L'Histoire de la Lune
by MioneWatts
Summary: Luna Lovegood revient en Angleterre après 10 ans. Elle devra faire des choix et des sacrifices pour le bien-être de sa fille... ou bien le sien ? Elle devra avouer son plus gros secret, revoir son premier amour et faire face aux conséquences que le tout aura sur sa vie et celle des autres. Comment réagira-t-il ? Comment réagira-t-elle ? Solum Tempus Narrabo. Seul le temps le dira.
1. Prologue : Le départ

**Bonjour à tous et bienvenue dans cette nouvelle histoire, ma foi, qui saura en surprendre plusieurs. Le couple de cette histoire n'est pas commun et ne sera peut-être pas le favori de tous, mais il m'inspire et m'a guidée à écrire cette histoire.**

 **Peut-être avez-vous déjà vu le titre, ou même les premières lignes vous diront quelque chose. Il y a plusieurs années, j'avais commencé fanfiction sous d'autres pseudo : MionePantaron, MioneJonas15, ou simplement MioneJonas. Avec le temps, le pseudo a changé et le style d'écriture également. J'ose espérer que vous serez toujours tenté de lire, puisque c'est ma première fois, ici.**

 **Quant aux dates de publications,** _ **solum tempus narrabo**_ **, ou en français : seul le temps le dira. J'écris mon propre roman en parallèle à cette fanfiction qui me titille depuis un moment déjà, donc cette histoire est mon « writing safe space ».**

 **Veuillez excusez les fautes qui peuvent se glisser malgré Antidotes et les beaux anglicismes qui vont apparaître par ci et par là. J'ai moi-même hésité à écrire la fanfiction en français ou en anglais. Également, petite « note de l'auteur » je suis québécoise, donc peut-être que certaines expressions vont sembler étrange, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir pour que je change. (Ah et des fois, il manque de la négation, ici au Québec on est habitué à ne pas utiliser le « ne, n' » mauvaise habitude que je tenterais de corriger le plus possible)**

 **N'hésitez pas à me faire une critique bonne ou mauvaise, mais ce n'est pas une obligation. Le but est de prendre du bon temps à lire.**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et une bonne journée/soirée/nuit.**

 **Mione**

 **IMPORTANT. NE VOUS FIEZ PAS AU PROLOGUE POUR LE RESTE DE L'HISTOIRE. CELUI-CI FAIT 1000 MOTS, ALORS QUE LES AUTRES CHAPITRES VARIENT ENTRE 4000 ET 9000. C'EST UNE MISE EN BOUCHE POUR VOUS PRÉSENTEZ LE DÉBUT ET L'ARRIVÉE DES PERSONNAGES, DONNEZ UNE CHANCE À L'HISTOIRE ET VOUS VERREZ QUE ÇA EN VAUT LA PEINE.**

 **MERCI !**

* * *

 **Prologue : Le départ**

Pas un seul bruit n'émanait de la maison lorsque Luna entra, quelques sacs à la main. C'était particulièrement étrange, compte tenu du fait qu'ils étaient en plein déménagement et que sa fille d'adolescente devrait être en train de terminer de faire ses boîtes et ses valises. La jeune femme déposa ses sacs dans l'entrée et ferma la porte, ce qui eut comme conséquence un déferlement dans les escaliers.

\- Je ne peux pas croire que tu me fais ça! s'écria une jeune voix que Luna reconnut comme celle de sa fille

La tornade aux cheveux noirs qui venait de descendre les escaliers rassura Luna sur la vie qui avait bel et bien dans cette maison. Elle soupira en voyant la jeune adolescente croiser les bras devant elle. Elles en avaient pourtant parlé mille et une fois!

\- Tu le sais bien que je ne le fais pas contre toi, mais nous n'avons pas le choix de rentrer en Angleterre, cette offre de carrière est un cadeau du ciel, je ne pouvais pas dire non à une telle opportunité. Soupira la blonde tout en dépassant sa fille pour aller vers la cuisine.

Celle-ci suivit sa mère toujours en colère. Elle l'était depuis les trois dernières semaines, dès le moment où on lui avait annoncé son départ de la France pour l'Angleterre.

\- Boulot mes fesses! La seule chose que tu veux retrouver, c'est Oncle Neville…

Luna soupira, encore, comme elle le faisait trop souvent avec sa fille. Elle pouvait être tellement difficile! Elle ne se demandait pas pourquoi, puisqu'elle savait de quels gènes elle retenait cette humeur massacrante et ce n'était pas du tout les siennes.

\- Premièrement, Neville est un très vieil ami, non, pas un amant, dit-elle en coupant sa fille qui allait répliquer, et il nous offre chaleureusement un logis le temps que nous trouvons notre propre maison. De plus, puisqu'il est enseignant à Poudlard, cela nous a permis de faire ton inscription plus facilement et plus rapidement. C'est hors du commun de changer d'école dans le monde magique.

\- Eh bien si nous étions restés ici, je serais restée à Beauxbâtons avec mes amies et il n'y aurait pas de problème! s'écria l'adolescente en furie

\- Oui, mais nous ne pouvons pas Filomena! C'est ainsi et nous en avons parlé. Maintenant monte finir ces boîtes que je soupçonne même pas commencée, s'emporta Luna, épuisée de se battre contre sa fille. Et à la moldue ma chère enfant! Il est hors de question que tu utilises quelque magie que ce soit!

Et c'est ainsi que Luna vit la tornade qu'était sa fille tourner les talons en râlant monter les escaliers en s'écriant que sa « vie était de la merde ». La jeune femme se laissa tomber sur l'une des chaises de la cuisine et se mit à soupirer lourdement tout en prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Sa vie à elle n'était pas de la merde, mais elle n'était pas aussi facile qu'elle se l'était imaginée. Elle avait toujours pensé finir sa vie mariée, avec une famille et une brillante carrière d'herboriste. Elle adorait l'herboristerie. Au contraire, elle avait maintenant 33 ans, avait une fille de 15 ans qui ne l'écoutait pas et qui la détestait, était amoureuse d'un homme à qui elle n'avait pas adressé la parole en 15 ans et travaillait comme archiviste au Ministère de la Magie française depuis près de 10 ans. Maintenant, tout allait changer. Elle allait remettre les pieds dans un pays dont elle s'était juré de ne plus jamais y remettre les pieds, pour s'éloigner de LUI.

Avec ce déménagement, ce changement d'emploi, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui. Cet homme qui l'avait changé. Leur relation avait été éphémère, maiselle avait été réelle, elle le savait. Elle le voyait dans ses yeux lorsqu'il les posait sur elle. Personne ne savait, à part elle et lui, après un moment, Neville. Ah, Neville. Son ami avait été surpris et n'avait pas du tout compris ce qui venait de lui être annoncé, mais Luna était sa meilleure amie, il lui tendit la main sans un soupçon de regret, malgré les questions qui se propageait dans sa tête. La blonde lui avait répondu évasivement sur ce qu'elle pouvait lui répondre, mais bien des choses avaient été tenues secrètes puisque c'était les meilleurs souvenirs de sa vie. Luna voulait les garder pour elle. Elle se demandait s'il pensait encore à elle de temps en temps ou s'il avait refait sa vie après la guerre, comme tout le monde. Elle le savait toujours en vie, grâce à Neville, mais il ne s'épanchait pas sur les détails. Cela le déstabilisait encore, même après quinze années.

Soudain, perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas le son du transplanage qui venait de se produire dans son salon. C'est lorsqu'elle vit le jeune brun s'avancer vers elle qu'elle daigna faire le premier sourire de sa journée et arrêta de remuer les mêmes milles pensées qui se promène dans sa tête depuis les trois dernières semaines.

\- Tu es en avance. Lui dit la blonde

Il regarda l'horloge derrière elle et secoua la tête tout en lui indiquant l'heure. Il était 18 h pile. Elle fut surprise. Avait-elle été aussi perdue dans sa tête qu'elle n'en avait pas vu l'heure passée à ce point ?

\- Luna encore perdue sur la lune ? J'ai toujours su que tes parents t'avaient bien prénommé. Alors, Effie est prête ? lui demanda Neville

La blonde grimaça. Qu'est-ce qu'elle haïssait ce surnom! Sa fille tenait son prénom avec horreur et avait tenu à ce que les gens l'appellent « Effie » au lieu de « Filomena », ce qui insulta profondément sa mère. Si seulement elle savait pourquoi elle portait ce prénom. Peut-être en serait-elle plus fière ? Mais elle n'était pas prête. Pas encore.

\- Filomena ne sera jamais prête lorsque l'on veut qu'elle soit prête. On aurait dû lui dire que nous partions avant-hier pour qu'elle soit prête aujourd'hui, soupira Luna en levant les yeux au ciel.

Neville retient son rire, lorsqu'il vit sa filleule descendre les escaliers, des boîtes dans les mains, les yeux pleins de colère envers sa mère et son parrain.

\- Tu aurais dû lui faire changer d'avis Oncle Neville! Vous ruinez ma vie là… dit-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

L'homme pris la jeune femme dans ses bras en lui chuchotant les « awn pauvre petite fille maltraitée que tu es », ce qui fit encore plus enragé l'adolescente, créant un cercle vicieux, avec son oncle qui gloussait plus elle se mettait en colère. Il monta avec elle chercher le reste de ses affaires pour tout regrouper dans le salon, pendant que Luna jetait un dernier coup d'œil à la maison qui l'avait accueilli pendant 10 ans, qui avait vu sa fille grandir, qui l'avait vu mûrir. C'était une étape à franchir et elle savait que la suite ne serait pas facile, mais c'était nécessaire. Peut-être se faisait telle accroire que c'était bien pour sa fille, mais au fond d'elle, Luna savait également qu'elle faisait ça pour elle. Elle devait le revoir et avait pris la nouvelle du poste d'aide-herboriste au département des potions du Ministère de la Magie britannique comme excuse pour remettre sa vie sur le droit chemin et se rapprocher de son premier grand amour. Elle vit Neville et Filomena revenir avec les dernières affaires et c'est ainsi qu'ils partirent, main dans la main, dans un plop, vers l'Angleterre. Si seulement Filomena savait ce qui l'attendait…


	2. Chapitre 1 : Le secret de Luna Lovegood

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Comme le prologue était relativement petit, je me permet de mettre le prochain chapitre immédiatement. Oui, vous n'avez pas à patienté longtemps pour savoir le secret de Luna, car croyez-moi, ce n'est pas le point central de l'histoire. (Enfin oui, mais pas comme ça, m'enfin lisez la fanfiction et vous verrez !)**

 **Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture !**

 **Bisous, Mione**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Le secret de Luna Lovegood**

Sa chambre était tout à fait normale. Elle savait que Neville avait fait tout en son pouvoir pour la rendre la plus chaleureuse possible, mais elle avait cette impression que ce n'était pas « chez elle », qu'elle était chez quelqu'un et que ce cauchemar allait se terminé un jour. Mais non, ils étaient en Angleterre et les amis de sa mère l'aidaient à magiquement déménager les boîtes qu'ils ramenaient de France.

Elle vit un rouquin faire la bise à sa mère tout en parlant à voix basse avec un autre homme aux cheveux noirs qui portait une cicatrice étrange sur son front, tout en pointant l'un des nombreux objets farfelus que sa mère trainait depuis la mort de son grand-père Lovegood. Pas qu'elle ait un autre grand-père, remarque. Elle n'avait aucune idée de qui était son père. C'était le plus grand sujet tabou dans la maison et dans sa relation avec sa mère. Si elle voulait mettre Luna en furie, elle ne devait que lui parler de son père et elle savait qu'elle allait finir punie pour les six prochains mois.

Elle avait bien tenté de savoir via son oncle Neville, la seule personne qu'elle connaissait dans l'entourage de sa mère, mais il s'était fâché en lui disant que sa mère lui dirait tout un jour où elle serait prête. Elle avait grandi, elle était prête, elle, à avoir des réponses, mais sa mère était toujours prise dans le silence et le secret, ce qui les éloignait considérablement, puisqu'elle ne ressemblait pas du tout à sa mère. Luna était blonde, lunatique, avait les yeux bleus et était douée en botanique, en herboristerie et avec les animaux magiques. Elle? Elle avait les cheveux noirs, les yeux bleus (la seule chose qu'elle tenait de sa mère), était douée en potion et en sortilège. Elle avait fait tache chez les Vélanes et les blondinettes de Beauxbâtons, mais après 4 ans, elle avait pris sa place. Elle venait de terminer sa 4e année d'étude lorsque sa mère lui avait annoncé qu'elle serait à Poudlard pour la rentrée de septembre prochain. Au début, elle ne l'avait pas crue, mais maintenant qu'elle était dans cette maison, la maison de son oncle, c'était bien réel. Trop réel.

Soudain, elle entendit frapper à sa porte, ce qui la sortit rapidement de ses pensées. Elle leva les yeux vers une femme qui devait avoir l'âge de sa mère, les cheveux bruns longs, la peau pâle, mais tout simplement magnifique. Elle arborait un superbe sourire aimant, un sourire qu'elle aurait aimé voir sur le visage de sa mère plus souvent.

\- Bonjour, Filomena, ta mère m'a chargée de t'aider avec tes affaires, si tu le veux bien. J'ai une fille aussi à la maison et je sais que la dernière chose que tu veux, c'est quelqu'un qui touche à toutes tes choses, mais elle s'était dit que ce serait bien si tu n'étais pas toute seule.

Elle regarda cette femme qui émanait la bonté et la gentillesse, et ne put refuser son aide. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers quelques cartons qu'elle commença à défaire, alors qu'elle les avait faits la veille, particulièrement triste de voir son cauchemar se réaliser.

\- Ne m'appelez pas Filomena. C'est Effie. Dit-elle alors qu'elle se penchait pour ramasser des objets de sa boîte en destination de l'étagère près de son bureau.

La femme brune lui sourit, sachant combien c'était difficile de porter un nom comme le sien, choisi par Luna Lovegood elle-même. Elle hocha la main et tendit sa main vers l'adolescente.

\- Alors Effie, ce sera. Moi c'est Hermione. Je suis la femme du rouquin en bas qui mange depuis qu'on est arrivé. Lui répondit la femme dans un gloussement, qui entraina un rire chez la jeune femme qui n'avait pas fait un sourire depuis l'annonce du déménagement. Ça lui faisait du bien.

Pendant une heure, Effie et Hermione s'attelaient à la tâche de rendre la modique chambre d'amis que Neville avait dans sa maison en véritable chambre d'adolescente. Même si « temporaire », ils savaient tous qu'ils ne partiraient pas avant le début de l'année scolaire, alors ils s'étaient dit qu'il valait mieux que l'adolescente soit le plus confortable possible. Elles parlèrent de tout et de rien, ce qui fit plaisir à la jeune femme qui ne savait jamais de quoi parler avec sa mère. Elle découvrit qu'Hermione était une très haut placée au Ministère, en tant que Directrice de la Justice magique et que son mari était l'un des plus grands gardiens de Quidditch d'Angleterre. Elle n'était pas une admiratrice de ce sport, mais elle se demandait bien où elle l'avait vu, avant et là, qu'Hermione lui en parlait, elle reconnut évidemment le grand et célèbre Ronald Weasley. Elle se demandait bien pourquoi sa mère ne lui avait jamais parlé de ces amis. Elle avait quand même participé à la Grande Guerre auprès du TRIO. Le sublimissime trio, composé d'Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley et Harry Potter. Sa mère avait un passé caché qu'elle ne connaissait même pas, ce qui la rendit un peu plus triste qu'elle ne le pensait. Que lui cachait sa mère encore? Encore perdue dans ses pensées, comme sa mère, bien souvent, elle n'entendit pas la question d'Hermione. Filomena releva la tête avec un point d'interrogation sur le visage, ce qui fit rire la brune qui reconnaissait bien son amie de jeunesse.

\- Je te demandais si tu serais intéressée de venir avec ta mère, te joindre à moi, ma fille Rose qui est un peu plus jeune que toi, ma belle-sœur Ginny, qui est également une amie de ta mère et sa fille Lily, faire un peu de magasinage avant la rentrée des classes dans deux semaines. Lui demanda Hermione

Effie n'aimait pas trop faire du magasinage, parce que sa mère aimait le contraire de ce qu'elle appréciait. Luna adorait tout ce qui était vif, coloré et avait des motifs, alors qu'elle préférait les couleurs sobres comme le gris, le noir, le rouge foncé, le vert foncé. À chaque fois, elle voyait le regard de sa mère changer, un voile de tristesse se peignait dans son regard, même si elle lui disait que ça lui faisait plaisir qu'elle ait trouvé ses « goûts ». Elle savait aussi que ce n'était pas une simple histoire de différence entre elle et sa mère. Non, elle savait qu'à ces moments-là, Luna voyait son père en elle, même si elle tentait de le cacher. L'adolescente hocha la tête pour accepter l'offre d'Hermione, ce qui lui fit plaisir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une petite tête rousse débarqua dans sa chambre, requérant sa « tatie Mione ».

\- Effie, je te présente Lily Potter, la fille de Ginny et… commença la brune

\- D'Harry Potter. Enchanté Effie. Termina l'homme qu'elle avait vit plus tôt discuté avec Ron à l'étage inférieur et qui venait d'entrer dans sa chambre

Il prit sa fille dans ses bras en la réprimandant d'avoir dérangé sa « tatie Mione », pendant qu'elle lui assurait qu'il n'y avait aucun problème. Pourtant la seule chose que Filomena retenu fut le fait qu'elle avait le célèbre Harry Potter devant elle. Comment sa mère avait-elle pu lui cacher connaître Harry Potter? Elle avait vraiment des questions à lui poser.

Justement en parlant d'elle, une tête blonde passa l'ouverture de la porte pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'avancement que les filles avaient fait. Alors qu'elle allait dire un mot, Hermione se pencha pour ramasser un livre qu'elle reconnut rapidement. C'était le Manuel avancé de préparation des potions qu'ils utilisaient en cours de 6e année. Elle se retourna vers Luna surprise.

\- Tu ne nous avais pas dit que Filomena rentrait en 5e année? lui demanda son amie curieuse

La blonde hocha la tête et soupira pour la 10 000 000e fois depuis la naissance de sa fille, en prenant le livre dans ses mains.

\- Elle est une bolée des potions. Elle les adore et m'a fait une crise chez Harper et Bazar ( _NDA : version française de Fleury et Bott_ ) pour avoir le livre et l'étudier en avance. Elle… Elle l'a même annoté. Elle dit qu'il y a des erreurs dedans. Expliqua Luna tout en posant le livre dans la bibliothèque de sa fille.

Hermione lança un coup d'œil à Harry qui devait penser à la même chose que sa meilleure amie. La dernière personne qui avait noté des erreurs dans le manuel était leur ancien enseignant de potion, Severus Rogue. Ils firent Effie croisé les bras devant elle, sa bonne humeur disparue.

\- C'est parce qu'il y a des erreurs dedans maman! Tout le monde sait qu'il ne faut pas couper la fève soporifique lors de la confection du Philtre de Mort vivant! Il faut appuyer dessus sinon ça ne fonctionne pas… expliqua à son tour Filomena en levant les yeux au ciel, comme si ce qu'elle disait était d'une totale évidence.

Harry se racla la gorge, particulièrement mal à l'aise du fait que la fille d'une de ses amies avait fait la même annotation que son ancien professeur de potion, alors qu'Hermione était subjuguée par l'avance qu'avait Effie. Neville coupa rapidement court à la conversation lorsqu'il annonça que Ron était en train de se battre avec un objet étrange de la collection de Luna et que celle-ci descendait à vivre allure en lui criant de faire attention que c'était un bocal de Nargole qu'elle avait réussi à attrapé en Sibérie. Tout le monde se précipita à l'étage inférieur, sauf Filomena et Harry. Elle alla s'asseoir sur son lit en fouillant distraitement dans l'une de ses boîtes.

\- Tu sais que ta mère a toujours rêvé d'être herboriste? lui avoua l'homme devant elle

L'adolescente haussa les épaules. Non. C'était l'une des choses parmi plusieurs qu'elle ne savait pas de sa mère. Harry alla s'asseoir près de la jeune femme qui se sentit soudainement intimidée.

\- Nous sommes rapidement tombé amis avec ta mère. Elle est d'une loyauté sans faille et a toujours fait passer les autres avant elle. Elle était… elle était lunatique, mais, pourtant, toujours là. Elle voyait ce que les autres ne voyaient pas tu comprends? Ta mère est quelqu'un de très spécial et c'est comme ça que nous l'apprécions, tu sais. Je sais que tu trouves cela difficile, je le vois en toi, de ne pas ressembler à ta mère, mais j'ai l'impression que tu lui ressembles plus que tu ne le penses. Laisse-lui une chance de te raconter sa vie, un jour, lorsqu'elle sera prête. Lui raconta Harry, avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la sortie, lorsque soudainement, Effie le stoppa.

Vous dites qu'elle me parlera lorsqu'elle sera prête, mais on dirait qu'elle ne le sera jamais. Vous utilisez l'imparfait lorsque vous parlez de ma mère. Pourquoi? le questionna l'adolescente.

Harry eut un sourire triste et regarda l'étage inférieur avant de dire ce qu'il avait à dire à la fille de son amie. Il soupira et brisa une partie du secret de son amie de jeunesse, sans le savoir, chose qu'il savait qu'il allait regretter un jour.

\- Ta mère a changé après la guerre. Elle s'est isolée, on ne la voyait plus. On avait de ses nouvelles que par Neville. Elle avait rencontré quelqu'un, un homme, qu'elle nous cachait. Puis un jour, on nous annonce qu'elle est enceinte et qu'elle est partie en France, habitant chez Hannah Abbott, une de nos camarades de classe. Elle ne venait plus nous voir, mais nous parlait via des lettres quelques fois par année. Avoua Harry avant de définitivement partir vers l'étage inférieur.

Ainsi… sa mère avait changé… à cause de son père? Était-ce la raison pour laquelle elle ne parlait pas de lui? Était-elle une enfant du péché? Une enfant… d'agression? Sa mère avait-elle été agressée? Obligée? Manipulée? Une femme amoureuse ne quittait pas un pays enceinte. Non. Sa mère avait vécu quelque chose de douloureux et Effie se sentit bien égoïste d'en avoir voulu à sa mère de ne pas lui en avoir parlé avant.

Elle repoussa ses boîtes et se laissa tomber sur son lit, la fatigue l'emporta très rapidement.

* * *

À l'étage inférieur, Luna et Ron se disputaient à propos des Nargoles, alors que Harry se dirigeait vers Hermione pour lui parler de ce qui s'était passé à l'étage.

\- … vraiment étrange tu ne trouves pas? dit-il en terminant son récit à sa meilleure amie

\- Attends. Tu crois que Luna et… Rogue? Franchement Harry, c'est aussi ridicule que lorsque tu croyais que Drago était un Mangemort. Non, c'est encore plus ridicule ! C'est totalement improbable. Se mit à glousser Hermione discrètement

\- Mais Drago était VRAIMENT un Mangemort Hermione! se défendit le brun, alors que sa meilleure amie roula des yeux

Elle s'éloigna d'Harry, qui observait Luna du coin de l'œil, ce qui n'échappa pas à Neville, qui se dirigea vers son ancien camarade de classe.

\- Ça va, Harry? lui demanda-t-il

Celui-ci leva les yeux vers son ami et eut un sourire malaisé.

\- Oui… Oui... enfin… Non je réfléchissais seulement, lui répondit-il

Neville arqua un sourcil interrogateur sur ce qui mijotait dans la tête d'Harry Potter, parce que, dans des cas comme ça, ce n'était jamais une bonne idée qui en sortait. En voyant le regard soutenu de son ami, Harry raconta également à Neville ce qui s'était passé à l'étage, comme il venait de le faire quelques minutes avant avec Hermione, sauf que, contrairement à elle, Neville se mit en colère.

\- Écoute-moi bien Harry. Je ne te le dirais qu'une fois. Des idées comme ça, tu les gardes pour toi et je te jure sur la tête de Merlin que si Luna entend tes idées farfelues, c'est toi qui seras pétrifié dans ton salon, tu m'entends? le menaça-t-il

Harry resta surpris de la réaction de son ami qui tourna rapidement les talons pour rejoindre la blonde qui venait de crier à Ron à quel point il était idiot, propos appuyé par sa femme. Pourtant Harry ne pouvait pas chasser de son esprit le manuel de potion.

* * *

Lorsque tout le monde fut parti, Neville et Luna s'installèrent dans le salon, bien confortable. Il était près de 3 h du matin et la blonde remarqua bien que quelque chose tracassait son ami.

\- Parle Neville, tu vas me rendre folle

Il soupira et regarda son amie dans les yeux, inquiet de ce qu'il allait lui dire.

\- Écoute Luna. Tu sais que j'ai toujours gardé ton secret et que je vais toujours te suivre peut-importe ce que tu décides, mais… Harry s'est posé des questions aujourd'hui à propos d'Effie et plus elle grandit… plus elle lui ressemble tu comprends? sortit Neville d'une traite. Il en avait beaucoup sur le cœur et il devait lui dire ce qu'il pensait. C'était le moment. Elle lui ressemble Luna, tu ne peux rien faire contre ça. Elle se pose des questions, elle veut savoir. Tu ne peux pas garder ça pour toi encore longtemps. Il est temps Luna.

Luna ferma les yeux, blessée par ce qui venait de se passer. Non. C'était trop douloureux. C'était trop rapide. Pas maintenant.

\- Luna… commença Neville

Mais celle-ci ne l'écoutait plus. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et sa tête allait exploser. Elle ne pouvait pas. Pas encore. Elle n'était pas prête.

\- Luna. Elle doit savoir qui est son père. Il voudra la voir après 15 ans tu ne crois pas? Continua-t-il

La réaction de la blonde ne se fit pas attendre et, contrairement à ce qu'il avait imaginé, il n'avait jamais pensé la voir… rire? Oui. Luna, à travers ses larmes, riait. Elle riait d'un rire amer.

\- Tu ne comprends pas Neville. Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux simplement pas faire ça. Avoua Luna entre ses rires hystériques et ses sanglots

\- Pourquoi? Parce que tu n'es pas prête? On peut le faire ensemble si… continua à nouveau Neville, avant de se faire arrêter par le regard que lui lançait sa meilleure amie.

\- Non Neville. Oui, je ne suis pas prête. Mais je ne peux pas dire à Filomena qui est son père. Commença Luna

Elle prit une longue inspiration et lâcha l'un de ses plus gros secrets.

\- Parce que son père ne sait pas qu'elle existe. Severus ne sait pas. Severus Rogue ne sait rien.

* * *

 **Voilà ! Maintenant vous savez. Cette histoire sera donc un Luna Lovegood/Severus Rogue. Certains seront dégoûtés, d'autres surpris, d'autres ne comprendront simplement pas pourquoi ce choix, mais je vous invite à lire cette fanfiction qui relatera au fil des chapitres pourquoi j'ai fait ce choix et pourquoi j'ai un petit coup de coeur pour ce couple inexistant.**

 **Ah et bien sur, vous avez deviné que Severus n'est pas mort de la main de Voldemort comme le voulait le 7ème tome.**

 **Merci d'avoir lu et sûrement à dimanche prochain pour un nouveau chapitre !**


	3. Chapitre 2 : Souvenirs (Partie 1)

**Bonjour à tous!**

 **J'ai été ravie de voir qu'il y avait un petit lectorat pour cette fanfiction qui ne fait que débuter. Sachez que pour ceux qui me laissent des reviews, je leur répondrais toujours en préface du chapitre, sauf si c'est pour des questions plus poussées sur l'histoire et que je n'ai pas envie de spoiler tout le monde.**

 **La raison pour laquelle ce chapitre arrive aussi rapidement c'est qu'il me sera impossible de publier entre vendredi et mercredi de la semaine prochaine, donc avant que j'oublie, je le publie maintenant. :)**

 **Je répète encore une chose, je sais que ce « couple » est très TRÈS inhabituel, mais donner une chance au récit, pour vous expliquer pourquoi c'est ainsi. En fait, lisez ce chapitre et vous allez en découvrir déjà beaucoup.**

 **J'ai également eu un message privé qui me demandait quelle sera la trame narrative du roman, puisque je dévoile déjà beaucoup de choses dès le début. En fait, le but de l'histoire est de voir ré-évoluer la relation entre Luna et Severus, mais surtout, montrer une facette de Severus que personne n'a jamais vu : être père. Il sera étrange pour lui de savoir qu'il a un enfant (et surtout une adolescente) (et parce que oui il va le savoir bien évidemment!), alors tout va se mettre en place tranquillement pas vite. Lisez et vous saurez comme je le dis si bien!**

 **Sur ce, je réponds aux reviews et je vous souhaite une excellente lecture!**

 **Bisous. Mione**

* * *

 **amlou :** Ravie que le début de cette histoire te plaise. Il est presque normal que tu n'aies jamais lu sur ce couple parce qu'il est très rare, mais vraiment très très rare. Quant aux chapitres et à l'histoire. J'essaie d'écrire un chapitre en avance, donc non tout n'est pas écrit. Ce que j'ai d'écrit en avance surtout ce sont les périodes « flashbacks » qui vont parsemer le récit par ci et par là après le chapitre qui sera juste au-dessous, ça me permet de garder une trame narrative pour moi lors de l'écrit. Quant aux nombres de chapitres prévus, je n'en ai aucune idée. Peut-être une vingtaine? Peut-être moins, peut-être plus. Mon objectif est de la terminer. Qui vivra verra.

 **darkcorbeau** : Merci pour ta reviews! J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas. Quant aux retrouvailles entre Luna et Severus, il faudra être encore un peu patient ;)

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Souvenirs (Partie 1)

 **OCTOBRE 1997**

Alors qu'il était installé dans le bureau de Dumbledore depuis près de deux mois, Severus tentait toujours de se faire à l'idée de ce qui s'était passé au printemps dernier et du challenge qui se dressait devant lui. Voldemort l'avait mis en charge de Poudlard. Lui? Réellement? Il détestait les enfants. Il n'était qu'enseignant parce qu'il aimait cette école et qu'il s'y sentait chez lui plus qu'à l'impasse du Tisseur où il vivait depuis son enfance. Malgré les douloureux souvenirs rattachés aux murs de l'établissement, il s'y sentait bien. Son emploi faisait également en sorte que les futures générations n'échoueraient pas misérablement, du moins pas complètement. Il se mit à soupirer, alors que le tableau d'un vieil homme à la barbe blanche le jugeait du regard.

\- Ne me regardez pas comme cela Albus. Si on en est là aujourd'hui, c'est à cause de vous, pas de moi. Dit-il sans un remords.

Severus sortit une liasse de papier, afin de travailler un peu sur la direction qu'il devait faire semblant de faire, puisque Voldemort tirait les ficelles plus que lui. Soudain, un bruit sourd se fit entendre sur la porte de son bureau. On avait fait un « semblant » de bruit pour signaler sa présence. C'était sûrement l'un des Carrow. Ils étaient les seuls avec ce peu de savoir-vivre. Il agita la main, ce qui donna suite à l'ouverture de la porte. Devant lui se trouvait Amycus, tenant le collet de la robe de Luna Lovegood, pendant qu'Alecto tenait celui de Neville Londubat. Il les vit s'approcher avec un regard haineux envers les deux élèves qu'ils tenaient de leur main. Le jeune Londubat avait un œil enflé et la lèvre en sang, alors que la jeune Lovegood avait les mains tachées d'une substance inconnue. Par merlin, que s'était-il passé?

\- Parlez avant que je vous fiche dehors et vous apprennes à frapper à une porte correctement. Siffla Rogue mécontent d'être dérangé par ces deux abrutis qui lui faisaient penser à Crabbe et Goyle simplement au masculin et au féminin.

Amycus poussa Luna vers son bureau et celle-ci leva la tête, le regardant dans les yeux sans aucune frayeur, il en fut légèrement déstabilisé.

\- Cette petite idiote a aidé son cher ami ici présent à se faufiler dans la serre pour récupérer des herbes et autres produits nécessaires à la confection de potions, non étudiés lors des classes! On les soupçonne de vouloir aider Potter avec ces potions! expliqua Amycus

Il soupira. Vraiment? On le dérangeait pour ça? Il regarda Neville qui essuya de son revers de main le sang qui coulait de sa bouche. Il avait également, semblait-il, le nez cassé.

\- En quoi ça explique l'état de Londubat? demanda-t-il

Alecto regarda son frère qui se sentit soudainement stressé de répondre à la question de Severus, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

\- Il a voulu protéger sa petite-amie lorsqu'on lui a mis la main dessus. Puisqu'il nous avait désarmés, j'ai dû utiliser mes poings pour le calmer. Lui répondit l'homme Carrow

Luna ouvrit la bouche pour dire que Neville n'était pas son "petit-ami", mais elle reçue une claque en arrière de la tête de la part d'Alecto, ce qui l'intima à se taire. « Non, mais quel incapable ! » se dit Rogue. Désarmé par un adolescent de 17 ans, alors qu'il était un Mangemort. Quels imbéciles! Il regarda les adolescents un tour à l'autre et demanda aux Carrow la punition qu'ils leur donneraient.

\- J'irais avec le Doloris pendant une heure tous les jours pendant une semaine! Ça leur apprendrait une bonne leçon! se délectait déjà Alecto

Severus soupira à nouveau et secoua la tête. Il regarda Luna en premier avant de prendre la parole.

\- Non, j'ai une meilleure idée. Puisque mademoiselle Lovegood a envie de faire des potions, elle m'aidera personnellement aux confections que je dois faire pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et ce jusqu'à ce que je n'ai plus besoin d'elle. J'enlève également 250 points à Serdaigle. Annonça-t-il avant de tourner son regard vers Neville. Quant à monsieur Londubat, j'enlève 500 points à Gryffondor, pour avoir désarmé un enseignant, entre autres, ainsi qu'à une période de 3 h aux cachots avec les premières années. Il apprendra certains sortilèges autres que le désarmement. Ah également, continua-t-il à l'attention des Carrow, amenez-le à l'infirmerie. Nous ne sommes pas des sauvages.

Alecto fut déçue, alors que Neville rageait en dedans. Il savait que son enseignant connaissait le sort qu'attendaient les premières années au cachot et ne faisait rien pour empêcher les Carrow. « Quel lâche! » pensa Neville. Il vit le regard de son enseignant changé, alors que Severus se mordait les joues pour ne pas dire une bêtise qu'il aurait pu regretter rapidement.

\- Maintenant, sortez! annonça-t-il, accompagné d'un claquement de langue au palais. Mais lorsqu'il vit le groupe se retourner, il changea d'idée. Non. Sauf vous mademoiselle Lovegood. Je vais avoir besoin de vous immédiatement.

Elle lança un regard à Neville pour le rassurer, pendant qu'Amycus le faisait sortir du bureau, toujours par le collet, suivi au pas par Alecto qui maudissait Rogue de ne pas avoir choisi sa punition. Lorsque la porte se referma, Luna posa son regard sur son enseignant qui pointait un coin de la pièce.

\- Attelez-vous à la confection de Véritasérum. En grande quantité. Ordonna-t-il sèchement.

Elle s'installa au poste sans dire un moindre mot, alors que Rogue la regardait d'un coin de l'œil. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait décidé ça, lui qui préférait être seul, mais, maintenant que c'était fait, il allait l'utiliser le plus qu'il pouvait.

* * *

 **DÉBUT DÉCEMBRE 1997**

Elle détestait ses corvées de potions. Elle voulait être herboriste, pas potioniste! Elle surveillait toujours le directeur d'un coin de l'œil, alarmant les autres le soir même de ses agissements, lors des rencontres dans la Salle sur Demande. Étonnamment, il n'était jamais méchant envers elle. Sec, oui, mais jamais méchant. Il lui ordonnait des choses à faire et elle les faisait. Un jour, alors qu'il dû aller régler un cas hors de son bureau, elle en profita pour fouiller dans les livres qu'il ne laissait jamais bien loin de lui. Elle trouva un carnet avec une recette de potion étrange. Certains des ingrédients se trouvaient dans le bureau, mais elle trouvait étrange que la plupart des ingrédients étaient les mêmes que celles du Véritasérum, à quelques exceptions près. Elle lut tout en bas de la recette « Soyez prudent, H.S ». HS? Comme… Horace Slughorn? Serait-ce possible? Non…? Comment Severus Rogue avait-il pu mettre la main sur l'antidote du Véritasérum? Elle prit sa baguette et fit une copie de la feuille et la mit rapidement dans sa robe, avant de reprendre son poste, quelques secondes avant le retour de son enseignant. Il vint voir l'avancement de son travail, mais surtout sur la quantité produite et ce qu'il restait.

\- Il faut faire d'autre Véritasérum. Il m'en faut 300 fioles pour dans deux semaines. Faites en sorte que ce soit fait. Ordonna-t-il sans un regard pour elle avant de reprendre sa place.

Ces travaux forcés devenaient une vraie torture. 300 fioles? Elle devra venir presque tous les jours pour que ce soit fait! Et c'était bientôt Noël… Oh non… Noël! Oserait-elle lui poser la question? Elle était Luna Lovegood, bien sûr qu'elle oserait.

\- Dans deux semaines je serais chez mon père pour Noël, professeur. N'est-il pas possible de repousser à après les vacances? lui demanda-t-elle

Il sursauta. Elle ne parlait jamais et en venait à oublier sa présence, sauf lorsqu'il entendait la mixture du chaudron bouillir ou les pots s'entrechoquer. Il leva les yeux vers elle et encore une fois, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Elle n'avait aucun problème à soutenir son regard, à lui, alors que tous les autres penchaient la tête dès qu'il passait dans le couloir ou entrait dans une salle de classe.

\- Il n'y a pas de sortie de Noël pour aucun étudiant. Problème réglé. Maintenant, continuez. Annonça-t-il

Mais Luna ne le voyait pas comme ça. Annuler les sorties de Noël? Il n'avait pas le droit! Elle lâcha la confection de sa potion et se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers le bureau du directeur qui soupira en voyant la robe de la jeune femme près de son bureau.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas empêcher les étudiants de voir leur famille pour Noël! Quel genre de personne êtes-vous? s'exclama-t-elle légèrement furieuse

\- Je suis le directeur de cette école et j'ai tous les droits, répliqua-t-il en plantant son regard dans ceux de la jeune femme, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle croise les bras devant lui, ne bougeant pas d'un millimètre.

\- Eh bien vous ne faites pas votre travail correctement. Un directeur apprécie les élèves d'une école et veut leur bien. Vous, vous faites exprès pour les faire souffrir. Vous les punissez pour rien, vous ne faites rien pour ceux qui vivent des supplices en bas, vous êtes un homme vil, cruel et… lâche. Oui, vous êtes lâche! Je ne peux pas croire que vous vous abaissez à faire ce genre de chose! Je suis certaine que ce n'est pas vous! s'écria-t-elle, alors qu'elle voyait les lèvres du directeur bouger devant elle.

Comment osait-elle? Comment osait-elle lui faire affront de cette manière? Comment osait-elle l'insulter? Lui? Severus Rogue! Il se leva et se pencha, les mains sur son bureau, son visage très proche de celui de Luna qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

\- Je ne vous permettrais pas de me parler sur ce ton Miss Lovegood. Vous n'êtes qu'une étudiante écervelée qui ne me sert à rien dans la vie, sauf à me faire gagner du temps, à faire du travail que je peux faire les yeux fermés. Si je décide quelque chose, c'est ainsi et c'est tout. Maintenant, avant que je ne fasse quelque chose que je regrette, quitter ce bureau.

Contre toute attente, Luna ne bougea pas d'un poil. Elle tenait le regard de son professeur, mais ne répliqua pas. Il prit sa baguette et la pointa vers la jeune femme, qui encore ne bougea pas, ce qui mit encore plus en colère Rogue.

\- Espèce de petite insolente stupide. J'aurais dû accepter la proposition d'Alecto. Sortez, avant que je ne vous fasse sortir moi-même! s'écria-t-il rageux de se faire ainsi défiée par une adolescente de 16 ans.

\- Je vais sortir, mais avant j'aimerais juste vous dire une chose. Commença-t-elle, attendant de voir sa réaction. Lorsqu'elle vit qu'il ne répondit pas, elle continua. Vous agissez comme si vous étiez un monstre, comme si vous étiez un homme froid, sans cœur, sans émotion, sauf que même en ces temps sombres, rien ne peut empêcher un regard pur de voir dans l'âme des autres et je sais qu'au fond de vous, vous n'êtes pas comme ça, que vous avez des sentiments, et que surtout, vous êtes blessés et que c'est pour cela que vous rejetez votre rage sur moi. Sachez que je ne vous en veux pas. Je vois que vous êtes manipulé et qu'au fond, peut-être, il y a encore un homme bon.

Sans un mot de plus, Luna tourna les talons et sortit du bureau, laissant un Severus Rogue chancelant, qui ne savait aucunement comment réagir. Que lui avait-elle dit? Qu'il y avait encore du bon en lui? Non. Il était moisi jusqu'à la moelle. « Non! C'est faux! » S'écria une petite voix dans sa tête qu'il chassa rapidement. Non, la dernière personne qui avait vu du bon en lui était morte depuis près de 17 ans. Lily. Oh, Lily… Elle, elle avait vu qui pouvait être Severus Rogue, le vrai. Il avait changé depuis. Encore plus que lorsqu'il était adolescent. Aujourd'hui il savait que Luna se trompait. Il était froid et sans émotion et c'était irréversible.

* * *

 **25 DÉCEMBRE 1997**

Severus Rogue avait tenu parole, enfin pas la sienne, mais celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les étudiants avaient dû rester lors des « vacances » de Noël. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de voir les plus vieux ou même des jeunes se retrouver du côté de Potter, ne se doutant pas que des actions se passaient dans l'école, juste sous le nez de sa marionnette qu'était Rogue.

C'est ainsi que Luna se retrouva dans la Salle sur Demande avec Neville et Ginny, quelques minutes avant son énième temps de préparation de potion de la semaine.

\- C'est inhumain ce qu'il te fait vivre Luna! s'écria Ginny outré de voir le sort que subissait son amie

Elle haussa les épaules. Honnêtement, elle pensait que cela aurait été pire que ça. Il n'était pas cruel envers elle. Il la faisait disposer lorsqu'il voyait qu'elle s'endormait, il l'aidait à aller chercher des ingrédients, alors qu'elle pouvait faire un simple Accio. En fait non, Luna se doutait que son ancien professeur de Potion s'ennuyait, et depuis la confrontation, deux semaines plus tôt, il était souvent dans sa bulle et souvent elle se rendait compte qu'il la regardait, plus souvent qu'elle ne le pensait. Mais ce soir elle avait un plan. C'était l'heure d'essayer l'antidote au Véritasérum. Elle savait que les 300 fioles serviraient aux Carrow contre certains étudiants et elle voulait faire en sorte d'aider ses camarades de classe. Elle en avait le devoir. Elle n'en avait pas parlé à Ginny et Neville de peur de les décevoir, mais surtout de peur d'échouer. Elle avait beaucoup mûri depuis le début de la guerre et elle ne pouvait pas prendre la chance de penser à autre chose que de s'en sortir vivant. Le reste venait après.

L'heure sonna et il était temps pour elle de se rendre dans le bureau du directeur. Lorsqu'elle cogna, elle ne reçut aucune réponse, mais la porte ouvrit. Le bureau était vide. Étrange. Elle s'avança tout de même et vit un parchemin suspendu dans les airs près de son poste de travail. Elle s'en approcha et la pris dans ses mains.

« _J'ai dû m'absenter pour une affaire urgente. Ne pensez pas que je ne le saurais pas si vous fouillez dans mon bureau ou bien ne faites pas ce qui vous est demandé._

 _S.R »_

Inconsciemment, la jeune blonde sourit. Il avait pris la peine de l'avertir d'une note assez personnelle à ses yeux, ce qui était la cause du sourire niait sur son visage. Également, elle fut surprise de constater sa déception lorsqu'elle ne vit pas son professeur à son bureau comme à son habitude. Peut-être était-elle simplement habituée à une certaine routine. Malgré tout, cette absence tomba à point et elle put se concentrer à la confection de cet antidote. Il le fallait.

Après plusieurs heures de préparation, Rogue n'était toujours pas revenu et il faisait nuit dehors. Elle n'arrivait pas à avoir la consistance que demandait la recette et cela l'énervait plus qu'elle osait l'avouer. Elle qui était si sereine, d'habitude, était particulièrement stressée. Elle se remit à la lecture de la recette et se rendit compte qu'elle avait passé devant un ingrédient clé! Elle se frappa le front de la main, se traitant d'idiote et d'un coup de baguette, elle lança un Accio avant d'attraper le bocal de ses deux mains.

Avec minutie, elle prit l'ingrédient au bout de sa baguette pour le déposer légèrement dans le chaudron, comme le demandait la recette, mais lorsqu'elle entendit un « plop » signe d'un transplanage (comment pouvait-on transplaner dans Poudlard se demanda-t-elle rapidement), elle échappa l'ingrédient dans le chaudron qui se mit à bouillir bien trop rapidement et à agir étrangement.

\- Qu'est-ce que… entendit-elle avant qu'une explosion retentisse.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir que des mains s'agrippait autour d'elle, sentant un corps tout entier dans son dos avant de tomber vers l'avant, alors que la potion explosait dans le dos de celui qui venait de lui servir de bouclier humain. Une odeur nauséabonde se répandit dans le bureau, alors que l'homme qui venait de la protéger se retourna sur le sol, gémissant de douleur. Luna se pencha vers son professeur qui se retrouvait vulnérable, au sol.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait Lovegood? maugréa Severus

\- Je suis désolée! Tellement désolée! J'avais fait attention… je… tenta-t-elle de s'expliquer. Non. Elle ne pouvait pas dévoiler ses plans.

Il ouvrit les yeux et les plongea dans ceux de la blonde dont les cheveux chatouillaient son visage, tellement elle était proche de lui. Voyant la distance qui les séparait, la blonde sursauta et se recula rapidement, restant au sol. Elle vit son professeur faire la même chose, tout en restant assis au sol, essuyant sa robe avec sa main tout en grimaçant. La potion l'avait brulé dans le dos il en était certain.

Il vit Luna se lever et aller fouiller dans l'armoire pour en sortir un bocal qu'il reconnut comme de l'onguent antidouleur. Alors qu'il tendait la main pour qu'elle lui tende le pot, il la vit se positionner derrière lui et… le toucher. Oui, elle était vraiment en train de le toucher! La potion avait brulé sa robe, dévoilant une partie de son dos, pâle.

Avec ses doigts mal habiles, Luna tentait de soigner Severus Rogue. La situation était improbable, mais elle devait régler sa bêtise. Elle le sentit se tendre, alors qu'elle posait ses doigts sur la peau de l'homme assis au sol devant elle.

Personne ne l'avait touché avec autant de douceur depuis… depuis Lily, alors qu'ils étaient enfants. Les autres avaient peur de l'approcher. Lily n'avait jamais eu peur de l'approcher et comme Luna à cet instant, il se sentit bien. Comment pouvait-il se sentir bien alors que la plus écervelée de ses étudiantes de tenait derrière lui et touchait sa peau? Il en profita pour regarder le restant de la potion et sourit intérieurement. Ainsi, elle avait fouillé.

\- Il me semble vous avoir demandé du Véritasérum, pas son antidote miss Lovegood. Dit-il étrangement calme. Si calme, que cela surprit Luna

Elle ne répondit rien. Un dicton disait « Qui ne dit rien, consent », mais, elle, elle savait que si elle disait quelque chose, cela risquait de se retourner contre elle.

Elle termina de déposer l'onguent et aida son enseignant à se lever. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il accepterait sa main, mais il le fit. Ils restèrent quelques instants en se regardant dans les yeux, lorsque Luna brisa le silence.

\- Pourquoi m'avez-vous protégée? Vous auriez pu laisser la potion me toucher, mais vous vous êtes mis entre moi et la potion. Pourquoi? demanda-t-elle curieuse

Ce fut à son tour de ne rien dire, tout simplement, car il ne savait pas. En arrivant dans son bureau, il vit la catastrophe arrivée et sans réfléchir il s'était précipité pour sauver la jeune fille. Durant un instant, il avait vu Lily en Luna. Durant un instant, il eut l'impression de sauver la femme qu'il aimait. Sauf que cette femme n'était pas Lily. La femme qui se tenait devant lui était Luna. Luna Lovegood.

Il ne l'avouera jamais, mais, à ce moment-là, son cœur rata un battement. Et ce fut à ce moment précis que tout changea.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Souvenirs (Partie 2)

**Bonjour à tous!**

 **Ouf! Qu'est-ce que cela fait du bien d'écrire! J'ai passé une semaine horrible, comme j'ai tendance à toujours tomber malade ou être très faible, je n'ai pas pu me mettre à l'écriture depuis plusieurs jours, même si la rage me tendait au bout des doigts.**

 **Bref, le chapitre est là, tout neuf, tout beau et directement la suite du dernier (c'est normal non, puisqu'ils se suivent? Ah, Mione, franchement). Non, réellement, c'est la suite, vraiment la suite, je parle avec les dates et tout.**

 **Comme je suis vilaine, je vous ai fait languir plus d'une semaine (et plot twist? c'est juste la partie 2 de 3)**

 **Également, si une semaine passe sans publication, cela peut arriver, comme je l'ai dit au premier chapitre, ceci est mon safe space lorsque je bloque sur l'écriture de mon roman. Mon roman va TOUJOURS passer avant. Non, mais quand même, j'aimerais bien mettre de la nourriture sur ma table d'une autre façon que de mon petit boulot au salaire minimum… Comprenez-moi! (haha)**

 **De plus, j'ai eu un petit rire cette semaine en voyant les statistiques de lectures. C'est très drôle de voir la différence de lecture entre le premier chapitre et le deuxième. Il y a deux sortes de premiers chapitres dans la vie d'un auteur : celui qui dit tout ou celui qui ne dit rien. Moi j'ai pris celui qui ne dit rien. Pourquoi? Parce qu'un premier chapitre qui t'annonce la suite, c'est chiant, le ¾ du temps tu devines la suite et moi je déteste cela. Attention aux plots twist dans cette fanfiction, il va y en avoir. Je n'aime pas lire du prévisible, je ne vais pas en écrire!**

 **Ainsi, les gens abandonnent face à un petit chapitre de 1500 mots alors que les suivants font 3500 environs. Je ne sais pas si vous savez, mais 3500 mots me prennent... 2 heures à écrire au maximum? C'est le après qui est long : révision, correction (ma petite lacune… foutu participe passé…)**

 **Je n'ai pas envie de faire de longs chapitres de 5000 mots. Je préfère en faire plusieurs de 3500 et faire tenir l'histoire au lieu de faire un long récit qui n'achève jamais. Tout comme Luna et Severus, vous allez vous rendre compte que le temps est nécessaire.**

 **Sur ce, merci à tous de me lire, n'hésitez pas à faire un petit coucou à mon autre histoire ou en message privé ou en reviews si vous en avez envie!**

 **Bisous,**

 **Mione**

* * *

 **amlou :** Coucou! Ravie que tu continues l'histoire. Si tu as aimé l'ancien chapitre avec les souvenirs, tu vas adorer celui-ci! C'est ce que je préfère dans les histoires : les flash-back! Il y a toujours de la puissance et surtout : une pointe de mensonge. Un souvenir se rattache à celui qui l'a vécu, donc il n'est pas subjectif. Qui sait quel point de vue Luna avait lorsqu'elle fut amenée dans le bureau de Severus par les Carrow. On ne sait jamais… ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Souvenirs (partie 2)**

 **26 DÉCEMBRE 1997**

\- Attends… Il a fait… quoi? s'écria Ginny dans un recoin de corridor, non loin de leur classe d'Astronomie

Bien sûr, après la mésaventure dans le bureau de Rogue, Luna avait pris ses jambes à son cou et étonnamment, son professeur l'avait laissé partir sans un mot. Elle avait bien vu qu'il était troublé. Non. Pire. Il n'était plus sur cette planète. Elle s'était directement rendue à la salle commune des Serdaigles, se rendant compte que le matin arrivait, se promettant de tout raconter à Neville et Ginny le lendemain. Ils devaient être morts d'inquiétudes!

En effet, dès qu'elle mit les pieds dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner, elle vit une tête brune et une tête rousse la prendre, chacun tenant l'un de ses bras, l'amenant dans un coin reculer du château pour qu'elle parle.

Neville avait été très inquiet de ne pas la voir sortir du bureau après 22 h, l'heure à laquelle elle sortait habituellement et à la vue de Rusard qui rodait, il n'avait pas pu attendre plus. Il avait rapporté directement à Ginny qu'elle n'était pas sortie.

Après un sermon de ses amies, Luna prit le temps de leur expliquer en détail ce qui s'était passé et surtout le fait qu'elle n'avait jamais vu l'heure passée. Elle n'hésita pas un moment à leur raconter l'acte étrange de Severus la veille. Lorsqu'elle vit ses deux amis échangés des regards étranges, la jeune blonde se demanda si elle avait bien fait.

\- Tu l'as touché? Littéralement… touché? demanda Neville, peu de temps après la réaction de Ginny

Luna hocha la tête en signe de réponse positive. Qu'est-ce qui avait d'autant incroyable? Il était blessé, elle l'a soigné. Elle l'aurait fait avec n'importe qui. En ayant cette pensée, elle grimaça. Non, pas n'importe qui, en pensant à Voldemort et aux Mangemorts qui peuplait ses rangs. Soudainement, la réalité lui fit face comme un cognard qui aurait atterri en plein milieu de son visage. Severus Rogue était un mangemort. Alors… pourquoi sentait-elle que la situation était différente? Pourquoi sentait-elle qu'il était différent?

\- Non, mais vraiment Luna… j'aurais pris mes jambes à mon cou et je l'aurais laissé se débrouiller… Avec tout ce qu'il nous fait vivre et surtout laisse faire vivre aux premières années, sa brulure, il la mérite un peu je trouve! s'exclama Ginny en croisant ses bras sur son torse. Neville hocha la tête, approuvant les paroles de la rousse. Pourtant, la blonde n'était pas d'accord. Quelque chose clochait avec le comportement de leur professeur et elle devait savoir quoi.

Sans dire un autre mot à ses amis, elle tourna les talons et se mit à courir vers le bureau du directeur, ne prenant pas la peine de répondre aux cris incessants de Ginny et Neville qui lui criaient de revenir et de leur expliquer ce qui se passait.

Quelque chose ne fonctionnait pas. Un mangemort n'aurait pas sauvé une adolescente de 16 ans comme cela. Cela lui trottait dans la tête à chaque minutes de chaque heures depuis la veille. Un homme froid et sans émotion n'aurait pas mis sa vie en danger s'il… s'il ne tenait pas à elle.

En face de la statue, Luna s'arrêta brusquement. Non. Severus Rogue ne tenait qu'à lui-même. Pourquoi tiendrait-il à elle? Il la détestait. Comme il détestait tout le monde. Avait-il seulement apprécié… aimé… désiré… une fois dans sa vie? Luna ne le savait pas, mais elle devait le savoir.

Elle lança le mot de passe à la statue, mais celle-ci ne bougea pas. Étrange? Elle n'avait reçu aucun avertissement de changement. Peut-être ne l'avait-elle pas encore reçu? Elle se mit à attendre près du bureau, espérant que quelqu'un passe et puisse la faire rentrer.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle devait le voir.

C'est alors que contre toute attente, elle le vit tourner le corridor et se diriger droit vers elle. Enfin, vers son bureau. Dès qu'il l'a vit, il soupira et croisa les bras.

\- Que voulez-vous Miss Lovegood? Je ne crois pas que nous aillons une quelconque rencontre aujourd'hui. Vous pouvez donc disposer. Dit-il de son ton sévère et habituel. Malgré tout, la jeune blonde remarqua que sa voix tressaillait par moment.

Le regard de Luna se fit inquiet. Son professeur avait des cernes sous les yeux et la peau encore plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire. Avait-il dormi? Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas répondu à Rogue et qu'il devenait impatient.

\- Je… Je voulais terminer les potions nécessaires puisque j'ai expérimenté hier et… commença l'adolescente, mais elle stoppa rapidement. Non, elle n'était pas là pour ça, alors pourquoi mentir. Elle regarda Severus dans les yeux et se reprit. Non. C'est faux. En vérité je suis venu pour vous, professeur.

L'enseignant leva un sourcil interrogateur. Pour lui? Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait bien lui vouloir? Il agita la main, la forçant à parler. Elle avait commencé, elle finirait, ce qu'elle fit.

\- Je vous ai blessé professeur. J'étais inquiète. Je… Je voulais savoir si vous étiez remis… Si ce n'était pas plus grave. J'ai vu votre regard changé après l'épisode et… je voulais savoir pourquoi… J'ai des questions. Beaucoup de questions. Expliqua-t-elle

Elle l'entendit claquer sa langue sur son palais, en signe d'agacement, puis de soupirer en agitant la main, faisant ainsi dévoiler l'escalier derrière la statue.

\- Je vais très bien, ce n'est pas une jeune de 16 ans qui va me blesser. Et je n'ai aucune explication à vous donner, donc vous pouvez partir maintenant. Les séances de potions sont terminées, vous êtes libres de ce que vous avez envie de faire, je n'ai plus besoin de vous. Partez. Ordonna-t-il en prenant les escaliers sans un autre mot, qu'elle vit disparaître avant d'y mettre les pieds

Il y avait réellement quelque chose de louche. Elle n'en avait pas fini, elle découvrirait ce qui se trame chez Severus Rogue. Elle tourna les talons, ne se doutant pas qu'un certain homme n'en avait pas fini avec elle. Il avait son propre combat mental.

* * *

 **28 DÉCEMBRE 1997**

Severus Rogue faisait les cent pas dans son bureau. Il jetait de temps à autre des coups d'œil au poste de potion aménagé dans un coin, que Luna s'était approprié à son aise. Il n'en pouvait plus!

Il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, la tête dans les mains.

\- Severus… Dis une voix particulièrement calme, vous devriez peut-être m'écouter un peu.

Le dit nommé leva les yeux et fit face au tableau d'Albus Dumbledore qui le regardait, inquiet.

\- Non. Pas maintenant Albus. J'ai d'autres choses à penser qu'à vos morales sur les émotions et sur Potter. Je n'en ai absolument rien à faire en ce moment. J'ai besoin de me concentrer.

Il tourna les talons et sortit du bureau en trombe. Il avait besoin d'air et rester dans ce bureau ne l'aidait pas du tout. Il avait d'un côté Voldemort qui requérait des demandes, d'un autre Dumbledore qui voulait qu'il aide Potter avec l'épée de Gryffondor qu'il devait aller lui porter (non, mais qu'il ait la prendre lui-même s'il en a tant besoin! Il était quoi lui? un hibou posteur?) et ses pensées qui divaguaient toujours vers Luna Lovegood. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Les lieux, les odeurs, tout lui faisait rappeler la blonde. Il voyait en elle sa meilleure amie défunte. Il voyait Lily.

C'était une belle journée enneigée. Le lac était glacé, le paysage était magnifique, mais il avait les yeux fermés, les mains jointes dans son dos. Il avait besoin de l'air pour faire de la place dans son cerveau.

Lily. Luna. Voldemort. Dumbledore. Harry Potter. Voldemort. Lily. Harry Potter. Luna. Lily. Luna. Lily. Luna. Luna.

Il ragea. Elle n'avait que 16 ans! Comment pouvait-il penser à la pire des étudiantes qu'avait connues Poudlard après Crabbe et Goyle? Elle était toujours perdue dans un autre monde, jamais attentive, toujours en train de faire à sa manière.

Elle était également très imaginative, très créative, toujours à trouver du bon dans les autres, elle ne jugeait jamais personne, elle se faisait toujours sa propre idée. Elle tendait toujours la main, même à ceux envers qui elle ne devrait pas. Elle était… comme elle. Comme Lily lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes. Exactement pareil. La même innocence. La même naïveté. Elle ne le voyait pas comme un Mangemort, comme un monstre. Elle a vu l'humain en lui. Elle a vu le jeune garçon apeuré qu'il se fût juré de caché pour le restant de sa vie, au moment où il avait vu la jeune rousse tourner les talons après l'avoir traité de… non il ne pouvait pas pensé à ça.

Soudainement, en ouvrant les yeux, il fut instinctivement porté à tourner la tête vers la droite et il la vit. Portant une robe longue et chaude légèrement plus grise que la neige au sol, ses cheveux blonds virevoltant dans le vent, elle était là. Elle se trouvait devant des fleurs glacées et s'amusait avec sa baguette à faire fondre la neige autour d'elles pour qu'elles fleurissent à nouveau. Elle avait un sourire innocent, compte tenu des évènements qui se tramaient. Elle était dans son monde, dans sa tête. À cet instant présent, Luna se préoccupait de fleurs glacées en hiver. Il s'approcha doucement et se rendit compte de la fleur qu'elle caressait du bout des doigts. Des liliums, également appelée des…

\- Ce sont des Lily. Elles sont magnifiques n'est-ce pas professeur? Je sais que cela peut sembler ridicule par un temps pareil, mais si on ne fait pas attention aux moindres petites choses, on en oubliera les grandes. Expliqua la blonde avec un sourire triste. Elle avait remarqué l'état dans lequel était Rogue depuis leur événement. Quelque chose avait changé et elle tenait à trouver quoi. Il était beaucoup plus penseur et ne sortait presque plus de son bureau. En fait, depuis le début de ses années d'études, elle ne l'avait jamais réellement vu en dehors, outre lors des cours ou des matchs de Quidditch.

Il fut surpris de la voir lui répondre. Il se surprit lui-même à s'être autant approché d'elle. Il fronça les sourcils et regarda les fleurs au sol. Saloperie de destin. Était-il vil à ce point?

\- Rentrez Miss Lovegood. Il commence à faire froid et ce ne serait pas envisageable de manquer vos classes qui recommencent sous peu pour des… fleurs. Dit-il en regardant gravement son élève. Ses yeux… qu'est-ce que ses yeux pouvaient le faire réagir! Pourquoi? Pourquoi y réagissait-il? Parce qu'elle ne le regardait pas comme tous les autres? Il ne savait pas et il ne tenait pas à le savoir.

Elle hocha la tête et se mit en route vers l'école, laissant son professeur sans un mot. Pour une sortie pour se changer les idées, il avait véritablement manqué son coup! Il soupira et suivit la blonde, afin de se diriger vers son bureau, duquel il ne quitta pas pendant plusieurs jours.

* * *

 **30 JANVIER 1998**

Il détestait cette journée. Elle lui rappelait que Lily n'était plus là. Lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes, elle venait au parc dans l'avant-midi et il lui montrait un tour de magie comme « cadeau d'anniversaire ». Il se sentait toujours désolé de ne pas pouvoir lui offrir plus, sa famille étant très pauvre, mais elle lui avait dit un jour, à son 10ème anniversaire, que ce qui comptait le plus pour elle, c'était d'avoir son ami à ses côtés. Ils avaient gardé leur rencontre du 30 janvier jusqu'à son 15ème anniversaire, où ils commencèrent à se séparer et à moins se parler. C'était comme cela. C'était les conséquences de ses choix.

Soudainement, on cogna à la porte du bureau. Les coups étaient timides. Il regarda l'heure, il était à peine six heures du matin, un vendredi matin. Ce n'était pas un des professeurs, il en était certain, ce n'était pas une signature qu'il reconnaissait. Mais ils étaient les seuls à avoir le mot de passe pour monter. Étrange.

Il prit sa robe sur le bord de son bureau et l'enfila rapidement, alors que des coups se remirent à résonner sur la porte, légèrement plus insistants, ce qui le fit soupirer d'agacement. Il lâcha un « Un instant », espérant que la personne derrière la porte serait encline à attendre.

Il passa devant un miroir et il grimaça. Il n'était ni coiffé ni rasé. Il avait l'habitude de passer des nuits blanches, mais pas de recevoir quelqu'un à son bureau à six heures du matin. Il soupira à nouveau et ouvrit la porte, avant de se figer radicalement.

Sans faire de mouvement, il vit une adolescente aux cheveux blonds rentrer dans son bureau, sans en avoir la permission. Non, mais elle se prenait pour qui?

\- Miss Lovegood. Que faites-vous dans mon bureau, sans invitation, à six heures du matin? Et puis, comment avez-vous fait pour monter? lui demanda-t-il, étrangement calme pour quelqu'un qui venait de se faire déranger aussi tôt le matin

Il remarqua rapidement les cernes sous ses yeux, ses cheveux qui n'étaient pas aussi bien peignés qu'à l'habitude et son pyjama. Ils étaient presque au même niveau.

\- Alecto parle beaucoup lorsqu'elle boit dans les cuisines, près des elfes. Les elfes parlent lorsqu'on est gentil avec eux et comme cela fait plus d'un mois que j'essaie de savoir le problème qui se trouve dans ce bureau, ce fut ma dernière option, lui répondit-elle la voix claire et brave, ce qui surpris son enseignant, troublé par la situation, il ne sut comment réagir. Elle était bien la seule qui le mettait dans une situation pareille. Devait-il la mettre hors de son bureau, la punir, lui enlever des points? Contre toute attente, il ferma la porte et alla se laisser tomber sur son bureau en lâchant un soupir de fatigue. C'est à ce moment que Luna remarqua le physique de son professeur. Il s'était relâché, plus que d'habitude.

\- Miss Lovegood. Venez-vous réellement de me déranger à six heures du matin pour… aucune raison valable? soupira-t-il en se frottant le visage de ses mains

Il l'a vit s'asseoir devant son bureau, là où il était assis, et lorsqu'il leva les yeux, il croisa les siens. Ils étaient empreints d'inquiétudes, plus que d'habitude. Qu'est-ce qu'elle savait qu'il ne savait pas?

\- Je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprends simplement pas. Commença Luna qui avait enfin la chance de lui poser les questions qu'elle devait lui poser. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous êtes un mangemort. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous m'avez sauvé d'une explosion, surtout que vous êtes un mangemort. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous m'avez sauvé alors que vous me détestez. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous me laissiez seule dans votre bureau, alors que vous sachez que nous aidons Harry. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous aidez Harry vous-même, alors que vous êtes un mangemort. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous êtes ici. Je sais que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond, puisque je vois le tableau de Dumbledore vous regarder comme un ami et non comme un ennemi, alors que vous l'avez tué. Je ne comprends pas pour… attendez!

Severus, surpris par toutes ses questions, se leva d'un coup, lorsqu'il vit Luna se lever et pointer le tableau d'Albus de façon répétitive, avant de se diriger vers son coin de potion.

\- C'est beaucoup de questions, inutiles, pour une heure aussi précoce le matin. Je vous inviterais donc à sortir de ce bureau Miss Lovegood. Dit-il, la voix tremblante. Elle se posait trop de questions, trop de bonnes questions.

Il l'a vit sortir un livre, le feuilleter et le déposer férocement sur son bureau, ouvert à une page qu'il avait souhaitée ne plus revoir. Elle avait trouvé, ce que d'autres n'avaient jamais trouvé. Devant lui se trouvait un écrit sur la malédiction qu'avait reçu Dumbledore en portant la bague des Gaunt. Comment avait-elle pu trouver cela? Il fronça les sourcils, alors qu'elle pointait le livre furieusement. Elle n'avait pas portée attention lorsqu'elle était tombée sur ce livre au début, mais en fait, la réponse se trouvait sous son nez depuis le début.

\- Nous avions tous remarqué la blessure à la main du directeur l'année dernière, mais Harry nous avait dit que cela faisait partie des recherches, mais je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi, après une année, son état empirait, alors qu'il était… Dumbledore. Je le voyais également mettre de temps en temps quelque chose dans son jus de citrouille le matin, une potion orange, commença-t-elle, en pointant une image d'une potion, qu'il reconnaissait très bien, puisqu'il l'avait fait lui-même une année auparavant. Vous avez fait cette potion pour Dumbledore. Vous avez essayé de le guérir sans succès et lorsque vous avez su que Malefoy devait le tué, vous l'avez tué à sa place… parce que… parce que vous saviez. Vous étiez de mèche! Dumbledore savait qu'il allait mourir! Il vous a demandé de le tué! s'écria Luna

Severus ferma les yeux en se maudissant. Comment avait-elle pu deviner? Il entendit le tableau d'Albus ricaner, alors que la jeune blonde reculait face à la nouvelle. Elle avait raison. Elle avait vu juste… alors… Elle leva les yeux pour regarder Rogue.

\- Vous êtes un agent double… Vous… vous veillez sur Harry sur le compte de Dumbledore. Vous vous occupez des élèves… mais… pourquoi les premières années… ah… mais bien sûr. Le seigneur des ténèbres. Ce serait trop suspicieux si rien ne se passait à l'école...

\- Je soigne moi-même les premières années Miss Lovegood et je ne fais pas cela pour le plaisir! s'écria-t-il, de la rage dans la voix. Comment avait-elle pu voir en lui comme cela? Il faisait tout pour se fermer aux autres. J'ai fait beaucoup de chose dont je ne suis pas fier du tout, mais j'essai de me convaincre que certaines de mes actions répréhensibles ont peut-être sauvés d'autres personnes. J'essai d'y croire le plus possible, même si cela n'enlève rien à la cruauté de mes gestes.

Elle était tellement surprise, qu'elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Tout s'expliquait. Il était de leur côté, depuis tout ce temps. Ils avaient toujours pensé que Rogue était un ennemi, alors qu'il ne l'était pas du tout, il les aidait depuis le début. C'est pour cette raison qu'il lui avait fait travailler sur les potions au lieu de laisser Alecto lui asséner des coups de Doloris. Severus Rogue avait un cœur!

\- N'allez pas aussi loin. Il y a beaucoup de choses que vous ne savez pas. Dit-il à voix haute, ce qui fit faire un hoquet de surprise à l'adolescente. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être imbécile des fois!

\- Vous êtes _legillimens_! Vous lisez dans les pensées! Par Merlin ! Vous saviez depuis le début… tout… chuchota Luna, sous le choc

Elle le vit hocher la tête. Il savait pour l'antidote, il savait qu'elle avait fouillé dans son bureau. Il avait fait exprès de lui laisser le champ libre pour qu'elle puisse le faire. Elle avait été sa porte ouverte depuis tout ce temps. Quelle idiote! Elle aurait pu mettre en danger tout le monde. Elle aurait pu causer beaucoup de problèmes à Harry! Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. La fatigue et les émotions prirent le dessus. Rogue fut surpris de la voir pleurer, il ne savait pas comment réagir. Il l'a vit s'avancer vers lui, très proche, trop proche. Elle se tenait devant lui, à un mètre au maximum. Il sentait son odeur, il sentait ses cheveux sur sa robe.

\- Vous vous souvenez, cette fois, dans votre bureau, où je vous ai dit que derrière l'image que vous projetez, professeur, se trouvait un homme bon ? Je le pense encore. Vous avez utilisé les informations de ma tête pour nous aider, au lieu de nous trahir. Vous m'avez sauvé, alors que vous auriez pu faire de moi un exemple pour Voldemort. Vous avez été là pour nous. C'est la meilleure chose, la meilleure nouvelle qu'on aurait pu avoir et c'est le meilleur allié qu'Harry pouvait avoir, ici à Poudlard. Chuchota Luna, les émotions dans la voix.

Incapable de réagir, il ne put répondre. Il vit la jeune adolescente tourner les talons, mais dans un mouvement brusque, il l'a pris par le bras et la fit se retourner vers lui.

\- Vous avez peut-être tout deviné, mais… s'il vous plait… Gardez le secret. Je tiens cette couverture depuis trop longtemps pour que le secret sorte maintenant. Cela causerait beaucoup plus de problème à Potter, pas que ça me dérangerait, mais je veux, comme tous le monde, que cette guerre se termine et s'il en est le seul capable, je préfère le savoir vivant que mort à cause d'un secret.

\- Avez-vous peur de vos émotions? Avez-vous peur de montrer que vous êtes capable d'être bon et d'avoir de l'amour pour des gens? Pour nous? Pour Harry ?

Il recula, Dumbledore lui avait fait la même remarque, au moment où il lui avait parlé du destin d'Harry. Il secoua la tête vivement.

\- Non. Mais si vous voulez que votre ami Potter survive à cette guerre, je vous conseille fortement de me laisser jouer mon rôle. Expliqua-t-il

Il vit la jeune femme se détendre et hocher la tête. Même si c'était contre ses principes, elle allait garder le secret de son professeur. Elle le voyait, vulnérable devant elle, comme personne n'avait vu Severus Rogue. Elle le voyait comme un homme, pas comme un enseignant ni comme un directeur ou un mangemort. Devant elle se tenait un homme qui en avait arraché et qui vivait encore beaucoup de ses choix, autant les bons que les mauvais. Un homme qui souffrait.

\- Je ne dévoilerais pas votre secret… Severus. Dit-elle avant de tourner les talons et de quitter le bureau dans un mot de plus.

Elle laissa l'homme chancelant. Aucune autre femme ne l'avait appelé de son prénom, de cette façon, d'une façon douce… presque… aimante? Une voix qui le comprenait, qui ne le jugeait pas. Il regarda la date et se rendit compte qu'en ce 30 janvier, il avait recommencé à être là pour quelqu'un. Un cadeau. Il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise à nouveau, son cœur battant rapidement. L'histoire recommençait et cette fois-ci, il ne savait pas s'il allait s'en sortir vivant.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Souvenirs (Partie 3)

**Bonjour à tous!**

 **J'espère que la deuxième partie de ces souvenirs ont pu vous mettre… comment dire… un aperçu de pourquoi je vois si bien Luna et Severus ensemble? Bien sûr, le premier point est que je vois beaucoup de ressemblance entre Lily et Luna et surtout le fait que Luna voit l'homme en Severus, comme elle voit l'intérieur des gens avant ce qu'ils laissent paraître.**

 **Je sais que ma Luna, est moins « loufoca » que celle de JK Rowling, mais c'est le but. Avec la guerre, elle a dû mûrir très rapidement. C'est une question de vie ou de mort. Bien sûr, elle ne pensait pas tomber amoureuse durant cette partie de sa vie, mais des surprises arrivent toujours dans les moments auxquels on s'y attend le moins.**

 **Sur ce, voici la 3** **ème** **partie des souvenirs, avant le retour du présent avec Filomena. Sachez qu'il y aura une 4** **ème** **partie, mais pas tout de suite. Si mes calculs sont bons, cela devrait être le Chapitre 8 ou 9 et après ce chapitre, vous allez sûrement deviner quels seront les souvenirs qui y seront partagés.**

 **Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture et bisou à mes viewers!**

 **Mione**

 **PS : Parce que vous allez faire « HEIN? » en lisant ce qui suit, dans ma version, Luna n'est jamais allée chez son père et n'a jamais été kidnappée pour aller au manoir Malefoy. Je crois que c'était clair depuis le premier chapitre des souvenirs, mais il semble qu'il y ait eu de la confusion. Je sais également que Harry, Ron et Hermione ont visité plus tard Xénophilius dans le livre, mais j'avais besoin que ce soit maintenant, donc, m'en voulez pas.**

 **PPS : SCÈNE DE LEMON. VOUS POUVEZ PASSER LE SOUVENIR D'AVRIL SI VOUS NE VOULEZ PAS AVOIR À FAIRE À LA SCÈNE DE SEXE**

 **PPPS : Si vous aimez les longs chapitres, vous allez être servi. Je crois que ce chapitre fait presque 15 pages Word.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Souvenirs (partie 3)**

 **13 FÉVRIER 1998**

Luna tenait une lettre dans ses mains, elle venait de son père, lui indiquant que la maison avait explosé dû à la Corne d'Éruptif qui se tenait sur le mur. En utilisant des codes et autres mots farfelus, elle comprit qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient visité son père et avaient posé des questions sur les Reliques de la Mort. Étrange. Pourquoi avaient-ils besoin d'un conte raconté pour les enfants? Par contre, ce qui l'a surpris le plus fut la fin du message.

« _Seuls les braves ont ce que j'ai vu reflété dans le sac de la lionne_ ».

Luna avait montré la lettre de son père au comité de l'AD dans la Salle sur Demande et ce fut Seamus qui comprit le premier.

\- L'épée. Ils ont l'épée de Gryffondor! s'exclama-t-il

Des échos de victoires se firent entendre dans la salle, mais la jeune blonde restait stoïque. C'était impossible, l'épée se trouvait dans le bureau de… Rogue. Bien sûr. En sortant de ses pensées, elle vit Ginny et Cho la regarder bizarrement et elle leur fit un sourire, pour chasser leurs doutes.

Elle avait respecté sa promesse et personne n'était au courant que Severus était dans leur camp et même si ses deux amis avaient posé plusieurs questions sur son cas, elle avait toujours détourné la vérité.

Du coin de l'œil elle vit Neville parler à Seamus et à Dean un sourire aux lèvres et quelques minutes plus tard, les échos de joies face à la nouvelle de l'épée changèrent et tout le monde se retourna vers elle.

\- Joyeux Anniversaire Luna! chantèrent-ils en cœur

Elle avait complètement oublié! Comment pouvait-elle oublier son propre anniversaire? Surtout son 17ème anniversaire ! Elle fit un énorme sourire à ses amis, qui malgré les événements et la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, ils s'étaient souvenus de son anniversaire. Elle les remercia gentiment, alors que Ginny, Neville et Cho déposèrent trois paquets devant elle. Elle leur fit la morale en leur disant que ce n'était pas nécessaire, mais ils voulaient faire en sorte que leur vie reste le moindrement « normale ». Ainsi, elle ouvrit le paquet de Neville en premier, c'était des boucles d'oreilles qui représentaient la première édition du Chicaneur. Elle le remercia, même si elle savait que dans ce moment de guerre, elle ne pourrait pas les porter. Puis, vint celui de Cho, qui lui offrit un livre sur l'histoire de Rowena Serdaigle, ce qui lui fit extrêmement plaisir et la surprit également.

\- Mes parents ont ce livre depuis des années. Les Chang ont été des Serdaigles depuis près de six générations, alors ma famille a toujours recueilli des informations sur la maison, jusqu'à ce que mon arrière-grand-mère écrive un livre sur le sujet et je voulais t'en faire cadeau, expliqua-t-elle.

En effet, derrière se trouvait la photo en mouvement d'une très vieille femme aux allures asiatique qui faisait un sourire attachant. Elle remercia son amie et prit le paquet de Ginny. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, elle fut surprise de voir un miroir. Elle haussa les sourcils, alors que la rousse semblait fière de son coup.

\- Tu as toujours été dans ta tête, ce miroir est enchanté un peu comme celui dans Blanche-Neige, une histoire moldue, il peut te parler et répondre à tes questions. Il ne peut pas mentir, cela a des avantages, mais il ne peut répondre qu'à toi. C'est une création des jumeaux, avec l'aide de Bill, qui trouvait l'objet utile. Commença Ginny, et en voyant le regard interrogateur de ses amis elle se rattrapa. Oui, bon, il peut dire des conneries et détourner la vérité, mais ça peut toujours être utile.

Luna ricana doucement et remercia son amie, lorsqu'on les avertit que c'était l'heure des cours. Les Serdaigles avaient un cours avec les Poufsouffles en Enchantement, alors que les Gryffondors se dirigeaient en Potions avec les Serpentards, mais, lorsqu'elle vit ses amis tourner le corridor, la jeune blonde changea de direction et se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur. Ironique était la situation. Manqué un cours pour aller voir le directeur.

Elle n'eut même pas la chance de dire le mot de passe, que la statue se mouva, laissant place à l'escalier, que l'adolescente monta rapidement. Rendus à l'étage, la porte était entrouverte et des échos de voix éclataient de la pièce.

\- Je sais que tu caches quelque chose Rogue et je vais découvrir ce que c'est! cracha Amycus Carrow

En reconnaissant la fratrie, Luna se cacha dans un recoin, tout en étant capable d'entendre la conversation.

\- Je n'ai rien à prouver à des imbéciles comme vous deux. Sortez de ce bureau, avant que je ne le fasse moi-même. S'écria le directeur

\- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne devrait pas te faire confiance. On sait que tu protèges Potter, que tu l'aides! s'exclama Alecto, semblant fière de ce qu'elle venait de lancer à Severus, mais celui-ci ne bougeât pas d'un poil.

\- Mais bien sûr Alecto. Je vais aider un adolescent que je méprise depuis sa naissance, au risque de me faire tuer, parce que j'en ai simplement envie. Belle découverte que vous avez faite là. C'est la chose la plus insensée que j'ai entendue. Si j'aidais Potter, vous croyez que ses amis passeraient du temps avec les premières années que vous aimez tant torturer?

Les paroles de Rogue firent hésités les Carrow. En effet, peut-être s'étaient-ils trompés. Ils s'excusèrent et filèrent du bureau de façon préméditée. Luna tentait de ne pas éclater de rire. Comment pouvaient-ils être aussi stupides? La porte se ferma et la blonde retint son souffle, les Carrow étant à quelques mètres d'elle seulement.

\- Je sais qu'il cache quelque chose et nous allons découvrir quoi. Vient Alecto. Chuchota-t-il à sa sœur, qui hocha la tête, mais s'arrêta soudainement, se retournant dans la petite pièce.

\- Est-ce que tu sens cette odeur? On dirait une odeur de… fruit. Lui demanda la mangemorte.

Luna écarquilla les yeux de terreur et se replia sur le mur, si c'était encore possible, mais pouvait voir légèrement les deux mangemorts regarder dans la pièce, soupçonneux de cette odeur qu'elle portait sur ses vêtements.

\- C'est peut-être le restant d'odeur du déjeuner que Rogue a reçu. Allez viens, on a d'autres choses à faire.

Finalement, elle les vit descendre et elle put enfin se remettre à respirer, enfin… D'un coup, la porte ouvrit et une main la prit par le bras. En quelques secondes elle se retrouvait devant son ancien professeur de potion qui se tenait à quelques pouces de son visage, le regard noir de colère.

\- Mais à quel point êtes-vous inconsciente? Ils auraient pu vous trouver! Ils auraient pu vous torturer! Par merlin! s'écria-t-il, tout en serra les bras de Luna de sa poigne, qu'il relâcha aussitôt qu'elle lâcha un « aïe » sonore. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point il la tenait fort et qu'il était en colère.

Il avait tellement eu peur qu'Alecto et Amycus la trouvent ou reconnaisse ton odeur ou… pire qu'ils la torturent en la trouvant cachée en face de son bureau. Il était en colère après elle, mais la peur avait pris le dessus de sa colère.

Luna massa ses bras tout en regardant son professeur en furie.

\- Je sais pour l'épée. Annonça-t-elle

Bien sûr qu'elle savait. Il leva les yeux au ciel et soupira, avant de s'installer à son bureau, où une vitrine vide honorait l'arrière de la pièce. Elle savait que l'épée y était il y a encore quelques jours. Elle alla s'asseoir devant lui, comme à son habitude, ce qui le fit soupirer d'agacement. Que lui voulait-elle? Ne pouvait-elle pas le laisser en paix? Il avait déjà de la difficulté à ne pas penser à elle, alors dans les moments où il la voyait, il avait de la difficulté à garder son calme. Il n'avait qu'une envie : la prendre dans ses bras et la protéger pour toujours. Il ne voulait pas que l'histoire se répète.

Il se leva et attrapa une fiole qu'il tendit à l'adolescente qui frottait toujours ses bras. Tremblante elle lui pris des mains, leurs doigts se frôlant au passage.

\- Je suis désolé. J'ai… j'ai paniqué, j'ai eu peur qu'ils… ça va enlever la douleur. Expliqua-t-il, honteux de lui avoir fait mal de la sorte. Sans un autre mot, la blonde avala la potion en grimaçant et lui redonna la fiole vide.

\- Je suis désolé également. Je voulais juste vous parler de l'épée, je ne pensais pas qu'ils seraient dans votre bureau, l'escalier s'est dévoilé sans que je n'aie de mot de passe à dire. Lui répondit-elle, mais en voyant son regard changé, elle se rendit compte que l'escalier n'aurait jamais dû la laisser monter, mais elle ne posa pas plus de questions et se leva

\- Que faites-vous? lui demanda-t-il, surpris qu'elle parte déjà

Elle se retourna vers lui et pointa la vitrine vide, lui répondant qu'elle avait eu la réponse à sa question et qu'elle devait maintenant se rendre en cours, puisqu'elle n'avait pas envie d'aller en détention la journée de son anniversaire. L'homme devant elle se figea. Il avait bel et bien entendu Londubat parler d'une fête quelconque dans la Salle sur Demande, mais il ne s'était pas rendu compte que c'était pour ELLE.

Il finit par hocher la tête et d'un mouvement de la main, la porte s'ouvrit, mais au dernier moment, alors qu'elle allait sortir, il la héla. Elle se retourna, surprise. Il s'était levé et s'était approché d'elle, les mains dans le dos, comme à son habitude.

\- Joyeux anniversaire… Luna. Dit-il avant que la porte se ferme devant la jeune femme

Elle souriait. Il lui avait fait le même coup, ce qui la fit rire et il l'entendit à travers la porte, alors qu'elle descendait déjà les escaliers.

Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, Severus Rogue se mit à rire également.

* * *

Luna était bien allée à ses cours cette journée-là et elle savait que la soirée allait être mouvementée, puisque les jumeaux avaient mis leur grain de sel pour la fête que Neville lui avait organisée le soir même.

Mais pour l'instant, leur ventre gargouillait de faim, après une journée d'étude et d'émotions. Ils s'empiffrèrent comme s'ils n'avaient jamais gouté de la nourriture, jusqu'à ce qu'ils furent dérangés par un hibou noir, majestueux qui traversa la Grande Salle, à la surprise de tout le monde. Le courrier se faisait le matin, pas le soir. C'était étrange.

Le hibou lâcha une boîte, ainsi qu'une lettre devant Luna qui sursauta, n'étant pas habituée de recevoir du courrier. Des murmures se firent entendre, alors que l'animal quittait la pièce. Les amis de la blonde quittèrent leur table pour voir ce que leur amie avait reçu.

D'une main hésitante, elle prit la boîte et l'ouvrit, inquiète de ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur, mais à la surprise de sous, et surtout de la fêtée, se trouvait une boîte de velours noir qui contenait le plus majestueux collier qu'elle avait vu de sa vie.

\- Luna… c'est… commença Cho

\- Un aigle. C'est l'emblème de Serdaigle. Ce collier est magnifique! C'est de qui? demanda Ginny

La blonde n'avait pas fait attention à la lettre qui accompagnait le colis. Le collier était plus que somptueux, il brillait de mille feux et il la représentait à 100 %. Elle, une Serdaigle, une adoratrice des bijoux. Il était vrai que ce n'était pas tout à fait son style, mais elle l'adorait, tout simplement.

Lorsqu'elle vit Ginny prendre la lettre, elle lui enleva des mains en lui faisant un faux sourire.

\- C'est un cadeau de ma grand-mère Lovegood, vous savez celle qui habite en Islande? Elle avait ce collier depuis longtemps et je lui avais demandé il y a quelques années, elle m'a dit qu'elle me l'enverrait dès qu'elle le retrouverait. Expliqua-t-elle, essayant de cacher le plus possible qu'elle venait d'inventer le plus gros mensonge de l'univers, puisqu'en jetant un léger regard à la table des professeurs, elle sut très bien qui lui avait envoyé ce cadeau.

Les gens crurent à son mensonge, heureusement, peut-être moins Neville que les autres, puisqu'elle ne lui avait jamais parlé d'une grand-mère Lovegood habitante en Islande, mais il ne dit rien.

La soirée arriva vite et la fête fut géniale, mais Luna avait la tête ailleurs. Touchant le collier du bout des doigts, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à lui. Pourquoi lui avait-il offert un collier aussi magnifique et qui devait valoir un bon pactole de gallions. Était-ce pour qu'elle garde son secret? Elle se rappela soudain de comment il l'avait regardé le matin même, alors qu'elle était dans son bureau. Il n'était pas en colère, il était apeuré. Il avait eu peur que quelque chose lui arrive.

Elle en était certaine, il tenait à elle. Soudainement, elle sentit la lettre dans sa poche, pas encore ouverte. Elle laissa ses amis faire la fête et se dirigea vers la salle commune des Serdaigles, puis vers sa chambre.

Assise sur son lit, elle finit par ouvrir la lettre.

« _Luna,_

 _merci d'avoir tenu le secret, je sais que ce ne doit pas être facile tous les jours. Aux dernières nouvelles, la fin approche bientôt et le poids sur vos épaules devrait être bientôt délivré._

 _J'ose espérer que vous passez un agréable anniversaire, puisqu'une jeune fille m'a dit un jour qu'il fallait se préoccuper des petites choses, au risque d'en oublier les grandes._

 _S.R_ »

Elle sourira. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie ainsi. Un poids dans son intérieur venait de se libérer, comme si elle venait de renaître. Quelque chose avait changé. Elle se sentait flotter et un sourire béat était sur son visage.

Soudain, lorsqu'elle vit une des Serdaigles qui partageaient sa chambre, la réalité lui cogna au visage. C'était impossible. Comment? Était-elle… vraiment? Oui. Elle le croyait.

Elle était tombée amoureuse de Severus Rogue.

* * *

 **14 AVRIL 1998**

Luna essayait le plus possible de ne pas croiser Rogue. Depuis qu'elle avait compris ses sentiments, elle en était légèrement honteuse. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il ne l'a croise et ait accès à sa tête et découvre qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de lui!

Elle évitait également Ginny et Neville, car c'était un secret beaucoup trop gros à garder, elle avait peur de s'échapper. Alors, elle se retrouvait seule la moitié du temps et cela en était épuisant.

Assise dans la salle commune des Serdaigles, la blonde commençait déjà à s'endormir, alors qu'elle ne faisait que penser à Severus et à ses nouveaux sentiments. Il lui avait envoyé une seule lettre depuis son anniversaire, lui demandant si elle avait des nouvelles d'Harry et si tout allait bien. Elle ne lui avait pas répondu.

Par merlin, comment avait-elle pu se mettre dans ce merdier? De tous les hommes au monde, il fallait qu'elle tombe amoureuse du seul que tout le monde détestait après Voldemort? Elle soupira et annonça aller se coucher. Elle avait besoin de mettre son cerveau à off et elle s'endormit rapidement, mais elle regretta très vite de ne pas avoir pris de Potions de sommeil sans rêves.

 _La nuit était silencieuse. Elle était sombre. Elle était belle. Le reflet de la lune sur le lac était d'une beauté époustouflante._

 _Pourtant, en cette si belle nuit, une jeune adolescente de 17 ans marchait toute seule dans le grand château, seulement habillé de sa chemise de nuit. Elle était descendue là où il fait froid. Là où elle n'aurait jamais dû s'aventurer. Elle, pourtant si joyeuse, si amusée de la vie, ne rêvait que d'une chose à chacune de ses nuits : LUI._

 _Lui était bien plus âgé qu'elle, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle était tombée éperdument amoureuse de lui. Elle le trouvait beau, énigmatique et sincère, malgré ses airs de victime. Il savait sourire et rire. Il le lui avait montré. Elle avait pu lui redonner goût à la vie. Elle, simple adolescente._

 _Ses cheveux blonds tombaient dans son dos, ils étaient froids, comme s'ils étaient mouillés. Pourtant, ce n'était pas le cas. Elle s'avança dans la pénombre des cachots du château, poussa la porte en bois et rentra dans la chambre. Il avait gardé sa chambre dans les cachots, au lieu de prendre la chambre non loin du bureau du directeur qu'il siégeait depuis le début de l'année. La pièce était si silencieuse, si sereine. Elle avança à pas assurés. Elle était prête. Elle le voulait. Maintenant._

 _Elle le vit endormi dans son lit douillet. Elle sourit à cette vision et alla le rejoindre. Il se réveilla aussitôt et elle le retint dans son lit. Ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait et ne voyant pas qui venait le déranger en pleine nuit, il prit sa baguette et lança un « Lumos »._

 _Il put apercevoir le visage de marbre de la jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui. Avant qu'il ait pu faire un geste, la jeune fille s'était emparée de ses lèvres. D'un geste brusque, le baiser était devenu amoureux et beaucoup plus sensuel. Leurs langues faisaient une valse et s'entremêlaient avec gourmandise._

 _Les mains furent plus baladeuses. La lumière ayant disparu, ils avaient le choix de garder leur intimité secrète à leur partenaire. La jeune fille descendit les mains sur le cou de l'homme qui se tenait devant elle. Commençant par la nuque, passant sur sa clavicule, elle alla vers ses épaules et finit sur son torse. Ses abdominaux, ses pectoraux, elle touchait tout. Elle voulait garder cet instant dans sa mémoire pour toujours._

 _Il quitta la bouche de la jeune fille pour s'aventurer dans son cou, laissant une trace humide de salive, laissant un baiser, par ci et par là. La jeune fille mit ses mains dans la chevelure d'ébène de l'homme et pencha la tête vers l'arrière, lui offrant son cou en entier. Il ne se pria pas pour aller explorer les bouts de peau qui restaient encore secs. Il remonta vers la bouche de sa partenaire avant de lui mordiller la lèvre inférieure._

 _La jeune fille caressait les cheveux de son partenaire avec avidité, indiquant à celui-ci de continuer ses assauts. Il lâcha la bouche de la blonde et descendit le long du corps de la jeune fille. Il commença par son pied, le massa, mordilla les orteils de la jeune fille et continua sa lancée. Il caressa son mollet et remonta jusqu'à ses cuisses. Il remonta un peu la chemise de nuit de sa partenaire avant de caresser de ses doigts agiles la peau douce de la jeune femme._

 _Il commença à embrasser ses cuisses doucement, puis se fit plus entreprenant en frôlant de sa main le triangle humide de la blonde, qui eut un hoquet de surprise, suivit d'un gémissement étouffé. Il remonta et détacha la chemise, par son cordon en plein centre. Dès qu'elle fut ouverte, il eut une parfaite vision de ce qu'il voyait et son plaisir se faisait ressentir sur la cuisse de la jeune femme qui se trouvait sous lui._

 _Il caressa de son pouce la douce peau autour du nombril de la jeune fille, caressa ses hanches de ses paumes rugueuses. Il remonta vers les seins tendus de la jeune fille, tendue de plaisir, que pour lui. Ce moment leur appartenait._

 _La jeune fille laissa tomber sa chemise sur le sol humide du cachot et se mit à genoux devant l'homme qui se trouvait, maintenant, devant elle._

 _Elle passa ses mains sur les mamelons de son partenaire avant de les mordiller avidement, comme si c'était des bonbons interdits et qu'elle devait se nourrir maintenant. Elle les suçota et les lécha avec délectation. Il laissa échapper un râle de plaisir et sa partenaire esquissa un sourire tout en laissant entendre quelques gémissements._

 _Elle descendit, et fit le contour de son nombril, caressa la ligne de poils qui descendait vers le sexe de son partenaire. Elle trouvait ça sexy._

 _Elle glissa ses mains aussi douces que de la soie dans le bas de pyjama de son partenaire. Elle pouvait sentir le sang palpiter d'excitation à travers le sexe durci de cet homme. Elle fit descendre le bas et empoigna langoureusement le sexe gonflé dans ses petites mains et le caressa. Elle fit quelques mouvements de va-et-vient qui laissèrent entendre des gémissements de plaisir de la part de l'homme._

 _Elle le lâcha et il put reprendre son exploration à son tour. Il s'attarda sur son ventre, sur ses hanches, les caressa doucement et remonta vers ses seins. Il les câlina tendrement, passant sur les mamelons durcis de la jeune femme. Il donna un baiser sur les lèvres entrouvertes de sa partenaire. Elle fut surprise, mais se laissa succomber._

 _Il descendit et lécha avidement les mamelons de la jeune blonde. Il les mordilla férocement tout en les caressant du pouce. La jeune fille laissa échapper un cri de plaisir dû au frottement de la langue de son partenaire sur une de ses zones érogènes les plus sensibles._

 _Il descendit à nouveau, en léchant son ventre, contournant son nombril et s'attarda à la petite culotte de soie que portait la jeune blonde. Il caressa cette intimité offerte à lui, à travers le tissu. La jeune fille eut des spasmes de plaisir et mit ses mains dans les cheveux de l'homme qui s'attardait à lui donner du plaisir._

 _Il fit descendre la petite culotte le long des jambes fragiles de la jeune fille et passa ses mains dans cette partie humide. Il caressa les lèvres puis, remontant pour s'attarder à ce petit bout de chair qui allait donner tant de plaisir à la jolie blonde, il commença des mouvements de va-et-vient avec son pouce sur le clitoris rosé de la jeune fille qui lâcha des cris de plaisir et des gémissements. Il lâcha ce petit bout de chair lorsqu'il vit qu'elle allait atteindre la jouissance. Il rentra un doigt dans cet antre humide et sentant la blonde se tendre, il se rendit compte qu'elle était toujours vierge. Il se fit plus doux._

 _Il voulait profiter du moment présent. Après quelques mouvements de va-et-vient à l'intérieur de la jeune femme, il rajouta un doigt et continua ses mouvements. Les gémissements qui sortaient de la bouche de sa partenaire le poussèrent à continuer._

 _La jeune femme le tira vers lui, l'empêchant de continuer ses caresses et l'embrassa avec gourmandise. Durant quelques secondes, leurs langues dansaient, telle une harmonie réunie enfin pour la fin du spectacle. Elle reprit ses mouvements de va-et-vient avec sa main sur le sexe durci de son partenaire et finalement remplaça sa main par sa bouche. L'homme fut surpris au début en sentant les coups de langue de la jeune blonde sur sa verge et sur le long de son sexe. Elle prit possession du sexe de l'homme dans sa bouche entière et avec ses mains, caressa du même mouvement et rythme qu'elle faisait avec sa bouche. Il laissa échapper des râles de plaisir intense et, après quelques minutes, il arrêta la jeune femme dans ses va-et-vient et la coucha sur le lit._

 _Il s'élança à son tour dans son rôle de partenaire et, après quelques caresses répétées de ses mains dans le triangle humide de la jeune femme, il commença à mordiller le point rosé et sensible de la jeune fille qui laissait échapper des cris aigus de plaisir. Il descendit vers l'antre humide en donnant quelques coups de langue._

 _« Plus... Plus... Viens... Viens... » murmura la blonde._

 _Il lui sourit avant de l'embrasser amoureusement. Il se plaça au-dessus d'elle. D'un coup de reins légers, il la pénétra, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur. Il s'arrêta un moment pour la laisser s'habituer à la sensation, puis il commença avec des va-et-vient lents. Rapidement, la jeune femme montra qu'elle n'était pas du même avis et lui donna un coup de bassin pour qu'il accélère la cadence. Il accéléra donc, tout en mordillant les mamelons de la blonde. Il savait qu'elle allait bientôt atteindre le septième ciel et lui aussi._

 _Ce fut dans un dernier coup de reins qu'ils atteignirent la jouissance commune._

Luna se réveilla en sursaut, dans ses draps humides, le corps en sueur. Autour d'elle, les couleurs de Serdaigles lui firent comprendre qu'elle n'avait que rêvé et qu'elle n'était pas dans le cachot.

Au même moment, dans les profondeurs humides, Severus Rogue se réveilla également dans des draps humides, le souffle haletant. Il prit sa baguette et lança un « Lumos » et regarda autour de lui. Il n'avait que rêvé. Ce n'était qu'un rêve… mais quel rêve ! Il avait eu l'impression de le vivre pour vrai. Les sensations, les sentiments, tout semblait réel.

Il soupira et alla s'asperger d'eau, afin de reprendre contrôle de la réalité. Il ne pouvait plus se mentir. Il avait des sentiments pour la blonde. Il était à nouveau tombé amoureux et cette fois-ci, la vie avait fait en sorte que la jeune fille ait seulement 17 ans et croit aux Nargoles.

Il se mit à rire nerveusement du ridicule de la situation, mais les faits étaient là. Il avait des sentiments pour elle.

* * *

 **2 MAI 1998**

Les sorciers, peu importe leur maison ou leur âge, courraient dans tout les sens. Des créatures de toutes sortes étaient éparpillées dans le château et sur le terrain avoisinant. Des bombardements résonnaient de tous les côtés, des sortilèges volaient d'un côté et de l'autre.

Luna s'était retrouvée avec Ginny, courant à travers le château. Elles avaient aidé Harry à retrouver le diadème de Serdaigle, ce qui surprit la blonde, mais malgré le combat qui faisait rage, elle était inquiète, très inquiète.

Elle n'avait pas reparlé à Severus depuis des semaines, encore moins après le rêve, mais elle savait qu'il était revenu au château après s'être enfui, lorsque Minerva l'avait attaqué, ne se doutant pas un instant qu'elle venait d'attaquer un allié.

Soudain, la voix de Voldemort résonna partout dans le château, directement à travers leur tête. Luna tenta de se concentrer sur son environnement et ne pas se laisser succomber à la voix dans sa tête. Ginny devant elle en était tombée à genoux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elles avaient découvert le corps de Fred, de Tonks, de Remus et tant d'autres. Ginny était inconsolable.

Soudain, elle sentit une main sur son épaule et lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle vit Hermione.

\- C'est horrible… Je savais que des gens allaient mourir, mais… ça… dit-elle en regardant autour d'elle. La pièce était remplie de cadavres et de blessés. C'était trop pour la blonde qui fit un sourire triste à son amie avant de se diriger vers la sortie de la Grande Salle, lorsqu'elle croisa Harry et Neville.

Elle ne put entendre que des bribes de leur conversation, mais son sang se glaça.

\- Il m'a… ma mère… tu y crois toi? dit Harry

\- Je ne sais… Luna… beaucoup de temps… lui répondit Neville

\- Nagini ne l'a… beaucoup de sang… sûrement mort… dû partir. Ajouta Harry

Sans en entendre davantage, Luna fonça vers Harry

\- Où? demanda-t-elle, le regard sévère, les mains tremblantes

Harry fut surpris de la réaction de son amie. Il lui expliqua rapidement que Nagini, sous l'ordre de Voldemort, avait attaqué Severus, en apprenant qu'il était sûrement le maitre de la baguette de Sureau et qu'il avait appris qu'il était un traître. Il lui parla de la remise à bateau et avant qu'il ne puisse finir son histoire, Luna se mit à courir en direction de la remise.

Elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Il ne pouvait pas mourir sans lui avoir dit au revoir. Il ne pouvait pas mourir sans savoir.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la remise, elle vit la trace de sang sur la fenêtre et ne put retenir ses larmes, avant d'entrer et le voir étendu sur le sol. Elle éclata en sanglots et tomba à genoux près de lui.

Elle prit son visage entre ses mains tout en continuant de pleurer.

\- Je n'ai rien dit… Je te le jure je n'ai rien dit… J'ai gardé ton secret… Je… Non… Tu… Tu ne peux pas partir sans me dire au revoir! Tu ne peux pas… S'il te plait... Severus… S'il te plait! s'écria Luna à travers ses sanglots, la voix déchirée par la douleur.

\- Lu… Luna?

Soudainement, elle vit l'homme devant elle ouvrir légèrement les yeux, faible et mourant. Elle eut un hoquet de bonheur et tassa ses cheveux de son visage, pour qu'il puisse la voir, tenant toujours sa tête entre ses mains. Elle recula légèrement pour voir l'étendue de la blessure. Elle prit sa baguette, mais il la retint.

\- N'u… utilise… pas… pour moi… dit-il faiblement

Mais elle n'en avait rien à faire de ce qu'il voulait! Elle lança des incantations pour le guérir, mais elle avait beaucoup de difficulté à se concentrer, avec sa tristesse. Elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de ce qu'elle avait lu dans les livres de son bureau.

Brusquement, elle sentit la main de Severus la prendre par le bras et plonger ses yeux dans les siens et des images se mirent à virevolter dans sa tête. Des sortilèges, des incantations. Il l'aidait! Il rentrait dans sa tête pour l'aider!

Elle se mit à formuler les sortilèges et les plaies de l'homme se mirent à se refermer, mais il avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Il l'arrêta subitement, plongeant à nouveau son regard dans le sien.

\- Luna… pourquoi? Pourquoi… me sauver? demanda-t-il à travers des gémissements de douleur

Elle se mit à rire à travers ses larmes et caressa la joue de son ancien professeur.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé de la potion? répondit-elle

Il fit un sourire faiblard à travers sa douleur et tout en gardant son regard dans ceux de la blonde, il ne put que les admirer. Il lui avoua quelque chose qu'il ne pensait jamais faire.

\- Tu me… fais penser à… Lily… mon premier… amour… elle était… comme toi… gentille… douce… et… voyait en moi… l'homme… derrière le… monstre. Avoua-t-il en grimaçant, le souffle court

Luna secoua la tête en lui affirmant qu'il n'était pas un monstre et prise d'une envie soudaine, elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa de toutes ses forces, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Surpris, Severus se laissa faire, mais lorsqu'il sentit la jeune femme se détacher de ses lèvres et se rependre en excuse, il la prit par le bras et la ramena à lui.

Il ne ferait pas l'erreur une deuxième fois.

\- Impasse du Tisseur. 84B. Londres.

Et ils disparurent dans un « _Pop_ »


	6. Chapitre 5 : Bienvenue à Poudlard

**Bonjour à tous!**

 **Les views sur cette fanfiction ont dépassé mes attentes! Nous allons atteindre bientôt les 500 vues et c'est quelque chose qui me surprend. Je sais qu'un couple comme Luna et Severus est bien différent qu'un Dramione ou un Romione, mais chacun ses petits couples!**

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié les flashbacks et que vous comprenez un peu plus mon choix. Vous allez voir dans d'autres chapitres flashback et périodes, que non ce n'était pas aussi simple entre Luna et Severus, vous vous doutez bien que notre cher Severus, reste Severus!**

 **J'ai également eu un message à propos de l'écrit. J'ai remarqué moi-même mes TRÈS nombreuses répétitions dans le texte et j'en suis désolée. Des fois je suis tellement prise dans l'écrit que je ne pense pas à aller chercher des synonymes et on se retrouve avec le mot « chambre » trois fois en 10 mots. Oops. Je m'en excuse.**

 **Donc je vais faire beaucoup plus attention et je vous laisse donc sur un autre chapitre où on retrouve nos amis dans le temps présent!**

 **Bisous**

 **Mione**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Bienvenue à Poudlard**

 **Septembre 2014**

Les yeux grands ouverts donnant sur le plafond, Filomena grommelait. Il faisait nuit noire à l'extérieur et pas un son n'émanait de la maison de Neville. Lui et sa mère étaient bien sûr couchés, il était près de deux heures du matin, pourtant, elle était incapable de trouver le sommeil.

Tourne à gauche, tourne à droite, change de côté, tourne l'oreiller, rien n'y faisait, le boursouflets dans sa tête n'arrêtait pas un moment. Elle ragea et se leva d'un coup sec. Elle en avait marre de tourner en rond dans son lit sans être capable de dormir!

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa malle ouverte, au milieu de sa chambre, des objets éparpillés un peu partout. Elle n'avait pas la motivation de la faire, sachant qu'elle allait être une nouvelle en cinquième année. Non, mais qui rentre dans une école de magie différente en cinquième année? Il y a tellement de moyens de changer de pays en un claquement de doigts! Ses amies lui manquaient déjà et son anglais résonnait faux avec son accent français.

Sa mère lui avait appris sa langue maternelle dès le plus jeune âge et ils l'utilisaient à la maison, mais elle utilisait le français dans sa vie de tous les jours, alors les mots se mélangeaient de temps à autre et des fois son accent ressortait, ce qui l'énervait au plus haut point.

Elle se mit sur ses genoux au sol, afin de ramasser le fouillis de sa malle. Elle la vida pour la recommencer, focusant sur ce qui était le plus important : des livres, des robes, sa baguette et des photos. Sa mère avait fait en sorte de lui faire de la décoration pour sa chambre à Poudlard, avec des souvenirs de ses amies de Beauxbâtons, des souvenirs d'elle et…

\- Mais qu'est-ce que…? se dit-elle à elle-même en trouvant une petite boîte de velours noir qu'elle n'avait jamais vu avant

Elle la prit et l'ouvrit, curieuse de voir ce nouvel objet. Encore plus mystérieuse, sa mère ne lui en avait jamais parlé. Dès qu'elle vit l'intérieur, son cœur se stoppa. Le collier qui représentait Serdaigle était étincelant et elle savait qu'il valait une immense fortune.

Des coups à sa porte la firent sursauter et elle faillit en échapper la boîte. Effie se retourna d'un coup sec pour voir sa mère dans l'embrasure de la porte, un sourire triste au visage.

\- J'ai vu de la lumière, je me suis dit que tu ne dormais pas. Lui dit-elle calmement, avant de s'avancer et de s'installer au sol près d'elle. Lorsqu'elle vit la boîte, elle lâcha un « oh » de surprise, alors l'adolescente lui tendit

Le comportement de Luna changea drastiquement. Elle regarda sa fille d'un air triste, tout en caressa la boîte et le contour du bijou. Elle ne l'avait pas oublié et bien chérit, sans le porter. Il était marqué d'un souvenir important : la journée où elle était passée de « Miss Lovegood » à Luna, ce qui lui fit sourire et ce que sa fille remarqua.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu ce collier avant, ça vient de où? lui demanda-t-elle, curieuse de voir sa mère dans cet état pour un simple bijou. Onéreux, certes, mais pas du style de sa mère du tout.

La blonde leva les yeux et prit une grande inspiration, elle devait se défaire d'un poids, même si elle n'était pas tout à fait prête à lui raconter toute l'histoire. Elle rendit la boîte à sa fille et lui fit un sourire aimant.

\- Ton père. C'est ton père qui m'a offert ce collier pour mon 17ème anniversaire. Je ne pensais pas qu'il s'était perdu dans tes souvenirs, mais… je crois que tu devrais l'avoir. La maison de Serdaigle va avoir une excellente élève demain et je suis certaine que ton père aurait aimé que sa fille ait ce collier. Lui dit-elle, sachant pourtant très bien que Severus lui aurait fait la morale sur le fait de donner un bijou de cette valeur à une adolescente de 15 ans. Que disait-elle? Elle ne savait rien du tout, elle ne savait pas comment il aurait agi en tant que père.

Les yeux de Filomena s'agrandirent comme deux galions. Sa mère venait-elle de lui parler de son… père? Impossible! Elle regarda le collier et le pris entre ses doigts, comme si c'était l'objet le plus précieux du monde. Elle savait qu'il avait une valeur plus que monétaire. C'était le plus grand souvenir que sa mère avait de son père. C'est alors qu'elle osa.

\- Qui est-il maman?

Luna se ferma automatiquement, comme à chaque fois. Elle n'était pas prête pour ça. Severus devait le savoir avant, qu'allait-il arriver si elle se présentait comme étant sa fille, sans qu'il le sache? Non seulement il lui rirait au nez, mais elle? Elle n'était pas mieux qu'enterrer. Elle secoua la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait à se reprocher? C'est lui qui l'avait quitté! Elle n'était pas partie comme une voleuse! Il l'avait chassé de sa vie et elle s'était réfugiée en France dès qu'elle avait appris sa grossesse, de peur qu'il lui dise de renoncer à l'enfant.

Elle s'avança vers sa fille et lui caressa les cheveux. Non, elle n'aurait jamais pu. Filomena était sa plus grande réussite, son plus gros cadeau, mais également son plus grand crime. Elle était née de l'interdit, du secret. Elle était le fruit de son plaisir coupable. Elle était fière de sa fille et malgré tout, elle remerciait le ciel qu'elle ressemble légèrement à son père, ainsi elle arrivait à le voir en elle et à voir, quelques instants, l'amour qu'il eut pour elle, afin de créer la merveille qui se tenait tout près d'elle.

\- Un jour je te dirais Filomena. Un jour, je te le promets, mais je ne suis pas prête. Ton père et moi, c'est une très longue histoire, une très grosse aussi et… le plus grand secret de ma vie. Je sais que tu veux savoir et que tu as besoin de savoir. Je sais que tu es impatiente, mais je te demande de me faire confiance. Lui chuchota-t-elle, tout en caressant ses longs cheveux d'ébène

Elle sentit sa fille hocher la tête en signe d'approbation, ce qui chavira son cœur. Elle avait une perle comme enfant. Elle pouvait être parfois difficile, mais elle était particulièrement intelligente et compréhensible. Elle avait un grand cœur, comme son père. Malgré tout ce que les gens pouvaient penser, Severus était un homme qui avait le cœur sur la main, chose qu'il tendit à sa fille, sans le savoir. Avec sa générosité à elle et son insouciance, Filomena était la réplique parfaite de la jeune fille qui pouvait tout faire dans la vie sans stresser. Elle avait la vie devant elle.

Soudain, elle se rendit compte que sa fille s'était endormie sur son épaule, ce qui la fit sourire. Elle se détacha doucement et d'un « wingardium leviosa », elle fit léviter sa fille jusqu'à son lit, avant de déposer sa couette sur elle et de lui donner un bisou sur le front. Peut-importe que sa petite fille avait 15 ans, elle resterait pour toujours son bébé, sa petite chose fragile.

D'un coup de baguette, elle fit mouvoir les objets de la chambre d'Effie et remplit sa malle en quelques secondes.

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie, jetant un dernier coup d'œil sur le corps de sa fille, se soulevant à un rythme régulier, avant de se diriger vers sa propre chambre où la nuit resterait courte.

* * *

Le sifflement du train devenait de plus en plus persistant, il était l'heure pour Luna de laisser sa grande fille faire ses pas à Poudlard. Elle savait que Filomena lui en voulait encore de ne pas l'avoir laissée à Beauxbâtons, mais inconsciemment, elle voulait qu'elle puisse voir son père et que Severus voie sa fille, même s'ils ne savaient pas qui ils étaient l'un pour l'autre. Peut-être était-ce injuste pour les deux, mais elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Elle était maintenant assez vieille pour faire face à la situation.

Elle vit Ginny non loin pleurer doucement, un mouchoir au visage devant son fils James qui rentrait en Première année, ce qui fit rire la blonde. Elle avait fait la même chose lorsqu'elle avait vu sa fille rentrer dans les calèches magiques en direction du sud de la France.

D'un mouvement brusque, elle vit une tête rousse tirant vers le blond prendre sa fille par la main.

\- Salut! Je m'appelle Victoire! Je suis la fille du grand roux à la cicatrice là-bas et de la blonde qui l'accompagne. Je suis une Weasley, comme tu peux bien t'en douter et les amis de ta mère se sont dit que ce serait bien que tu connaisses quelqu'un avant d'entrer à l'école. Je suis en sixième année, mais ce n'est pas grave, je suis certaine qu'on sera de très bonnes amies!

Filomena regarda sa mère, les yeux écarquiller, cherchant désespérément de l'aide, ce qui fit rire sa mère. Ah! Les Weasley…

Elle fit un dernier baiser à sa fille et puis lorsque le sifflement se fit entendre, elle la vit partir précipitamment avec l'aînée de Bill et Fleur.

Oui. Peut-être qu'elle s'habituera à Poudlard, comme elle l'avait fait. Elle fit un signe de la main à ses amis et quitta King Cross. Son combat personnel commençait également.

* * *

\- Non, mais tu vas voir, Poudlard c'est magique! Enfin… tu comprends ce que je veux dire! Puis avec James qui rentre cette année, cela va bouger à l'école, c'est un farceur, une vraie petite peste ambulante! blablatait Victoire le sourire aux lèvres. Filomena l'écoutait faiblement. Elle n'arrêtait tout simplement jamais de parler! Mais, vraiment, JAMAIS.

\- Hey! Ce n'est même pas vrai! Peste toi-même Vicky! lui répondit l'aîné Potter en lui tirant la langue, que la rousse prit avec ses doigts, lui répétant qu'elle détestait ce surnom.

Soudainement, d'autres jeunes de différents âges se mirent à rentrer dans leur compartiment et Victoire, étant la plus vieille, fit les présentations :

\- Celle qui a une tête blonde à se vomir dessus, là, c'est ma petite sœur Dominique, elle est en troisième année. À côté c'est mes cousins Fred et Molly, ils sont en deuxième année et juste à côté, c'est la sœur de Fred, Roxanne, qui rentre en première année avec James. Les gens, je vous présente Filomena, enfin, Effie, la fille de Luna. La présenta-t-elle à la famille Weasley,

\- Mais… vous êtes combien dans cette famille? s'exclama Effie choquée par autant de roux et de gens.

Un éclat de rire se fit entendre chez eux, sûrement habitué d'avoir la question et ce fut finalement Fred qui lui répondit.

\- On est beaucoup. Notre oncle aîné, c'est Bill, le père de Victoire et Dominique et ils ont également un frère, Louis. Puis il y a Charlie, mais lui il n'a pas d'enfant. Commença-t-il

\- Puis, il y a mon père, Percy. J'ai également une sœur, Lucy. Ensuite, il y a les jumeaux, Fred et Georges, mais notre oncle Fred est mort durant la guerre, nous laissant avec Georges, le père de Fred et Roxanne. Continua Molly

\- Bien sûr, après il a Ron, le père de Rose et Hugo, que tu as rencontré lors de ton magasinage. Puis, finalement, ma mère, Ginny. J'ai aussi un autre frère, Albus et une sœur, Lily, que tu as rencontrés aussi il me semble, termina James

Elle en eut le souffle coupé. Il lui aurait fallu du parchemin et une plume pour noter toutes ces informations. Cela devait être catastrophique lors des soupers de Noël! Ils durent deviner ces pensées, car ils éclatèrent de rire à nouveau. Ou peut-être était-ce son visage qui la trahissait? Elle se mit à sourire, cela lui fit du bien.

\- Regardez! On arrive! s'exclama Roxanne en pointant la vitre du doigt

En effet, on voyait au loin l'ombre d'un immense château, bien plus grand que Beauxbâtons. Le cœur de l'adolescente se serra, mais elle fut soulagée lorsque Victoire lui prit la main.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. On est là pour toi. La rassura-t-elle en accompagnant sa parole d'un magnifique sourire.

Oui. Elle se ferait de nouveaux amis, elle avait déjà commencé. Elle rentrerait à Serdaigle, comme sa mère et allait se plaire à Poudlard. Elle l'espérait. Très fort.

* * *

La Grande Salle était immense. Ce fut la première pensée de Filomena lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce. Elle s'était soudainement sentie intimidée. Les premières années étaient beaucoup plus petites qu'elle, elle sortait de la masse et elle détestait cela.

Devant elle se présentaient les professeurs, dont la directrice, Minerva McGonagall. Elle semblait particulièrement gentille, ce qui rassura l'adolescente. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Neville, qui d'un hochement de tête, lui fit savoir qu'elle était là.

En balayant le corps enseignant, elle tomba sur le plus mystérieux de tous. Les cheveux noirs, une longue robe noire, il semblait blasé de la situation, le regard sévère. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder. Une sensation étrange la prit à l'estomac sans savoir pourquoi.

Elle entendit faiblement la directrice faire son discours et appeler un à un les premières années. On l'avait averti qu'elle passerait après, compte tenu de l'irrégularité de la situation.

\- Potter, James Sirius. Annonça McGonagall d'une voix sonore.

Elle le vit avancer, l'air incertain. Tous les jeunes ici étaient particulièrement stressés. Elle les comprenait, qu'est-ce que c'était intimidant!

\- GRYFFONDOR! S'écria l'étrange chapeau

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit dans la salle, puis McGonagall reprit l'annonce, pour terminer avec Roxanne.

\- Weasley, Roxanne.

Ils virent le choixpeau prendre son temps. Il devait se dire « oh non! un autre Weasley! ». Le pauvre, il n'avait pas fini si elle se fiait à ce qu'on lui avait dit dans le train.

\- POUFSOUFFLE! s'écria à nouveau le chapeau

Elle sentit un étrange malaise dans la salle et le regard de Roxanne s'était complètement détruit. Des larmes menaçaient de couler sur ses joues. À ce qu'elle avait entendu, depuis très longtemps, les Weasley étaient répartis à Gryffondor, elle devait être la première à être mise dans une autre maison. Elle se leva et d'un pas lourd se dirigea vers la table représentée par le blaireau.

Soudainement, elle vit la directrice lui faire signe.

-Nous recevons également une nouvelle élève, ayant commencée sa scolarité à l'école de Beauxbâtons, mais qui nous rejoint pour le reste de ses études et sera donc répartie même si elle n'est pas une première année. Mademoiselle, Filomena Lovegood. Miss. Prenez place. Annonça-t-elle

D'un geste franc, elle la vit pointer le petit tabouret à côté d'elle et elle y prit place, la gorge serrée et le cœur trop près de la gorge à son goût.

Le choixpeau s'écria à voix haute. Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu parler et elle se rendit compte que ce n'était que dans sa tête.

\- Filomena Lovegood. Fille de l'amour. Fille de la Lune. Oui. Oui. Je connais bien ta mère. Une excellente Serdaigle. Quant à ton père… hum… où seras-tu placé? Je vois en toi… Je vois l'intelligence de ta mère… mais… cette maitrise, cette force, cette bravoure… Non. Je sais où tu seras placé. Commença-t-il. Oui… SERPENTARD!

Le cœur d'Effie arrêta de battre. Quoi? Des applaudissements timides se firent entendre, alors que les Weasley la regardaient avec un point d'interrogation au visage. Elle vit McGonagall lui pointer la table des vert et argent, mais ses yeux ne pouvaient s'empêcher de regarder la table représentée par l'Aigle, tout en se dirigeant vers les Serpentards. Il devait y avoir une erreur! Elle était une Lovegood! Les Lovegood sont des Serdaigles, pas des Serpentards!

Les paroles du choixpeau résonnaient dans sa tête. Il savait qui était son père et il le voyait en elle. Elle se sentit complètement vide et perdue. Comme si elle ne se reconnaissait plus et avec raison. Tout ce qu'elle connaissait d'elle était parti en même temps que le choixpeau.

Alors que le festin apparut sur la table, elle jeta un coup d'œil à Neville et elle remarqua son regard inquiet. Il n'avait pas compris non plus. Il quitta son regard pour regarder les autres enseignants et elle fit de même, avant de croiser une paire de yeux qui la firent suffoquer. L'homme mystérieux qu'elle regardait tout à l'heure la regardait et pas du tout discrètement, puisque leur regard se croisèrent. Ses yeux étaient glaciaux.

Elle le vit se lever subitement et quitter la pièce, faisant virevolter sa robe derrière lui, sans un autre mot. Elle vit bien que ce n'était pas normal, lorsqu'elle vit la directrice poser des questions aux autres enseignants, mais elle semblait être la seule à l'avoir remarqué.

\- Bienvenue chez les Serpentards! dit une voix qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Elle se retourna vivement, faisant claquer ses cheveux sur le visage du jeune homme devant elle, ce qui le fit rire, alors qu'elle se répandait en excuse. Il lui tendit une main, qu'elle sera timidement. Elle ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de son visage. Il était très beau! Il y avait des garçons à Beauxbâtons, mais ils n'étaient pas aussi beaux que lui. Ses cheveux blonds étaient rattachés en une toque derrière sa tête, laissant des mèches tombées sur son visage, ses yeux étaient d'un bleu clair, presque gris et son sourire était juste parfait.

\- Je m'appelle Archibald Greengrass, je suis ton préfet. Ne t'en fais pas pour le prénom, les gens m'appellent Archie ou « Arch » simplement. Se présenta-t-il en lâchant un petit ricanement qui fit fondre le cœur de l'adolescente.

Derrière lui, une fille aux cheveux bleu foncé lui tendit également la main.

\- Moi, c'est Ambrose Rosier, mais tu peux m'appeler Amber si tu veux. S'il te plait, ne nous juge pas sur nos noms de famille, nous on est des anges comparés à nos parents. Me dit-elle, alors que je n'avais aucune idée de qui étaient les Greengrass et les Rosier.

Finalement, une autre fille, aux cheveux noirs cette fois-ci, se présenta également.

\- Salut! Je suis Erin Blackwood, première né-moldue répartie à Serpentard! annonça-t-elle, avec une pointe de fierté, jusqu'à ce qu'Ambrose lui donne une tape en arrière de la tête, laissant la jeune femme lâcher un couinement de douleur qui fit rire Archibald.

\- Voilà, maintenant tu nous connais. Bon, tu n'es pas obligé d'être notre amie, mais nous on aimerait bien, tu m'as l'air sympa et à voir la tête que tu as faite sur le podium, tu ne t'attendais sûrement pas à être avec nous. C'est la première fois que j'entends le nom de Lovegood chez les Serpentards et je t'avoue qu'avec un nom pareil, je me demande bien ce que tu fais ici. M'enfin, tu peux trainer avec nous si tu veux, quand tu veux, on n'est pas méchant. Dit-il en rigolant, alors qu'Amber toussait dans sa main en lâchant un « mais oui c'est ça », faisant rire des Serpentards qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qui la firent rire également, à voir la moue que faisait Archie.

Elle leur fit un sourire et se mit un peu à parler d'elle, pour se présenter. Ils semblaient très sympathiques et attachants, elle les aimait bien. Qui sait, peut-être qu'elle se plairait à Serpentard!

Ces présentations lui firent ôter tout le stress de la journée et le mystérieux contact avec le professeur de potion. Elle se sentait à sa place, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pu penser. Elle se sentait bien.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Luna travaillait dans son bureau au Ministère de la Magie. Il était près de 22 h 30, mais elle voulait prendre de l'avance, pour bien s'adapter. Il y avait énormément de commandes de potions à faire, notamment pour Poudlard, ce qui lui faisait penser à sa fille.

Soudainement, elle entendit toquer à sa porte et vit sa collègue, Eloïse, passer sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte, lui faisant arrêter ses préparations d'herbes.

\- Luna, est-ce que tu as fait la commande pour Poudlard? Édouard m'a dit que tu allais la faire et l'envoyé de l'école est là pour les récupérer. Je te l'envoie? lui demanda-t-elle

La blonde lui fit un signe de tête et de main pour répondre à sa question et accéder à sa demande. Elle vit sa collègue quitter l'embrasure de la porte et Luna se retourna pour rassembler les pots et autres préparations qui avaient été faits pour la commande, mais d'un coup, le poil sur ses bras se hérissa et son corps se raidit. Cette odeur…

\- Je ne savais pas que vous étiez revenu en Angleterre, Miss Lovegood. Lui dit une voix qu'elle connaissait trop bien.

Elle ferma les yeux, tentant de reprendre son souffle et se retourna, pour faire face à un homme qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis 15 ans. Lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens, les secondes d'après elle ne s'en souvenait plus. Tout était noir.

* * *

NE PAS FRAPPER L'AUTEUR! Tout doux! TOUT DOUX! Oui, oui ils se revoient ENFIN!

Et je suis méchante, je vous laisse avec ça jusqu'à jeudi prochain où je devrais être dans la possibilité de vous délivrer un autre chapitre (ou peut-être avant cela va dépendre), car j'ai beaucoup de congés cette semaine. Bisous à tous !


	7. Chapitre 6 : Trop de questions

**Bonjour à tous!**

 **Ici au Québec nous sommes encore le 2 mai à l'heure où je publie ce chapitre. En ce 2 mai 2018, cela fait 20 ans que la Bataille de Poudlard a eu lieu.**

 **J'espère donc que vous avez eu une petite pensée pour ces morts (fictives certes), réelles dans nos cœurs.**

 **Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire outre, merci de me lire, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire si vous en avez envie**

 **Bisous,**

 **Mione**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Trop de questions**

\- Laissez là respirer, par merlin! Foutez le camp de ma vue, je m'en occupe. S'écria une voix masculine, pour ensuite entendre des pas précipités s'éloigner.

Luna ouvrit les yeux tranquillement, pour faire face au visage de Severus Rogue qui la regardait particulièrement inquiet. Il avait vieilli, tout comme elle. Il avait des cheveux blancs qui parsemaient sa chevelure d'ébène. Des rides se formaient autour de ses yeux, sur son front et autour de son nez. Il avait malgré tout, bien vieilli et elle reconnaissait parfaitement son premier amour. Il était toujours… lui.

Elle se leva faiblement, alors qu'il lui tendait une main qu'elle ne prit pas. Elle l'entendit soupirer, alors qu'elle s'appuyait sur son bureau. Comme quoi, les rôles avaient changés, il était dans son bureau et non l'inverse.

Après avoir repris conscience et ses esprits, elle fit face à Rogue qui attendait toujours qu'elle dise un mot.

\- Professeur. La commande est presque finie, si vous voulez bien me laisser quelques minutes supplémentaires, j'irais porter la boîte à Eloïse. Dit-elle, tentant de garder son calme et surtout de ne pas pleurer. NE. PAS. PLEURER. Elle se l'était promis.

Ne le voyant pas bouger, elle indiqua de sa main la porte, mais elle le vit croiser les bras à la place, reculant, avant de s'installer sur une chaise devant son bureau. Elle leva un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Je peux attendre ici. De toute façon, comme vous venez de dire, Miss Lovegood, vous n'en avez que pour quelques minutes. Lui répondit-il, laissant une

Luna qui rageait en dedans. Elle savait à quoi il jouait, elle avait le même comportement avec lui 16 ans plus tôt. Faisant à sa tête, refusant de sortir de son bureau, s'installant devant celui-ci. Elle pesta à voix haute, ce qui la fit sursauter et se remit à la tâche, alors qu'un silence de plomb s'était installé dans le bureau de la blonde. La seule chose qu'on pouvait entendre était des pots qui s'entrechoquaient, ce qui fit rappeler des souvenirs à la jeune femme.

Alors qu'elle versait les derniers ingrédients dans les pots, il reprit la parole et, avec surprise, avait laissé tomber le vouvoiement. Elle le vit légèrement plus détendu, toujours inquiet, mais pendant un instant, elle croisait l'homme avec qui elle avait passé des soirées entières à lire, installée entre ses jambes en rigolant sur les annotations qu'il faisait dans ses livres.

\- Tu as eu une fille. Elle ne te ressemble pas du tout.

Sans réellement le vouloir, elle éclata de rire. Ironie quand tu nous tiens. « Bien sûr qu'elle ne me ressemble pas! C'est TA fille! », avait-elle envie de lui crier au visage, mais elle se retint. Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, il reprit :

\- Je ne pensais jamais que tu aurais fait un enfant avec Londubat, en toute honnêteté et franchement, si tu étais pour te reproduire, tu aurais pu prendre mieux que ça.

Elle s'étouffa. Il… Il croyait vraiment que Filomena était l'enfant de Neville? Elle ne lui ressemblait même pas! Elle laissa tomber sa commande et le fixa, les mains croisées.

\- Filomena n'est pas la fille de Neville. Je l'ai élevée toute seule… commença-t-elle, mais en voyant Severus froncer les sourcils, elle se dit qu'il fallait qu'elle invente un mensonge et vite! Elle avait trop parlé! J'ai rencontré son père en Allemagne, juste avant de m'installer en France, nous étions à la recherche de Botruc. Je suis tombée enceinte rapidement, mais il est mort avant la naissance de ma fille.

Il ne répondit pas, faisant une moue avec sa bouche. Elle sourira intérieurement. Il était agacé. Cela l'énervait de savoir qu'elle avait été avec un autre homme, même si c'était lui qui l'avait quitté. Il se leva et se présenta devant son bureau, très proche d'elle, trop proche, alors qu'elle finissait d'emballer la commande qu'il était venu chercher.

\- Je ne sais pas quel genre d'homme il était, mais ses gênes ont dû avoir une répercussion sur ta fille pour qu'elle soit répartie à Serpentard. Lui annonça-t-il

Sans le vouloir et sur le coup du choc, Luna laissa échapper un pot que Severus rattrapa rapidement, la sauvant ainsi de ménage et de réprimande sévères. Serpentard? Ce n'était pas possible! Aucun Lovegood n'avait été réparti autre qu'à Serdaigle! Gryffondor, elle aurait peut-être compris, mais Serpentard? Foutu sang de Rogue! Elle jeta un regard noir à Severus, qui fronça les sourcils, surpris par cette colère soudaine chez son ancienne amante.

Elle lui donna la commande, mais il ne la prit pas tout de suite, il la regardait et elle détestait ça.

\- Tu as bien vieilli et je suis content que tu aies refait ta vie. Avec moi, cela aurait été ta perte et tu le sais très bien. On a fait la bonne chose. Confessa-t-il, alors qu'elle se mettait à ricaner nerveusement. La bonne chose? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il en savait?

Elle se tassa de son bureau pour lui faire face, chose qu'elle aurait dû faire quelques années auparavant, alors qu'il la poussait hors de chez lui, lui criant de s'en aller.

\- Tu ne sais absolument rien Severus. Tu étais juste trop lâche pour être heureux. Trop lâche pour m'aimer, comme moi je t'aimais. On aurait pu vivre ensemble dans le bonheur. On aurait pu faire notre vie à deux. On aurait pu tout faire, mais tu as eu peur et tu m'as quitté. Ne te donne pas d'excuse sur tes choix. Ne me dis pas comment aurait pu être ma vie avec toi, parce je sais ce qu'est ma vie sans toi, depuis 15 ans, et crois-moi, vraiment, crois-moi, elle est misérable. Lui cracha-t-elle, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. C'était des larmes de tristesses et de colère. Elle avait une blessure sur son cœur depuis trop longtemps et même si elle savait qu'elle venait de se rouvrir à lui, elle devait le faire. À nouveau, elle s'était mise à nue, elle s'était mise vulnérable devant lui et elle le vit bien qu'il était choqué.

Il n'avait jamais imaginé l'ampleur de l'amour de la blonde envers lui. Il ne s'était jamais imaginé tomber amoureux d'elle non plus, mais c'était arriver. Après un bon moment, les choses entre eux étaient devenues régulières et quand était venu le temps de parler sérieusement, il s'était rendu compte que ce qu'il vivait était éphémère et ne pouvait plus durer. Il l'avait quitté. Pourtant, malgré qu'il voyait bien que son amour s'était transformé en haine, lui, il n'avait jamais arrêté de l'aimer et il avait également été malheureux pendant de très longues années. C'était sa vie et il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière.

D'un mouvement brusque et sans savoir ce qu'il lui prenait, il tendit sa main pour toucher la joue de la jeune femme, mais il ne put s'approcher plus, qu'il reçut une énorme gifle. Elle était sonore et puissante, il en avait la marque.

Il croisa le regard de Luna, rempli de colère. Comment osait-il? Comment osait-il lui faire subir ça?

Elle lui donna la commande et le chassa de son bureau. D'un revers de robe virevoltante, elle le vit partir et son cœur se remit à battre tranquillement. Elle éclata en sanglots et se laissa tomber au sol, dos à la porte.

Il était parti, elle ne lui avait pas dit. Elle ne pourrait jamais lui dire. Filomena était à elle et à elle seule. Il ne la méritait pas.

* * *

À Poudlard, le jour se levait et malgré la froideur des cachots et la teinte verte qui émanait dans cette chambre, Effie se leva avec une soudaine énergie. Elle voulait découvrir cette école. Le groupe de Serpentard qu'elle avait rencontré la veille lui semblait particulièrement sympathique et la première impression qu'elle eut d'eux la fit sourire.

Ce n'était pas ses amis de Beauxbâtons, certes, mais elle était à Poudlard maintenant et elle n'avait pas le choix de s'y faire.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain où elle vit Ambrose, devant un miroir, une moue au visage. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, une mèche de cheveux dans ses mains qui devint soudainement d'un rose bonbon, tout en soupirant. Sa mèche redevint bleue et elle croisa le regard de la nouvelle Serpentard en lui faisant un sourire, alors que celle-ci était complètement subjuguée par ce que son « amie » venait de faire.

\- Je suis Métamorphomage, si tu te poses la question. J'ai réussi cet été à rendre mes cheveux bleus, comme tu le vois, mais je suis incapable depuis de les changer de couleurs. Ça me fatigue! s'exclama-t-elle dans un râle, alors qu'elle se laissait tomber sur un petit banc non loin

Effie prit sa trousse et s'affaissa à se rendre potable, soit un coup de peigne dans ses cheveux et un léger maquillage, mais en voyant Amber si triste de ne pas être capable de s'occuper du truc bleu sur sa tête, elle décida de prendre un moment pour lui tendre la main. Elle était solitaire dans la vie, elle l'a toujours été, mais elle savait quand était le temps de penser aux autres. Elle se tourna vers son amie.

\- Tu y penses trop. Plus tu y penses, moins tu vas y arriver, laisse tes pouvoirs se matérialiser tout seul et tu apprendras à mieux les contrôler comme ça. C'est comme n'importe quel sortilège ou encore apprendre à voler, tu dois le laisser venir à toi et non pas courir après. Lui dit-elle, avant de sortir de la salle de bain, laissant Ambrose songeuse.

Malgré tout, la curiosité lui fit demander quelle était la couleur naturelle de la Serpentarde. Elle haussa les épaules en se disant qu'elle allait lui poser la question plus tard. Elle mit sa robe, aux couleurs vertes et argenté qui la déstabilisaient encore. Elle eut une pensée pour sa mère, ne sachant pas comment elle allait réagir, tout en montant les escaliers pour aller déjeuner dans la Grande Salle.

À la table se trouvaient déjà Erin et Archie qui discutaient de leur horaire de cours. Elle les rejoignit et ils lui souhaitèrent un bonjour enthousiasme, alors qu'elle faisait un « coucou » de la main aux Weasley à la table des Gryffondors, puis à Neville à la table des professeurs. Il lui répondit d'un hochement de tête, digne de son oncle.

\- Alors, Effie, quels sont tes cours aujourd'hui? lui demanda soudainement Erin

Elle prit le parchemin qu'elle avait déposé dans un petit sac qu'elle avait pris l'habitude de trimbaler à Beauxbâtons et qui avait surpris ses amis Serpentard. Elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de l'ouvrir! Quelle tête en l'air pouvait-elle être ! Archie lui arracha des mains, lui faisant lâcher un « Hey », mais il était plus rapide qu'elle.

\- Métamorphose à 9 h, Études des Runes à 13 h et finalement… Oh. Potions à 16 h. Commencer ta première journée avec Rogue, tu n'es pas chanceuse, mais heureusement tu nous as moi et Ambrose dans tes cours aujourd'hui, on va pouvoir te montrer où s'est. Lui dit-il avec un sourire aux lèvres, alors qu'Erin faisait une moue déçue. Hey, ce n'est pas notre faute si tu es encore un bébé.

Elle lui tira la langue ce qui le fit éclater de rire. La née moldue était en troisième année seulement, mais une bande de Serpentards de Septième année l'avait chahuter lors de sa rentrée en Première et Archie et Ambrose, qui se connaissent depuis l'enfance, s'était porté à son secours et ils étaient maintenant les meilleurs amis du monde. En parlant d'Ambrose, celle-ci arriva finalement à la table, tout en lâchant un soupir d'exaspération, ses cheveux étaient toujours de la même teinte bleue. C'est alors qu'Effie se rappela ce qu'elle n'avait pas pu leur demander dans la Salle commune la veille.

\- Amber, tu m'as dit de ne pas juger vos noms de famille, mais… je n'ai aucune idée de qui sont les Greengrass et les Rosier. Avoua-t-elle, pas le moins du monde gênée par sa question

Archibald cessa soudainement de manger, alors qu'Erin fit de gros yeux. Par Merlin? Avait-elle ramené Voldemort des morts? La jeune fille aux cheveux bleue déposa son verre de jus de citrouille et la jugea du regard, particulièrement sérieuse.

\- Il y a de grandes familles dans le monde des sorciers Filomena, j'espère que tu t'en rends compte. Ces noms ne sont pas toujours du bon côté de la magie. En exemple, les Potter, les Weasley, les Abbott, les Chans, les Londubat ce sont de grandes familles de sorcier qui ont été du côté de l'Ordre du Phénix, lors des deux Grandes Guerres. De l'autre côté… commença-t-elle

\- Les Mangemorts. Finissa Effie. Oui, sa mère lui en avait parlé un peu, mais c'était une période de sa vie que sa mère préférait tenir au silence. Neville lui en avait un peu plus parlé, mais les grands mots, elle les avait lus dans les livres qui étaient sorties au 10ème anniversaire de la Bataille de Poudlard.

Elle vit Amber hocher la tête, alors qu'Archie prit place pour continuer le récit.

\- D'autres, comme les Lestrange, les Malefoy, les Goyle, les Parkinson et nous, Greengrass et Rosier, avons été du côté de Voldemort. Enfin, pas nous, mais nos parents. Ma mère, Daphné, a fuit la bataille, comparée à sa sœur Astoria, que tu connais peut-être, car elle a marié mon oncle, Drago Malefoy, cela a fait les tabloïds sorcier, m'enfin bref. Continua-t-il, toussant dans sa main. Il ne semblait pas particulièrement apprécier parler de sa famille. Quant à Ambrose, elle est la petite-fille de Felix Rosier, qui était le neveu de Druella Rosier, la grand-mère de mon oncle Drago. C'est un peu compliqué, mais ce sont les grands termes. Donc, ces familles, ayant choisi le camp des perdants, ont dû passé par la case prison et les Mangemorts ont eu droit à des procès, dont les parents d'Ambrose, qui ont été déclarés coupables et purgent maintenant à Azkaban. C'est son grand-père qui l'a élevé, lui qui avait perdu le contact avec son fils après l'avènement de Voldemort en 1995.

Ambrose baissa la tête, légèrement honteuse. Il n'y avait rien à avoir honte! Elle n'était pas ses parents et n'avait pas commis leurs actes. Elle en était née, mais elle n'était pas eux. Comme Filomena n'était pas sa mère ni son père. Chacun est sa personne. Elle vit soudainement le trio regarder vers la table des professeurs et regarder Rogue qui toujours un regard froid, surveillait les étudiants qui prenait leur petit-déjeuner.

\- Comme tu le vois, certains ont fait des peines plus petites que d'autres et certains ont été acquittés, comme sa tante et son oncle et notre cher professeur de potion. Grommela la fille Rosier

Les yeux d'Effie ne purent faire autre chose que fixer leur professeur de potions. Étaient-ils en train de lui dire que celui qui allait leur enseigner à 16 h avait fait de la prison pour avoir été un Mangemort? En voyant le regard de Rogue se poser dans le sien, elle ne put s'empêcher de soutenir son regard. Qu'avait-il fait? Avait-il tué des gens? Combien de temps avait-il passé à Azkaban? Pourquoi était-il encore enseignant? Elle vit l'homme à la grande table lever les yeux au ciel et répondre à la question de son collègue à côté de lui. Elle reprit le contact avec ses amis sous le choc. Elle n'en avait rien à faire des Greengrass ou des Rosier, elle voulait savoir pourquoi Severus Rogue était encore à cette table malgré ses crimes!

Elle ne put poser aucune autre question, c'était désormais l'heure d'aller en Métamorphose. Ils dirent au revoir à Erin qui se dirigeait trop tranquillement vers son cours d'Études des Moldus, alors qu'Archie faisait des blagues sur cette première journée, comme si leur conversation du déjeuner n'avait jamais existé. C'est à ce moment que la jeune femme se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait même pas manger!

Elle soupira et se mit en route. Il fallait que cette journée avance.

* * *

Des coups à la porte firent sursauter la blonde qui était en train de séparer des branches d'Alihosty, afin d'en extraire les effets dans une potion qu'elle devait délivrer à Sainte-Mangouste. Elle leva les yeux et se retrouva devant un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns, portant une cicatrice au front. Elle lui fit un sourire et l'invita à entrer, tout en se demandant s'il venait pour une commande qu'elle aurait oublié de faire.

En voyant son regard inquiet, il la rassura.

\- Non, non, ce n'est pas pour le travail, je suis venu te poser une question. Je sais que ce n'est peut-être pas le bon moment, mais cela me chicote depuis un très long moment et avec ton retour en Angleterre et le départ de Filomena, je me suis dit qu'il était peut-être temps qu'on parle de quelque chose d'important. Établissa-t-il, ne lui laissant aucune place à répondre. Il était venu pour poser des questions, non pas pour discuter. C'était un interrogatoire, rien de moins.

En voyant le regard de son « ami », elle stoppa ce qu'elle était en train de faire et l'invita à s'asseoir devant son bureau, auquel elle prit place également, le poussa à parler. Elle aurait préféré que ce soit une commande oublié.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé où tu étais passé après la Bataille. Je n'ai jamais osé demander. Je ne t'ai jamais demandé pourquoi tu partais en France ni pourquoi tu ne t'étais pas présenté au procès comme tu devais. Je t'ai toujours respecté là-dedans, mais je sais que la Luna que je connais, du moins que je connaissais, a toujours été capable de me parler et maintenant, avec ta fille, je t'avoue que je me pose des questions. Lui expliqua-t-il.

La blonde ferma les yeux. Elle savait que ce moment arriverait, mais elle ne voulait pas. Elle avait le droit à ses secrets? Pourquoi personne ne la laissait-elle pas en paix avec ça? Par merlin! Qu'est-ce que ça l'énervait.

\- En quoi ça te regarde Harry? Honnêtement? C'est ma vie, pas la tienne, pas celle de personne et à ce que je sache, aucun crime n'a été commis. Se défendit-elle, croisant les bras, légèrement mécontents de la conversation.

\- Aucun crime? Tu es certaine de ça? Ginny m'a parlé de tout le temps que Rogue te forçait à travailler dans son bureau. Ensuite tu disparais, sans laisser de trace, en même temps que lui, de surcroit. Puis, tu tombes enceinte et tu t'enfuis, littéralement. Alors, franchement, laisse-moi me poser des questions et désoler de te le demander aussi radicalement, non pas en tant qu'ami, mais en tant qu'Aurors. Est-ce que Rogue a abusé de toi? demanda-t-il d'une voix sèche.

La bouche de la jeune femme tomba jusqu'au plancher. Quoi? Elle avait sûrement mal entendu.

\- C'est quoi cette question? s'emporta-t-elle, en se levant de sa chaise

\- Luna, des dossiers d'anciens mangemorts ont été rouverts, à l'approche du 20ème anniversaire de la Bataille de Poudlard, à savoir si certains ont été injustement inculpés, alors que d'autres, pas assez. Lui avoua-t-il sans aucun remords sur sa question complètement débile aux yeux de la blonde

Elle éclata de rire. Un rire sans joie, un rire de colère et de frustration. Une accumulation depuis des années. Comment osait-il penser qu'il… non, elle n'osait même pas répété l'idée dans sa tête, tellement c'était insensé. Severus n'était pas la meilleure personne au monde, mais de là à la… violer? Sérieusement? Elle entendit son nom de la bouche d'Harry, mais elle le coupa sévèrement d'un geste de la main. Elle contourna son bureau et se planta devant l'homme qui s'était désormais levé.

\- Alors je vais tout te dire, Harry, puisque ça semble tant t'intéresser. Puisque MA vie semble tant t'intéresser. Non. Je n'ai pas été violée par Severus Rogue. Oui, pour la question que tu te poses, je suis partie avec lui lors de la Bataille, car il n'était pas mort comme tu le pensais, je l'ai sauvé et je l'ai soigné, car, crois-le ou non, il m'avait déjà sauvé la vie. Tu as vu ses souvenirs, tu sais comment il aimait ta mère, tu as même nommé ton fils après lui et tu viens me demander s'il m'a agressé et si ma fille est le fruit d'un viol ? s'époumona la blonde avec toute la rage qu'elle avait dans le cœur. Elle en avait assez d'être jugée, regarder différemment. La tranquille Luna avait disparu au moment où cette porte lui avait été fermée au nez. Elle était devenue… comme lui.

Voyant la réaction de son amie, le jeune homme recula. Il ne l'avait jamais vu parler de la sorte ni agir avec autant de vivacité et de colère. Avant de pouvoir placer un mot, elle continua à lui crier après.

\- Tu veux savoir la vérité, Harry Potter? Je savais AVANT TOI que Severus était de notre côté. AVANT TOI qu'il avait tué Dumbledore par demande et non par envie. Il m'a sauvé la vie d'une explosion, parce que j'avais essayé une potion pour TOI. Il m'a protégé des Carrow et tu sais quoi? Je suis tombée amoureuse. OUI, tu m'as bien entendu POTTER! AMOUREUSE! hurla-t-elle.

Il secoua la tête. C'était impossible, elle le faisait marcher, il n'y avait pas d'autres raisons, elle était fâchée qu'il s'introduise ainsi dans sa vie personnelle et elle lui racontait n'importe quoi pour l'énerver. Il l'a vit se retourner, prendre une fiole dans son armoire et l'avaler d'une traite. Elle lui lança et il l'attrapa de justesse. « Véritasérum ». Harry leva les yeux vers la blonde qui s'approcha à nouveau de lui et répéta d'une voix beaucoup plus calme.

\- Je suis tombée amoureuse de l'homme derrière le masque. Je suis tombée amoureuse de Severus Rogue. Celui que j'ai connu. Filomena est une Rogue et sera toujours une Rogue, encore plus aujourd'hui. Elle est son père. Elle a été consommée dans une nuit de dernière fois, dans mes larmes et mes souvenirs. Finissa-t-elle en chuchotant.

Ne sachant pas quoi dire de plus, Harry baissa la tête.

\- Maintenant, tu vas sortir de ce bureau et tu ne parleras pas de cela à personne, car ma fille ne le sait pas. Parce que son père ne le sait pas. Parce que personne ne le sait à part Neville et toi. J'ai du travail et tu as eu ta réponse. Part. cracha la blonde en pointa la porte

Sans dire un mot, il lui fit un hochement de tête et quitta la pièce. Jamais il n'aurait cru avoir une réponse comme elle lui avait donné, mais il savait également que Neville allait le tuer, car il avait eu raison sur la réaction qu'elle avait eue.

De l'autre côté de la porte, pour la deuxième fois en deux jours, Luna se laissa tomber au sol en pleurs. Elle regretta soudainement de ne pas être restée en France. Qu'est-ce que l'Angleterre lui faisait chier!

En essayant de contrôler ses sanglots, elle repensa à ce 2 mai 1998. Elle ferma les yeux.

* * *

 **2 MAI 1998**

Lorsque Luna ouvrit les yeux, elle se retrouva dans une pièce noire et poussiéreuse. Elle tenait un corps dans ses mains qui bougeait beaucoup trop lentement à son goût. Soudain, elle se souvint.

\- Severus! Non! Tu n'aurais pas dû, tu as besoin de tes forces! s'écria-t-elle inquiète de l'état de l'homme qu'elle tenait.

Elle le sentit se secouer légèrement, alors elle décida d'allumer un peu de lumière d'un coup de baguette. L'état de la pièce la laissa sous le choc. Tout était noir ou vert très foncé. Il y avait des livres partout, au sol, ouvert sur des bureaux, dans des bibliothèques qui entouraient la pièce, mais également des feuilles qui traînaient à travers la pièce.

\- Fidelitas. Lieu sûr. Couina-t-il entre les gémissements de douleur.

Elle se leva et fit en sorte d'amener plus de lumières que son simple lumos. Elle tassa des rideaux qui semblaient ne pas avoir bougé depuis des siècles à la tonne de poussière qui lui tomba dessus.

Elle se mit à toussoter, avant de retourner vers le blessé.

\- Tu dois aller à Sainte-Mangouste! Tu vas mourir sinon! gémissa-t-elle inquiète

Il la prit par le bras en secouant la tête. De son autre main, il pointa une armoire semblable à celle de son bureau à Poudlard, mais il la retint au sol, alors qu'elle allait se diriger vers celle-ci. Il mit une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille et la regarda.

\- Écoute-moi… Luna. Tu ne dois… dire à personne… personne tu m'entends? … ne dois savoir… comprends? Tu peux… mais toi… seule. Souffla-t-il faiblement

Elle hocha la tête, même si elle n'était pas d'accord avec son choix. Cela restait le sien et ce n'était pas à elle de décider pour lui. Malgré tout, elle eut une pensée pour ses amis à Poudlard. Harry avait-il réussi? Voldemort était-il mort? La cherchaient-ils?

\- Dic… tame. Tempo...rairement. Vite.

En entendant la voix de son ancien professeur, elle sortit de ses pensées et se dirigea vers l'armoire et commença à appliquer la substance sur la blessure, mais Nagini restait un serpent et elle avait peur qu'il soit empoisonné. Le bézoard ne serait pas assez puissant pour le guérir. Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse et vite!

Elle fit le tour de la pièce, la gêne occasionnée par le fait d'être chez Severus Rogue s'était enfuie en un coup de baguette face à l'urgence de la situation. Elle vit le livre qu'elle cherchait, le seul dont la couleur sortait du lot. Elle le prit et le feuilleta rapidement, cherchant si son idée allait fonctionner ou pas.

Lorsqu'elle vit la description, son visage blêmit. Aucune blessure n'avait pu se refermer après une morsure. Elle ferma le livre en pestant, alors qu'elle entendait Severus gémir derrière elle. Si aucune magie n'avait pu sauver une morsure peut-être que… mais oui!

\- Severus. Regarde-moi. C'est important. As-tu du fil et une aiguille? ah et… de l'alcool? lui demanda-t-elle accroupie devant lui.

Le regard surpris qu'il lui fît, fit sourire la blonde intérieurement, le sérieux était nécessaire à la situation. Il pointa une armoire au loin, puis une boîte sous une pile de livres. Elle commença par la boîte où les lettres « E.P » étaient indiquées. Sans poser de questions, elle ouvrit la boîte et trouva un kit de couture moldu, puis se dirigea rapidement vers l'armoire où une bouteille de Pur Feu devait traîné depuis sa création. Elle retourna ensuite vers l'homme qui était toujours au sol, tentant de rester réveillé, du sang coulant sur le plancher de la pièce.

D'un coup, Luna déchira le vêtement que celui-ci portait, sans aucune gêne de voir ainsi son torse complètement nu. Il était vulnérable et il trouvait cela difficile. Elle trempa l'aiguille et le fil dans l'alcool et regarda Severus dans les yeux.

\- Ça va faire mal et j'espère que je ne me trompe pas.

Il lui lâcha un faible « confiance » et elle se mit à la tâche, fermant la plaie de façon moldue. Après quelques minutes, la quantité de sang qui se vidait diminua considérablement. Cela fonctionnait! Elle termina rapidement, tout en nettoyant la plaie avec un peu d'alcool. Ce que la magie ne pouvait pas régler, des fois un peu de médecine moldue faisait toute la différence. Ils restaient humains !

Malgré tout, la quantité de sang qu'il avait perdu était assez importante et il fallait faire quelque chose. Elle retourna dans la cuisine chercher sa baguette qu'elle avait laissée sur la table et revint. Elle déchira un morceau de son vêtement également, laissant entrevoir son nombril et elle se fit un garrot au bras. D'un coup de baguette, un filament se fit entre son bras et celui de l'homme. Filament qui devint rouge rapidement.

\- Ma mère faisait beaucoup d'expérience et elle m'a montré à coudre, de façon moldue et j'ai eu la chance qu'elle ait fait des études en médicomagie, me montrant comment faire un don de sang. En plus, qu'elle chance, je suis O-, faisant de moi une donneuse universelle. Expliqua-t-elle, alors que Rogue se mit à ricaner doucement

\- Qui aurait cru… que Luna Lovegood… serait celle… qui me sauverait la vie. Blagua-t-il, tout en gardant son ton sévère

\- Qui aurait cru que j'allais entendre Severus Rogue faire une blague, pendant que je lui sauve la vie? répliqua-t-elle du même ton de voix.

Elle le vit sourire et chuchoter « ne changera jamais ».

Elle avait fait ce qu'elle avait pu, maintenant, il fallait que le temps fasse son œuvre. Ils allaient en avoir besoin.


	8. Chapitre 7 : La fille de son père

**Bonjour à tous!**

 **Mais… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Vous êtes en feu? En deux jours, la fanfiction a eu deux reviews, mais 200 views! Cela fait du chapitre 6 le plus vu après le prologue.**

 **En parlant du prologue, je commence sérieusement à me demander si je ne devrais pas le réécrire et le rallonger. Je n'en suis pas 100 % fière et je me dis que peut-être certains seraient moins portés à lâcher la lecture. Je verrais si l'inspiration vient pour allonger ce chapitre. Ou pas.**

 **Bref, comme j'ai dit j'ai beaucoup de congés cette semaine et beaucoup d'inspiration, donc j'en profite pour écrire un peu plus, parce que les prochaines semaines ne seront pas aussi… libres.**

 **Je réponds donc au reviews et je vous envoie un chapitre!**

 **Bisous,**

 **Mione**

* * *

 **livyn : Je suis ravie que tu aies apprécié et que tu aies tout « dévoré » haha, j'espère que ce chapitre et les suivants te plairont autant!**

 **Maxine3482 : En effet, les Luna/Severus sont plus que rares. Certains vont mettre Severus avec Hermione et personnellement, je ne vois pas pourquoi. Les contraires s'attirent, mais à ce point? Nah, pas à mon avis. Comparée à Hermione, Luna a bien des points communs avec Severus et un darkside qu'on va apprendre à connaître. Je n'aime pas voir le caractère froid de Rogue, même si on va le voir beaucoup plus dans les prochains chapitres. En espérant que la suite ne te déçoit pas!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : La fille de son père**

Il essayait de rester calme, mais il était incapable. Avec sa main, il froissa la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir de Luna. Bordel, mais il l'avait averti ce con! Comment avait-il pu oser… il pouvait bien être le survivant, LE gars qui a sauvé le monde sorcier, il s'en branlait. Il avait franchi une limite à ne pas franchir et il l'avait prévenue. S'il avait eu peur de Voldemort dans les derniers moments, c'est qu'il ne l'avait pas vu en colère.

Il se leva prestement, faisant tomber à la renverse sa chaise, se moquant bien du bruit qu'il venait de faire, cherchant sa poudre de cheminette, lorsqu'il entendit des coups à sa porte. Il pesta. Ce n'était pas le moment du tout! Malgré tout, il était un enseignant et il devait garder son calme. Il prit quelques respirations rapides et alla ouvrir la porte.

Une tête qu'il reconnut rapidement alla s'installer sur un fauteuil et il la rejoignit, soulagé que ce ne soit pas quelqu'un d'autre qui lui ferait perdre son sang-froid.

\- Elle va me tuer. Je te le jure Neville, elle va me tuer. Cela fait deux lettres qu'elle m'envoie et je n'arrive pas à les ouvrir et je sais qu'elle attend une réponse, mais je ne peux pas lui dire que je suis à… Serpentard! Elle va me tuer! couina Effie devant le regard de son oncle qui avait complètement changé. En un claquement de doigts, elle avait fait disparaitre sa colère et il se retenait de ne pas éclater de rire.

Il s'installa dans le fauteuil près d'elle, les bras croisés, regardant sa nièce d'adoption se lancer dans une tirade dramatique sur les scénarios catastrophes qui pourraient arriver, alors que lui savait très bien qu'elle était déjà au courant pour sa fille. « La faute à qui… » pensa-t-il, tout en se souvenant la réaction de Rogue lors de la répartition. Il s'était même demandé s'il s'était douté de quelque chose.

\- Non, mais franchement! Tu ne m'écoutes même pas! le critiqua-t-elle. Ça sert à quoi de venir te parler si tu ne m'écoutes pas?

Il se secoua la tête et se répandit en excuse. Il avait beaucoup de choses à penser, dont un certain homme dans la fin trentaine qui ne se doutait pas de l'épée de Gryffondor qui trônait au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Effie. Ta mère n'est pas un monstre. De plus, elle est déjà au courant. Lui avoua-t-il, trop rapidement, alors que le visage de l'adolescente se décomposait.

Elle se leva rapidement, le visage dans ses mains, faisant les cent pas dans la pièce.

\- Oh non. Oh non. Oh non. Là, c'est vrai qu'elle va me tuer! Non, mais tu aurais pu te retenir de lui dire! Je lui aurais dit! Un jour… peut-être… finissait-elle dans un chuchotement inaudible.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui lui ai dit, ne met pas ça sur mon dos. Puis, j'ai reçu une lettre de ta mère qui me demandait justement si tu recevais ses lettres et qu'elle t'aimait, même à Serpentard. Contesta-t-il, vexé d'être automatiquement accusé dès qu'il arrivait quelque chose.

Il se sentit également mal, parce que la lettre de Luna ne parlait presque pas d'Effie. Il jeta un coup d'œil au parchemin froissé sur son bureau, un pincement au cœur. Son amie était revenue pour reprendre sa vie en main et depuis qu'elle avait remis les pieds en Angleterre, rien ne se passait correctement. Il alla prendre sa nièce dans ses bras pour la réconforter, alors que de légers sanglots la secouaient. Elle se demandait bien qui avait pu l'avertir de sa répartition si ce n'était pas Neville.

\- J'ai vu que tu t'es fait des amis, c'est bien. Puis, ce n'est que ta deuxième journée. Hier, tu as été chanceuse, Rogue a annulé son cours pour la première fois depuis toujours! Il semblerait que Peeves a fait un tour dans la classe de potion et a tout saccagé, tout devrait être réglé pour demain.

Entendre Neville parler de Rogue lui glaça le sang. Ce mangemort. Elle avait tant de questions qu'elle n'osait pas poser. Elle savait que si elle en parlait à Neville, il serait trop bon pour ne pas en parler à sa mère, même si elle lui demandait. Sa mère lui dirait de ne pas juger les autres par leur passé, que la guerre a fait faire des choses horribles à tout le monde, incluant elle.

Elle savait également que son oncle essayait de la réconforter, mais ce dont elle avait besoin, c'était des conseils. Malgré tout, sachant que sa mère était déjà au courant la soulagea, elle n'avait aucune idée de comment elle aurait pu lui annoncer. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'une discussion.

\- Tu sais que je t'aime beaucoup Effie, comme si tu étais ma fille et je m'en veux terriblement de faire ce que je vais faire, mais malheureusement, j'ai une affaire urgente à régler et je dois te mettre dehors de ce bureau. De toute façon, il me semble que tu as un cours de créature magique dans moins d'une heure, tu devrais te préparer. Nous, nous allons nous voir demain après-midi en botanique, après ton cours de potion. Lui dit-il, le cœur gros.

Elle comprit rapidement, il avait des devoirs d'enseignant à Poudlard, il n'était pas seulement son « oncle Neville ». Elle acquiesça, lui fit un dernier câlin et quitta la pièce en essuyant ses yeux.

Il ne put s'empêcher de la regarder quitter la pièce et voir sa ressemblance avec son père, de plus en plus apparente depuis qu'elle était près de lui, même sans le savoir. L'ironie avait également fait en sorte de mettre sa force et sa faiblesse à quelques heures d'intervalle. Comme quoi, même après 15 ans, Severus et Luna se croisaient à tous les jours à travers leur fille.

Il prit la poudre de cheminette et s'écria d'une voix claire :

\- Manoir Potter, Godric's Hollow

* * *

Assise à son bureau habituel, Ginny travaillait sur de nouvelles manœuvres pour son équipe de Quidditch, les Harpies de Holyhead. Elle voulait se rendre à la coupe du monde de la prochaine année, mais avec leur plan, ils n'y arriveraient jamais.

\- Lâche Al' ! C'est à moi! s'écria une toute petite voix, alors que des pas se faisait entendre de plus en plus rapidement.

La rousse se retourna et vit son fils de 9 ans tenir un objet en hauteur, marchant à reculons, faisant face à sa petite sœur de 7 ans qui tentait bien que mal d'atteindre ce que tenait son frère. Elle soupira et se mit derrière son fils qui la percuta en reculant, perdant rapidement son sourire, alors qu'elle mettait ses mains sur ses hanches. Lily en profitant pour récupérer le livre qu'Albus lui avait pris.

\- C'est papa qui me l'a acheté lorsqu'il est allé voir Oncle Dudley! Tu lui en demanderas un autre! s'exclama Lily

\- Lily. Tu dois partager avec ton frère. Albus, tu dois le demander avant et ta sœur a le droit de dire non. Les disputa la jeune femme

\- Mais je n'ai rien à faire maman! Elle, elle a un tas de jouets qu'Hermione lui rapporte de ses voyages d'affaires, moi je veux jouer au Quidditch, mais il pleut et papa travaille! bougonna le jeune garçon

Ginny regarda à l'extérieur et grimaça, en effet il faisait un temps terrible et à chaque fois, Albus faisait des bêtises par ennui.

\- Je sais également, Albus Severus, que tu ne cherches pas à prendre les affaires de ta sœur pour te sortir de ton ennui, mais simplement pour l'énerver, car cela te divertit. Alors, dans ta chambre et réfléchi un peu à tes actions. Conclut-elle d'une voix sévère, en pointant le corridor.

Elle vit son fils pester, ce qu'elle réprimanda également, puis se retourna vers sa fille.

\- Ne le laisse pas t'énerver. Il te prend quelque chose, tu le laisses faire, plus tu lui montres que cela te dérange, plus il va le faire. Aller, file, maman a du tra… lui dit-elle avant d'elle couper par une lumière verdâtre dans sa cheminée et une voix grisailler

« _Neville Londubat souhaite accédé à votre foyer par votre réseau de cheminée, acceptez-vous cette requête?_ »

D'un coup de baguette, la rousse approuva l'arrivée de son ami, même si elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se présentait à son domicile en pleine semaine et en pleine heure de classe. Elle fit filer sa fille, alors que le jeune brun apparaissait dans son salon.

Il essuya la suie de ses vêtements et fit la bise à son amie de longue date, tout en cherchant le condamné.

\- Je dois parler à Harry. Annonça-t-il froidement, ce qui surprit la rousse

\- Il est parti faire des courses, il partait du Ministère i peu près une heure, il ne devrait plus tarder. Tu veux du thé?

Il accepta, même s'il n'avait aucune envie de boire du thé. Il avait envie de mettre son poing au visage de son « ami ». Ginny vit bien que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Neville et allait lui demander, lorsqu'un « pop » retentit près de la porte d'entrée et un « Chérie, je suis là » retentit quelques secondes plus tard.

Neville n'attendit pas un moment de plus et alla « saluer » son ami. D'un coup, son poing parti et atterrit directement sur le visage d'Harry, faisant lâcher un cri de surprise à Ginny.

\- Ouais… Je crois que je l'ai mérité celle-là… bafouilla le jeune homme qui massait sa mâchoire endolorie

\- Je t'avais prévenu Harry! Je. t'avais. prévenu! Tu ne pouvais pas te retenir pour une fois? beugla Neville, sa colère revenue.

Il sentit Ginny le tirer vers l'arrière, alors que son mari lui faisait un signe de ne pas s'en mêler. Elle leur demanda des explications, mais Neville n'en avait pas fini.

\- Tu lui dis que ce n'est pas pour le boulot, disant que c'est pour ta simple curiosité, pour ensuite te défendre en disant que ton travail fait rouvrir des dossiers et que tu as besoin qu'elle parle, alors que la seule chose que tu voulais savoir, c'est si tu avais raison. Ça t'a fait du bien d'avoir raison? Ça valait la peine de mettre ton amie en miette? continua-t-il, non, mais parce que si ça t'a fait autant de bien, dit le moi, parce que je te jure qu'un seul poing n'aura pas été suffisant. Elle garde ce secret depuis 15 ans, Harry. J'ai tenté de la pousser à le dire par elle-même, quand elle serait prête! Elle n'était pas prête! Filomena n'est pas prête pour une information aussi énorme que ça. Personne n'est prêt à découvrir ça!

\- Crois-moi, j'aurais espéré m'être trompé Neville! De toutes les personnes… vraiment? Il avait peut-être du bon, il était peut-être un agent double, mais de là à être l'amant d'une adolescente de 17 ans? Tu trouves ça normal toi? Contesta l'homme à la cicatrice

\- Comment tu crois que j'ai réagi quand je l'ai su? Moi, comparé à toi, elle n'avait pas le choix et n'était pas obligé de le faire, je l'ai su au moment où elle est arrivée dans mes bras en pleurs, parce qu'il l'avait mis à la porte, lui disant qu'il ne l'aimait pas comme elle l'aimait et ne voulait plus jamais la revoir. J'ai dû m'occuper de ma meilleure amie et de son enfant à naître, parce que j'ai respecté la décision de Luna qui ne voulait pas lui dire. Argumenta Neville

Soudainement, Ginny se planta entre les deux hommes, les yeux écarquillés

\- Quelqu'un veut bien me dire ce qui se passe ici? De qui parlez-vous? Du père d'Effie? Elle a avoué après autant d'années?

Neville ferma les yeux. Luna allait le tuer. Tout le monde allait savoir avant Severus et Filomena et il était primordial qu'ils le découvrent par eux-mêmes. Il le fallait.

\- Tu te souviens lorsque Luna n'était pas rentrée cette soirée-là et qu'elle s'était enfuie du couloir d'astronomie? commença-t-il, alors que son amie hochait la tête d'approbation, eh bien la veille, elle avait tenté la potion comme elle devait le faire, mais la potion a explosé et Rogue… Rogue s'est mis devant elle pour la protégée, il a été blessé. À partir de ce moment, elle s'était mise à chercher pourquoi il l'avait sauver et elle avait découvert qu'il était un agent double et ils se… ils se sont rapprochés, lui et Luna. C'est elle qui l'a sauvé lors de la Bataille de Poudlard. C'est avec lui qu'elle était pendant les 8 mois où elle avait « disparue », c'est avec lui qu'elle a conçu Effie.

\- Attends… Je ne comprends pas… Luna… a fait… un enfant avec… Rogue? balbutia la rousse, sous le choc, avant de se laisser tomber sur une chaise derrière elle.

Comment son amie avait pu lui cacher ça aussi longtemps? Comment avait-elle pu ne pas comprendre? Elle avait changé drastiquement après cette soirée-là et il y avait tant de signes devant eux.

\- Et Filomena ne le sait pas? Est-ce que Rogue le sait? C'est sa fille quand même! s'exclama-t-elle

Elle vit son ami et son mari secouer la tête, ce qui la choqua. Comment Luna avait-elle pu cacher une telle chose, une chose aussi importante? Severus Rogue n'était peut-être pas le bien incarné et aux dires de Neville, il n'avait pas été tendre avec Luna lors de leur rupture, mais il méritait quand même de savoir qu'il avait une fille.

\- Je ne crois pas que le secret va se garder longtemps. Il se passe une connexion entre elle et Severus à Poudlard. Ils se regardent tout le temps, il agit bizarrement. Il a même annulé un cours, vous y croyez? Je ne sais pas s'il se doute de quelque chose, mais il n'est pas totalement présent et avec ses talents de legillimens… expliqua le brun

\- Attend, tu ne crois quand même pas qu'il va lire dans les pensées de ses élèves? balbutia à nouveau Ginny

\- Ce ne serait pas la première fois. Argumenta Harry, croisant ses bras, songeux sur ce que venait de leur confesser Neville.

S'il avait raison, cela de prendrait que quelques semaines avant que le secret éclate au grand jour et que Merlin garde Luna lorsque cela arrivera.

* * *

Si elle trouvait que le dortoir des Serpentards était sombre et peu chaleureux, rien n'égalait la classe de Potions. C'était humide, froid, tout comme leur enseignant qui semblait être partout sauf là à leur enseigner.

Elle prit place, alors qu'un pauvre élève était allé poser une question à Rogue

\- Sur tous les gens de cette pièce, il fallait que vous veniez m'adresser la parole. Retournez-vous asseoir Dermott. Cracha-t-il, avec toute la sympathie qu'il pouvait avoir

Effie jeta un regard apeuré à Ambrose qui se retint d'éclater de rire. C'était Severus Rogue. Il n'y avait pas autre chose à dire. Elle sortit ses livres et s'installa, alors que leur professeur retroussait ses manches et faisait face à ses élèves.

\- Je ne suis pas ici pour vous entendre jacasser, vous entendre vous plaindre. Vous êtes ici pour travailler, étudier et essayer de ne pas être des sorciers encore plus misérables que vous pouvez l'être aujourd'hui. Je m'attends à la perfection, rien de moins. L'art des potions n'est pas donné à tous et seuls les meilleurs sorciers peuvent y exceller, donc je ne m'attends pas à grand-chose de votre classe. Déclara-t-il d'une voix froide, tout en se promenant entre ses élèves. Le programme de cette année sera différent. Je crois que vous êtes assez vieux pour voir des potions que l'ont met au programme habituellement qu'en sixième année, alors nous allons travaillés entres autres sur le Véritasérum, son antidote dont une seule personne a été capable de réussir la confection à ce jour, le Philtre de paix, le Philtre de mort-vivant, ainsi que la Solution de force. Nous allons commencer par le Philtre de Mort vivant ce trimestre, ouvrez votre manuel à la page 414.

Lorsqu'elle entendit le nom de la potion au programme, Filomena ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de glousser discrètement. Elle avait étudié cette potion tout l'été et la maitrisait sur le bout de sa baguette. Ce cours allait être un jeu d'enfant. Quant au Véritasérum et à son antidote, elle savait que son enseignant avait tort, car sa mère en maitrisait la concoction comme personne.

La première heure passa rapidement, alors qu'Archie s'arrachait les cheveux sur la théorie de la potion. Comme elle l'avait déjà étudié, la jeune femme commença à s'emmerder et ses pensées se mirent à divaguer vers son enseignant, assis à son bureau, écrivant dans un livre.

Elle se demandait bien comment il avait pu remettre les pieds dans cette école. Un mangemort ou ancien mangemort restait un mangemort. S'il avait été inculpé à son procès, c'est qu'il avait fait quelque chose de grave et s'il avait fait quelque chose qui lui avait mérité un séjour à Azkaban, il ne méritait pas d'être auprès d'adolescent! Comment McGonagall avait-elle pu laisser passer une telle chose?

Soudain, elle croisa le regard de Rogue qui avait levé la tête rapidement, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle. Avait-elle pensé à voix haute? Elle regarda Ambrose et Archibald, concentré dans leur manuel. Non, elle n'avait pas parlé.

\- Miss Lovegood. Vous sentez-vous plus intelligente que les autres pour ne pas étudier et faire votre théorie comme vos camarades? Si vos pensées sont si importantes, peut-être devriez-vous nous les partager, non pas que cela puisse nous intéresser. Railla Rogue d'une voix toujours aussi froide et méchante. Peut-être, je ne sais pas, que vous vouliez faire le cours à ma place puisque vous n'avez pas à étudier ou à travailler sur la matière que je vous donne?

Le regard qu'il lui posa la refroidit instantanément. Elle se sentait petite dans sa chaise et ne sut quoi répondre. Elle se mit à bafouiller des excuses, alors qu'Archie lui donnait un coup de coude, lui chuchotant de se taire.

\- Vous êtes bien la fille de votre mère. Toujours ailleurs et non pas là où on exige votre présence. Travaillez maintenant.

Le commentaire sur sa mère lui fit un choc. Comment osait-il parler de sa mère de la sorte? Comment osait-il la juger à cause de son nom ou simplement à cause de quelques minutes d'inattention? Non. Il n'avait pas sa place dans une classe.

Elle se leva, alors que tout le monde retenait son souffle et que son enseignant se retournait, faisant voler sa robe, planta ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune fille.

\- Je sais que je peux faire cette potion les yeux fermés. Je ne suis pas ma mère. Je suis Filomena Lovegood et mon nom de famille ne représente pas mon intelligence, comme vous vos crimes ne représentent pas votre statut social aujourd'hui. Cracha-t-elle, en colère contre lui, mais également contre elle-même de ne pas avoir garder son sang-froid.

Elle entendit des murmures derrière elle, alors qu'Ambrose s'étouffait, en entendant ce que son amie venait de dire. C'était sorti tout seul et elle commença à le regretter lorsqu'elle vit Rogue lever ses manches et la prendre par la robe, la trainant vers un coin de la pièce, devant un présentoir à préparation à potion.

\- Comme vous semblez tout savoir, montrez-moi. Comme je ne représente pas ce que j'étais, comme vous dites, je vais faire quelque chose que je n'ai jamais fait. Si vous arrivez à réussir cette potion, ce dont je doute fortement, en moins de deux heures, j'ajouterais 250 points à la maison de Serpentard, dans le cas contraire, je lui en enlèverais 300. Siffla-t-il

\- Parfait. Répliqua-t-elle, sans cligner des yeux, confrontant son enseignant qui était tellement proche d'elle qu'elle sentait son parfum, ce qui la déstabilisa légèrement. Elle avait déjà senti cette odeur quelque part… mais où?

Elle vit une horloge magique apparaître dans les airs devant elle, alors que Severus Rogue retournait à son bureau, gardant un œil sur elle. Elle n'avait pas une minute à perdre!

Elle alla chercher ses ingrédients le plus rapidement possible : crochets de serpents, mucus de Veracrasse, de la cervelle de paresseux, de l'asphodèle, de l'armoise qu'elle fit infuser immédiatement et bien sûr les fameuses fèves soporifiques. Lorsqu'elle les prit, elle vit l'homme à son bureau faire un sourire railleur en secouant la tête. Il savait qu'elle n'y arriverait pas, il avait lui-même modifié la recette de cette potion dans son manuel il y a des années de cela.

Elle se mit à la concoction de sa potion et prit les fèves et son couteau. Contre toute attente de son professeur, elle se mit à appuyer dessus, faisant sortir le liquide facilement et rapidement. Lorsqu'il la vit faire, il se leva d'un coup et se dirigea vers elle.

\- Où avez-vous appris à faire cela? Quel manuel utilisez-vous? s'écria-t-il, faisant taire une nouvelle fois les élèves dans la classe.

\- Dans le Manuel avancé de préparation des potions, professeur. Ma mère me l'a offert et je l'ai lu et annoté. J'ai remarqué plusieurs erreurs que j'ai corrigées. Se défendit-elle, alors qu'il prenait le manuel qu'elle avait déposé non loin d'elle.

Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, son cœur arrêta de battre. Ce n'était pas son écriture, mais ses annotations étaient presque les mêmes. Comment…? Il leva les yeux vers elle et vit les yeux de Luna dans les siens. Sa mère n'avait jamais été la meilleure élève en potion, Granger la dépassait largement, mais l'adolescente qui se tenait devant lui avait des facultés qu'aucune autre élève n'avait eues avant lui. Elle était douée, très douée.

Il vit la potion changée de couleur correctement dans le chaudron. Elle réussissait. C'était impossible. Il n'avait jamais vu un élève de 15 ans réussir cette potion, encore moins aussi rapidement et aussi efficacement. Elle lui fit un sourire victorieux. Non, elle n'avait pas gagné. Elle avait sûrement triché, trouvé des annotations quelque part, les avait recopiés et avait suivi ce qui était écrit, tout simplement. Il n'y avait aucune autre explication.

\- Vous avez triché, j'en suis certain. Pour cela, j'enlève 50 points à Serpentard, dit-il en se retournant, avant d'être hélé.

\- Hey! Ce n'est pas ce qui était convenu! s'écria-t-elle, particulièrement mécontente.

\- Vous allez me montrer un peu plus de respect que cela Miss Lovegood. Je ne tolérerais pas ce genre de comportement dans ma classe, ni nulle part d'autre dans cette école. Sachez que la tricherie n'est pas acceptée ici et j'ose espérer que vous allez en respecter les règles. Siffla-t-il, alors qu'il essayait de garder son calme. Personne ne lui avait autant tenu tête. Enfin... sauf une certaine blonde. Il se retourna vers ses élèves et éteignit les chaudrons d'un mouvement de baguette. Le cours est terminé, sortez tous d'ici. Sauf vous, Lovegood. Suivez-moi.

Non seulement il avait lu dans sa tête et voyaient les questions qu'elle se posait, mais en plus elle lui tenait tête. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec cette élève et il tenait à savoir quoi. Elle était la preuve que même après 15 ans, Luna Lovegood continuait à l'emmerder. Il n'en avait pas fini. Il n'en aurait jamais fini.


	9. Chapitre 8 : Luna et Severus

**Bonjour à tous!**

 **Comme prévu, c'est bien au chapitre 8 qu'on refait un saut dans le temps. Beaucoup d'informations fuitent par ci et par là à propos de Luna et Severus. « 8 mois de disparition », « après la guerre », « rupture ». C'est l'heure des réponses, pour qu'on puisse focuser sur le « futur ». Il le faut bien, mais pour cela il faut savoir tout ce qui s'est passé avant!**

 **Je remercie énormément tout le monde qui ont laissés une petite review et le fait que nous ne sommes qu'à quelques pas des 1000 views! C'est incroyable! Merci à tous!**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture, je crois que c'est mon chapitre favori! Même si je n'aime pas les très longs chapitres, celui-ci va l'être!**

 **Bisous,**

 **Mione**

 **PS : Attention! Présence d'un LEMON!**

* * *

 **Helianay** : Merci beaucoup de ton intérêt pour ma fanfiction! Oui, les Luna/Severus, je crois qu'il y en existe une ou deux, incluant la mienne, les gens voient Severus avec Lily, Remus, Sirius, Hermione, voire même Harry, donc moi j'ajoute une petite nouvelle J'espère que la suite te plaira!

 **Maxine3482** : Oui, Harry l'a découvert, mais pas de la bonne manière, il a forcé Luna et c'est ce qui a fait en sorte que Neville sorte de ses gonds. Vous allez comprendre au fil des chapitres pourquoi il tient autant à Luna et tous les sacrifices qu'il a du faire pour elle et pour Effie. Quant à Severus et Effie, la seule chose que je peux te dire c'est lis bien ce chapitre, car un ÉNORME indice s'y cache sur comment Severus va découvrir que Filomena est sa fille. Pour la confrontation et le dévoilement, il y a encore quelques chapitres à attendre. Merci de me lire et de me laisser une petite review, c'est très gentil!

 **Livyn** : Oui, les gens voient Neville comme celui qui suit, celui qui n'a pas de « couille » disons-le, mais ici, comme j'ai répondue à Maxine, vous allez voir ce que Neville a enduré et pourquoi il réagit de la sorte et tient tant à mordicus que Luna soit heureuse et ne soit pas trop poussée, car disons qu'elle n'est pas la seule à avoir un secret. ;) Bisous et en espérant que la suite te plaise!

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Luna et Severus**

 **15 MAI 1998**

L'homme était assis dans son salon, un livre à la main, un bandage lui recouvrait l'abdomen. Il avait encore de la difficulté à se déplacer, le poison de Nagini lui avait causé des blessures internes dont même lui ne savait comment le guérir. La blonde qui l'avait soigné avait tenu à ce qu'il se rende à Sainte-Mangouste, mais il ne pouvait pas. À partir du moment où il s'était mis face à face avec Voldemort, qu'il avait donné ses souvenirs à Harry Potter et en quittant la bataille, il était devenu un fugitif. Elle aussi.

\- Tiens, thé à la menthe, j'ai vu que tu l'appréciais. Lui dit-elle en lui déposant une tasse fumante devant lui

Elle prit place non loin, le regardant du coin de l'œil, alors qu'il lui faisait un signe de tête en signe de remerciement. Les choses étaient devenues étranges après que l'adrénaline du transplanage, ainsi que la guérison de Severus, ait pris place. Le malaise s'était installé entre eux. Ils n'étaient incapables de parler de leurs sentiments ni du fait qu'il avait, pour la première fois, quelqu'un qui habitait chez lui, outre Peter il y a quelques mois de cela.

Elle s'était pourtant mise à son aise rapidement, s'occupant de la lessive, de la cuisine et tout ce qui pouvait faire en sorte que la guérison de son hôte soit la meilleure possible, mais ils ne s'échangeaient presque jamais aucun mot. Du moins, il ne lui parlait presque jamais. Comment s'était-il mis dans cette situation? Elle avait 17 ans, il en avait presque le double et il était Severus Rogue. Il ne tombait pas amoureux et encore moins d'ELLE.

De temps à autre, ils partageaient la pièce, comme en ce moment, où ils lisaient chacun de leur côté, une tasse de thé non loin, à la menthe comme le préférait-il et qu'elle avait découvert il ne savait comment. Il lui jetait des regards discrètement. Il appréciait le respect qu'elle avait pour son silence et de ne pas s'incruster dans sa vie. Elle était solitaire, dans sa bulle, elle était dans sn monde et il appréciait. Souvent, il remarquait ses mimiques lorsqu'elle lisait ou cuisinait, cela lui faisait chaud au cœur, une sensation qu'il avait rarement vécue dans sa vie. Il voyait en elle comme une lumière dans un environnement sombre. Il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais elle ne lui avait pas simplement sauvé la vie, elle lui avait donné un sens, chose qu'il avait perdue foi après le décès de Lily.

Il voyait également qu'elle lui jetait des coups d'œil de temps à autre. Elle avait remarqué son pincement de lèvre lorsque quelque chose l'agaçait dans un livre et qu'il prenait une plume pour le corriger, ce qui lui donnait toujours un sourire en coin. Elle avait remarqué qu'il faisait toujours des mouvements avec sa main, lorsqu'il était concentré dans sa lecture et la trouvait enrichissante. Elle avait également remarqué à quel point dans la vie de tous les jours, son regard froid et son allure hautaine s'étaient envolés. Chez lui, il était Severus. Ailleurs, il était le Professeur Rogue. Dans sa demeure, il n'y avait ni haine, ni colère, ni angoisse, c'était un sanctuaire de paix et de connaissance et cela faisait plaisir à Luna d'en connaître l'identité.

\- Peux-tu me passer le livre, là, s'il te plaît? lui demanda-t-elle

Il sortit de sa réflexion, se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas avancé d'une ligne, trop concentrée à penser à la jeune femme assise près de lui et même s'il pensait à elle, trop souvent à son goût, il en venait parfois à oublier son existence, ce qui le faisait sursauter à chaque fois. Il se retourna, prit le livre et lui tendit sans un mot, ce qui fit soupirer la blonde, qui ne prit pas le livre. Se rendant bien compte qu'elle ne le prenait pas, il quitta son livre pour la regarder.

\- Combien de temps cela va durer Severus? Nous sommes passés du vouvoiement, aux prénoms, au fait que je suis chez toi et que je ne suis pas près de partir. Je sais que tu es quelqu'un de solitaire, je le suis aussi, mais je crois que nous devons parler et faire en sorte que cette cohabitation temporaire soit plaisante, non? l'encouragea-t-elle du mieux qu'elle pouvait, afin qu'il soit de son côté et qu'ils aient une discussion.

Il ferma son livre et fit un soupir d'agacement. Il savait qu'ils devaient discuter, mais les interactions sociales n'étaient pas sa force et cela l'agaçait et le pire, c'est qu'elle le savait. Il prit une gorgée de son thé, toujours aussi bon, se demandant bien comment elle le faisait, et elle se rapprocha de lui, légèrement, toujours dans l'empreinte du malaise du souvenir de leur baiser à Poudlard.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est arrivé et je suis désolée si cela t'est rendu mal à l'aise. Je crois qu'après que tu m'as sauvé de cette potion, quelque chose a changé. J'ai vu en toi quelqu'un d'autre, le côté bon et je m'en suis fait un allié au lieu d'un ennemi. Je me suis rendu compte que tu étais tout ce que j'aimais chez quelqu'un, le courage, la force et que… j'aimais bien tes défauts aussi. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas discuter, je sais que tu fais de ce personnage, ce masque de froideur, ton quotidien, alors qu'au fond de toi, tu aimes le thé à la menthe et les romans de Shakespeare. Admit-elle les yeux tendres envers lui.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, comment le connaissait-elle à ce point? Elle ne fit aucun mouvement envers lui, mais il savait qu'elle attendait qu'il parte.

\- Luna, tu dois comprendre que la seule femme que j'ai aimée dans ma vie, je l'ai éloigné moi-même et elle est décédée avant que je puisse me faire pardonner. Cela m'a marqué. J'ai chassé l'amour de ma vie pour ne pas souffrir comme j'ai souffert. J'ai vécu dans la froideur et le détachement pour mon bien-être et même si j'ai connu des femmes, bien entendu, je n'ai jamais éprouvé d'affection après Lily. Lui répondit-il, mais voyant le regard de la blonde changer, il se rendit compte qu'il l'avait légèrement blessé et qu'elle se demandait si elle ne voyait pas en lui quelque chose qu'elle espérait qu'il ait, alors il continua. Lorsque j'ai commencé à enseigner à Poudlard, je l'ai fait par égoïsme, je voulais retourner à l'école et lorsque j'ai vu les élèves, je me suis dit que j'avais fait la plus grosse connerie de ma vie, je les détestais, mais pas tous. Certains avaient du talent, d'autres étaient une perte de temps, mais j'éprouvais de la satisfaction à les voir réussir, grâce à moi. À ma première année d'enseignement, je me suis rendu compte que pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais réussi dans quelque chose. J'avais du respect pour certains d'entre eux, pour mes collègues enseignant également, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de dénigrer ceux que je n'aimais pas et j'étais incapable de leur montrer la fierté que j'avais. C'est ainsi que j'ai bâti ma réputation.

Luna hocha la tête, compréhensive des paroles que lui offraient Severus. Elle ne le coupa pas, puisqu'il semblait être lancé dans ses souvenirs et les aveux. Il avait besoin d'en parler, même s'il en éprouvait des difficultés.

\- Au fil des années, les élèves me détestaient avant de rentrer dans ma classe, alors le personnage s'est installé. Encore plus lorsque Potter est arrivé, lui je le détestais, car je voyais Lily en lui. Tous les jours, il me rappelait ce que j'avais perdu, mais je le protégeais. Je l'aidais, même s'il pensait que je voulais le détruire, au contraire. Il était la dernière chose qui me restait de Lily et contre toute attente, c'est à la mort de Sirius et en voyant l'état dans lequel il était, que j'ai ressenti quelque chose que je n'avais pas ressentit depuis longtemps : de l'empathie, commença-t-il. J'avais de l'empathie pour ce garçon, puis j'ai commencé à apprécier les efforts, quoique vains, de Granger, de vouloir avoir mon appréciation sur son travail. Puis…

\- Ils ont dû quitter pour la chasse aux horcruxes et toi tu t'es ramassé dans les rangs de Voldemort par obligation, le coupa-t-elle, prise dans ses pensées. Si Harry devait un jour savoir ce que Severus était en train de lui dire, il en ferait une crise cardiaque. Elle vit l'homme devant elle hocher la tête à son tour et reprendre son récit.

\- Je n'avais pas le choix de protégé les élèves, tout en les faisant souffrir et je commençais à en perdre la tête. Je n'étais pas sans cœur à ce point, du moins, pas à l'intérieur. Lorsque j'ai vu les Carrow avec toi et Londubat, je me suis dit que j'avais au moins la chance de faire quelque chose de bien. Lorsque tu m'as tenu tête, je l'ai vu elle, pendant un instant, dans ce corridor. Au fil des séances, je prenais plus de temps à t'observer, au début, parce que tu me faisais penser à elle, puis au fil du temps, je remarquais vos différences, tout en remarquant qu'elles ne me dérangeait pas. Je me suis habituée à ta présence et sans le vouloir, j'en voulais plus. Je me suis rendu compte que je m'ennuyais des pots qui s'entrechoquaient, alors que le bruit me dérangeait au début. Je m'ennuyais de l'odeur de fruit que régnait dans mon bureau. Je m'ennuyais de tes murmures de chants, lorsque tu étais concentré. Tu mettais de la vie dans une pièce morte. Chose que je n'aurais jamais cru possible. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai compris que mon agacement était devenu de l'affection. Dévoila-t-il sans un autre mot. Il lui avait avoué, littéralement, comment il se sentait envers elle. Il était maintenant à nu, devant lui, coupable de ses sentiments.

Elle ne dit pas un mot, imprégnant ses paroles dans sa tête. Il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il l'aimait, mais c'était tout comme. Elle n'avait jamais cru qu'il l'observait à ce point ni qu'il lui portait autant d'attention. Il se leva, aussi rapidement qu'il le pût dans son état et allât prendre la boîte qu'elle avait prise lorsqu'elle l'avait soigné quelques jours plus tôt. Il lui tendit et elle l'ouvert, curieuse. Il y avait à l'intérieur des objets quelconques, mais également quelques photographies d'un jeune garçon seul, mais également avec une fille de son âge, ainsi qu'avec des adultes.

\- E.P. Eileen Prince, ma mère. C'est tout ce qui me reste de mon enfance, de ma vie à Poudlard également. C'est la mère d'Harry que tu vois là et ça, ce sont mes parents. Je n'en garde que très peu de souvenirs, car ils sont douloureux. Luna, tu dois comprendre quelque chose. La froideur que tu as connue lorsque j'étais ton enseignant, elle fait partie de moi et elle ne partira pas. Je ne montre pas mon affection, je ne suis pas romantique et au contraire, je repousse les gens plus que je les amène à moi. Je ne sais pas encore quels mots je peux mettre sur ce que je ressens envers toi, mais je sais qu'il y a quelque chose, car je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire lorsque je sens ta présence. Ne me demande pas de te dire des choses que je ne peux pas ressentir ou exprimer. Ne me demande pas des choses normales, car je ne suis pas comme les autres et je ne le serais jamais. En fait, je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu es toujours là. L'avisa-t-il. Non, ils ne se promèneraient jamais la rue, se tenant la main, allant à la librairie ou chez Florian Fortarôme. Ils ne magasineraient jamais une maison ou ne se marierait jamais, ils n'auraient jamais d'enfant.

Il ferma les yeux se rendant compte de la situation. Ils avaient vécu dans un rêve et la réalité le rattrapait. Il n'était pas beau, il avait 38 ans, il vivait dans un appartement crasseux au fond d'une allée. Il n'avait rien à lui offrir. Elle avait la vie devant elle.

Soudain, il sentit une main se poser sur la sienne, alors qu'une autre se posait sur sa joue.

\- Ma mère m'a dit un jour que ce que l'on ressent, on le ressent et c'est tout. On n'a pas besoin de le dire ou de le montrer, parce qu'on le sait tout simplement. Je sais que tu as des défauts et que tu restes Severus Rogue, mais je trouve que ta beauté intérieure, bien que tu la trouves minime, te rend beau à l'extérieur, même si cette coupe de cheveux est horrible, lui avoua-t-elle, le faisant éclater de rire, sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher. Après avoir repris leur sérieux, elle reprit. Je ne te demande rien. Je veux juste que tu sache que quelqu'un pense à toi, tiens à toi et qu'elle est là pour toi. Je ne vois pas ma vie dans 10 ans, alors ne me demande pas ce que je veux dans 10 ans. Pour l'instant, je veux profiter de cette après-midi dans cette maison, avec cette tasse de thé, avec un homme que j'apprécie.

Elle avait le don de toujours ramener le bon, faire chasser ses mauvaises pensées, comme si elle aussi pouvait lire dans sa tête. Il approuva d'un hochement de tête, alors qu'elle lui faisait un baiser sur la joue, avant de se déplacer et reprendre son livre.

Finalement, une discussion de temps en temps pouvait mener à bien, l'atmosphère était légère et le malaise avait disparu. Le temps ne pouvait qu'aller mieux.

* * *

 **13 SEPTEMBRE 1998**

\- Sev' ? Tu sais où est passé Clodine ? lui demanda-t-elle de l'autre bout de l'appartement

Il soupira. Satanée bestiole. Si elle l'a encore perdu, il allait faire une crise de nerfs. Il se leva et alla rejoindre la blonde dans la pièce. Une cage était ouverte, c'était celle du Noueux qu'elle s'occupait. Autour de lui, divers animaux étaient en train de se prélasser dans leurs cages. Des Doxy, des Jobarbille et un Niffleur. Il soupira à nouveau.

\- Il a dû être infesté de Joncheruine… Tu imagines? Être perdu dans sa propre tête? C'est comme ça que papa a attrapé un Ronflac Cornu, mais il n'a pas rapporté le bon objet, il a pris une corne d'Éruptif au lieu de la corne du Ronflac, il a dû être attaqué par des Joncheruine aussi, lui expliqua-t-elle

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être agaçante quand elle parlait de créatures imaginaires que son père lui avait montrées lorsqu'elle était gamine. C'est dans ces moments-là qu'il reconnaissait la Luna qui se promenait dans les corridors, cherchant tout et n'importe quoi, car elle avait tout perdu. Il entendit soudainement du bruit derrière lui et se retourna, le Noueux devant lui.

\- Clodine! Viens ici! Il ne faut pas sortir de cette cage! s'écria-t-elle, se lançant à la poursuite de l'animal qu'elle n'arrivait pas à attraper.

Il sortit sa baguette et d'un coup, le Noueux se retrouva dans les airs, volant vers sa cage, alors qu'une blonde se posta devant lui, les mains sur les hanches.

\- Severus! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas faire ça! Si tu veux tes ingrédients pour tes potions, soit gentil avec eux, sinon ils ne te donneront rien!

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de leur permission pour leur prendre quoi que ce soit. S'il te plaît, ferme cette cage à clé.

Sans un autre mot, il quitta la pièce, mais il l'entendit soupirer, ce qui le fit sourire. Il passa devant la pièce de confection de potion avant de retourner dans le salon.

Son appartement avait bien changé et il se trouvait beaucoup plus propre, rangé et avait une touche de féminin. Cela l'avait dérangé au début, mais il s'y était habitué. Cela faisait plus de cinq mois que Luna habitait avec lui et ils avaient fait en sorte de communiquer et de s'habituer l'un à l'autre, alors il l'avait laissé faire des changements.

Le salon avait désormais quelques touches de couleurs, dont les rideaux d'un bleu foncé, rappelant Serdaigle, dont la lumière de la fenêtre pénétrait dans la pièce, une très grande nouveauté! La bibliothèque avait été agrandie pour recevoir plus de livres, libérant de l'espace au sol et sur le bureau de l'homme.

Quant à la cuisine, elle en avait pris possession en totalité. Les murs gris étaient maintenant blancs et ils s'étaient habitués à manger à la table ensemble, un bouquet de fleurs différent chaque semaine, que Luna ramenait de ses courses chez les moldus.

Le reste n'avait presque pas changé, celle des animaux avait été remplie, pour le nécessaire aux ingrédients de potions et la salle de confection de potion avait reçu une deuxième table où la jeune femme s'exerçait à la création de Véritasérum et son antidote, qu'elle réussissait très bien. C'est également à ce moment que Severus lui fit son premier compliment spontané. Il en avait gagné un baiser, l'un de leurs très rares échanges.

Ce qui avait vraiment changé dans l'appartement fut la chambre. Au départ, Luna occupait la chambre d'amie sans gêne, elle se l'était approprié, mais il ne put s'empêcher de penser à cette nuit-là…

 _Un orage faisait rage et il était habitué aux sons qui résonnaient dans les pièces, lui qui l'avait habité durant des années, mais elle n'en avait aucune idée. Les murs tremblaient, les livres et les cadres claquaient. Chaque orage était pénible pour l'immeuble qui en arrachait, heureusement qu'il était protégé magiquement!_

 _Alors qu'il était couché, les yeux fixant le plafond, attendant que le pire passe, il vit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit tranquillement et une tête blonde passer l'embrasure de celle-ci._

 _\- Je suis désolé de te déranger, mais je me demandais si tous ces bruits étaient normaux? bredouilla-t-elle, la voix tremblante._

 _Il remarqua rapidement que quelque chose n'allait pas, alors il lui fit signe d'avancer. Il avait regretté durant un instant, alors qu'elle s'avançait vers lui. Elle portait l'une de ses chemises, qu'il lui avait offert à son arrivée, puisqu'elle n'avait pas de pyjama. Elle arrêtait juste au milieu de ses cuisses. Elle n'en avait que faire, la peur la faisait trembler de tous ses membres._

 _\- Tu n'aimes pas les orages? lui demanda-t-il, une pointe d'inquiétude, mais une pointe de rire dans la voix._

 _Elle secoua la tête et il vit des larmes couler sur ses joues. Il s'en voulut. Comment pouvait-il rire d'elle, alors qu'elle était là, devant lui, vulnérable._

 _\- C'est lors d'un orage que ma mère est morte. Depuis, j'en ai une phobie… Mais qu'elle idiote, je ne vais pas te déranger pour ça, je t'empêche de dormir! se rendit-elle compte, alors que la lune faisait un éclairage lugubre à la pièce._

 _Alors qu'elle se levait, il la prit par le bras et la tira vers lui. Sans penser à rien d'autre, il la prit dans ses bras contre lui et l'étendit sous la couverture, tout en caressant les cheveux de la blonde._

 _\- Ça va, je suis là. Je ne dormais pas. La rassura-t-il_

 _Il la sentit se détendre tranquillement, son souffle reprenant un rythme naturel. Elle se moulait à son corps et cela ne le déplaisait pas. Ses cheveux à lui tombaient près du visage de la blonde et ses mains étaient d'un côté dans sa chevelure, de l'autre sur sa hanche._

 _C'était la première fois qu'ils étaient aussi proches et cela faisait près de trois mois qu'ils étaient dans le même appartement. Brusquement, elle se retourna vers lui, le regardant dans les yeux, sa main à elle prenant une de ses mèches de cheveux._

 _\- Sev? lui dit-elle_

 _\- Hum?_

 _Il prit un moment avant de se rendre compte qu'elle l'avait appelé « Sev » et non pas « Severus » ou « Rogue » comme quand elle était fâchée. Elle se sentait assez en confiance pour lui donner un surnom et cela ne le dérangeait pas, ce qui l'étonna. Il vit un sourire se former sur ses lèvres, ce qui le fit sourire aussi._

 _\- Il faut vraiment te couper les cheveux, déclara-t-elle avant d'éclater de rire, ce qu'il fit également_

 _Il lui donna un baiser, ce qui fit reculer la blonde de surprise. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait le premier pas! Il lui fit un regard interrogateur, mais celle lui lui répondit en se collant encore plus contre lui. Coucher ensemble, sans un mot, fit réfléchir Severus. Les minutes passaient et il savait qu'elle ne dormait pas._

 _\- Luna? chuchota-t-il, alors que la blonde bougeait sa tête pour le regarder. Si tu veux, tu peux dormir ici, au lieu de la chambre d'ami._

 _Elle lui fit un sourire et elle hocha la tête, en accord, avant de reposer celle-ci sur le torse de l'homme, la lune reflétant sur leur corps. Alors qu'il la sentait s'endormir, il ne put s'empêcher de la regarder._

 _\- Moi, Severus Rogue, suis tombé amoureux de la lune. Dit-il dans un souffle, avant de s'endormir, la femme qu'il aimait dans les bras._

Après cette nuit, ils avaient dormi ensemble tous les soirs et s'étaient beaucoup plus rapprochés, sans faire plus de pas. Ils s'embrassaient de temps en temps, mais c'est tout. Personne ne voulait brusquer l'autre. La chambre était devenue plus chaleureuse, elle était devenue une pièce de… couple. Oui, Luna et Severus étaient devenus non officiellement, un couple.

Et dans un couple, on fait des sacrifices et Luna fit ce qu'elle avait promis de faire. Elle avait couper les cheveux de Rogue et qu'est-ce que cela lui avait fait du bien!

* * *

 **7 NOVEMBRE 1998**

Alors qu'elle était assise entre les jambes de Severus, chacun lisant un livre, la main de l'homme caressant les cheveux de la blonde, un hibou cogna à la vitre, ce qui les fit sursauter tous les deux.

Cela faisait presque 7 mois qu'ils n'avaient eu aucun contact avec le monde extérieur, outre via les journaux. Personne ne connaissait l'adresse de cet appartement à part quelques personnes. Ils se levèrent précipitamment et il laissa le hibou rentrer, prenant la boîte que le hibou apportait.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est? lui demanda-t-elle, curieuse de la correspondance qu'ils venaient de recevoir.

Il ne lui répondit pas et ouvrit le colis, qui contenait des dizaines et des dizaines de lettres. Il alla s'asseoir près de la blonde et sépara le courrier. Plusieurs étaient adressés à la blonde et quelques unes lui étaient adressées à lui. Mais… comment?

\- Le ministère a découvert ta présence. J'imagine qu'ils t'ont retrouvé lors de ta sortie au Chemin de Traverse la semaine d'avant et en te trouvant, ils ont retrouvés mon adresse. Réfléchissait-il à voix haute

\- Mais comment? J'ai 17 ans, je n'ai plus la Trace sur moi. S'exclama-t-elle surprise

\- Nous sommes des témoins de la guerre Luna et nous avons fui la bataille, nous sommes encore considérés comme des fugitifs et le ministère nous cherchent. Ils ont dû trouvé l'adresse de cette manière. Ils peuvent envoyer du courrier, mais pas se présenter, ne t'inquiète pas, mais maintenant ils savent que tu es en ma présence, lui dit-il, essayant de la rassurer, alors qu'elle commençait à trembler d'inquiétude.

Il lui tendit ses lettres qu'elle prit du bout des doigts. Devant elle trônait le nom de Neville, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, et d'autres encore. Elle ouvrit celle de Neville, les mains tremblantes, inquiètes de ce qui pourrait se trouver sur le parchemin.

« _Luna,_

 _Je sais que tu es encore vivante, car je le sens, tu es ma meilleure amie, mais je m'inquiète. Nous ne savons pas où tu n'es ni ce que tu deviens. Comment vas-tu? Est-ce que tu es prisonnière? Est-ce que tu es parti par toi-même? Nous t'aimons Luna et nous voulons que tu reviennes ou que tu nous donnes un signe de vie._

 _Je sais que je t'ai fait peur là-bas, lorsque je t'ai dit que je t'aimais, mais sache que je ne t'en veux pas de ne pas m'aimer en retour. Je veux simplement que tu sois heureuse et je veux que ma meilleure amie soit toujours ma meilleure amie._

 _Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, nous ne pouvons pas vivre sans toi._

 _S'il te plaît, donne-nous des nouvelles._

 _Neville_ »

Elle prit ensuite une lettre de Ginny, sachant bien que les mots allaient se ressembler.

« _Luna,_

 _s'il te plaît reviens. On est rongé par l'inquiétude depuis que tu as disparu. Ils ont fait le compte de la guerre et ce n'est pas beau, vraiment pas beau. Les gens qui ont disparu sont nombreux et cela me tue de voir ton nom, affiché sur cette pancarte du ministère._

 _Tu mérites d'avoir un foyer et de vivre, comme nous tous. Alors, reviens-nous._

 _On t'aime_

 _Ginny, Harry et tous les autres qui t'attendent_ ».

Alors que des larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à ses amis. Elle vivait dans une bulle, avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, mais ses amis la cherchait, l'aimait, elle aussi elle les aimait. Elle tourna son regard vers Severus, mais fut surprise de voir qu'il ne se tenait plus à côté d'elle, mais debout, une lettre à la main, le regard furieux et inquiet. Elle chassa sa propre tristesse et se leva également, prenant la lettre dans les mains de Rogue.

« _À l'avis de Severus Tobias Rogue,_

 _Compte tenu du décret 175-B-216-H du nouveau règlement du Ministère de la Magie à propos des activités de la magie noire reliée à la Deuxième Grande Guerre, vous êtes obligatoirement convoqué à votre procès qui se tiendra le 17 janvier 1999 à 13 h 40 à la salle C-115 du Département de la Justice magique pour faire face à votre alliance avec le mage noir, Voldemort, ainsi qu'à votre adhésion en tant que Mangemort. Une attestation a également été mise à votre dossier concernant votre fuite et votre inactivité depuis le 2 mai 1998._

 _Vous êtes dans la possibilité de contacter un membre de la Justice magique pour vous aider à votre préparation et donner une liste des sorciers ou sorcières qui pourront témoigner en votre faveur._

 _Dans un cas de non-présence à votre procès, vous serez automatiquement inculpé d'une sentence de 25 ans à la prison d'Azkaban sans possibilité de sortie._

 _Cordialement,_

 _Le Ministre de la Magie, Kingsley Shacklebolt_ »

\- Quoi? Un procès? Mais… Harry a tes souvenirs et le tableau de Dumbledore peut parler également! Tu as toujours été du bon côté! s'écria-t-elle furieuse. Non, cela ne pouvait pas se passer comme cela. Nous allons contacter McGonagall et Harry et tous ceux qui peuvent t'aider!

En voyant Severus s'asseoir sur son bureau, la tête dans les mains, elle sut qu'il n'allait pas bien. C'était trop beau pour être vrai et le passé les rattrapait, plus vite que prévu. Elle s'approcha de lui.

\- Severus, je suis là pour toi, on va y arriver ensemble. Comme… commença-t-elle, mais l'homme devant elle s'était levé et lui avait pris les bras d'une manière féroce.

Ses yeux avaient changé et des larmes sillonnaient son visage. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer, ni aussi en colère.

\- Et tu vas faire ça comment? À quel point es-tu idiote pour ne pas comprendre que tout ça, tout autour de nous, était qu'une illusion, une fuite, une escapade le temps qu'ils viennent me chercher, car je suis un criminel? Arrête de vivre dans ton monde où les Joncheruines existent, croyant que nous allons vivre heureux pour l'éternité, parce que ce n'est pas le cas! Tu m'entends? Ce n'est pas le cas? Je n'aurais jamais dû t'écouter et m'embarquer dans cette histoire! Je suis encore plus faible que je l'étais et tout ça, c'est de ta faute! On ne sera jamais heureux ensemble, car je suis un criminel Luna! Rentre-toi ça dans le crâne et grandis un peu! hurla-t-il en poussa Luna au sol.

En atterrissant sur le sol, le bruit que cela fit, fit réagir Severus qui planta son regard dans celui de la blonde qui ne savait pas comment réagir. Ses mots et ses gestes avaient dépassé sa pensée, toute son inquiétude, son stress, sa colère s'était accumulée et il avait tout gâché. Il avait éclaté et il avait mis tout cela sur elle, elle qui ne voulait que l'aider. Elle se leva et quitta la pièce sans un mot.

\- Luna…

Il tomba à genoux et éclata en sanglots. Il savait qu'après ce procès, sa prochaine maison serait Azkaban pour quelques années et il ne pouvait pas vivre en sachant qu'elle l'attendrait possiblement à l'extérieur, croyant à une vie à deux, car il savait que c'est ce qui arriverait. Il était un criminel et elle en était une victime collatérale. Il l'aimait, mais il ne pouvait pas lui faire subir ça.

Il se leva et alla la retrouver dans leur chambre, car il savait qu'elle s'y trouvait. Il ouvrit la porte et la vit assise au sol, le dos appuyé sur le lit, son corps sursautant, suivant ses sanglots. Il la rejoignit et s'accroupit devant elle.

\- Luna… Je suis tellement désolé… Je ne voulais pas… bredouilla-t-il, des larmes sur ses joues

\- Mais tu l'as fait! Je t'ai fait confiance, j'ai toujours été là pour toi, mais toi tu m'utilises. Tu ne m'as jamais aimé, parce que tu crois que j'étais là que pour te faire du tort, alors que j'essayais juste de vivre heureuse avec l'homme que j'aime! s'écria-t-elle, particulièrement en colère. Son cœur lui faisait mal et elle s'en voulait d'être tombée dans le panneau.

C'était la première fois qu'elle lui disait clairement qu'elle l'aimait et cela le déstabilisa. Il la voyait en colère pour l'une des rares fois également.

\- Si on continue sur cette voie, je vais finir en prison et tu seras seule. Tu mérites une vie où tu pourras te marier et avoir des enfants et une maison que tu choisiras. Une vraie vie, pas à attendre un vieux comme moi dans une maison comme ça. Lui expliqua-t-il en lui montrant de signaux de mains, autour d'eux.

La blonde se leva vivement et montra également autour d'eux de ses mains.

\- Je te l'ai dit, en mai, que je ne voyais pas ma vie dans 10 ans. Je la vois maintenant et ma vie, maintenant, je la veux avec toi. Ici, pas ailleurs. Depuis que tu m'as fait transplaner avec toi, ici c'est devenu chez moi, chez nous. On a transformé cet endroit dans un nid qui est le nôtre et savoir que tu ne m'aimes pas me… déplora-t-elle avant d'être coupé par l'homme avec un baiser féroce, comme ils n'avaient jamais vécu.

Il se détacha d'elle doucement, prenant la tête de Luna entre ses mains, leurs yeux se rencontraient.

\- Ne dis jamais que je ne t'aime pas, parce que c'est faux. Je t'aime, comme je n'ai jamais pu aimer dans toute ma vie. Tu es la seule qui me fait sentir vivant. Tu es la seule qui fait ressortir le bon en moi et j'étais… non, je suis, complètement imbécile de te crier des choses aussi horribles, parce que sans toi, je ne serais pas ici et sans toi, je n'aurais même plus envie de vivre. Tu es devenu mon univers. Tu es ma lumière, ma lune dans la nuit et j'en suis tombé amoureux, comme je ne pensais jamais devenir amoureux. Je ne peux rien faire d'autre que de te demander pardon, parce que je le regrette du plus profond de mon cœur. Gémit-il à travers des sanglots qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler.

Il l'avait dit. Il lui avait avoué qu'il l'aimait et voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, cela le blessa profondément. Soudain, il sentit la blonde se fondre sur son corps et le prendre dans ses bras, ses larmes mouillant sa robe au niveau de son torse, alors que ses larmes à lui tombaient sur les cheveux de la jeune femme. Après un moment, il se détacha et la regarda dans les yeux. Alors qu'il allait dire quelque chose, elle l'arrêta et l'embrassa comme elle ne l'avait jamais embrassé. Son baiser était fougueux, rempli d'amour et de colère.

De gestes mal habiles, elle passa sa main dans les cheveux courts de l'homme, alors que lui pressait les siennes sur les hanches de la jeune femme. Il avait envie d'elle et elle de lui. Il quitta ses lèvres pour descendre vers son cou, alors que celle-ci penchait la tête vers l'arrière, lui laissant le champ libre pour ses baisers.

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'assis sur leur lit, alors que Luna passait ses mains dans la robe de Severus dont la première couche tomba. Il se retrouvait en chemise devant elle et c'était la première fois qu'il se sentait comme cela.

Il avait déjà eu des relations avec des femmes, mais cette fois-ci, il se sentait vulnérable, observer, tout en étant heureux et surtout amoureux. Il ne voulait pas coucher avec elle, il voulait la découvrir, la gouter, lui donner du plaisir. Il voulait être tout pour elle dans cet instant précis.

Il lui enleva son chandail et eut une vue sur le torse de la jeune fille où trônait encore un léger soutien-gorge corail qui tenait une magnifique poitrine douce et crémeuse. Il fit glisser ses doigts sur ses hanches, puis monta légèrement pour caresser le contour du tissu qui gardait encore les joyeux qu'elle avait à la poitrine. La bouche légèrement entrouverte, Luna savourait les déplacements des doigts de l'homme sur son corps. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti ce genre de sensation et elle s'en exaltait.

Il lui enleva, non sans difficulté, son soutien-gorge et eut devant lui deux perles légèrement rosées. Il se sentit quelque peu mal à l'aise. Le corps devant lui semblait si pur, si doux. Avait-il le droit d'y avoir accès? Il sentit la main de Luna toucher sa joue, elle devait se douter de ses inquiétudes. Elle lui fit signe de continuer et prit sa main dans la sienne, avant de le déposer sur l'un de ses seins, lui indiquant qu'il en avait le droit et qu'elle le voulait.

Il l'embrassa avant de caresser du bout du pouce le sein qu'elle lui avait offert. Sa peau était d'une douceur qu'il n'avait jamais connue. Elle était tout simplement magnifique. Il déposa de légers baisers sur ses seins, puis sur les mamelons qui étaient tendus dus aux caresses qu'il leur faisait subir. Elle aimait ça et cela le soulageait.

Elle se releva tout doucement, arrêtant ainsi les effleurements que lui offrait Severus. Elle prit le temps de défaire un bouton à la fois sur sa chemise, profitant du moment et de voir le torse de l'homme. Elle l'avait déjà vu, mais pas dans ces circonstances. Elle voulait en profiter le plus possible. Elle voulait noter l'emplacement de chaque poil sur son torse, de chaque marque que trônait sa peau. Elle voulait tout.

La chemise tomba au sol et elle fit glisser ses mains sur la peau de son amant, attardant ses mains sur la cicatrice de son abdomen, là où elle l'avait recousu après la guerre. Là où elle lui avait sauvé la vie. Elle se pencha vers lui et embrassa tout doucement cette marque qui était le début de leur histoire de façon presque officielle. Elle passa sa bouche sur toutes les cicatrices que portait Severus, en le faisant, elle se sentait proche de lui, elle se sentait comme si elle était dans sn histoire, dans ses souvenirs, comme si elle avait participé à ses combats et pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle serait là dans les prochains.

Elle finit par quitter son torse pour s'attarder à son pantalon qui ne tarda pas longtemps à rejoindre la chemise et la robe. Elle ne put que sourire lorsqu'elle vit et surtout sentit sous ses doigts l'effet qu'elle lui faisait. Un certain malaise régnait, mais elle s'en fichait, elle voulait lui faire plaisir, autant qu'il tentait de lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait lui faire plaisir. Sans autres caresses, elle fit valser le sous-vêtement qui l'empêchait de mener ses cajoleries à bien.

Elle fut légèrement surprise lorsque le membre tendu de l'homme se trouva devant elle. C'était quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais fait et elle devait apprendre sur le moment, soit maintenant. D'un geste mal habile, elle le prit dans sa main et fit des mouvements, comme dans son rêve à Poudlard presque un an plus tôt. Lorsqu'elle sentit la main de Rogue sur la sienne, elle se rendit bien compte qu'elle s'y prenait mal, mais il ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Il la guida et elle suivit ses mouvements, elle voulait lui faire plaisir et il savait comment faire. Alors que sa main faisait de léger va et viens, il en profita pour l'embrasser, sa main tenant sa joue comme il aimait tant le faire, alors que l'autre caressait à nouveau ses seins. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aimait cette sensation!

Il était doux, très doux, il ne la brusquait pas. Comme elle, il était à la découverte de l'inconnu. Elle.

Soudain, elle pensa à son rêve et elle quitta les lèvres de son amant pour avancer sa bouche vers son membre. Il l'arrêta brusquement, la regardant dans les yeux.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé. Je vois bien que tu n'as jamais fait cela avant et ça ne me dérange pas. Lui chuchota-t-il pour ne pas gâcher le moment. Elle lui fit un sourire et secoua la tête.

\- Je veux apprendre. Montre-moi.

Il soupira dans un sourire. Elle serait sa fin, il en était certain. Elle se pencha et sans le prendre complètement en bouche, elle déposa un baiser et un coup de langue sur le bout de son membre, ce qui le fit gémir plus qu'il ne le pensait. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas ressenti cela et cela l'électrisait. Ce n'était pas que du sexe, c'était un moment à deux, en intimité. Il prit les cheveux de la blonde dans ses mains, pour ne pas que ça les dérange et instinctivement, elle sut quoi faire. Elle prit son pénis dans sa bouche et fit quelques mouvements d'avant à l'arrière. Pour une fille qui n'avait jamais fait ça, elle était excellente! Il ne put s'empêcher de gémir et de pencher sa tête sur le côté fasse aux sensations qu'elle lui offrait. Sauf qu'il la voulait elle, il voulait la gouter elle aussi. Il l'arrêta et de ses bras, la souleva et la coucha sur son lit. C'était son tour.

Délicatement, il lui enleva son pantalon et la petite culotte qu'elle portait. Il sentait qu'elle était gênée, d'être nue ainsi devant lui, puisqu'elle croisait les jambes pour ne pas qu'il voie son intimité, ce qui le fit rire, compte tenu de ce qu'elle avait fait que quelques secondes avant. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa.

\- On peut tout arrêter si tu n'es pas prête. Je peux comprendre. Lui dit-il le plus sincèrement du monde. Il en serait déçu, bien sûr, mais il ne voulait pas la brusquer. Le regard qu'elle lui lança lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'était pas de cet avis.

Elle l'embrassa à nouveau et ce fut à son tour de prendre sa main et de le diriger. Il sentit ses doigts frôler son nombril, puis le bas de son ventre, avant de sentir sa cuisse et son intimité. Elle le guidait et même s'il savait quoi faire, il la laissa faire. Ses doigts frôlèrent son clitoris, ses lèvres, puis l'entrée de son vagin. Elle le regarda et lui indiqua qu'elle était prête à ses caresses. Il l'embrassa à nouveau et commença ses effleurements, tout doucement, sur son clitoris, ce qui fit gémir la blonde entre ses lèvres, ce qui le fit sourire.

Il n'était pas expert et il ne connaissait pas son corps à elle, mais petit à petit il la découvrit. Elle préférait les mouvements latéraux que les mouvements circulaires, car elle penchait la tête lorsqu'il la caressait d'une façon et pas de l'autre.

Il délaissa la bouche de la jeune fille et se pencha à son tour vers son intimité. D'un geste connaisseur, il embrassa son clitoris, alors que ses mains voyageaient entre ses cuisses et près de l'entrée de son vagin. Il la savait vierge, comme dans son rêve, alors il faisait attention et se faisait beaucoup plus doux. Il fit des mouvements latéraux avec sa langue, ce qui fit lâcher un cri à la blonde. Elle s'accrochait au drap, pendant qu'elle gémissait de plus en plus fortement. C'est une sensation qu'elle n'avait pas connue et qu'elle semblait désormais apprécier.

Lentement, il commença à insérer un doigt en elle, pour habituer son corps à cette nouvelle sensation. Elle sursauta et il tenta de la rassurer, mais ce fut le contraire qui se produisit. Elle le poussa à continuer. Elle le rassurait lui. Il lui sourit, embrassa son clitoris à nouveau et commença des vas et viens avec son doigt, alors qu'elle lâchait un « Doux Merlin », ce qui le fit rire.

Voyant qu'elle approchait de l'extase avec ses caresses, il arrêta et de pencha sur elle, l'embrassant à nouveau. Pendant un moment ils se regardèrent sans se poser de question, jusqu'à ce que Severus prenne la parole.

\- Es-tu certaine que c'est ce que tu veux? lui demanda-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde, une nouvelle fois. Il voulait être certain qu'elle faisait le bon choix.

\- Ce que je veux c'est toi et personne d'autre. On ne choisit pas qui on aime, mais moi je suis bien contente de t'aimer toi. Lui répondit-elle dans un sourire, qui lui répondit avant de l'embrasser pour la dix millième fois.

Doucement, il se positionna et commença à la pénétrer. Il vit un pli de douleur sur le visage de la blonde et se sentit atrocement mal. Il savait qu'elle aurait mal, mais la voir ainsi lui fit un pincement au cœur. Malgré tout, il savait qu'il devait continuer et elle lui indiqua d'un mouvement de tête qu'elle allait bien. Il continua à entrer et commença à faire de légers mouvements de vas et viens et rapidement, il vit le regard de son amante changer. Sa douleur s'était transformée en plaisir et les râles et gémissements qu'elle faisait dans son cou l'encourageaient. Ses jambes sur ses fesses, ses mains dans son dos, elle s'accrochait à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle le voulait lui et elle l'avait eu. Elle se sentait bien et les sensations étaient plus que satisfaisantes.

Plus il donnait de coups, plus il accélérait et plus leurs souffles devenaient courts. Il l'embrassait par moment, la regardait dans les yeux, quand elle ne les fermait pas dû au plaisir qu'elle éprouvait et il ne pouvait que contempler le moment. La magnifique femme qui se trouvait dans son lit était à lui et l'aimait lui et lui, il l'aimait elle et il était à elle.

C'est sur cette pensée qu'il ne put faire autre chose qu'avoir un immense orgasme, alors que la jeune femme se pliait sous lui. Il lâcha un gémissement qui fit rire la jeune femme et il l'embrassa pour la faire taire, avant de se coucher près d'elle.

Ils l'avaient fait, ils avaient fait l'amour et ils s'en étaient très bien sortis. Luna avait un sourire aux lèvres dont elle ne pouvait pas se défaire, alors que Severus ne pouvait que se rendre compte d'une chose. La vie lui avait offert une deuxième chance et il ne voulait pas la gâcher.

Elle s'endormit dans ses bras, bien avant que lui rejoigne Morphée. Il voulait profiter de la douceur de sa peau et de son odeur. Un nuage sombre approchait vers leur bonheur et même s'il tentait de le chasser, il était présent malgré tout.

Maintenant, il ne restait qu'à espérer que leur futur ne soit pas aussi sombre qu'il le croyait. Il l'espérait de tout son cœur.

* * *

VOILÀ VOILOU ! Maintenant, des souvenirs vont parsemer le récit par ci et par là, sans être un chapitre complet dans le passé. J'espère que vous avez appréciez le début des 8 mois de la disparition de Luna. Elle était malheureuse n'est-ce pas ? ;)

Également, une petite évolution chez Severus qui se rend de plus en plus compte qu'il aime Luna, peut-être plus qu'il ait aimer Lily qui sait ? :D

Bisous à tous et merci d'avoir lu !


	10. Chapitre 9 : La fille de sa mère

**Bonjour à tous!**

 **Deux chapitres de suite! Deux gros chapitres! J'espère que vous n'allez pas m'en vouloir? J'ai eu de l'inspiration et me voilà donc lancée! Sachez que la révélation approche, puisque je veux me concentrer sur la relation Effie et Severus, ENFIN. J'espère que vous avez aussi hâte que moi! Je pense que d'ici deux chapitres, nous devrions y arriver, si je compte bien.**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture**

 **Mione**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : La fille de sa mère**

 **17 DÉCEMBRE 1998**

Assise dans cette salle froide, Luna ne réagissait pas. Elle n'aurait jamais cru cela possible, mais ce l'était et elle ne pouvait plus rien faire. Elle déposa l'objet près d'elle et se recroquevilla sur le sol qui était bien trop froid à son goût. Comment allait-il réagir?

Après avoir fait l'amour pour la première fois, ils s'étaient encore plus rapprochés et leurs séances de sexes s'étaient répétées. Ils étaient de plus en plus proches, mais une question restait encore en suspens : et après?

Luna avait toujours fait en sorte de ne pas penser au futur, à « dans 10 ans » comme elle le disait bien. Elle profitait du moment avant le procès qu'ils préparaient ensemble depuis quatre semaines.

Elle avait même retrouvé ses amis la semaine d'avant, dont Neville qui l'avait prit dans ses bras comme si elle était une poupée de porcelaine qu'il allait briser. Elle les rassurant disant qu'elle n'avait pas été kidnappée, tout en leur cachant l'existence de Severus dans sa vie. Elle ne savait pas comment ils allaient réagir et elle ne voulait pas le savoir. Ils étaient dans leur cocon de bonheur et elle ne voulait pas en sortir. Seul le ministère savait et c'était déjà trop.

Sa vie reprenait son cours. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Elle reprit l'objet entre ses mains, un objet moldu qu'elle était allée chercher aujourd'hui. Elle le retourna dans ses mains comme elle le faisait depuis près de 10 minutes maintenant. C'était clair depuis 10 minutes, mais elle espérait que cela change. Elle savait que cela ne changerait pas, mais elle espérait qu'elle change. Que ses émotions changent. Elle était heureuse, mais inquiète et stressée, mais également en colère contre elle et contre lui. Ils avaient laissé cela arrivé et elle s'en voulait.

Elle entendit des coups à la porte et sursauta.

\- Tout va bien Luna? Je t'ai entendu vomir ce matin et encore maintenant, est-ce que tu veux une potion? lui demanda-t-il inquiet

« Si seulement tu savais » ce dit-elle, mais non, elle ne pouvait pas lui dire, pas maintenant.

\- N.. Non, non. Tout va bien. Mal digéré le repas, c'est tout, je sors bientôt. Bégaya-t-il. Elle détestait lui mentir, mais elle avait ce sentiment qu'elle devait le faire.

Après s'être aspergé le visage d'un peu d'eau, elle prit une grande respiration et son courage. D'un coup de baguette, elle fit disparaître en fumée l'objet moldu qui traînait sur le sol de la salle de bain et elle sortit de la pièce.

Elle trouva Severus assis sur l'une des méridiennes du salon, le regard inquiet. Il lui tapota l'espace entre ses jambes, mais elle ne s'y dirigea pas, alors il ferma son livre et se retourna vers elle, encore plus inquiet. Quelque chose n'allait pas et il s'en voulut sur le moment de lui avoir montré à fermer son esprit.

\- Le procès est dans un mois. Lui dit-elle, ce qui le surprit. Oui? Il était au courant? Pourquoi lui en parlait-elle?

Il arqua un sourcil. Où voulait-elle en venir? Ils s'y préparaient depuis des semaines, il avait même piler sur son orgueil et avait eu des rencontres avec Potter et même si McGonagall avait refusé de l'aider, ils allaient sûrement s'en sortir avec une peine minimale si tout allait bien. Malgré tout, il allait faire de la prison, il en était certain.

\- Severus. Que deviens-je moi dans cette histoire? Où en sommes-nous? Devons-nous penser à « nous »? lui demanda-t-elle

Il fronça les sourcils. Elle la prenait de court et il n'aimait pas ça. Voyant sa réaction, elle continua de parler.

\- Je sais que je t'ai toujours dit que je ne me voyais pas dans « 10 ans », mais cela commence à être sérieux entre nous et je me suis dit que peut-être qu'on devrait justement parler de… nous?

D'un geste de la main il l'arrêta. Il le savait. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Ils étaient rendus à ce moment.

\- Luna. À quoi t'attends-tu? J'ai presque 39 ans, tu en as presque 18, nous avons 20 ans de différence. Le futur m'indique un temps de prison et toi tu me parles de « nous »? Quel « nous »? Oui, je t'aime, tu m'aimes et on passe du temps ensemble, tout va bien, mais ne t'attend pas à ce que je te demande en mariage, qu'on magasine une maison ou qu'on ait des enfants, car cela n'arrivera jamais. Je suis désolé de briser tes rêves, mais je t'avais averti. Je veux passer un bon moment avec toi, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour être un… « petit-ami ». Répliqua-t-il froidement

Sa réaction coupa le souffle à Luna qui ne put s'empêcher de laisser des larmes couler. Ils étaient rendus à ce moment. Oui, ils l'étaient. Elle ne s'était jamais imaginé vivre dans un château avec un prince charmant comme les moldus le racontaient à leurs enfants, mais oui, elle avait espéré qu'elle change d'idée en passant du temps avec elle, qu'il souhaite s'établir avec elle. Elle avait espéré qu'il l'aime assez pour faire sa vie avec elle. Elle l'entendit soupirer et claquer de la langue sur son palais d'agacement.

\- Je savais que tu étais trop jeune, que ça n'allait pas fonctionner. Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû me laisser aller dans mes sentiments, que la fin arriverait un jour ou l'autre. Grogna-t-il mécontent.

\- Que ça n'allait pas fonctionner? J'ai tout fait pour qu'on soit un vrai couple! J'espérais que tu changes d'avis, que tu m'aimes autant que je t'aime! s'écria-t-elle en pleurs, tout en passant discrètement une main sur ton ventre de façon involontaire.

\- Que je change d'avis? Luna, j'ai près de la quarantaine. Tu crois que c'est un moment pour faire une famille ou se marier? J'ai passé l'âge et je n'ai jamais eu envie d'avoir des enfants et encore moins de me marier. Je ne suis pas comme ça et je ne le serais jamais. Contesta-t-il tout en dépassant la blonde pour changer de pièce. Il détestait quand ils se disputaient et il avait espéré que cette discussion n'arrive jamais.

Les paroles de Severus lui brisèrent le cœur. Pourquoi lui avait-il dit qu'il l'aimait? Pourquoi l'avait-il amené dans son lit s'il ne souhaitait pas faire sa vie avec elle pour le meilleur et pour le pire? Elle l'avouait, elle ne pensait pas qu'ils se marieraient un jour, mais elle avait espéré au fond d'elle, fonder une famille avec lui. Encore une fois, elle passa une main sur son ventre et elle éclata en sanglots. Il ne pourrait jamais savoir. Il n'en voudrait pas. Il lui en voudrait.

Elle le rejoignit dans leur chambre et elle vit ses vêtements et ses affaires se diriger vers une valise magiquement.

\- Qu'est-ce que… réagit-elle, alors que Severus se retournait vers elle.

\- Je suis désolé Luna, mais il le faut. Je t'aime, c'est vrai, mais je savais que ce jour arriverait où tu verrais que je ne suis pas celui qu'il te faut. Je ne l'ai jamais été. Tu veux des enfants, je n'en veux pas et n'en aurait jamais. Tu veux te marier et cela n'arrivera jamais. Tu veux une vraie vie et tu ne l'auras jamais avec moi, alors il faut se faire à l'idée. Tu dois t'en aller. Lui expliqua-t-il d'une voix claire et froide. Sa voix d'enseignant. Elle détestait quand il lui parlait comme ça, comme si elle était une idiote et une enfant.

Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il la quittait. Non. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Elle se jeta sur lui et lui donna des coups sur le torse, alors qu'il la prenait par les bras et la plaquait sur le mur derrière eux.

\- Ne fais pas ça Luna. Tu t'en vas et c'est tout. Cette mascarade a assez duré. Cracha-t-il, en colère de la réaction de la jeune femme. Il avait le cœur brisé de faire ce qu'il faisait, mais il n'y avait pas d'autres options. Il ne pouvait pas être égoïste au point de la garder pour lui et l'empêcher de vivre une vraie vie.

\- Espèce de lâche! LÂCHE! Tu n'es pas capable d'assumer que tu es heureux! Que tu pourrais tout avoir! Comment oses-tu me dire que tu m'aimes ? Tu ne veux rien de la vie, parce que tu as trop peur de toi-même! Tu as peur d'être un mari épouvantable! Tu as peur d'être un mauvais père! Tu as peur de tout et tu me repousses pour ça, alors que j'ai tout fait pour toi!

Il frappa dans le mur à côté de la jeune fille, le regard noir. Comment osait-elle? Comment osait-elle lui parler de la sorte et de l'insulter?

\- Tu as peur d'être comme ton père! Tu es pareil comme ton père. Tu es lâche, tu refuses d'être heureux et d'accepter l'amour que les gens peuvent avoir pour toi. Severus Rogue, toujours, un lâche. Je suis tombée amoureuse d'un lâche! hurla-t-elle au visage de l'homme qu'elle aimait, mais qui venait de lui briser le cœur.

Sans un autre mot, il la prit par le bras et l'amena jusqu'à l'entrée, où il l'a poussa à l'extérieur.

\- Je t'ai fait confiance. Je me suis ouvert à toi et lorsque je prends une décision pour ton bonheur, tu me trahis de la sorte. Sache Luna, que tu ne mérites pas que je change d'avis, tu ne l'as jamais mérité. Fais ta vie et oublie-moi. grinca-t-il. Il regretta rapidement d'avoir dit ses mots, mais ils étaient sortis et c'était ainsi.

La porte se referma devant elle, alors qu'elle éclatait en sanglots. Comment en était-il arrivé là? Ce n'était pas possible. Elle frappa à la porte en hurlant d'ouvrir. Il lui reprochait de s'être ouvert à elle, alors qu'elle avait laissé sa vie de côté pour lui. Il disait que c'était une décision pour elle, alors que non, il la prenait pour lui. Cela devenait sérieux et il ne pouvait pas assumer.

Alors qu'elle frappait à la porte, soudainement, sa main rencontra le vide. La demeure avait disparu. Il lui avait changé le sortilège de Fidélitas. Elle recula en sanglot, tombant à genoux et hurla. Elle n'avait jamais eu aussi mal de toute sa vie.

Pendant ce temps, Severus s'était laissé tombé assis dos à la porte. Il entendait les cris de Luna et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de pleurer. Il espérait avoir fait la bonne chose, mais une partie de lui lui disait qu'il avait tout gâché, encore, et qu'il avait ruiné sa deuxième chance.

* * *

 **5 SEPTEMBRE 2014**

Luna se réveilla doucement. Tout était silencieux dans la maison, Neville n'était sûrement pas debout à cette heure. Le soleil venait de se lever et il était en congé après la première semaine de cours.

Elle se leva et se prépara un petit déjeuner, lorsque soudainement un hibou cogna à la vitre. Elle le reconnut tout de suite. C'était son hibou. Elle jeta sa tartine dans son assiette, comme si on lui avait coupé l'appétit et se dirigea vers l'animal, prenant la lettre qu'il avait dans la bouche. Elle le remercia avec un peu de miamhibou et il s'envola quelques minutes plus tard. Un impatient. Comme son maître.

Elle retourna s'asseoir et détacha la lettre, même si l'envie de la brûler lui passa par la tête. Avec la visite d'Harry trois jours avant, elle était en colère contre tout le monde et ne souhaitait voir personne, même pas Neville qui avait tout tenté pour l'aider, même donner un coup de poing au Survivant, ce qui lui avait fait plaisir à entendre.

Dans un soupir, elle commença à lire, mais ce n'était pas ce à quoi elle s'attendait.

« Impasse du Tisseur. 84B. Londres »

Le bout de papier tomba de ses doigts sans qu'elle dise quoi que ce soit. Pourquoi? Pourquoi lui faisait-il ça? Il l'avait chassé de cette maison, de ce lieu qu'ils avaient appris à bâtir ensemble. Pourquoi lui redonnait-il son droit au Fidélitas après lui avoir enlevé d'une façon aussi cruelle?

Elle brûla le bout de papier et se rendit compte qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre dans l'enveloppe, une lettre qui n'y était pas quelques secondes auparavant. Elle avait dû apparaître en même temps que l'adresse.

« _Luna,_

 _Cela fait 15 ans que nous aurions dû avoir cette discussion. Je crois que nous devrions prendre le temps de nous parler, après autant d'années._

 _S'il te plaît, rejoins-moi vers 15 h_

 _Je ferais ton thé à la mangue et au basilic._

 _Sev_ »

Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il n'avait pas compris lorsqu'elle l'avait chassé de son bureau qu'elle avait d'autres choses à faire que de recoller les pots qu'il avait cassés? Au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle était revenue en Angleterre pour le revoir, mais elle ne pensait pas être aussi en colère et avoir autant de tristesse pour être incapable de faire ce dont elle avait envie. Il avait signé "Sev". Mais il s'attendait à quoi ? Que tout recommence là où cela s'était terminé il y a maintenant presque 16 ans ?

Elle déchira la lettre en secouant la tête. Elle n'irait pas au rendez-vous, surtout pas aujourd'hui. Il avait choisi une mauvaise journée.

Elle vit Neville descendre les escaliers et la saluer, avant de voir des morceaux de lettres sur la table de la cuisine.

\- Ne me dis pas que c'est Harry, je crois que je vais le tuer. Demanda-t-il très sérieusement, la voix encore pâteuse du réveil

Elle secoua la tête, prenant une gorgée de son café. Un « oh » retentit de la bouche de Neville qui ne rajouta rien. Oui, il avait compris et une règle entre les deux meilleurs amis était que le sujet « Severus Rogue » était tabou, surtout le 5 septembre.

\- Que vas-tu lui offrir cette année? lui demanda-t-il, prenant place devant elle, un café à la main.

\- Aucune idée. Toi, tu lui offres quoi? lui répondit-elle, toujours perdue dans ses pensées qui divaguaient vers cette fichue lettre.

\- L'Histoire de Salazar Serpentard. Elle a du retard à rattraper, puisqu'elle n'a étudié que la vie de Rowena Serdaigle.

La blonde lui jeta un regard noir. Quelle sorte de cadeau était-ce? Un livre sur Serpentard. Et puis quoi encore? Une carte qui la mène directement à son père?

\- Tu pourrais lui offrir un père cette année. lui dit-il à la blague

Elle leva les yeux vers son ami. Non, il n'avait quand même pas osé? Le regard meurtrier qu'elle lui lança fit regretter à Neville d'être né. Il avait voulu lui faire une blague, mais il ne pensait pas qu'elle aurait réagi aussi fortement, d'habitude elle le frappait et cela était fini, mais il n'avait pas pensé qu'elle était toujours blessée de cette vie sans lui.

\- Neville? Pourquoi es-tu là? Honnêtement? l'interrogea-t-elle

Il déposa son café, curieux. Où voulait-elle en venir? Il avait fait une blague de mauvais goût, mais de là à lui demander pourquoi il était là, eh bien il avait envie de lui dire que c'était sa cuisine, mais il s'avisa.

\- Dès le moment où j'ai cogné à ta porte, tu m'as accueilli, enceinte, d'un autre homme, alors que tu avais des sentiments pour moi. Tu m'as réconforté, alors que je pleurais un homme que tu méprisais. Tu as accepté ma relation avec lui, même si tu m'aimais. Tu as élevé une enfant qui n'était pas la tienne, sachant que je ne t'aimais pas comme tu m'aimais. Pourquoi?

Il soupira, il savait que la discussion arriverait un jour et même s'il se sentait prêt depuis des années à lui dire, il n'avait jamais osé. Il s'approcha d'elle et prirent ses mains dans les siens.

\- Si tu te demandes si j'ai fait tout ça pour que tu m'aimes en retour, sache que ce n'est pas le cas. Tu es ma meilleure amie et j'ai accepté ton amour comme tel et je suis passé par-dessus. Je n'allais pas te laisser toute seule dans une épreuve aussi éprouvante. Tu avais de la difficulté à vivre, je n'allais pas… je n'allais pas te repousser en plus. Oui, j'étais en colère, mais… bref. Je voulais être là pour toi et j'aimais Effie comme si c'était ma fille, tout en sachant qu'elle ne l'était pas. Elle ne méritait pas d'être malheureuse et elle avait besoin d'une figure paternelle, même si je n'étais pas son père. J'ai eu cette impression que je devais être là, surtout que... enfin tu comprends... tu étais seule et... elle aussi... bref. Lui expliqua-t-il, tout en toussant de temps à autre, s'étouffant.

Luna remarqua rapidement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il lui fit un sourire et reprit son discours, mais elle le stoppa. Quelque chose clochait. Elle le connaissait trop bien pour ne pas se douter de quelque chose.

\- Neville, crache le morceau. Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas? Je sais que tu me caches quelque chose et je veux savoir quoi. L'avertissait-elle, tout en croisant les bras sur son torse.

Il se racla la gorge et reprit sa place initiale. Il voulait être loin, très loin, lorsqu'elle l'apprendrait. Elle allait le tuer, il n'en avait aucun doute.

\- Ne m'en veux pas, d'accord ? J'ai fait ce que je croyais être juste. Après le procès, où tu as décidé de ne pas te présenter, le juge nous a laissé un moment pour discuter avec lui avant qu'il parte pour Azkaban. J'étais témoin du procès, même si je t'ai dit le contraire. À aucun moment il ne t'a nommé, sachant qu'il aurait pu passer quelques mois de moins emprisonner. J'ai voulu savoir pourquoi, donc je suis allé le voir avant qu'il parte. Commença-t-il, les mains moites, sachant que ce n'était rien comme information. Pourtant, il vit bien le visage de Luna se décomposer. Il lui avait caché cela et il savait qu'elle aurait voulu savoir et elle s'attendait au pire et elle aurait droit au pire.

\- Il m'a avoué qu'il t'aimait et que s'il te nommait au procès, tu serais convoqué obligatoirement pour avoir aidé un mangemort et il m'a dit qu'il aurait été incapable de vivre avec ça sur la conscience. Il m'a demandé de tes nouvelles et je lui ai dit que tu étais partie à Paris, même si ce n'était pas encore le cas. J'ai vu son regard changé. Toi tu étais habitué à connaître cette facette de lui, pas moi. C'est sorti tout seul. Continua-t-il le récit, tout en chuchotant la fin de sa phrase

\- Qu'est-ce qui est sortit tout seul Neville? s'écria-t-elle, nerveuse. Il n'avait pas osé faire ce qu'elle pensait qu'il avait osé?

\- Je lui ai dit que tu étais enceinte. Avoua-t-il

Luna se leva d'un coup, faisant tomber la chaise à la renverse. Elle tremblait. Dans sa tête, des milliers de questions filaient d'un sens et de l'autre, alors que ses ongles rentraient dans la peau de sa paume à trop serrer. Elle vit qu'il n'avait pas fini de parler lorsqu'elle le vit regarder ailleurs. Un « Parle » sonna froidement hors de sa bouche. Il se racla la gorge.

\- Lorsque je lui ai dit, il a éclaté de rire. Il m'a dit que tu lui aurais dit lorsque vous vous étiez disputé. Je lui ai dit que lorsque tu étais arrivée chez moi, tu étais bel et bien enceinte. Il s'était levé d'un coup, une main sur la bouche, des larmes coulaient de ses yeux, je ne savais pas comment réagir. Il m'a demandé pourquoi tu ne lui avais pas dit et je lui ai dit ce que tu m'as dit, que tu savais qu'il ne voulait pas d'enfant. Il a frappé dans le mur Luna. Il a commencé à me hurler après en me disant que s'il avait su que tu étais enceinte, il aurait pris ses responsabilités, qu'il aurait été fâché au début, mais qu'il aurait accepté et qu'il aurait appris. Il m'a demandé de te dire qu'il allait te retrouver en sortant d'Azkaban, qu'il élèverait cet enfant avec toi et c'est là que… que je lui ai dit que tu avais avorté chez les moldus. Termina Neville

Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Comment avait-il pu faire une chose pareille? Elle se lança sur lui et commença à le frapper et il se laissa faire. Elle sanglotait en même temps. Ce n'était même pas des coups de colères, c'était des coups de détresse. Elle lui en voulait, c'était normal, il avait gardé ce secret pendant plus de 15 ans.

\- Comment as-tu PU! Il serait revenu! Il aurait connu Filomena! Elle aurait connu son père! Comment as-tu pu nous enlever ça? hurlait-elle, la rage au cœur, la douleur dans le ventre

\- Je ne pouvais pas! Dès que j'ai tenu Effie dans mes bras, je savais que j'étais destiné à l'élever et à l'aimer et à être là pour vous deux! Même si tu ne m'aimais pas, j'étais là et lui non! Il était en prison Luna! répliqua-t-il, des larmes coulant sur ses joues également

\- Mais tu n'es pas son père! Filomena a un père Neville! Il l'aurait aimé et il a perdu 16 ans de sa vie! J'ai perdu 16 ans de ma vie avec l'homme que j'aime et que j'aimerais toujours. Tu m'as vu toutes les semaines, le pleurer, pleurer ma vie, sachant que j'aurais pu avoir cette vie dont j'ai toujours rêvée avec lui. Qu'il regrettait, qu'il m'aimait assez pour assumer une famille! cracha-t-elle avec toute la haine qu'elle avait pour son « meilleur ami » sur le moment

\- Alors pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit sur le coup? Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit avant qu'il te fiche dehors sans remord? C'est moi qui étais là, pas lui. Il n'est jamais venu te chercher, alors qu'il aurait pu. Il ne l'a jamais fait. Non, il aurait assumé Effie parce qu'elle était là, mais en sachant qu'elle ne l'était pas, tu n'étais rien pour lui! beugla Neville

Sans réfléchir, la main de la blonde atterrit sur la joue du brun. Il recula pantelant tellement le choc fut sévère. La main de Luna était toujours dans les airs et elle tremblait. Lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits, elle quitta la maison sans dire un mot, alors que Neville l'appelait. Il pesta et envoya un coup de pied dans son meuble, faisant tomber sa tasse de café au sol.

Journée de merde.

* * *

Elle n'avait jamais cru revoir cette devanture un jour. Tout semblait encore aussi lugubre que lorsqu'elle l'avait vu la première fois, mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Cela lui laissait des souvenirs amers. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir face aux révélations de Neville. Elle ne pouvait pas rentrer chez lui et lui dire « Oui, tu as une fille de 15 ans ». Non, elle ne pouvait pas. Elle en serait incapable. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, quoi faire. Elle n'aurait jamais dû venir.

Alors qu'elle allait transplaner, la porte ouvrit et elle se retrouva devant lui. Il ne portait pas son habituelle robe, il portait une chemise et un pantalon, rien de plus banal. Comble de la surprise, il avait une barbe de quelques jours.

\- Tu es en avance, lui dit-il simplement

\- Toi, tu es toujours dû pour une coupe de cheveux, lui répondit-elle

Il éclata de rire et ouvrit la porte. Elle avait un choix à faire. Elle regarda autour d'elle et rentra. Elle allait sûrement regretter, mais elle le fit tout de même. Il agissait comme si la rencontre d'il y a quelque jours ne s'était jamais produite. Durant un instant, elle avait l'impression qu'ils étaient de retour au "Luna et Severus" et non pas au "Miss Lovegood et le professeur Rogue". Lorsqu'elle mit les pieds dans le salon, l'émotion l'envahit. Rien n'avait changé. Tout était comme lorsqu'elle était partie.

\- Tu veux du thé? J'étais en train de m'en faire. Lui demanda-t-il, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la cuisine

Oui, ça aussi c'était une première, de leur temps ensemble, elle ne l'avait jamais vu s'affaisser dans la cuisine. À coup de baguette, il leur prépara leur thé et il lui apporta, alors qu'elle s'était assise à son ancienne place régulière, caressant le tissu du bout des doigts. Qu'est-ce que cela lui avait manqué…

\- Ta fille est extrêmement douée en potion, mais elle est également insolente et casse-pied. Lui avoua-t-il en prenant une gorgée de thé

Elle ne put s'empêcher de ricaner, elle le savait. Elle retenait de son père et de sa mère, le parfait mélange.

\- Elle a hérité plus de son père que de sa mère, mais l'insolence, c'est de moi que ça vient, tu ne diras pas le contraire, répliqua-t-elle dans un sourire timide

Il hocha la tête tout en répondant à son sourire. Le malaise s'était installé. Parler de Filomena pouvait être la meilleure chose, mais la pire chose également.

Severus ferma les yeux et pensa à cette journée où il avait dû amener la fille de son ancienne amante chez la directrice. Il ne pouvait que sourire à ce souvenir.

 _Il la tenait par la robe, marchant rapidement, alors qu'elle lui criait des injures, comme quoi il n'allait pas s'en sortir de la sorte et qu'il ne devrait pas être enseignant. Il avait fini par lui lancer un sortilège de mutisme pour qu'elle se taise enfin. Il leva les yeux au ciel et ils arrivèrent finalement dans le bureau de McGonagall qui fut surprise de le voir avec elle._

 _\- Professeur?_

 _\- Vous nous avez apporté tout un spécimen, Minerva. Une petite insolente qui croit tout savoir sur tout le monde et qui ose répliquer à son enseignant qu'il ne devrait pas enseigner, car il est un ancien mangemort, devant ses camarades de classe. L'informa-t-il de la situation, un sourire en coin au visage. Il trouvait la situation cocasse, même s'il était en colère envers l'adolescente. Elle ressemblait à sa mère et ça, cela lui rappelait de bons souvenirs._

 _Elle vit le regard de la directrice se poser sur elle. Elle était particulièrement déçue et même… fâché? Comment pouvait-elle être fâchée contre elle, alors que c'est lui qui avait fait de la prison !_

 _\- Miss Lovegood, qu'avez-vous à dire contre cela? lui demanda-t-elle, les bras croisés et le regard sévère_

 _\- Il a fait de la prison! Il était un mangemort! Il nous parle comme si nous étions de moins que rien! s'écria-t-elle en se défaisant de l'emprise de Rogue._

 _\- C'est parce que le trois quarts des élèves de cette école sont des moins que rien. Chuchota-t-il à lui-même, mais que l'adolescente entendit et lui fit un regard noir._

 _Minerva s'approcha et invita Severus et Filomena à s'asseoir, mais seulement l'adolescente accepta et se retrouva avec l'impression désagréable qu'il se tenait directement derrière elle, ce qui était le cas._

 _\- Miss Lovegood, connaissez-vous les crimes de votre enseignant? lui demanda-t-elle, posant une deuxième question en moins de quelques minutes._

 _Elle balbutia. Non, elle n'en avait aucune idée, mais elle savait qu'on ne faisait pas de prison pour rien. Un regard de la directrice vers Rogue lui donna le feu vert et il entra dans l'esprit de la jeune fille._

 _« Paris. Oncle Neville. Luna. Papa. Tabou. » Il fronça les sourcils et entra en profondeur. « Je te le dirais quand je serais prête » « Je veux savoir! Est-il au moins vivant? » « Il l'est ». Son cœur arrêta de battre. Elle lui avait dit le contraire dans son bureau! Il continua sa recherche. « Je ne veux pas partir en Angleterre! » « Pas le choix, c'est pour le travail Filomena » « Effie. Filomena. Effie. Enfant de l'amour. Fille de la lune. Filomena » « Est-ce que mon père est en Angleterre, Oncle Neville? » « Tu sais que ta mère ne veut pas que j'en parle. » « S'il te plaît » « Oui, il habite en Angleterre et c'est pour cela que ta mère veut y retourner. Je crois qu'elle est prête »._

 _Il sortit de la tête de la jeune fille et recula. Qu'est-ce que c'était cette histoire? Pourquoi lui avait-elle menti? Il reporta son attention sur la conversation des deux femmes devant lui._

 _\- Votre enseignant, Miss Lovegood, était un agent double pour Dumbledore. Il était un mangemort avant, certes, mais après l'attentat envers Harry Potter, il est venu travailler pour lui. Pendant presque 20 ans, il était un agent double, risquant sa vie. Il a été jugé coupable d'avoir été un mangemort et d'avoir trahi la confiance du ministère. Il m'a même trompé moi, à cause de Dumbledore. Il a sauvé la vie de plus de gens que vous pensez. Il en a sauvé plus de vie qu'il en a pris. Il a eu une plus longue sentence, soit de trois ans, parce qu'il a fui la bataille, alors qu'il était mortellement blessé. Il a été secouru, selon les rumeurs, par votre mère. Lui expliqua la directrice_

 _D'un coup, Filomena se retourna vers Severus qui hocha la tête. Elle ne lui avait jamais dit cela!_

 _\- Par contre, votre agissement n'est pas exemplaire et du tout ce à quoi nous nous attendons d'une cinquième année, particulièrement aussi intelligente que vous. Je m'avoue amèrement déçue, alors que ce n'est que votre troisième journée chez nous. Vous serez donc punie et cela sera votre enseignant qui choisira la punition. Déclara Minerva_

 _\- Je crois que l'ignorance de Miss Lovegood est flagrante et malgré tout, j'ai foi en ses compétences en potions, que pensez-vous, Minerva, si elle passait ses soirs de semaines à faire du ménage dans la classe de potion et en étudier la matière? proposa-t-il, alors qu'il voyait l'adolescente secouer la tête_

 _\- En fait, Severus, je crois que ce serait bien si elle vous accompagnait dans la préparation des cours des premières et deuxièmes années, si vous dites qu'elle est aussi douée. Vous vous plaigniez de manquer de temps. Réenchérit-elle_

 _Il hocha la tête. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée et il accepta, alors qu'Effie suppliait la directrice de ne pas lui faire subir cela. Elle les chassa de son bureau et il lui donna rendez-vous au lundi suivant. Elle pesta, ce qui le fit rire intérieurement. Elle était bel et bien la fille de sa mère, mais en la voyant partir, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à ses souvenirs. Qui était donc son père?_

En entendant la voix de Luna, il sortit de ses pensées. Elle le regardait inquiète.

\- Désolé, je pensais à ta fille. Tu savais qu'elle va maintenant faire comme sa très chère mère et m'aider dans la fabrication de potion? Cette fois-ci, ce sont pour les premières années. Lui expliqua-t-il

Voyant le regard de Luna se décomposer, il lui expliqua la situation, alors qu'elle soupira. Elle allait lui en vouloir de ne pas lui avoir parlé de Rogue, mais elle ne savait pas comment lui en parler. En bien? En mal? Cela restait son père!

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu menti? lui demanda-t-il soudainement, alors qu'il déposa sa tasse. Elle fronça les sourcils. De quoi parlait-il? Je sais que le père de ta fille est en Angleterre et bien vivant. Tu n'avais pas besoin de m'inventer une histoire pour que je te laisse tranquille. Tu as fait ta vie et je l'accepte, je ne pensais pas que tu m'aurais menti pour cela par contre. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était ma fille. Je suis au courant pour le nôtre. Londubat me l'a si gentiment dit. J'ai eu de la difficulté à digéré, mais plus le temps passait, plus je comprenais pourquoi tu l'avais fait.

Elle déposa sa tasse à son tout en fermant les yeux. Bordel. Neville. Mais... Soudainement un détail attira son attention. Comment était-il au courant qu'elle avait menti? Il n'avait quand même pas osé?

\- Minerva me laisse voir les souvenirs des élèves pour voir s'ils mentent lorsqu'ils sont convoqués dans le bureau et ta fille ne fait que penser à son père, continuellement. Lui avoua-t-il

Son cœur se serra. Elle le savait, trop bien même. C'était épouvantable qu'ils se retrouvassent si proche, mais pourtant si loin. Elle prit une grande inspiration. Elle devait lui dire, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix. Surtout aujourd'hui.

\- C'est son 16ème anniversaire aujourd'hui.

C'était sorti tout seul. Il hocha la tête, il n'en avait absolument rien à faire et elle le voyait bien. Lui, si intelligent, pourquoi ne comprenait-il pas? Alors qu'elle allait être plus explicite, un hibou cogna à la vitre de l'appartement. Il ouvrit et prit la lettre.

\- Poudlard. Désolé, je dois partir. Merci d'être venu, même si nous n'avons pas pu réellement discuter, je suis content que tu ne m'aies pas chassé de mon propre chez-moi. J'ose espérer qu'on ait le temps de se parler. Déclara-t-il, malgré tout agacé de recevoir cette missive, alors qu'il était avec elle et qu'il avait attendu autant de temps pour la voir.

Elle hocha la tête et regarda la porte. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle allait la traverser une nouvelle fois, de façon volontaire pour quitter ce lieu. Elle le salua et transplana directement à partir de son salon. Elle avait été interrompue et la prochaine fois, elle le savait, ce ne serait pas le cas.


	11. Chapitre 10 : Le blanc à l'honneur

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Je l'avoue, lorsqu'un chapitre est écrit : je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le publier ! C'est plus fort que moi, lorsque je lis, j'aimerais avoir tout, tout de suite et maintenant.**

 **Je veux vos avis, je veux savoir voir vos lectures. J'en mange pour dîner ! Non, pas à ce point, mais oui je suis toujours curieuse de l'avis des gens et plus on avance vers le moment fatidique, plus je suis stressée, mais en même temps super excité. Oui, à la réponse que vous vous demandez, ce sera le prochain chapitre. On a déjà fait un grand pas aujourd'hui.**

 **On voit de plus en plus Luna et Severus reprendre de vieilles habitudes, mais surtout de se croiser et de se rendre compte des ressemblances qu'ils partagent avec leur fille, même si Severus n'est pas, encore, au courant.**

 **Bref, dites-moi ce que vous pensez de l'avancement de la fanfiction, je suis vraiment curieuse.**

 **Bisous,**

 **Mione**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Le blanc à l'honneur**

 **7 NOVEMBRE 2014**

Severus était assis à son bureau, sa baguette dans les mains, incapable de se concentrer, alors que les troisièmes années s'affairaient à la confection d'un Philtre de Confusion.

Cette date était importante pour lui, c'était celle où il s'était laissé aller et dans un élan de colère et de passion, il avait fait l'amour avec elle pour la première fois. Il s'en souviendrait pour le restant de sa vie et malgré son âge de plus en plus avancé, il n'oubliait pas.

Chaque jour, il regrettait de l'avoir quitté, il regrettait, car ils auraient un enfant ensemble aujourd'hui. Il s'était demandé longtemps si Londubat ne lui avait pas dit cela pour le punir encore plus et lui donner une sentence à vie, celle de se demander à quoi ressemblerait son enfant. Peut-être qu'elle avait raison et qu'il avait été lâche. Peut-être aurait-il fait l'effort de la marier et de lui faire un enfant. Une petite blonde ou un petit blond qui aime lire et le thé à la menthe et à la mangue. Un parfait mélange.

Des fois, quand il regardait Filomena, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si leur enfant lui aurait ressemblé. Il se voyait en elle, car il se voyait en sa mère. C'était une adolescente spéciale et malgré ses efforts pour rester froid envers elle, il ne pouvait qu'éprouver une sorte d'affection involontaire qui le déstabilisait.

\- Professeur, Camille a fait tomber sa potion au sol. Je crois qu'elle a inhalé des vapeurs. Lui expliqua le Poufsouffle

Il soupira. Il l'avait dit, des moins que rien. Il se leva et alla voir la catastrophe, pendant que son élève était complètement dans les vapes à cause de la potion. D'un coup de baguette, il ramassa le dégât et se retourna vers le groupe.

\- Amenez Miss Connor à l'infirmerie. Finissez votre travail et partez ensuite.

Et c'était tout. Ses élèves le regardèrent, s'attendant à une réplique cinglante ou des points en moins, mais non. Il retourna à son bureau. Des chuchotements se firent entendre, mais il n'en avait rien à faire.

Soudainement, un élève plus âgé de sa maison apparut à la porte.

\- Greengrass. Dit-il, sous forme de salutation

\- Professeur, madame la directrice vous demande dans son bureau. Lui annonça-t-il. Elle m'a également chargé de vous dire que vous êtes censé avoir reçu son hibou hier.

Il haussa un sourcil. Que lui voulait Minerva? Il n'avait jamais reçu ce hibou. Il soupira à nouveau et suivit son élève vers le bureau de la directrice. Il se demandait ce qu'elle lui voulait et surtout pourquoi elle lui avait envoyé Greengrass. Qu'est-ce que l'un des Serpentards avait fait pour mêler le préfet?

Ils montèrent et il vit beaucoup plus de gens dans ce bureau auquel il s'attendait. D'un côté se trouvait Filomena, au milieu de trouvait Minerva accompagné de Londubat avec deux Gryffondors, de l'autre côté il y avait Flitwick et deux Serdaigles et finalement Hannah Abbott, nouvelle de cette année en tant qu'aide médicale, qui est également devenue la directrice de la maison Poufsouffle.

Il reconnut rapidement Teddy Lupin près d'Hannah Abbott, ainsi que Victoire Weasley près de Londubat. Depuis quand était-elle préfète? Car tous ceux dans la pièce étaient des préfets sauf elle et Filomena. Il prit place auprès de ses élèves et écouta Minerva leur dire ce qu'elle avait à vous dire.

\- J'ai une heureuse nouvelle à vous annoncer. Étant donné que le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers a été aboli après les derniers événements du dernier tournoi, le Conseil de la Magie regroupant plusieurs pays ayant une école, ont pris la décision de se grouper dans une école en particulier et de faire le célèbre Bal de Noël! Bien sûr, nous avons tous accepté, sauf une, et par consensus, nous avons décidé de prendre Poudlard comme étant celle qui allait recevoir les élèves! Ainsi, vous avez devant vous les organisateurs de ce bal qui aurait lieu le 28 décembre prochain. Annonça-t-elle folle de joie

Les élèves se regardèrent, mitigés entre la surprise, la joie et la terreur. Severus lui avait envie de se creuser un trou et d'y apparaître le 29 décembre.

\- Nous allons recevoir des élèves de Castelobruxo, une école du Brésil, bien entendu, des élèves de Beauxbâtons, de France et de Durmstrang, de Bulgarie, mais également des élèves d'Ilvermorny, aux États-Unis et finalement de Mahoutokoro au Japon. Malheureusement, les élèves d'Afrique d'Uagadou ont refusé notre offre. Continua-t-elle dans son explication. Comme de nombreuses écoles seront représentées et le nombre de gens restera énorme, nous avons décidé que le Bal ne serait qu'ouvert qu'aux élèves entre 14 et 17 ans seulement, soit ceux entre la quatrième et la septième année. De plus, chaque école sera représentée par une couleur différente. Castelobruxo sera en vert, Beauxbâtons, en bleu, Durmstrang en rouge, Ilvermorny en mauve rose aussi nommé « Cranberry », alors que Mahoutokoro ornera du doré. Quant aux élèves de Poudlard, vous devez bien vous douter que nous ne pouvons pas porter chacun les couleurs de notre maison, alors nous avons décidé que nos élèves porteront… du blanc. Même s'il y a eu des contestations auprès des Japonais qui voient une robe blanche comme une robe de disgrâce, ce n'est pas le cas ici, à Poudlard. Bien sûr, les accessoires pourront être colorés, mais les vêtements devront être blanc, autant chez les femmes et les hommes et pareil pour les enseignants.

Des chuchotements s'échangèrent entre les huit élèves qui devaient préparer ce Bal.

\- Madame la directrice, puis-je demander pourquoi Miss Lovegood et Miss Weasley sont parmi nos préfets pour l'organisation de ce bal? demanda Londubat. « Enfin une utilité » ne put s'empêcher de penser Severus. Tout le monde se posait la question.

\- Miss Lovegood vient de Beaubâtons, elle saura s'occuper de cette école et revoir ainsi, des amies à elle. Quant à Miss Weasley, c'est Monsieur Lupin qui m'a donné son nom, puisque la préfète de Gryffondor est actuellement alitée à Sainte-Mangouste après un accident de Quidditch dont vous avez tous connaissance. Lui répondit-elle, aucunement gênée par la question que venait de lui poser Neville

Elle termina d'expliquer la situation et proposa aux directeurs de maison, ainsi qu'aux élèves de se rencontrer dans une salle de classe tous les jours pendant le prochain mois. Severus en profita pour rappeler à Filomena que ce n'était pas parce qu'il y avait ces nouvelles rencontres, qu'elle était dispensée de punitions, ce qui l'a fit soupirer.

Ainsi, pendant les deux premières semaines, ils s'obstinaient à savoir quels seraient le repas partagé, les décorations et les invitations. Les filles semblaient beaucoup plus enthousiastes que les garçons, ce que Severus comprit rapidement. Ce qui l'amusait par contre, c'était de voir Londubat et Abbot roucouler ensemble dans un coin. Il avait vu pourtant le jeune homme changé d'attitude en sa présence. Il était beaucoup plus froid et distant et semblait particulièrement triste, enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il partage la moitié de ses soirées avec la rousse.

\- Pourtant ce serait plus simple de mettre les drapeaux des maisons à travers la pièce, où les tables seront installées! se plaignit Victoire

\- Cela ne ferait que séparer les écoles. Contesta un Serdaigle

\- Mais en même temps, nous serions tous représentés. Ajouta la préfète de Poufsouffle

Dans son coin, Filomena croisait les bras et ne prenait pas part aux discussions. Même si elle connaissait Beaubâtons, elle aurait vu Ambrose à sa place. Elle détestait ce genre d'événement et n'avait aucune envie de prendre part à une quelconque organisation. Elle vit Archie s'approcher d'elle.

\- Toi aussi tu as en marre? lui demanda-t-il le sourire aux lèvres

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en éclatant de rire. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait le don de la comprendre. Ils se mirent à discuter de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce que le sujet revienne au Bal.

\- J'ai dû demandé à ma mère de m'accompagner sur le Chemin de Traverse pour aller m'acheter une robe, je n'ai rien de blanc et je ne sais même pas si quelque chose pourrait bien me faire. Sais-tu depuis combien de temps je ne suis pas allée magasiner avec ma mère ? En plus, je trouve ça stupide de devoir revenir à l'école en plein milieu des vacances… bougonna-t-elle, croisant à nouveau ses bras

\- Totalement de ton avis, mais sinon, tu as été invitée par quelqu'un? lui demanda-t-il

\- Moi? Je passe inaperçu Arch', je ne suis que celle qui a confronté Rogue dans son cours et qui s'est ramassée en corvée à perpétuité. Lui répondit-elle en éclatant de rire.

Il se mit à rire nerveusement, tout en faisant aller ses mains sur sa robe. Elle lui demanda si tout allait bien et il hocha la tête, mais elle savait bien que quelque chose avait soudainement prit part de son attention dans sa tête. Il soupira.

\- En fait, je me demandais si tu voulais m'accompagner au bal. Lui avoua-t-il nerveusement. Elle fut surprise, cela était le cas de le dire.

\- Moi? Mais je pensais que Ambrose et toi… commença-t-elle, avant qu'il l'arrête

\- Ambrose? Oh non, Ambrose est comme une sœur pour moi et… ne le dit à personne, mais je ne l'intéresse pas du tout. Mais, vraiment, pas, du, tout. Lui répondit-il de façon explicite.

Oh. Elle vit clairement ce qu'il voulait dire. C'est à ce moment qu'elle comprit qu'on ne pouvait pas se fier aux apparences. Elle avait toujours vu Amber comme une reine de beauté, collectionnant les garçons, mais en fait…

\- Ne lui dis pas que je te l'ai dit, car elle va me tuer, surtout que ça paraît de plus en plus, avec Erin et tout ça. Dit-il avant de fermer les yeux. Merde. C'était sorti tout seul.

\- Ambrose et Erin? s'exclama-t-elle le plus bas possible.

Elle n'avait absolument rien vu! Elle était choquée de ne pas avoir porté autant d'attention envers ses amies et fit une moue triste. Elle les appréciait énormément, mais elle était encore trop centrée sur elle-même. Elle donna un petit coup sur l'épaule du blond et lui fit un sourire.

\- C'est d'accord, je veux bien t'accompagner au bal, parce que m'accompagner sera un énorme honneur, tu t'en doutes. Lui dit-elle dans un fou rire.

Il accompagna son fou rire, jusqu'à ce que Teddy les interrompe.

\- Désolé de vous déranger les tourtereaux, mais si on se concentrait sur l'organisation, tout irait plus vite! grommela-t-il, de plus en plus impatient.

\- Dit celui qui prend plus de temps à loucher la poitrine de Weasley qu'à prendre part à la discussion, rouspéta Archibald qui reçu un coup en arrière de la tête de la part d'Effie, alors que Victoire regardait Teddy choqué.

Il se renfrogna, alors que certains éclataient de rire. Les discussions reprirent rapidement et Victoire gagna la bataille avec ses drapeaux. C'était déjà ça de plus.

Malgré tout cela, Severus n'avait manqué aucun moment de la discussion de Filomena et le jeune Greengrass. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais une pointe en lui avait envie de lui briser les dents.

* * *

 **20 DÉCEMBRE 2014**

\- Maman, pourquoi on irait pas ailleurs que chez Madame Guipure? lui demanda Effie en chuchotant, découragée de cette séance d'essayage qui ne se terminait pas.

Luna releva le regard, surprise. Malgré tout, elle devait jeter l'éponge, sa fille avait presque essayé toutes les robes de la boutique et elle était incapable d'en aimer une seule, même si elle était toujours magnifique dans chacune d'entre elles. Elle soupira et accepta.

\- Que penses-tu de faire un tour chez Tissard et Brodette? lui proposa sa mère

Filomena avoua qu'elle aurait préféré que sa mère lui propose un tour en France pour lui trouver une robe, mais elle n'avait jamais vu la boutique dont elle lui parlait, donc elle accepta. Luna s'excusa à Madame Guipure qui fut déçue de perdre une cliente, malgré que la quantité de robes blanches qu'elle avait vendue dans la semaine ne lui ferait pas faire faillite avec leur départ.

\- Comment vont tes cours? lui demanda Luna

\- Bien. Je m'en sors très bien en Astronomie, en Potion évidemment, mais également en Études des Runes. Je pense prendre l'Arithmancie l'année prochaine. Lui répondit-elle nonchalamment

\- Donc… tu te plais bien à Poudlard? répliqua sa mère un sourire aux lèvres

L'adolescente leva les yeux au ciel en ricanant. Oui, elle se plaisait bien à Poudlard, malgré sa punition avec Rogue, dont elle avait une dernière rencontre la veille du Bal, afin de préparer des potions de divertissement pour la soirée. Après cela, elle serait libre!

Elles rentrèrent dans la boutique qui semblait bien plus chaleureuse que la dernière et Effie se dirigea vers les robes blanches d'emblée. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre.

Alors qu'elle choisissait certaines qui lui plaisaient plus que d'autres, sa mère décida d'avoir une certaine discussion avec sa fille.

\- Neville m'a dit que tu avais un copain. La taquina-t-elle tout en fouillant dans les robes

Elle pesta. Son oncle ne pouvait absolument rien garder pour lui.

\- Ce n'est pas mon copain, c'est juste un ami et il m'a demandé de l'accompagné au bal, puisque nous sommes les deux organisateurs de Serpentard, c'est tout. Réfuta l'adolescente. Malgré tout, une pointe en elle avait été ravie de savoir qu'Archie voulait aller au bal avec elle. Il lui plaisait bien

\- Et il te plaît? Je vois bien qu'il te plaît, tu es quand même ma fille. C'est quoi son nom? lui demanda-t-elle dans un sourire, alors que sa fille rougissait. Elle regarda autour d'elles et se pencha vers sa mère.

\- Il se nomme Archibald Greengrass, on l'appelle Archie, non il n'est pas comme sa mère, oui, c'est le neveu par alliance de Drago Malefoy, oui, il est blond comme sa mère, oui, il est beau et non, on n'a pas couché ensemble. Débita-t-elle, alors que sa mère ouvrait la bouche à chaque moment.

Luna éclata de rire, alors que sa fille roulait des yeux avant d'aller dans la salle d'essayage. Soudainement, elle vit un homme se placer près d'elle, ce qui la fit sursauter.

\- Par Merlin! Severus, que fais-tu là? baragouina-t-elle

\- Comme n'importe quel sorcier, je m'achète une robe d'événement, puisque comme tu t'imagines, je n'ai aucune tenue blanche. Chez Guipure, c'est la Troisième Grande Guerre, alors j'ai préféré venir ici, je pensais que tu serais là-bas, pour être honnête. Lui répondit Severus dans un rire, alors que la jeune femme reprenait son souffle.

La blonde regarda la tenue dans les bras de son ancien amant et grimaça. Il fut légèrement vexé, ce qui l'a fit rire.

\- Je sais que le blanc est de rigueur, mais je crois que tu serais mieux avec un veston noir, mais une chemise et un pantalon blanc. Cela t'irait mieux. J'ose espérer que tu fasses quelque chose de cette tignasse. Jaugea-t-elle en déplaçant une mèche de cheveux du visage de l'homme

\- Maman qu'est-ce… mais c'est quoi ce bordel? jura l'adolescente

Une nouvelle fois, Luna sursauta, alors qu'Effie sortait de la salle d'essayage, une magnifique robe blanche sur le dos. Elle venait de voir sa mère toucher les cheveux de son professeur de potion. Même si elle était habillée, elle eut comme réflexe de se cacher. Elle était super mal à l'aise d'être vêtue ainsi devant lui. Elle le dévisagea et se rendit compte qu'il était habillé normalement, soit d'une chemise et d'un pantalon. C'était bizarre.

\- Je conseillais Severus sur sa tenue pour le Bal, c'est un homme tu vois et ils n'ont pas l'œil en matière de vêtement. Également, je le conseillais sur une coupe qu'il portait il y a quoi… 16 ans à peu près? expliqua-t-elle tout en jetant un regard vers son ancien amant qui fit un faux sourire, remarquant la pique que la blonde venait de lui jeter discrètement au visage.

\- À peu près oui. Merci de tes conseils, Luna. Au fait, Miss Lovegood. Très jolie robe. Admit-il alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le rayon homme de la boutique.

La bouche de Filomena aurait atteint le sol avec un sortilège de ramollissement avait atteint sa bouche. Est-ce que Severus Rogue venait de lui faire un compliment? Est-ce qu'elle avait été témoin d'une scène du passé de sa mère? Elle s'entendait bien avec… Rogue? Elle n'aurait jamais cru cela possible. Entendre "Severus" de la bouche de sa mère était particulièrement déstabilisant. Elle ne put réprimer une moue de dégoût.

Malgré tout, elle regarda sa robe et devait avouer qu'elle la trouvait magnifique. Elle était très simple, tombait parfaitement sur son corps, sans être moulante. Elle s'attachait à son cou et les bretelles étaient ornées de petites pierres argentées, alors qu'un ornement bleu foncé était un peu plus haut que sa taille, le buste plissé, laissant voir un léger décolleté. (NDA : Voir bas du chapitre pour un lien visuel de mon inspiration pour la robe d'Effie) Voyant sa mère s'approcher pour toucher la robe que portait sa fille, elle vit des larmes se créer dans ses yeux.

\- Tu es magnifique. Bon, l'ornementation n'est pas aux couleurs de Serpentard, mais je connais un collier qui ira parfaitement avec cette robe. Lui dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil, alors que sa fille ricanait. Oui, elle savait parfaitement. Sa robe l'avait choisie.

\- Combien coûte-t-elle? lui demanda sa mère, même si l'argent n'était pas réellement un problème, elle n'avait pas envie de dépenser 200 gallions pour une simple robe.

Effie retourna dans la salle d'essayage et tendit l'étiquette magique à sa mère, qui soupira rassurée. La robe ne coûtait que 25 gallions et 10 mornilles. Elle s'en sortirait. Sa fille alla enlever sa robe, alors que la blonde se dirigea vers la caisse en tendant l'étiquette et sortit son portefeuille.

\- La robe est déjà payée, Miss. L'avisa le propriétaire de la boutique

Luna ne comprenait pas du tout. Elle venait d'apporter l'étiquette, comment pouvait-elle être déjà payée?

\- Le Professeur Rogue nous a donner un montant pour compenser l'achat de la robe que votre fille allait choisir, il m'a dit de vous dire que ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais que c'est un cadeau de Noël qui pourrait compenser pour celui que vous n'avez pas reçu il y a 16 ans, non pas que je sache ce que cela veut dire, Miss. Lui expliqua l'homme avant de retourner en arrière-boutique, laissant la blonde pantelante.

Filomena arriva quelques instants plus tard, alors qu'un autre employé emballait leur achat.

\- Tout va bien maman? lui demanda-t-elle, curieuse de voir sa mère dans un drôle d'état.

Elle vit sa mère hocher la tête, mais essuyer le dessous de ses yeux. Elle avait manquer quelque chose, mais en prenant conscience de l'état, dont sa mère, était, elle ne tourna pas le couteau dans la plaie. Elle la laissa tranquille et ne posa pas plus de questions.

\- Que dis-tu d'une glace chez Florian? lui proposa-t-elle, espérant que cela redonne le sourire à sa mère. J'ai trop envie d'une glace à la menthe!

Luna ricana malgré ses larmes discrètes. Sa fille ne changerait jamais, mais elle avait réussi à la faire sourire. Elle prit sa fille dans ses bras et elles se dirigèrent vers la boutique de glace, malgré la neige à l'extérieur et la température glaciale. C'était ça aussi, être une Lovegood.

* * *

 **26 DÉCEMBRE 2014**

Assise à son comptoir de potion, elle tentait de terminer le plus rapidement possible la confection qu'elle avait à faire. Pour la première fois depuis le début de sa punition et de ses séances de préparation, c'était la première fois que son enseignant était non loin d'elle, faisant la même chose.

Il y en avait tant à faire, ils n'avaient pas le choix d'être deux. Malgré tout, durant les moments de concoction, le temps pouvait être long et le silence déstabilisait l'adolescente, qui, sans vraiment y penser, engagea une conversation.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous devenu professeur de potion?

Severus leva la tête surpris. C'était la première fois qu'elle s'adressait à lui sur ce ton et surtout, qu'elle s'intéressait moindrement à lui. Non pas qu'il voulait qu'elle s'intéresse à sa vie, mais il trouvait ça particulièrement étrange. Il laissa tomber le masque et lui sourit, ce qui la déstabilisa.

\- J'étais le meilleur en potion de ma promotion et j'ai été reconnu pour avoir corrigé de très nombreuses erreurs dans les manuels qu'on offre aux étudiants, dont le Manuel que tu as utilisé au début d'année pour tricher. Lui dit-il tout simplement, un sourire au coin des lèvres

\- Je n'ai pas triché. Vous demanderez à ma mère, j'ai passé l'été complet sur le manuel. Je n'ai jamais vu un livre avec autant de fautes. Il était neuf lorsque ma mère me l'a offert, maintenant il est plein de gribouillis, cela décourage ma mère lorsque j'annote dans mes livres. Avoua-t-elle, alors qu'elle reprenait la confection de sa potion

Surpris, Severus pris en note très attentivement à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. L'avait-il mal jugée?

\- Ce n'est pas le seul manuel que vous avez annoté? lui demanda-t-il, curieux

Elle secoua la tête, énonçant tous ceux sur lesquels elle avait travaillé durant son temps libre, la moitié il les connaissait par cœur, il avait fait la même chose.

\- Ma mère dit que je retiens de mon père sur mes facultés à l'école, je suis nulle en Botanique, alors que ma mère est très douée. Ma mère ne parle pas beaucoup de mon père, mais elle m'a dit qu'il était très doué en potion, comme moi et que c'est même lui qui lui a appris a maîtrisé le Véritasérum, j'ai entendu ma mère et Neville en parler un soir, alors qu'ils pensaient que je dormais. Ajouta-t-elle en haussant les épaules

L'homme échappa un bécher sur le plancher, alors qu'il regardait l'adolescente devant lui. Elle sursauta en entendant le verre briser, alors qu'il se dépêchait de nettoyer son dégât. Il avait sûrement mal entendu ou l'homme avec qui Luna s'était précipitée lui ressemblait énormément, faisant en sorte qu'elle l'oubli. Malgré tout, une pointe de doute persistait dans son esprit. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Pourquoi Luna… je veux dire, votre mère, ne parle pas de votre père, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret? tenta-t-il d'articuler

Il la vit hausser les épaules, alors qu'elle concoctait sa potion.

\- Oncle Neville… enfin… le professeur Londubat, m'a dit que ma mère avait un passé sombre et qu'elle ne voulait pas toujours en parler, j'ai accepté cela comme réponse pendant longtemps, il ne me disait pas grand-chose et elle me disait une information de temps en temps. Confessa-t-elle, sans savoir pourquoi elle parlait de toutes ces choses personnelles avec son professeur de potion.

Severus ne posa plus de question, afin de se concentrer sur les potions qu'ils avaient à faire, jusqu'à ce que l'adolescente dise quelque chose qui le marqua profondément. D'un ton ricaneur, elle lui avoua :

\- La seule chose que je sais, c'est que ma mère m'a dit que mon prénom avait été inspiré de lui. Même si je déteste mon prénom, cela tient beaucoup à ma mère que les gens m'appellent Filomena et non Effie. À ses yeux, Filomena veut dire beaucoup de choses. « Enfant de la lune », « Enfant de l'amour », mais surtout « Amoureux de la lune », lui expliqua-t-elle, ne sachant pas qu'elle venait de commettre l'irréparable.

Il leva le regard vers elle à nouveau. Que venait-elle de dire? Elle le regarda bizarrement, alors qu'il était complètement médusé. Il avait sûrement mal entendu. Il lui demanda de répéter, ce qu'elle fit.

\- Mon prénom veut dire « Enfant… », commença-t-elle, avant d'être coupé par son professeur, lui demandant le dernier qu'elle avait dit. « Amoureux de la lune »? Oui, ma mère m'a dit qu'elle avait entendu ça dans l'un de ses rêves lorsqu'elle pensait à son premier amour et qu'elle trouvait que ça m'allait bien. Elle n'a jamais voulu m'en dire plus, mais je crois que ça fait partie d'un moment de sa vie dont elle ne voulait pas me parler.

C'est à ce moment qu'ils terminèrent leur confection de potions. Elle soupira de joie, enfin la corvée était terminée, mais elle vit que son professeur n'allait pas bien. Il s'accrochait à sa table, le regard dans le vide. Elle haussa les épaules et allait sortir, lorsqu'il l'a héla.

\- Miss Lovegood. Un instant. Je sais que la question va être étrange et je crois que Luna me l'ait déjà dit, mais… par curiosité. Quelle est la date de votre anniversaire? lui demanda-t-il

\- Le 5 septembre 1999. Pourquoi? lui répondit-elle, trouvant la conversation de plus en plus étrange.

Il lui fit un sourire en lui souhaitant une bonne soirée et elle quitta la pièce, les sourcils haussés. Noël ne lui faisait pas, il était étrange.

Severus se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, la tête dans ses mains, tentant de réfléchir.

« Amoureux de la lune », « 5 septembre 1999 », « 7 novembre 1998 », « 17 janvier 1999 », « Paris », « Angleterre », « Vivant », « Potion », « Véritasérum ».

Il leva la tête vers la porte. Tout ne pouvait être que coïncidence. Il n'y avait aucune réponse logique à cet amas d'information. C'était que de pures coïncidences. Il quitta son bureau et regarda derrière lui une dernière fois.

« Amoureux de la lune ». Cela ne le quitta pas. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

* * *

On se rapproche du dévoilement. J'en trépigne d'impatience ! Il est près de deux heures du matin au moment où je termine ce chapitre et je dois aller travailler à sept heures, mais je suis incapable de m'arrêter d'écrire, c'est maladif. J'ai envie de tout écrire, de tout dévoiler et de tout poster. Arrêtez-moi quelqu'un ! Mais oui, je m'arrête avec ce chapitre et je vous laisse miroité et je me demande si quelqu'un va deviner comment Severus va apprendre qu'Effie est sa fille. De gros indices ont été dévoilés et même s'il se doute que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond, il n'est pas encore certain, car sa fille elle-même ne le sait pas ! Qu'est-ce que c'est excitant ce suspens !

Sinon, pour la robe d'Effie, je ne peux pas mettre directement le lien de la robe dont je me suis inspirée le style, même si je voyais plus le bas évasé et le bustier ornementé (et surtout bleu !), alors je vous dit le site, sans l'écrire complètement.

Site Magment, une robe de 2016 marqué "Elegant White Prom Dressses"


	12. Chapitre 11 : Serdaigle ou Serpentard

**Bonjour à tous!**

 **Vous l'avez attendu! Vous l'avez voulu! Voici ENFIN le chapitre! Comment réagira-t-il? Est-ce qu'Effie va enfin savoir qui est son père? Que va-t-t-il arrivé entre Luna et Severus?**

 **Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, je veux juste vous dire merci, encore, puisque nous avons dépassé les 1100 views. Je suis ravie de vous voir lire mon histoire et ça me fait chaud au cœur.**

 **Bisous à tous!**

 **Mione**

* * *

 **Livyn** : C'est bien tu as des idées haha j'ai aussi oublié de commenté ton ancien commentaire sur le fait qu'Effie tient tête à Severus. Luna a ses idées bien conçue et elle tient à mordicus à ses convictions et ses valeurs, Severus quant à lui, il est comme un caméléon, il se fond dans son entourage. Effie est le mélange. Elle se fond dans une situation, mais garde ses valeurs et conviction à cœur. Son père a atteint ce côté d'elle et avec leur caractère, on ne peut s'attendre qu'à des flamèches ;) Attend de voir après que Severus ait appris que Filomena est sa fille haha

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Entre Serdaigle et Serpentard**

 **28 DÉCEMBRE 2014**

Devant le miroir, Filomena fit une moue déçue. Sa robe lui allait toujours aussi bien, mais c'était elle, le problème. Elle vit Ambrose passer près d'elle et la regarder avec un sourire triste. Quelque chose avait changé depuis qu'Archie l'avait invitée au bal. Elle se demandait si son amie avait découvert qu'elle connaissait son secret.

Soudainement, elle la vit près d'elle avec une trousse argentée, qu'elle ouvrit rapidement.

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser aller au bal avec cet air, tu as besoin d'un bon maquillage et d'une coiffure qui te rendra la plus belle, après moi. Gloussa-t-elle avant de prendre dans sa trousse ce qu'elle appelait du « concealer ».

Effie lui fit un sourire, voilà, elle s'inquiétait pour rien, son amie restait son amie et elle devait passer une mauvaise période simplement. Par contre, la voir s'occuper d'elle de façon moldue la surprit.

\- Tu n'utilises pas ta baguette pour, tout ça? lui demanda-t-elle en pointant la tonne de maquillage qu'elle venait de sortir de sa trousse magiquement agrandie

\- Non, ce n'est jamais parfait lorsque je le fais magiquement, alors j'ai appris de façon moldue depuis quelques années maintenant et puis ma tante cracmolle est coiffeuse chez les moldus, ça aide crois-moi! lui répondit-elle en ricanant dans sa barbe, ce qui fit sourire son amie

Elle ne savait pas qu'il pouvait y avoir des cracmols chez les Sangs purs ni qu'il n'y en avait aussi proche d'Ambrose. Elle se rendait compte qu'après six mois de cohabitation, elle ne savait pas grand-chose sur ses amis, ce qui lui fit un pincement au cœur. Il fallait rectifier un peu la donne.

\- Amber? Puisque nous sommes entre filles, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait discuter un peu toi et moi. Je me rends compte que je n'en sais pas beaucoup sur toi. Avoua Effie avec une moue désolée

La jeune fille aux cheveux, toujours, bleus lui fit un sourire et un baiser sur la chevelure qui rendit légèrement mal à l'aise son amie de façon involontaire.

\- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à raconter. J'ai vécu presque en isolement, dont mes seuls contacts étaient les Parkinson, les Malefoy et les Greengrass. Les gens parlaient tellement en mal de nous, que mon grand-père refusait que je sorte et sois jugée, alors que les autres attendaient un procès. J'ai grandi avec Archibald, on s'est même marié quand on était jeune, c'était très drôle. Nos familles ont toujours cru que nous allions finir ensemble, mais visiblement, les choses ont changé. Dit-elle tout en peignant ses lèvres d'un rouge à lèvres dit « nude », mais légèrement rosé qui allait faire ressortir sa peau pâle. Elle la tourna et toucha ses cheveux pour s'imaginer quelle coiffure faire, puisque son maquillage était terminé. Outre ça, tu sais déjà que je suis une piètre métamorphomage.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, tu as juste de la difficulté à te concentrer. Répondit son amie en lui faisant un sourire rassurant, alors qu'Amber haussait les bras. Tu dois avoir un rêve non?

\- Hum. Oui, bien sûr. En fait, j'ai toujours voulu faire le tour du monde et peut-être devenir enseignante. Je n'en suis pas encore certaine. Sincèrement, je n'ai pas trop envie de parler, concentrons-nous sur ta coiffure, capitula-t-elle avant de relever ses cheveux

Elles ne dirent pas un mot de plus, Filomena voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas chez son amie, mais elle n'insista pas. Elle la vit prendre sa baguette et les cheveux noirs qui tombaient jusqu'au milieu de son dos remontèrent légèrement, maintenant en vague et bouclés. « C'est plus facile », expliqua Amber avant de se remettre à la tâche.

Au fond d'elle, elle était heureuse qu'elle l'aide à se préparer, mais une partie d'elle aurait souhaité que sa mère fasse partie de ce souvenir, qu'elle la prépare pour son premier grand bal, que son père soit près d'elle et lui dise que sa robe était magnifique et surtout, qu'elle était magnifique. Une part d'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser. Un « voilà » sortit de la bouche de la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus, mais avant qu'Effie ne se retourne, elle prit une mèche bleue dans sa main.

\- Assied-toi, c'est à mon tour. Lui dit-elle, alors que son amie haussait un sourcil, inquiète.

Elle ne comptait pas la coiffer ou la maquiller, elle n'en avait pas les connaissances, mais elle pouvait faire quelque chose pour elle. Elle prit sa cravate de Serpentard et banda les yeux d'Ambrose, avant de se pencher vers elle.

\- Amber. Ne pense à rien, suis ma voix. Ne fais que l'écouter. Je suis là, devant toi et je te regarde. Fais le vide dans ta tête. N'écoute que moi, je pense qu'à moi et suit mes instructions. Je te demande de me faire confiance, entièrement. Du moins, pour un moment. Pense à une couleur, une couleur précise. Ta couleur préférée, celle dont tu rêves tous les jours. Cette couleur qui te fait vivre et qui t'allume. Quelle est-elle? exigea Filomena, tout en tenant les cheveux de son amie entre ses doigts

Incarnat. C'est une sorte de rose. précisa Ambrose

\- Bien. Concentre-toi sur cette couleur. Vie cette couleur. Imprègne-toi de cette couleur. Lorsque tu la sentiras jusqu'au bout de tes doigts. Pense à tes cheveux. Sens-les de la racine jusqu'à la pointe. Continua Effie

Soudainement, elle vit que les cheveux de son amie étaient en train de se métamorphoser. Sa racine devenait rose et la couleur descendait tranquillement, jusqu'à ce que les mèches qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts furent complètement colorées à leur tour. Elle gloussa et ôta sa cravate des yeux d'Amber qui se précipita devant le miroir.

\- Effie! Mes cheveux sont roses! J'ai réussi! Tu as réussi! On a réussi! s'exclama-t-elle dans une joie immense, sa mélancolie passée avait disparu.

Elle sauta dans les bras de son amie, des larmes ruisselant sur ses joues. Elle avait voulu cela depuis plusieurs mois et elle était ravie d'avoir pu l'aider. Elle prit sa baguette et lança un « Accio robe ». Il était temps pour elle de se préparer, maintenant que tout était en ordre.

Lorsqu'Effie vit la robe d'Ambrose, elle en eut le souffle coupé. Ce n'était pas une robe de bal, mais une robe de mariée! Elle était en tulle et tout le bas était composé d'une couche de dentelle, alors que sa taille était maintenue par une ceinture encore plus blanche que la robe « était-ce seulement possible? » se demanda-t-elle. La ceinture était incrustée de joyaux dont elle ne douta aucunement d'être de vrai diamant. Le haut de sa robe était orné de plusieurs petits diamants par-ci et par-là, alors que du tissu blanc transparent recouvrait le haut de sa poitrine, jusqu'à ses épaules où des bretelles en dentelles étaient rattaché au tissu transparent et qu'un énorme collier en diamant se formait sur le tissu, rattaché à celui-ci. Avec ses cheveux roses, elle ressemblait à une princesse moldu. (NDA : Comme avec Effie, je vous mets une description de lien en bas pour que vous puissiez voir mon inspiration) Amber remercia à nouveau son amie et quitta la pièce pour rejoindre Erin non loin de la Grande Salle.

La jeune femme se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir et fut stupéfaite, à nouveau, de la vision qu'elle avait d'elle. Elle était magnifique. Elle aurait vraiment aimé que sa mère la voie ainsi. Elle soupira et quitta la pièce.

* * *

Archibald se tenait au bas des escaliers, discutant avec d'autres Serpentards et quelques Serdaigles avec qui il était ami. Il salua Ambrose, qu'il trouva magnifique. Il ne put s'empêcher de rester surpris en voyant la couleur de cheveux qu'elle arborait qui allait parfaitement avec son teint de pêche.

\- On s'avoue étonné que tu n'aies pas choisi Amber pour t'accompagner. Ça n'allait plus entre vous deux? demanda un Serpentard du nom d'Hector Ross.

\- Il n'y a jamais rien eu entre nous, tu le sais bien Ross. Grinça Archie, tout en guettant l'escalier, nerveux d'y voir descendre Filomena

\- Il n'y a jamais rien eu entre vous pour toi, par contre elle… ricana un Serdaigle

Mal à l'aise, il s'excusa à ses amis et les quitta. Si Effie venait à entendre ses « amis » parler, il n'était pas mieux que mort. Il vit une nouvelle fois Ambrose et Erin discutés, alors que la jeune fille aux cheveux roses ne le quittait pas du regard, un sourire triste. Il lui fit un signe de tête et sortit de son champ de vision. Il avait grandi dans l'idée qu'ils se marieraient, parce que leur famille se connait et que c'est comme cela que ça fonctionne depuis l'ère du temps magique, mais il voulait plus que ça. Il voulait aimer, il voulait être lui-même propre à ses choix. Il fut soudainement sorti de ses pensées, alors que Ross s'était à nouveau rapproché de lui et lui donnait un coup de coude.

\- Regarde. Lui dit-il soudainement

Oh oui, il regardait. Il ne pouvait pas détacher son regard d'elle. C'était le cas de plusieurs personnes dans la pièce. Filomena était magnifique. Sa robe était simple, mais parfaite pour elle. Il fut étonné de la voir porter du bleu, alors qu'ils étaient des Serpentards. Sa propre cravate était aux couleurs de sa maison, comme la plupart des élèves de Poudlard. Il put remarquer son maquillage qui lui allait d'un naturel. Ses yeux étaient charbonneux, mais doux, d'un brun mi-foncé, accompagné d'un peu plus de clairs. Ses joues avaient été légèrement dessinées et étaient également un peu plus rosées qu'à l'habitude, alors que ses lèvres faisaient ressortir tout son visage. Quant à ses cheveux, ils tombaient en cascade dans son dos, beaucoup plus haut qu'à leur habitude. Le haut était tiré vers l'arrière où une sorte de diadème blanc très simple séparait et tenait ses cheveux en hauteur. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire. Elle était bien plus que magnifique, elle était parfaite.

Elle mit les pieds devant lui et regarda autour d'elle.

\- Je t'avoue qu'avoir cette attention autour de moi, c'est étrange. Au fait, tu n'es pas mal Greengrass. Fanfaronna-t-elle en touchant le tissu du veston de son cavalier.

\- Et toi tu es… wow. Je reconnais une petite touche Amber, mais c'est juste toi, totalement. Tu es… magnifique, Effie, vraiment. Balbutia-t-il, encore sous le choc de la vision que la jeune femme lui offrait.

Elle haussa un sourcil en ricanant. Les hommes, qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient bizarres. Elle le remercia malgré tout, mais il ne semblait pas être capable de sortir de sa torpeur. Elle était belle, oui, mais pas aussi belle qu'il le disait. En regardant autour d'elle, elle ne voyait que des princesses.

Brusquement, les portes de la Grande Salle ouvrirent et les enseignants invitèrent les élèves de Poudlard à entrer, étant les seuls encore présents.

Effie retint le bras d'Archie, elle voulait être l'une des dernières, elle voulait pouvoir admirer la décoration qu'ils avaient choisie dans toute sa grandeur et non pas entasser parmi d'autres élèves.

Lorsqu'ils purent entrer, ils en eurent le souffle coupé. La salle, déjà immense, avait été magiquement agrandie pour contenir tout le monde. De nombreuses tables étaient regroupées sous des drapeaux représentant les écoles et leurs couleurs. Dès l'entrée à gauche, il y avait la représentation de Beauxbâtons, alors qu'en arrière on retrouvait Ilvermorny, puis Mahoutokoro. Au fond se trouvait une énorme table longue où se retrouvaient enseignant et directeurs. Du côté droit, à partir du fond, on retrouvait Castelobruxo, puis Poudlard au milieu et finalement Durmstrang à l'entrée droite. Au milieu de la pièce se tenait la piste de dance et des milliers d'étoiles avaient été installées dans le haut de la pièce, faisant en sorte que la Grande Salle scintillait de mille feux. C'était magnifique.

Ils rejoignirent l'emplacement des tables représentant Poudlard, alors que leurs enseignants avaient déjà pris place à la grande table. Elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à Rogue et eut le souffle coupé. Non seulement il portait du blanc, mais il ne portait pas de robe comme à son habitude, il portait un veston vert foncé, mais le reste de son habit était blanc. Par contre, le plus surprenant n'était pas sa tenue, mais ses cheveux, ils étaient retenus en arrière dans une queue de cheval basse, comme certains membres de la noblesse portaient il y a bien des années. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le trouver particulièrement classe.

Soudainement, McGonagall se leva.

\- Chers élèves, enseignants, directeur, merci à vous d'être ici ce soir, commença-t-elle, alors qu'Effie entendait un élève non loin d'elle sortir un « ce n'est pas comme si on avait eu le choix » qui l'agaça. Comme vous le savez, nous ne serons pas seuls ce soir. J'ai donc l'honneur de vous annoncer la venue de nos convives. Venu tout droit du Japon, les élèves de Mahoutokoro, ainsi que leur directeur, Isoruko Kojiro Haruhiro.

Des applaudissements se mirent à retentir, alors que les portes ouvraient à nouveau, laissant entrer des rangs d'élèves, hommes et femmes en tenue dorée. Ils avaient la tête haute et suivaient leur directeur qui s'avançait vers la table centrale. Tout en synchronisme, ils se penchèrent pour saluer McGonagall qui leur souhaitèrent la bienvenue, tout en leur indiquant leur emplacement.

Effie vit bien le regard de certains des élèves japonais sur leur tenue. Elle entendit une Poufsouffle parler en arrière d'elle.

\- Porter du blanc auprès de Japonais c'est être des traîtres. McGonagall aurait pu choisir mieux. Surtout qu'elle a présenté le directeur comme si « Isoruko » était son nom, alors que c'est son titre. Expliqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel alors que leur directrice reprenait la parole, la jeune femme se retourna à nouveau.

\- Bienvenue, bienvenue chers amis du Japon! Maintenant, ayant voyagé du Brésil, les élèves de Castelobruxo et leur directrice, Benedita Dourado! lança-t-elle en applaudissant pour accueillir la nouvelle école.

Une femme particulièrement âgée pourtant ayant la grâce de la quarantaine ouvrit la marche, alors que de longues robes vertes flottaient sur le sol. Autant sorcier que sorcière portaient ces longues robes. Comme les Japonais, ils saluèrent la table des enseignants, avant de s'asseoir près d'eux, étant les voisins de table de Poudlard, pendant que Benedita rejoignait Kojiro.

C'est ainsi que ce passa le début de la soirée. Arrivèrent ensuite les élèves d'Ilvermorny qui étaient accompagnés, non pas d'un, mais de deux personnes. Des chuchotements se firent entendre. Une femme qui semblait âgée, tout comme Benedita, se tenait droite comme si elle avait 50 ans de moins, mais malgré la magie, Effie se doutait que la blonde avait plus de 100 ans. Tout près d'elle se tenait une femme qui devait avoir près de 60 ans, tout aussi blonde que l'autre.

\- C'est Queenie Goldstein je vous dis! Elle doit accompagner sa fille, qui est directrice à Ilvermorny… c'est quoi son nom déjà… se plaignit une Serdaigle tout en cherchant dans sa tête

\- Isolt Goldstein, nommée en l'honneur de la fondatrice d'Ilvermorny. Lui répondit Archibald qui s'était retourné.

Surprise, Effie le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

\- Quoi? J'ai fait beaucoup de recherche sur les autres écoles. Je sais également que Queenie est la sœur de Porpentina Scamander, la femme du célèbre Newt Scamander. Avoua-t-il

Elle ne s'était jamais doutée qu'il aimait l'histoire de la magie et encore moins de genre de détail qu'elle aurait oublié la minute où elle aurait fermé le livre ou était sortie de la classe.

Ils virent McGonagall prendre Queenie dans ses bras, saluant une vieille amie, tout en saluant à son tour Isolt, alors que les élèves de l'Amérique prenaient leur place près des Japonais. Arrivèrent ensuite les élèves de Durmstrang, laissant quelques femmes dans la salle glousser à la vue sévère des garçons, accompagnés de leur nouveau directeur, ancien joueur de Quidditch, Victor Krum, dont elle avait entendu parler via Hermione et Ginny. Les filles de Durmstrang semblaient tout aussi sévères que les garçons, qui changèrent d'air lorsque ce fut les élèves de Beauxbâtons qui arrivèrent.

Filomena ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être fébrile de revoir son ancienne directrice, Madame Maxim, ainsi que plusieurs de ses amies qui lui manquaient énormément.

Lorsque les robes bleues arrivèrent, accompagnée également de garçon portant des costards bleu foncé et bleu pâle, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Dans cette tenue, elle retournait involontairement « à la maison ». Elle vit plusieurs de ses amies dans les rangs et leur fit un signe de la main, alors qu'elles se mettaient à s'exciter, ravies de la revoir, ce qui lui fit plaisir.

McGonagall, après avoir accueilli Madame Maxim à leur table et après avoir attendu que les élèves de France s'installent, reprit la parole.

\- Bonjour à tous! Je suis ravie de vous avoir tous ici, réunis, sans barrière. Sachez que malgré les places attitrées, après le repas, vous allez pouvoir discuter avec les membres des autres écoles à votre guise. Un sortilège de traduction a été mis en place, ainsi, peu importe la langue dont vous parlez, vous allez comprendre votre interlocuteur et celui-ci vous comprendra. J'aimerais remercier nos organisateurs de Poudlard pour avoir fait en sorte que la soirée soit possible. De la maison de Serpentard, Monsieur Archibald Greengrass et Mademoiselle Filomena Lovegood. De la maison de Serdaigle, Monsieur Thomas Pike et Mademoiselle Eleanore Bradford. De la maison de Gryffondor, Monsieur Calum Rothschild et Mademoiselle Victoire Weasley et finalement de la maison de Poufsouffle, Monsieur Teddy Lupin et Mademoiselle Cassandra Gray. Bien sûr, également un remerciement à leur directeur de maison. Énuméra leur directrice

Alors qu'ils se levèrent et qu'une main d'applaudissement les remerciaient, Effie pris conscience, en voyant le sourire des gens autour d'elle, qu'elle avait mal jugé cet événement. Elle l'avait vu comme une corvée, mais en fait, c'était un rassemblement de magie, de toutes les sortes de magie et elle était fière d'y avoir participé.

Le repas arriva enfin et les discussions prirent place dans la Grande Salle. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de voir ses amies de France, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de sentir quelque chose de déstabilisant durant son repas. Elle sentait des frissons sur sa nuque, comme si un air glacial s'était infiltré dans la pièce, alors elle se retourna pour voir que son professeur de Potion ne la quittait pas des yeux, comme s'il était dans un autre monde. Il avait les yeux froncés. Le courant d'air la quitta lorsque Beredita posa une question à Rogue et qu'il rompit le contact avec elle.

Que venait-il de se passer? Archie la regarda étrangement, mais elle lui fit un sourire pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète. Malgré tout, elle se demandait ce qu'il venait de lui faire. C'était particulièrement étrange.

Le repas était terminé depuis un bon moment et la musique avait pris la place de la discussion et une multitude de couleurs se déhanchait sur la piste de danse. Effie en profita pour présenter Archibald à ses amies de France. Elle s'approcha de leur table et n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot, qu'une blonde et une rousse se jetèrent sur elle.

\- Katie! Emma! sanglota-t-elle sans le vouloir.

Ses amies étaient magnifiques dans leur robe de bal bleue, mais elles ne pouvaient s'empêcher de la regarder elles, s'émerveillant de sa robe blanche et de sa coiffure.

\- Vous me manquez tant… Beauxbâtons me manque tant! ne put s'empêcher de dire Effie

\- Tu nous manques aussi, mais cette école est… génialissime! J'adore l'architecture et tu sembles t'être fait des amis, dit-elle en regardant Archibald qui se présenta. Moi c'est Katherine Morel et je te présente mon amie Emmanuelle Girard.

Même avec la traduction, Filomena vit bien que son cavalier ne comprenait pas du tout les noms de famille que venait de lui dire Katie, ce qui fit rire les trois filles.

Soudainement, une voix racla derrière elle. Lorsqu'elles se retournèrent, le groupe se retrouva devant McGonagall et Rogue.

\- Miss Lovegood, je suis ravie que vous ailliez pris le temps de voir vos anciennes amies, qui sont ma foi, ravissantes, les complimenta-t-elle, alors que Katherine et Emma la remerciaient. Je suis venue vous annoncer qu'une danse est organisée avec les organisateurs et les enseignants et directeurs des écoles, dans une vingtaine de minutes, si vous le voulez bien.

Elle regarda Archie qui grimaça. Ils acceptèrent malgré tout et leur directrice s'excusa, alors qu'Emma faisait un commentaire sur son collier.

\- Ton collier est trop beau Effie! J'aimerais tant avoir le même! s'exclama-t-elle

Tout en le touchant, elle vit le regard de Rogue, toujours près d'eux, ainsi que celui d'Archie la dévisager légèrement. Son professeur s'approcha légèrement et son visage changea. Il n'avait pas remarqué l'ornementation au cou de son élève.

\- J'aurais cru que vous auriez porté des couleurs de Serpentard, ce soir, Miss Lovegood, maugréa-t-il

\- C'est sur que l'emblème de Serdaigle, ce n'est pas le meilleur choix, je lui ai dit à son arrivée Professeur. Marmonna Archie en haussant les épaules.

Elle regarda son collier, puis son professeur. Oui, elle avait été placée à Serpentard, mais son cœur était avant tout à Serdaigle, comme sa mère. Ce collier elle y tenait, il était la seule chose qu'elle avait de son père et la seule chose que sa mère tenait plus que tout. Elle le prit entre ses doigts et fit un sourire triste.

\- C'est un cadeau de ma mère, une Serdaigle. C'est un objet très important pour elle et elle a voulu m'en faire cadeau. Dit-elle dans un soupir d'émotion.

Alors que son enseignant ne détachait pas son regard du collier, une vague d'émotion le prit d'un coup. Ainsi, elle avait gardé son collier, parce qu'elle y tenait. Bien sûr qu'elle y tenait, c'était le début de leur histoire. Il entendit Filomena soupirer et prendre la main du jeune Greengrass.

\- En fait, c'est le seul objet que ma mère ait gardé de mon père. Il lui a offert à son 17ème anniversaire. J'y tiens et je le trouvais approprié pour ce soir. C'est un peu comme si je l'avais amené avec moi. Excusez-nous professeur. L'intima-t-elle

Sans dire un mot, il vit l'adolescente s'éloigner avec le blond et ses deux amies de France, mais Severus ne respirait plus. Tout autour de lui semblait au ralenti, alors qu'il était bien vivant, bien dans cet environnement.

Il avait beau bouger, tout semblait se figer, sa tête tournait, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la regarder. Tout se mit en place.

Cette journée de décembre 1998 où elle était malade. Le 5 septembre 1999. Bonne en potion. Il avait montré à Luna comment maîtriser le Véritasérum. Le collier.

Devant lui, il n'avait plus aucun doute, se trouvait sa fille. Son visage se détailla devant lui. Sa chevelure d'ébène, ses yeux, ceux de sa mère, mais elle avait sa mâchoire, sa bouche, mais le nez retroussé de Luna. Ses mimiques étaient les siennes, il le voyait maintenant.

Il entendit vaguement au loin Minerva parler de la danse, mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Il regardait Filomena. « Amoureux de la Lune », sa lune, sa Luna, maintenant, sa fille. Il avait une fille.

Le coup partit tout seul et il s'étouffa, manquant d'air. Il ne pouvait pas croire. Il tomba au sol, alors que certains s'écriaient inquiets, alors qu'il tentait seulement de respirer. Il vit, comment si elle marchait au ralenti, Filomena se diriger vers lui, mais il repoussa tout le monde, se levant pantelant.

La voix de Minerva retentit près de lui, mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Un flashback retentit devant lui.

 _Assis dans une pièce aux murs blancs du Ministère, on lui avait dit que trois personnes voulaient le voir. Potter était passé en premier, puis Malefoy et finalement, contre toute attente, il vit Londubat débarquer. Il ne put cacher sa surprise._

 _Neville s'était assis devant lui, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine._

 _\- Je sais. Pour Luna et vous. Ce fut un choc, vous vous en doutez bien._

 _Il soupira. Bien sûr qu'elle s'était jetée dans les bras de Londubat. Malgré tout, entendre son nom lui fit du bien. Il ferma les yeux et lui demanda comment elle allait._

 _\- Comment va-t-elle? Comment croyez-vous qu'elle va professeur? Non seulement je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait tombée amoureuse de vous, mais je ne pensais pas que vous la chasseriez de cette manière. Que dis-je… dit-il en ricanant furieusement. Bien sûr qu'on le pensait. À quoi pouvions-nous nous attendre? Severus Rogue n'aime personne, il utilise, il profite. Luna était innocente dans cette histoire._

 _Il méritait ses mots, mais son ancien étudiant se trompait. Il pouvait aimer, il l'avait fait à deux reprises, mais aux deux fois, il avait souffert comme si on lui avait enlevé la vie. Elle avait refusé de venir témoigner pour lui, ce qui ne l'étonna qu'à moitié. Bien sûr, sans son témoignage, il passait d'une peine de huit mois à trois ans. Il le méritait._

 _\- Elle est partie à Paris. Lui dévoila Londubat_

 _Il leva la tête, surpris. Pourquoi avait-elle quitté le pays? Il allait être enfermé et elle n'avait plus accès à l'Impasse._

 _\- Elle voulait refaire sa vie. Elle… Bordel. Geignait-il, en passant sa main sur sa bouche. Elle est enceinte, voilà._

 _Il ne put s'empêcher de rire. Ce fut sa première réaction. Il éclata de rire, un rire froid. Neville ne bougea pas d'un poil, le regardant sérieusement. Non, Luna lui aurait dit si elle avait été enceinte. Elle ne lui aurait jamais caché une telle chose. Malgré tout, le regard sombre que lui offrait le jeune homme devant lui le remit sur terre. Non. Impossible._

 _\- Elle me l'aurait dit. Arrêtez vos petits jeux. Je comprends que vous puissiez m'en vouloir d'avoir blessé Luna, mais ne comptez pas me blesser avec de fausses informations. Cracha-t-il, en se levant prestement, avant qu'un garde le ramène sur sa chaise._

 _\- Je ne fais pas ça pour vous blesser, c'est vous qui m'avez demandé des nouvelles. Moi, je suis simplement venu pour savoir pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas cité au procès. Lui répondit-il_

 _\- Parce qu'elle aurait été automatiquement inculpée d'avoir aidé un criminel, Londubat. Malgré tout ce que vous pouvez penser de moi, sachez que j'aime cette femme plus que tout au monde, mais qu'elle méritait de vivre une vraie vie, moi, je ne peux pas lui offrir une vraie vie. Je ne la mérite pas. Beugla-t-il, en colère dont il n'ait pas été capable de comprendre quelque chose d'aussi simple. Pourquoi personne ne comprenait?_

 _\- C'est pour cela que vous l'avez quitté… compatissant Neville, comprenant mieux. En effet, en couple avec leur ancien professeur, jamais elle n'aurait pu être heureuse, il en était convaincu._

 _Soudain, il vit des larmes couler des yeux de Rogue, ce qui le déstabilisa. Il ne l'avait jamais vu de cette manière._

 _\- Est-ce qu'elle est vraiment enceinte? lui demanda-t-il, le souffle coupé par l'émotion._

 _La non-réponse qu'il lui donna lui fit comprendre qu'il disait la vérité. Merde. Si Luna apprenait qu'il avait dévoilé son secret, il était mort. Il vit Rogue se lever et donner un coup de poing dans le mur, en colère, avant de se retourner vers lui._

 _\- Je ne laisserai pas tout se gâcher une deuxième fois, croyez-moi. Cet enfant connaîtra son père. Je vais tout faire pour la retrouver et faire en sorte de faire les choses bien, pour ce bébé. Murmura-t-il, surtout pour lui._

 _Merde. Merde. Merde. Neville dut réfléchir rapidement._

 _\- Ce ne sera pas possible. Dit-il soudainement, alors que l'homme le regardait bizarrement. Elle est allée en France, pour fuir l'Angleterre, non pas pour élever l'enfant, mais enlever le souvenir de… son avortement. Elle s'est débarrassée de l'enfant chez les moldus. Elle savait que vous ne vouliez pas d'enfant, elle me l'a dit._

 _Severus se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, le souffle couper. Pourquoi? Comment? Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça? Comment avait-elle pu lui faire ça? Oui, il ne pensait jamais être père un jour, mais si elle l'avait mis devant le fait accompli, il aurait accepté. Un enfant d'eux, il ne put se dire qu'il aurait été heureux, malgré tout._

 _\- J'aurais élevé cet enfant, Londubat. Je n'en ai jamais voulu, car j'ai toujours douté de moi, toujours douté de ce qu'il aurait pu devenir en m'aillant comme père, mais avec une mère comme Luna, cet enfant aurait pu être parfait. J'aurais pris mes responsabilités. Je l'aurais aimé, autant que j'aime sa mère. Maintenant, il ne reste plus rien. Rien du tout. S'emporta-t-il._

 _Il n'était pas un monstre. Il avait un cœur. Il avait des émotions. On venait de lui annoncer qu'on lui avait enlevé son enfant. On venait de lui enlever le droit d'être père. Il se retourna vers ses gardes et demanda de partir sur-le-champ._

 _Alors qu'il quittait la pièce, Neville se demanda s'il avait fait la bonne chose. Luna voulait garder le secret, mais il savait que connaissant la réaction de son ancien amant, elle reviendrait immédiatement, l'attendant. Non, elle ne méritait pas ça et son enfant à naître non plus. Ce bébé n'avait pas besoin d'un père comme Severus Rogue._

Se souvenant des paroles de Londubat, concernant l'avortement de Luna, il vit rouge. Il savait, depuis le début il savait et lui avait menti. Il avait vu toute la tristesse et la colère qu'il avait ressentie, cette fois-là, au Ministère, mais il n'avait rien dit. Les chances qu'il ait tort à propos de Filomena étaient tellement minces, qu'il ne put faire autrement.

\- Dégagez. Cracha-t-il, avant de se lever.

Il devait le trouver. Il sortit de la Grande Salle, alors que des brouhahas se faisaient entendre derrière lui, mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Où se trouvait-il, s'il n'était pas avec eux?

Il se dirigea vers les Serres et vit de la lumière, il avait vu juste. Il se précipita, la rage l'habitant. La dernière fois qu'il avait ressenti autant de colère, il était pendu par les pieds dans les airs par James Potter.

Il ouvrit la porte en la fracassant d'un coup de baguette. Devant lui se trouvaient Londubat et Abbot qui s'embrassaient, mais il s'en fichait. Elle lança un « Hey! », mais il s'en foutait.

Il plongea vers le jeune homme et le ramassa par la chemise, avant de le plaquer sur le mur. Il ferma les yeux. Il savait pourquoi il était devant lui, il n'avait rien à dire pour sa défense.

-Tu savais Londubat ! Depuis tout ce temps, tu étais auprès d'elles et tu savais. Tu me côtoyais 10 mois par année et tu savais. Elle était sous mon nez depuis le début de l'année et personne ne m'a rien dit. Elle-même ne le sait pas! À quel point êtes-vous cruel? Elle veut savoir qui est son père depuis des années et vous lui foutez sous son nez sans rien dire? Vous m'avez fait croire que j'avais perdu un enfant, alors qu'elle était bien là! hurla-t-il, tenant toujours Neville contre le mur.

\- Luna ne.. Ne savait pas pour notre conversation… jusqu'à avant… Noël, débita-t-il difficilement, le souffle coupé.

Il le lâcha, alors que Neville tombait au sol. La main toujours dans les airs, le regard vide et une moue de haine sur les lèvres, il entendit son « collègue » marmonner.

\- Elle était certaine que tu lui demanderais d'avorter. C'est pour ça qu'elle est partie en France. Le matin où je lui ai dit à propos de la journée de ton procès, lorsqu'elle est partie, je croyais qu'elle était allée te le dire! se défendit-il, alors qu'Hannah tentait de l'aider à reprendre son souffle.

Il se souvint, cette journée où elle était venue chez lui prendre le thé et où il avait dû partir. « C'est son 16ème anniversaire aujourd'hui ». Elle avait essayé de lui dire. Il ferma les yeux.

Sans dire un mot de plus, il quitta la serre et se rendit à la lisière de Poudlard où il transplana. Ils devaient avoir une conversation.

* * *

VOILÀ! Severus sait que Filomena est sa fille! Elle, elle ne le sait pas encore, mais cela va venir, ne vous en faites pas. Pas au prochain chapitre, mais bientôt.

Pour mes inspirations « mode », voici pour la robe d'Ambrose : Site Laudinne, robe blanche de princesse 35

Pour la coiffure et le maquillage d'Effie : Site archzine, maquillage naturel lèvres pulpeuses couleur nude et Site ideescoiffure, top coupes de cheveux coiffure cheveux mi-longs bouclés mariage.

Et si par curiosité, vous vous demandez comment je vois Effie dans ma tête, voilà un peu comment je la vois : Site archzine, coiffure cheveux longs belle photo noir et blanc couette

Voilà, bisous et on se voit au prochain chapitre!

IMPORTANT ! J'AI CRÉÉE UNE PAGE FACEBOOK POUR LA FANFICTION, SI VOUS VOULEZ LA SUIVRE TAPEZ "L'HISTOIRE DE LA LUNE" SUR FACEBOOK ET VOUS LA TROUVEREZ ! :)


	13. Chapitre 12 : Ma fille

**Bonjour à tous!**

 **Euh… je m'excuse? Presque 20 jours sans un nouveau chapitre et surtout après THE chapitre. Ce n'est pas par manque d'inspiration, mais plus par manque de temps. En effet, on est en pleines rénovations chez nous, on refait la peinture, le plancher, les armoires de cuisine, etc. Chez moi c'est le bordel et entre le taf et le boulot de rénovation, je n'ai pas le temps de faire autre chose, alors JE M'EXCUSE.**

 **Malgré tout, j'ai été ravie de voir que les lectures se font encore malgré 20 jours d'absences et ça m'a fait lâcher un petit « aww ». Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais mon cœur est gros comme le soleil pour vous.**

 **Alors, comme toujours, je vous dis un ÉNORME merci. À ceux qui lisent et/ou me laissent un petit message, vous êtes adorable et je vous adore.**

 **Je ne suis pas le genre de personne à demander des reviews ou pousser les gens à faire des commentaires, je crois que c'est libre au lecteur, alors je préfère me fier aux views qui grimpent de plus en plus à chaque chapitre. Ça me fait chaud au cœur et j'en suis ravie. Je n'ai pas besoin de voir vos messages (même si je les adore!) pour voir qui vient et qui lit. Dès que vous ouvrez cette fanfiction, vous faites partie de la famille et je vous aime tous autant que chacun.**

 **Également, une petite note que j'avais rajoutée à la fin du dernier chapitre : j'ai créé une page Facebook pour la Fanfiction. Il risque d'y avoir quelques sondages et des fois des images de ce que je vois dans ma tête quand j'écris (un peu comme ma vision d'Archie, Erin et Amber) et autres. Je vous invite à aller la « liker » si le cœur vous en dit, vous n'avez qu'à taper « L'Histoire de la Lune » sur Facebook** **(ainsi vous allez savoir s'il va encore falloir attendre 20 jours avant le prochain chapitre hihi)**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous, c'est le moment de la confrontation.**

 **Mione**

* * *

 **Amlou** : awww merci d'être toujours là ça me fait plaisir! Comme toujours j'espère que la suite va te plaire autant! On va découvrir un autre côté de la personnalité de Luna et de Severus. C'est le monde à l'envers ;)

 **Maxine3482** : En effet, il a pris son temps ce petit Sev! En même temps, quand tu ne t'attends pas à quelque chose, il est difficile de se douter de quelque chose, mais oui, sa fille lui a dit face à face sans utiliser les mots « tu es mon père ». Comment Effie va réagir? Ouf, tu verras bientôt, mais pas tout de suite ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : Ma fille**

 **28 DÉCEMBRE 2014**

Assise dans un fauteuil, son thé à la mangue et au basilic dans une main, un livre dans l'autre, Luna réfléchissait. Comment se passait le bal? Est-ce que sa fille allait bien? Est-ce que cet Archibald était un bon garçon pour sa fille? Elle savait ce qui allait se passer ce soir, elle ne nierait rien. Elle attendait, patiemment. Étonnamment, elle était sereine. Elle était finalement prête à faire face à ce qui allait arriver. Il le fallait un jour et ce semestre en Angleterre, à s'être de nouveau habituée à cet environnement, en plus d'avoir vu Severus à nouveau, même si ce fut particulièrement difficile au début, lui avait fait comprendre que sa vie était ici. Severus… Elle ne savait pas comment il allait réagir, mais elle savait qu'elle allait le découvrir bien assez tôt. Il était bien trop intelligent pour ne pas comprendre et mettre les pièces du puzzle ensemble. Filomena parlait beaucoup, mais ne disait pas grand-chose, mais la connaissant, elle allait dire ce qu'il fallait, sans même s'en rendre compte.

Filomena… Sa fille n'était sûrement pas encore au courant, elle se doutait bien que Severus n'allait pas se jeter dans ses bras. Non, sa fille devrait être encore patiente et lui pardonner un jour.

Elle se doutait que Neville avait sûrement morflé un peu, mais il s'était mis les pieds dans les plats lui-même en disant à Severus non seulement qu'elle était enceinte, mais qu'en plus elle avait avorté, alors que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle ne savait pas à qui il en voudrait le plus, elle pour lui avoir caché ou lui pour lui avoir inventé une histoire pareille. Elle-même en voulait extrêmement à son meilleur ami. Si elle avait su, elle ne serait jamais partie en France et elle aurait attendu son amant et père de sa fille. Ils auraient élevé Filomena à deux et elle aurait connu ses deux parents, mais Neville leur avait arraché cette vie.

C'est pour cette raison qu'elle s'était dépêchée de se trouver sa propre maison, qui ironiquement se trouvait non loin de sa maison d'enfance, à quelques lieues du Terrier. Même avec son déménagement, elle savait qu'il la trouverait. Il ne laisserait jamais passer quelque chose comme ça.

 **TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC**

Le bruit fut sec, sonore et elle savait parfaitement qui était derrière la porte. La personne était en colère. Elle prit une grande inspiration, déposa son thé et alla ouvrir la porte.

Lorsqu'elle croisa ses yeux, toute sa confiance disparut en un claquement de doigts. Elle devait se reprendre, mais elle ne pouvait pas nier avoir les jambes molles en voyant ce qu'elle voyait. Ses yeux, ils étaient noirs de colère, mais également remplis de chagrin. Elle n'avait jamais vu ce regard. Sans dire un mot, elle se déplaça sur le côté et le laissa entrer. Déstabilisé par sa non-surprise et son invitation à entrer, il fit claquer sa langue, agacée.

\- Tu savais ce qui allait se passer ce soir, n'est-ce pas? grinça-t-il, alors qu'il entrait dans son salon et qu'elle fermait la porte.

Elle ne répondit pas et alla à la cuisine. Elle revint avec une tasse de thé à la menthe déjà préparée et garder au chaud magiquement. Elle lui tendit, mais en voyant sa réaction, elle préféra la déposer. Cela avait répondu à sa question.

\- Comment? Comment as-tu pu vivre avec cela sur la conscience? À quel point me détestes-tu? À quel point penses -tu que je suis un monstre? cracha-t-il, tout en détachant sa chemise, il suait à grosse goutte, à cause de l'énervement.

À nouveau, elle ne dit rien et prit place dans un fauteuil et la voyant ainsi silencieuse, il comprit.

\- Tu as tout planifié depuis le début. Tu as utilisé ta… notre propre fille pour me faire souffrir de t'avoir quitté cette soirée-là. Tu as fait en sorte de ne lui dire que de petits détails et de l'envoyer à Poudlard seulement lorsqu'elle serait assez grande pour dire ce qu'elle avait à dire. Tu voulais qu'elle me dévoile son identité, sans être au courant. Qu'avez-vous fait de Luna Lovegood? La jeune femme perdue sans ses pensées cherchant des Nargoles et s'occupant de Joncheruines? blâma-t-il, le cœur brisé

Elle le regarda et fit un sourire en coin, tout en se mettant à applaudir tranquillement, de façon méchante.

\- Honnêtement, Severus, je pensais que tu aurais compris bien plus rapidement. Malgré tout, je tiens à préciser une chose, j'aime Filomena plus que j'ai aimé n'importe qui dans ma vie, même toi, mais il fallait que ce soit elle qui te le dise, car si c'était moi, tu ne m'aurais jamais cru et tu n'aurais pas souffert comme moi j'ai souffert. Confirma-t-elle en grinçant des dents

Il était sidéré. Devant lui ne se trouvait plus la jeune femme pleine d'esprit qu'il avait connue et aimée. Elle avait perdu son innocence, elle avait perdu sa joie de vive, elle était devenue un…

\- Monstre? J'ai appris du maître. L'interrompit Luna. Oui, j'ai aussi appris à lire dans les pensées, comme toi et tu sais ce j'ai appris avec toi également? C'est que dans les moments où tu es émotif, tu n'arrives pas à fermer ton esprit. Je vois ta colère, ta tristesse et surtout la question que tu te poses : quel genre de père peux-tu être? Vois-tu, mon premier but n'était pas de te faire souffrir, je suis partie, car je pensais que tu m'aurais empêché de mettre Filomena au monde.

\- C'est ridicule! Je me suis ouvert à toi, alors que la dernière personne qui…

\- Lily. Oui je sais, tu as passé des mois à me comparer à elle. Peut-être n'étais-je que sa remplaçante, une de plus, une de trop. J'étais celle qui vivait. Siffa-t-elle, le coupant au passage

Il se leva, furieux. Non, elle n'était pas une remplaçante. Elle était Luna et Lily était Lily. Ils avaient bien des points en commun, mais la blonde était différente, il l'avait toujours su, mais jamais il n'avait pensé que sa rage grandirait en quelque chose d'aussi monstrueux. Elle valait mieux que ça. Cela restait une discussion pour un autre jour. Elle se tut également, observant son ancien amant et amoureux. Il était déstabilisé et ne savait pas comment réagir. Soudain, il remarqua les photographies sur la cheminée, c'était elle. Il en prit une dans ses mains et il se reconnut lorsqu'il était jeune, mais ce n'était pas lui.

Son regard pétillait, son sourire était adorable. D'un côté, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver quelque chose d'étrange envers elle, alors que de l'autre, il la voyait comme son insupportable élève de cinquième année. Comment allait-il agir avec elle maintenant? Comment allait-il pouvoir contrôler et organiser ces émotions qu'il ne connaissait pas? Il déposa le cadre et reprit sa place près de la blonde.

\- Je t'ai quitté, Luna, non pas parce que je ne t'aimais pas, au contraire, je t'ai quitté, car je ne me suis jamais imaginé père ni mari, alors que tu étais… parfaite. Vive d'esprit, curieuse, cette joie de vivre qui t'animait, je ne l'ai jamais vécu. Tu t'imaginais une vie que j'étais incapable de m'imaginer. Oui, j'ai pris peur et oui, tu as eu raison, j'ai été lâche. Il n'y a pas un moment où je ne regrette pas ce geste. Lorsque Londubat est venu me voir, je me suis senti vide à l'intérieur, démuni. C'était la première fois que je sentais que le contrôle m'échappait et que je ressentais quelque chose de nouveau. L'instant où j'ai cru être père, j'étais… heureux, Luna. J'ai toujours cru que découvrir que j'allais avoir un enfant me terrifierait, serait ma plus grande faiblesse et que je préfèrerais enseigner à Potter tous les jours de sa vie, avant d'avoir un enfant, mais ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé… au contraire. J'avais envie de ressentir ce sentiment, la tenir dans mes bras, être agacé de l'entendre pleurer ou de toucher à mes choses. Pendant un petit moment, j'avais l'impression que la vie s'était mise de mon côté et que mes sacrifices allaient enfin porter fruit et que j'allais être heureux. Que j'allais rattrapé mon erreur, récupéré la seule femme qui a vu en moi l'homme avant tout et qui m'ait aimé comme personne ne l'avait fait avant et qu'ensemble, nous allions avoir un enfant, que j'aurais pensé blond comme sa mère. Se confia-t-il, le cœur serré. Il n'était pas du genre sentimental, il ne l'avait jamais été, jusqu'au moment où cette potion avait explosé. Elle avait fissuré son armure.

Il avait fermé les yeux durant son monologue, alors lorsqu'il les ouvrit à nouveau, il fut surpris de voir Luna pleurer. Des larmes coulaient sans arrêt sur ses joues sans s'arrêter, même si elle ne sanglotait pas. Il ne put s'en empêcher et se déplaça près d'elle pour la serrer dans ses bras. Il était en colère, mais il était bien plus triste qu'en colère. Voir Luna l'apaisait et le rassurait, même si elle était la source de sa rage.

\- Je ne comprendrais peut-être jamais pourquoi tu as décidé de faire ce que tu as fait Luna et je vais avoir de la difficulté à te pardonner de m'avoir enlevé 16 ans de la vie de mon enfant, mon unique enfant. La mit-il en garde. Malgré tout, je vois en toi toute la douleur que tu as vécue. On a souffert tous les deux de cette situation et je crois qu'il est temps pour nous de recommencer à zéro.

Surprise, elle se dégagea de son étreinte maladroite et le jugea du regard. Jamais elle ne s'était imaginé que Severus Rogue pouvait être aussi doux, voire même aussi amical. C'était nouveau pour elle et elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir changé.

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir enlevé Filomena, mais sache qu'elle est ma fille et même si tu es son père, tu devras me montrer que tu es digne d'elle, car je ne te fais plus confiance. Objecta-t-elle, alors qu'il fermait les yeux, blessé. Même si elle avait raison, il ne pouvait rien y faire. Je te l'ai accordée une fois et tu l'as trahie en me quittant et en m'enlevant le Fidélitas dans le moment le plus émotionnel de toute ma vie. Je me suis retrouvée seule, attendant un enfant et suppliant mon meilleur ami de m'ouvrir sa porte, alors que j'étais enceinte de mon ancien professeur de potion que tout le monde détestait. J'ai dû m'inventer une vie auprès de mes amis, une vie que j'ai commencé à croire, jusqu'à ce que Filomena grandisse et me pose des questions. Tous les jours, je te voyais en elle et elle me rappelait ma douleur et tout l'amour que j'ai pu te porter. Non je n'ai pas organisé au moindre détail, mais oui j'ai fait en sorte qu'elle fasse le salle boulot. Peut-être étais-je lâche également? Je ne sais pas, mais ce qui est fait est fait.

D'un coup, il la vit se lever et elle quitta la pièce. Il ne sut pas s'il devait rester ou la suivre, alors il préféra rester. Elle voulait qu'il fasse ses preuves, mais elle ne lui avait jamais laissé la chance d'être un père pour sa fille. Filomena. Il aimait son prénom, c'était bien la première pensée qu'il avait eue lorsqu'il l'avait entendu lors de la répartition. Savoir que sa fille portait ce nom lui faisait un sentiment étrange. « Sa fille ». « Fille ». « Enfant ». Il avait donné la vie, elle portait ses gènes, son sang, elle était de lui. Il avait de la difficulté à s'en rendre compte. Il avait de la difficulté à l'accepter, mais maintenant il comprenait d'où provenait ce sentiment qu'il ressentait dès qu'elle s'approchait. Cette sensation où il avait envie de la protéger et la tenir loin de Greengrass. Justement, maintenant qu'il savait qu'elle était sa fille, il était hors de question que ce blondinet pose la main dessus. Elle est bien trop précieuse pour lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de faire un sourire en coin. Il devenait un papa poule, alors qu'il n'était « père » que depuis quelques heures.

Soudainement, il vit Luna revenir, une énorme boîte flottant près d'elle et qui tomba à leur pied, entre eux deux. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça? La blonde l'ouvrit et prit un objet dedans, avant de lui tendre. C'était une petite couverture rosée tirant vers le orange.

\- Cette boîte contient tous les souvenirs de Filomena de sa naissance à aujourd'hui. Je l'avais gardé pour qu'un jour, tu puisses connaître ta fille. Avoua-t-elle en caressant le carton de la boîte. Avant que tu ne te poses la question, oui, j'avais prévu de tout te dire un jour, d'où le fait que j'ai gardé ces memoriam. Pour toi. Pour elle.

Tenant l'édredon entre ses doigts, Severus sentit son cœur se serrer. Il en fut même surpris. Cette émotion… il ne la connaissait pas. C'était un mélange de tristesse, de bonheur, de nostalgie et d'anticipation. Il voulait tout savoir, tout sentir, tout voir, mais en même temps, il aurait aimé le vivre. Soudain, une petite fiole atterrit devant ses yeux, le liquide mi-bleu, mi-transparent flottait à l'intérieur, comme des vagues d'air. Il la prit du bout des doigts.

\- Je te l'ai dit. J'ai gardé cette boîte pour que tu connaisses ta fille. Répéta-t-elle

Il serra la fiole dans sa main, les yeux fermés. Là-dedans se trouvait tous les souvenirs importants, la naissance de sa fille, ses premiers mots, ses premiers pas, ses premiers signes de magique, ses premières questions, ses premiers caprices, puis sa rentrée à Beauxbâtons, sa première peine de cœur, ses premières lettres. Il posa à nouveau ses yeux dans la boîte et sortis des objets un par un. Des petits souliers avec des papillons dessus, une mèche de cheveux qui provenaient de la première coupe de cheveux de sa fille, mais soudainement il s'arrêta. Il déposa le reste et prit un chandail dans la boîte. Il était usé, mais il le reconnaitrait entre mille.

\- Tu as gardé le chandail que je t'ai offert pour te changer après la bataille après autant d'années? J'ai toujours pensé que tu l'avais perdu. Dit-il en passant sa main sur le tissu

\- Je l'avais perdu. C'est Filomena qui l'a retrouvé lorsqu'elle avait trois ans. Il était dans une boîte quelconque et je ne sais pas comment il s'était retrouvé là. Elle l'a adopté comme doudou pendant presque 10 ans. Elle disait qu'il avait une odeur particulière… d'humidité. Expliqua-t-elle, un rire pris dans la gorge.

Severus ne put s'empêcher de ricaner, malgré la tristesse et la colère. Cette information était particulièrement drôle. Il vivait la moitié du temps dans un cachot, ses vêtements en avaient pris l'odeur. Il trouva amusant que sa fille aime cette odeur, elle devait bien se plaire à Poudlard. Il se surprit à se demander si elle n'avait pas fait le lien entre l'odeur de l'école et ce chandail qu'elle avait tant aimé. Il déposa le chandail sur ses genoux et prit le dernier objet dans la boîte, les yeux froncés. C'était une petite boîte noire, rien de spécial dessus. Par contre, lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, son cœur s'arrêta.

« _Papa_ ». Des lettres par dizaine étaient entassées dans cette boîte magiquement agrandie. Toutes lui étaient adressées.

\- Quand elle était petite, j'ai expliqué à Filomena que son père avait disparu après la Grande Guerre. J'ai évité des questions pendant longtemps, mais Neville lui parlait de toi, sans dire de détail, dans mon dos, alors plus elle grandissait, plus elle posait des questions. Les lettres revenaient, puisqu'elle n'avait aucune connaissance de qui tu étais. Je les ai toutes prises. Pendant un moment elle pensait que tu les recevais et que tu ne voulais rien savoir d'elle, alors je lui ai expliqué que les hiboux avaient de la difficulté à voyager d'un pays à un autre. Confessa la blonde. Bien sûr, elle s'est rendu compte de la supercherie en rentrant à l'école, mais elle ne m'a jamais rien dit, elle continuait d'écrire et déposait les lettres sur la table de la cuisine. Je n'en ai jamais ouvert une seule.

Il avait écouté Luna qu'à moitié. Il prit la première lettre de la pile et l'ouvrit sans attendre. Il voulait savoir, il avait besoin de savoir. Les mains tremblantes, il se mit à lire. Il fut surpris de la voir écrite en anglais, sachant qu'elle avait été élevée en France.

« _Papa._

 _Je ne sais pas qui tu es ni où tu es ou encore si tu sais que j'existe, mais dans mon cœur il y a de la place pour toi. Maman ne m'a rien dit, elle n'a jamais voulu, je crois que tu l'as énormément blessé. Je sais qu'elle t'aime toujours, car la nuit je l'entends souvent pleurer, même si elle ne sait pas que je sais. Je sais que je te ressemble, car moi et maman n'avons rien en commun. Des fois, lorsque je me regarde dans le miroir, j'essaie de m'imaginer ton visage, à ce que tu pourrais ressembler. Je me demande quel est ton nom. Henry? Luc? Édouard? ou peut commun comme Amalric? Calixte? Barthelemy? Es-tu seulement anglais? Oncle Neville m'a dit que tu l'étais et qu'il t'a connu, plus jeune, mais je ne sais rien d'autre. Ils m'ont peut-être menti, ce ne serait pas la première fois._

 _Je me demande simplement pourquoi on me ment. Est-ce que c'est parce que tu ne veux pas m'aimer? Est-ce que c'est parce que tu es déçu de moi? As-tu honte de moi? Si c'est le cas, je suis désolé de ne pas être la fille que tu aurais pu espérer avoir. J'ai essayé, mais il semblerait que mon caractère et ma froideur peuvent faire fuir les gens. Je suis quelqu'un de solitaire, tu sais?_

 _Oh non… Maman m'appelle. Elle a quelque chose d'important à me dire, elle en est stressée depuis des semaines. J'espère qu'elle ne m'annonce pas un petit copain, car le seul père que je veux, c'est toi._

 _Ta fille,_

 _Effie Lovegood_ »

Il replia la lettre et ne put s'empêcher de la tenir fort entre ses doigts. Cette lettre datait du début de l'été de cette année. Pendant des années, elle pensait qu'il avait honte d'elle, qu'il ne l'aimait pas, alors qu'il n'était simplement pas au courant de son existence. Sa fille souffrait de cette absence. Il ne put s'empêcher de laisser tomber une larme, qui atterrit sur la lettre. Luna, surprise, lui demanda ce que contenait la lettre. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle ne se doutait de rien. Sa froideur et sa colère reprirent de la graine.

\- Elle souffre. Elle souffre depuis des années. Pour elle, elle pense que si je ne répondais pas à ses lettres, c'était parce que je ne l'aimais pas. Ma non-présence pour elle lui faisait croire que j'avais honte d'elle. Dans cette lettre, Luna, elle essaie de me convaincre de l'aimer. Elle me dit qu'elle essaie encore de trouver mon nom, de s'imaginer mon visage grâce au sien. Comment as-tu pu laisser ta fille… notre fille souffrir de la sorte? s'écria-t-il en se levant, furieux.

\- Je ne pouvais pas lui dire! Elle aurait voulu qu'on rentre en Angleterre et je n'étais pas prête à ça! Tu aurais voulu qu'elle arrive chez toi en disant « salut je suis ta fille? » ou encore lors de la répartition à Poudlard? « Salut, je suis Filomena Lovegood, mais mon père, qui est assis là, ne sait pas mon existence? » Je ne pouvais pas faire ça, j'en étais incapable et j'avais trop peur de ta réaction. Neville ne m'avait rien dit! Sinon, crois-moi, je ne serais jamais parti en France et je t'aurais attendu! contesta-t-elle, des sanglots dans les yeux et dans la voix. Elle n'en pouvait plus de se retenir. Si j'avais su, je serais resté! Tu aurais connu ta fille! Elle n'aurait pas souffert! Mais je ne savais pas! Je ne savais rien! Je l'ai élevé seule du mieux que je pouvais! J'ai essayé! Je ne voulais pas la blesser ni la faire souffrir, mais elle ne pouvait pas savoir! Je voulais même lui donner ton nom, mais j'avais peur qu'on te le dise! J'avais peur qu'elle te trouve et qu'elle parte! J'avais peur qu'elle te choisisse à moi! J'avais peur de perdre la seule chose qui me restait de toi!

Les dernières phrases de Luna avaient été hurlées entre les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Alors qu'elle allait s'effondrer, il ne put faire autrement que la prendre dans ses bras. Elle n'opposa aucune résistance, elle ne fit que pleurer sur son torse, alors que sa tête à lui reposait dans ses cheveux blonds. Elle avait la même odeur et qu'est-ce qu'elle lui avait manqué. La sentir, la toucher, elle faisait partie de lui, avec un enfant ou non, elle était devenue une partie de son être.

Ils restèrent comme ça pendant de longues minutes. Elle pleurait, alors que lui réfléchissait. Comment allait réagir Filomena? Elle le détestait. Brusquement, Luna se détacha de lui et secoua la tête.

\- Elle ne doit pas savoir. Pas tout de suite. S'égosilla la blonde en secouant la tête.

Choqué, Severus recula. Comment pouvait-elle encore vouloir tenir leur fille dans l'ignorance? Il savait, de quoi avait-elle peur?

\- Elle ne me pardonnera pas. Pas avant un moment. Je la connais également assez pour savoir qu'elle va s'isoler. Il ne faut pas. Il faut le faire doucement et… ensemble. Donc, pas tout de suite. Tu dois t'habituer à faire la distinction entre ta fille et ton élève, tu dois la connaître avant, tu dois savoir qui elle est avant d'entrer dans sa vie. Argumenta-t-elle

Malgré tout, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être d'accord avec son ancienne flamme. Il ne connaissait que Filomena comme une Serpentarde de cinquième année. Il devait connaître sa fille et s'habituer à l'avoir comme élève et comme fille, ce qui n'allait pas être facile. Devant lui se trouvaient 16 années à rattraper. Il soupira et annonça à Luna qu'ils avaient du travail à faire.

* * *

À Poudlard, après la fuite du professeur Rogue, la fête avait été suspendue pendant quelques minutes avant de reprendre. Malgré tout, Effie n'avait plus le cœur à la fête. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à cette inquiétude lorsqu'elle avait vu son enseignant au sol. Même si elle détestait sa personne et sa matière d'enseigner, quelque chose chez lui la dérangeait, l'inquiétait. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas Ambrose s'asseoir près d'elle.

\- Quelle fête! Je n'aurais jamais cru vivre quelque chose de semblable! s'écria-t-elle fortement pour couvrir la musique.

Elle lui répondit un « huhum » pas très convaincant. Était-elle la cause de la chute de Rogue? Avait-elle dit quelque chose ou fait quelque chose qui l'avait déstabilisé à ce point? Était-ce un ancien ennemi qui s'était vengé? Était-ce une autre école? N'écoutant pas Ambrose, elle se mit à regarder un à un les morceaux de la salle, ne voyant rien d'étrange, jusqu'à ce que… oui, c'était bien son oncle qui parlait avec McGonagall. Parler était un grand mot, on dirait qu'il s'époumonait à lui expliquer quelque chose. Miss Abott était près de lui et il n'était plus dans son état de début de soirée. Ses cheveux étaient défaient, sa chemise était fripée. Elle aurait pu croire à des ébats, mais Hannah était toujours en beauté. Non, quelqu'un avait agressé son oncle. Serait-ce possible que Rogue ait agressé son oncle? Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça? Elle coupa Ambrose dans sa tirade de bonheur et s'excusa, se levant rapidement.

\- Franchement Effie! C'est impoli! rouspéta-t-elle avant d'être rejointe par Archie et Erin qui lui demandaient ce qui lui prenait. Si seulement je savais! Elle m'écoute à peine et là elle va voir les enseignants!

Furieuse contre son amie, Ambrose se leva et alla se défouler sur la piste de dance, suivi d'Erin, alors qu'Archibald regardait sa cavalière se diriger vers Londubat et McGonagall. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être si urgent? Il secoua la tête et alla rejoindre les filles.

Plus elle se rapprochait, plus elle entendait et elle n'aimait pas ça.

« _Elle… secret… appris… colère… elle ne pouvait… Vous comprenez bien… est venu me voir, car il… ses yeux avaient quelque chose… et…_ »

Dès qu'il la vit, il s'arrêta de parler. La directrice semblait sous le choc, alors qu'Hannah ne savait pas où se placer.

\- Neville? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? On dirait que tu t'es pris les pieds dans le Saule Cogneur! demanda-t-elle, l'inquiétude dans la voix

Elle vit son oncle faire son sourire de mensonge, celui qu'il mettait pour la protéger, pour lui mentir et qu'elle arrête de s'inquiéter, mais elle était trop vieille pour ça.

\- Ne t'en fait pas Effie, on a eu un contre temps dans la serre, rien de grave, je ne faisais qu'aviser madame la directrice. Lui expliqua-t-il. Bizarrement, elle vit qu'il ne mentait pas, mais il ne disait pas complètement la vérité.

\- Est-ce que c'est à propos du professeur Rogue? C'est lui qui t'a attaqué? Il y a toujours eu quelque chose d'étrange dans sa façon de te regarder et je ne lui fais pas confiance! C'est lui qui t'a fait ça? exigea-t-elle comme réponse. Elle savait que c'était lui, ce n'était pas une coïncidence.

Elle vit Hannah frotter sa robe, alors que McGonagall croisait ses bras.

\- Effie, c'est plus compliqué que ça. Moi et Rogue on a une… disons que nous avons des antécédents. Commença Neville, avant que l'adolescente le coupât

\- Comment pouvez-vous toléré ce genre de comportement madame la directrice? En plus d'être intimidant pour les élèves, il l'est pour les enseignants! C'est intolérable!

Avant que la directrice puisse dire quelque chose, son oncle prit la parole, le regard en colère.

\- Filomena. Tu parles sans rien connaître du tout et tu ne te mêles pas de tes affaires. Ça me regarde, moi, Severus et Minerva. Maintenant, retourne faire la fête ou rentre dans ton dortoir, mais sors de ma vue. Immédiatement. Siffla-t-il

Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu lui parler de la sorte ni réagir de la sorte. Elle entendit ladite « Minerva » essayer de remettre sur la voie de la raison son oncle pour qu'il s'excuse, mais il ne fit que lui répéter que cette conversation n'était pas des affaires d'une jeune de 15 ans. Les larmes aux yeux, Effie prit la porte. Elle en avait assez enduré pour une soirée. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle ne vit pas le regard d'Archie qui se voyait implorant, se demandant ce qui se passait, non, elle sortit de la grande salle, sans dire au revoir à ses amies de Beauxbâtons. Elle voulait prendre l'air, elle avait besoin de respirer à nouveau et que la douleur de son abdomen la quitte.

Elle prit place au seul endroit qui lui faisait réellement du bien, près du lac de Poudlard, non loin de fleur qui poussait même en hiver, que son oncle avait décrite comme étant des Lily. C'était le seul endroit de l'école où elle avait l'impression d'être à la bonne place, d'être proche de… quelque chose. Elle ne savait pas quoi, mais elle avait cette impression qui ne la quittait pas et qui lui faisait du bien.

\- Effie! Hey Effie! entendit-elle en écho derrière elle.

Elle ne se retourna pas, elle savait que c'était son cavalier qui l'avait suivi. Il avait dû la voir courir vers la sortie. Une sortie remarquée comme on dit.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Effie? Dis-moi! lui demanda-t-il, la main sur son bras, les yeux dans les siens. Avait-elle vraiment le goût de lui raconter sa vie?

Les larmes dans les yeux, les mains tremblantes du froid de l'hiver sur sa peau, le regard implorant d'Archibald dans les siens, elle ne put faire autrement qu'éclater.

\- Neville m'a parlé comme si j'étais qu'une quelconque personne, alors que je suis sa nièce, enfin… pas sa vraie nièce, mais il a toujours été dans ma vie et je l'ai toujours appelé oncle Neville. Je sais qu'il a été agressé par Rogue et il n'a rien voulu me dire. Je n'ai jamais eu confiance en lui et maintenant j'ai encore moins confiance. Pourquoi attaquerait-il mon oncle? C'est incompréhensible! J'ai ce sentiment étrange à chaque fois que je le vois. Comme si quelque chose n'allait pas et je n'arrive pas à dire quoi! s'égosilla-t-elle, la douleur dans la voix. Elle souffrait depuis des années, mais depuis quelque temps, c'était de pire en pire.

Le blond ne répondit rien et prit la jeune femme dans ses bras. Elle n'avait pas besoin de mots, elle n'avait pas besoin d'entendre que tout allait bien aller, elle avait simplement besoin de sentir que quelqu'un était là pour elle et il fit exactement ce dont elle avait besoin. Il était là pour elle.

Après un moment dans ses bras, Effie se détacha et essuya ses larmes gelées.

\- Merci Archie. D'être là à écouter mes jérémiades. J'ai ruiné ton costume, excuse-moi. Renifla-t-elle, en tentant d'essuyer le tissu imbibé de larme.

Soudainement, elle sentit les doigts du blond entre ses doigts, il avait pris sa main pour l'enlever de son torse. Il lui souriait tendrement.

\- Tu vaux bien plus qu'un simple costume Effie. Murmura-t-il

Avant qu'elle puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il avait pris la possession de ses lèvres. Elle ne sut comment réagir sur le coup, surprise. Après un moment, elle put en savourer la douceur et le goût. Il goûtait la vanille et c'était exquis. Lorsqu'il se détacha d'elle, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas répondu à son baiser. Quelle idiote!

\- Excuse-moi… ça m'a pris sur le coup et je n'aurais pas dû… tu es triste et je pensais que…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle avait mise ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un nouveau baiser. Ses mains sur le cou du garçon, ils frissonnaient par le froid et par leur baiser passionné. Elle n'avait jamais embrassé personne, du moins pas comme ça. Elle avait eu un faible pour le garçon depuis le début de l'année, mais elle ne se doutait pas que c'était réciproque. Ce baiser était tombé au meilleur moment. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se sentait en harmonie avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle-même.

* * *

Ne se doutant pas de ce qui se passait près du lac, Rogue avait pris la poudre de cheminette pour se rendre dans sa chambre de Poudlard. Il ne voulait pas se rendre à l'Impasse. Trop de souvenirs et les émotions étaient assez vives pour la soirée. Tout ce que Luna lui avait dit… tout était… trop. Il entendait encore la musique au-dessus, il n'en avait rien à faire. Il déposa la boîte sur un fauteuil et se laissa tomber sur son lit, en détachant sa chemise. Il tentait de se souvenir de la soirée du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais ses pensées voyageaient que vers sa fille. Sa fille… Oui… il avait une fille désormais. Son regard se posa sur la fiole qu'il avait déposée sur son bureau dès qu'il était arrivé. Devait-il attendre ou tout prendre d'un coup?

Tant pis, il en avait déjà pris un grade, il pouvait en prendre plus. Sans prendre le temps de se changer, il prit la fiole, sortit de sa chambre et monta vers son ancien bureau.

Lorsqu'il y pénétra, il ne put s'empêcher, comme à chaque fois, de regarder l'ancien coin où Luna avait été installée quelques années plus tôt. Maintenant c'était un coin pour le thé. Il appela la pensine, mais fut interrompu par des pas qu'il savait appartenir à une femme.

\- Severus. Je ne pensais pas te revoir ici ce soir. Attesta-t-elle, alors qu'elle prenait place dans un fauteuil.

À sa réaction, il sut immédiatement qu'elle était au courant. Comment? Bien sûr… Londubat. Il se retourna vers elle et elle fut surprise de le voir dans cet état. Les cheveux ébouriffés, la chemise ouverte et mal placée, on aurait dit qu'il sortait d'un bar moldu aux petites heures du matin après plusieurs verres. Quoiqu'il en aurait pris quelques un, en effet.

\- Severus…

\- Non. Ne dites rien. Je n'ai pas besoin d'encouragement ou de morale et encore moins de pitié. Je ne veux pas qu'on me parle de Londubat, ni de Filomena, ni de personne. Je dois… grinça-t-il, en regardant la pensine.

Malgré tout, la directrice alla voir son ancien ami et collègue.

\- Personne n'aurait cru que… Luna… Jamais je n'aurais cru. Cette enfant est exceptionnelle Severus. Fais la bonne chose. Lui dit-elle, tapotant son épaule avant de se diriger vers la chambre à l'étage

Il soupira. Comment cette femme pouvait-elle être aussi bonne et sereine? Il en deviendrait fou! Il regarda à nouveau la pensine et déposa la fiole à l'intérieur. Il devait savoir.

 _Alors qu'il plongeait, il tomba nez à nez avec Londubat qui tentait de parler un français approximatif. Il devait être en France et dans un hôpital si on se fiait à ce qui l'entourait._

 _\- Lovegood… hum… baby… bébé. Elle… bébé. Tenta-t-il d'expliquer en faisant des gestes avec ses bras et ses mains._

 _L'infirmière ne put s'empêcher de ricaner et de pointer la section de natalité, se demandant s'il était un nouveau père bien stressé. Non, ce n'était pas lui le père. Il suivit Neville jusqu'à la salle où le prénom de Luna était inscrit sur une porte. Ce n'était pas un hôpital sorcier, ce qui le surpris. Malgré tout, il n'était pas prêt à voir ce qu'il allait voir._

 _Devant lui, alors que le Neville des souvenirs, 16 ans plus jeune, venait d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre, se trouvait Luna. Une Luna de 19 ans qui avait les cheveux dans les airs, les traits tirés, mais un énorme sourire au visage. Dans ses bras, une petite couverture rose tirant sur le orange où se blottissait un petit être rosé._

 _\- Elle est magnifique Luna. Entendit-il Neville dire._

 _Alors qu'elle penchait le nourrisson pour le présenter à son « oncle », Severus put voir une mini Luna, son portrait tout craché. Elle était blonde, comme sa mère, son visage, était comme celui de Severus. Oui, il avait raison, elle était magnifique._

 _\- Elle ne restera pas blonde longtemps, l'infirmière me l'a dit. Non, elle va grandir et elle va lui ressembler comme deux gouttes d'eau. Expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire triste, il voyait bien la douleur de son ancienne amante._

 _Neville s'installa près d'elle et se mit à jouer avec la petite main de l'enfant, alors que Severus s'avançait pour voir le nourrisson le mieux qu'il pouvait._

 _\- Hey. Cela reste ta fille et elle est magnifique. Cela s'est mal terminé, mais vous avez fait du beau boulot. Qui aurait cru que je dirais un jour que l'enfant de Severus Rogue serait magnifique. Vos gênes ont donné un être aussi sublime et ont fait de ma meilleure amie la plus belle maman du monde. Annonça-t-il en donnant un baiser sur le front de la blonde, ce qui rendit l'homme particulièrement jaloux. Alors, comment cette petite se nomme-t-elle?_

 _Luna prit la main de sa fille dans la sienne et de l'autre lui caressa le visage, alors que la petite ouvrait les yeux et gazouillait._

 _\- C'est lui qui m'a inspiré son nom. Tu sais que la première fois qu'il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, il me l'a dit alors qu'il croyait que je dormais? Il a dit qu'il était tombé amoureux de la lune. Elle est une enfant de la lune. Alors, je te présente Filomena Pandora Eileen Rogue. Annonça-t-elle en regardant Neville_

 _Severus fut surpris. Sa fille avait dans ses prénoms le nom de sa mère? Luna ne lui avait jamais dit! Et… comment ce fait-elle qu'elle lui ait présenté avec son prénom alors qu'aujourd'hui Filomena est une Lovegood?_

 _\- Rogue? Je pensais que tu voulais l'appeler Lovegood? bafouilla le jeune adulte du souvenir, surpris._

 _\- Oh, elle se nommera Lovegood, mais pour moi, elle sera toujours Filomena Rogue. Elle est la fille de son père et elle le sera toujours. Lui répondit-elle_

 _La petite se mit à pleurer et le souvenir se mit à s'effacer. Il lança un dernier regard sur sa fille qui avait quelques heures de vie. Si tous les souvenirs ressemblaient à ça, il ne savait pas s'il allait survivre en un morceau. Son cœur allait exploser et il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose._

* * *

Eh oui! On arrête ici! On ne va quand même pas dévoiler tous les petits secrets de Luna encore? Il en reste quelques un à voir.

On a vu une Luna version Severus et un Severus version Luna. Oui, notre cher Rogue a un cœur et un cœur prêt à aimer sa fille. Est-ce qu'Effie va le laisser entrer dans sa vie en tant que père? Qui sait!

N'oubliez pas d'aller liker la page Facebook et on se revoit bientôt pour un prochain chapitre! Bisous à tous!


	14. Chapitre 13 : Vie de secret

**Bonjour à tous!**

 **Eh non! Pas 20 jours cette fois-ci! Il fallait bien que je me remette à l'écriture non? Le fait que je sois quatre jours en congé cette semaine aide grandement, ainsi que le fait que les rénovations soient presque terminées. Fini la peinture, finis le plancher! Il ne reste que les fenêtres, l'installation de notre lave-vaisselle et de tout remettre en ordre! MA-GI-QUE**

 **malgré tout, dans ma tête, je n'avais que nos petits chouchous en tête, ma playlist YouTube ne peut pas me faire faire autrement! Back to you de Selena Gomez (playlist de 13 Reasons), Home de Rhodes,** **War of Heart de Ruelle et finalement un énorme coup de Cœur, assez surprenant, d'un chanteur français nommé Aldebert qui fait des « comptines pour enfants », dont mon préféré se nommant, « La vie c'est quoi? ». J'ai eu une pensée pour Severus et Filomena.**

 **Bref, sur ce, on retourne sur le vif du sujet. Un chapitre croustillant!**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 **Mione**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : Vie de secret**

Après ce souvenir du point de vue de Neville, Severus fut incapable de continuer, alors que c'était le premier, le plus facile. Il avait vu sa fille à ses premiers jours de vie, elle semblait si innocente et si belle, non pas qu'elle ne l'était plus. Plus il réfléchissait à comment il allait faire pour ne pas changer d'attitude, plus il était déboussolé. Il voulait la connaître, il voulait lui dire, il voulait qu'elle le voie autrement. Il claqua sa langue, particulièrement agacée, ce n'était pas son genre de se préoccupé de la sorte, mais ce n'était pas son genre d'être un père également ni d'avoir des sentiments comme ceux qu'il ressentait sur le moment.

\- Toujours mystérieux n'est-ce pas Severus? Ces sentiments qui nous sont inconnus et qui nous visitent à l'improviste. Souffla une voix qu'il connaissait bien, mais qu'il n'avait pas entendue depuis très longtemps.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, il fit face à Potter, appuyez sur le cadrage de la porte du bureau de Minerva. Il se demanda bien ce qu'il faisait là. Malgré tout, il lui fit un signe de tête de façon polie. Leur relation avait énormément changé après la Grande Guerre, alors qu'il connaissait son plus grand secret et qu'une discussion de plusieurs heures avait eu lieu entre eux, non pas sans cri évidemment. Toujours appuyé sur la pensine, Rogue ferma ses yeux de honte. Dans quel accoutrement se présentait-il à son ancien ennemi?

\- J'ai entendu dire que tu étais au courant, pour Filomena j'entends. Clama-t-il, les bras croisés sur son torse, alors qu'il allait prendre place sur un fauteuil.

Le visage de l'enseignant aurait pu valoir des millions de gallions. Il pesta. Comment Potter pouvait-il savoir avant lui? Depuis quand le savait-il? Est-ce que tout cela était évident et il était le seul à ne pas avoir compris? En voyant les inquiétudes de son ancien enseignant, Harry secoua la tête, devinant à quoi il pensait.

\- Je ne le sais que depuis quelques semaines, j'ai mis de la pression à Luna pour le savoir, ce qui m'a valu une bonne droite de Neville lorsque je suis rentré chez moi le lendemain. Ça fait encore mal. Révéla Harry en touchant sa mâchoire en grimaçant.

Toujours sans un mot, Severus lâcha la pensine et alla prendre place sur le fauteuil près du jeune homme, non pas avant de s'être servi un Pur Feu qu'il avala cul sec. Il en avait besoin. Il en proposa à son ancien élève, mais il refusa poliment.

\- Je ne peux pas croire que Londubat ait gardé ça tout ce temps. Il nous a enlevé une vie que nous n'allons pas pouvoir reprendre. Les moldus croient au karma, je crois que le mien s'est pointé. Ce qui est misérable dans cette situation, c'est que pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, je suis démunie sur le comportement à avoir. Je suis complètement et totalement vulnérable. Mon allure est déchue, je ne sais pas comment agir face à ces sentiments, alors je me trouve sec, mais doux, mais en même temps contrôlant, tout en étant éloigné et froid. Pourtant, je suis là, à parler de mes états d'âme au fils de James Potter avec un Pur Feu particulièrement répugnant qui doit traîner depuis la direction de Black. Être père ne me fait pas. Siffla-t-il en se resservant un verre de la boisson « répugnante », qu'il avala de la même façon que le dernier.

\- Je sais pourquoi ce fut Luna, j'ai eu le même sentiment lorsque je l'ai vu pour la première fois. Son innocence, sa tête en l'air, pourtant sa confiance et son intelligence, oui, elle aurait pu passé pour la fille de Lily Potter n'importe quand, si elle avait été rousse, rajouta Harry en lâchant un ricanement discret. Luna est spéciale et l'a toujours été. Je ne sais pas totalement ce qui s'est passé entre vous deux et je ne peux pas mentir en disant que je n'ai pas été complètement sous le choc, car je l'étais. Malgré tout, je comprends et je vois ton désarroi. Ça explique beaucoup de choses, dont le procès. Elle aurait pu t'éviter la prison ou réduire ton temps, mais tu ne l'as jamais dénoncé. Dans un moment critique, vous vous êtes sauvés l'un l'autre et par un moment de lâcheté, tous les deux, vous avez abandonné croyant que le sort était lancé.

Severus ne pipa mot, il n'avait rien à dire aux mots que venait de lui dire Harry. Oui, ils avaient fait des erreurs chacun de leur côté et voilà le résultat. Tout était détruit et il fallait reconstruire rapidement. Il soupira en se resservant un verre que le jeune homme près de lui lui enleva des mains.

\- Suffit. Le Severus Rogue que je connais n'aurait jamais passé sa soirée à boire et à se morfondre. Tu es bien plus fort que ça. S'insurgea l'ancien Gryffondor

\- Fort? Potter, tu m'as regardé? Moi, j'ai une adolescente de 15 ans qui me déteste. J'ai passé ma vie en solitaire à n'avoir qu'à me préoccuper de moi et à ne m'inquiéter que de ma petite personne. J'ai toujours été froid, toujours distant et j'ai toujours eu un dédain pour les adolescents mal élevés, dont un que ma fille semble bien aimer. Non, j'ai simplement besoin de boire et oublier cette soirée et tout recommencer demain à zéro et prendre le temps de me rendre compte que j'ai un enfant par Merlin! cracha l'enseignant en reprenant son verre de force.

\- J'ai dit à Ginny, lorsqu'elle tenait notre fils dans ses bras, Albus Severus, que je voulais qu'il porte comme deuxième prénom, le tien, parce que tu étais et est toujours à mes yeux, l'homme le plus courageux que je connaisse. Tu laisses encore tout tombé, par peur. Tu as vécu toute ta vie dans la peur. Arrête d'être lâche et relève-toi. Oui, tu as une adolescente de 15 ans et tu dois apprendre à être un père pour elle, mais ça te viendra instinctivement si tu te laisses la chance. Tu dis que tu ne sais pas t'occuper d'une adolescente et que tu ne te préoccupes que de toi, alors que tu as passé six ans de ta vie à t'occuper de mes problèmes et ceux de Malefoy, en plus d'être enseignant depuis plus de 30 ans, à t'occuper de l'éducation de centaines et centaines de jeunes sorciers. Tu les vois comme des morveux, mais je sais que plusieurs ont fait ta fierté et que tu les appréciais au fond, comme Hermione, comme Luna, comme moi ou Drago. On est des exemples que tu n'as pas passé toute ta vie à ne t'occuper que de ta personne. Contesta Harry

Les mots du jeune homme frappèrent Severus comme un Petrificus Totalus. Comment pouvait-il, non seulement approuver sa relation avec Luna, mais en plus être de son côté et le réconforter? Oui, c'était le mot, il était vulnérable et désorienté et son ancien ennemi lui tendait une main réconfortante. Il déposa son verre de Pur Feu et baissa la tête. Harry avait totalement raison et il ne l'avait jamais vu de cette manière. Ce masque qu'il s'était fabriqué avait faibli et craqué et s'était détruit ce soir. Ce soir il était devenu père, il était devenu plus qu'un enseignant et plus que lui-même. Il avait toujours vu ses élèves comme des ingrats à qui on devait leur apprendre la vie et il était toujours sévère avec eux pour qu'ils ne se laissent pas aller et même s'ils le détestaient, les résultats étaient là et il en était fier, car c'était grâce à lui. Il était fier d'être enseignant. Peut-être avait-il besoin de voir son reflet d'une autre manière, comme son ancien ennemi venait de faire. Il était temps de se reprendre en main, d'arrêter de penser au passé et de faire face à l'avenir. Malgré tout, son avenir était incertain et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder la pensine. Il voulait savoir et même s'il devait arrêter de s'attarder au passé, des fois il fallait le confronter pour mieux avancer.

Soudainement, il se retourna vers Harry.

\- Maintenant que j'y pense. Je peux savoir ce que tu fais dans le château à cette heure de la nuit et surtout ici? Ta femme elle en pense quoi de tes sorties nocturnes Potter? le gronda-t-il, alors que le jeune homme se mettait à rire.

\- Ginny sait que je suis ici et pour répondre à la question, c'est Minerva qui m'a envoyé un message par la cheminée pour me dire que tu aurais peut-être besoin d'un support émotionnel. Elle était choquée d'apprendre tout ça ce soir, mais elle savait aussi qu'elle n'était pas la bonne personne pour te dire les choses en face. Répondit l'ancien Gryffondor en haussant les épaules

Severus émit un grognement de mécontentement. McGonagall… comme Dumbledore, elle avait la manie de se mêler de tout. Même s'il était reconnaissant, cela l'énervait. Voyant que son ancien enseignant retournait dans ses pensées, Harry prit le temps de lui raconter sa mésaventure avec Luna et Neville et quelques souvenirs de la blonde pendant qu'elle était en France, avouant qu'ils ne se voyaient pas autant qu'il l'aurait souhaité et que durant cette période, la blonde avait fait exprès de s'éloigner le plus possible, craignant qu'on remarque les différences entre sa fille et leur ancien enseignant. Severus fut surpris de savoir qu'Harry avait deviné que Filomena était sa fille à cause du Manuel de Potion qui leur rappela des souvenirs également.

C'est alors qu'Harry pointa la pensine de la main.

\- Vas-y. Tu as une fille à connaître. Je reste là si c'est trop pour toi et que tu dois revenir. Tu as passé ma scolarité sur mon dos à éviter que je fasse des bêtises, moi je serais là toute la nuit pour être certain que tu en fasses une grosse, soit récupérer Luna et ta fille une bonne fois pour toutes. La première étape, c'est ça. Clama le brun

Aucunement certain de savoir s'il était prêt à faire face aux souvenirs, il expliqua au jeune homme qu'il préférait être seul et faire ça une prochaine fois, mais sans attendre, il sortit sa baguette et d'un sortilège, il se vit précipité sur le mur et donc dans la pensine. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il plongeait, il fut frustré, jusqu'à ce qu'il mette les pieds dans le souvenir.

* * *

 _Il reconnut l'air de France, qu'il avait visité de nombreuses fois déjà. Devant lui se trouvait une petite maison de campagne blanche où une blonde ramassait et plantait des fleurs devant la maisonnée. Il se rendit vite compte qu'il partageait un souvenir de son ancienne amante cette fois-ci. Soudainement, la porte d'entrée ouvrit pour laisser passer une rousse et une toute petite fille qui devait avoir moins d'un an._

 _\- Luna, je crois que ta fille fait ses dents, as-tu la potion que je t'avais suggérée? demanda la rouquine_

 _\- Oui, j'en avais préparé quelques fioles, tu devrais les trouver sans la salle de bain dans l'armoire spéciale. Lui répondit la blonde, faisant un sourire à sa fille. Oh, et Ginny? J'ai des jouets moldus pour les enfants qui font leurs dents dans le réfrigérateur, donne-lui-en un._

 _Ainsi, Ginny venait visiter Luna de temps en temps sans son mari, à moins qu'Harry ait menti et qu'ils venaient plus souvent qu'il le disait, car sa femme semblait bien à l'aise avec sa fille. Il vit la blonde ramassée les fleurs de façon magique, afin de rangé son matériel et il la suivit dans la maison. Il ne put s'empêcher de perdre le souffle. La décoration de la salle principale était la même que celle qu'ils avaient faite à l'Impasse du Tisseur. Pour un changement d'air, elle n'avait pas tant fait d'effort pour l'oublier! Il vit ensuite Luna rejoindre Ginny dans la cuisine, alors que Filomena était sur ses genoux. Elle avait de courts cheveux noirs sur sa tête et ses yeux étaient ceux de sa mère. Elle était toujours aussi mignonne, même au moment elle éclatait en sanglots et que Luna la prenait dans ses bras pour la réconforter._

 _\- Cela fait longtemps que cela pousse? s'inquiéta la femme Potter_

 _La blonde secoua la tête et malgré les pleurs de leur fille, elle lui montra sa bouche, que Severus put voir également. De toutes petites dents étaient sorties. Comment pouvaient-elles savoir toutes ces choses? D'un coup, la Luna des souvenirs passa près de lui, si proche, qu'il en détecta un nuage de parfum. Il ferma les yeux, se souvenant du parfum de son ancienne amante lorsqu'ils cohabitaient chez lui._

 _Le souvenir commença déjà à s'effacer, ce qui le surprit. C'était un très court souvenir, mais Luna voulait sûrement qu'il voie les premières dents de Filomena, comment elle grandissait. Le nuage de transition disparut, il se rendit compte qu'il était toujours au même endroit, mais cette fois-ci la petite fille qu'il avait devant lui était un peu plus âgée, elle devait avoir presque un an et demi, si ce n'était pas deux ans. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs et ils étaient attachés à deux endroits sur sa tête, ce qui la rendait particulièrement mignonne. Son visage commençait déjà à lui ressembler, mais il voyait toujours les traits de Luna en la petite._

 _\- Allez Filomena! Viens voir maman! S'il te plait? dit la voix de la blonde qu'il n'avait pas remarquée_

 _En effet, à quelques pas plus loin, Luna était assoupie près du sol, devant sa fille qui était assise et qui trouvait bien plus intéressante la peluche d'un Niffleur qu'elle avait dans les mains. Il entendit la blonde soupirer tout en agitant les mains devant elle, faisant signe à sa fille de venir vers elle, ce qu'elle ne fit pas. Severus ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle ressemblait peut-être à sa mère, mais elle avait bel et bien son caractère._

 _\- Fichu sang de Rogue! rouspéta la jeune adulte qui tourna le dos à sa fille, alors que celle-ci gloussait avec sa peluche._

 _Voyant Luna sortir de son champ de vision, il fut surpris. Était-il vraiment dans les souvenirs de sa fille? Elle était pourtant si jeune! Il s'approcha d'elle et s'accroupit devant elle, un peu plus proche d'où la jeune mère se trouvait un instant plus tôt. Il sentit son cœur dans sa poitrine en voyant sa fille de la sorte. Elle était magnifique et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir la prendre dans ses bras, jouer avec elle. Les souvenirs étaient bien, mais il ne pouvait pas faire ce genre de chose._

 _Soudainement, il vit sa fille prendre appui sur le fauteuil derrière elle pour se lever et elle se retourna vers lui. Ses yeux croisèrent les siens et il retint son souffle. Se pouvait-il que? Sa fille pouvait-elle l'avoir vu? Il la vit mettre un petit pied un en avant de l'autre, doucement, et perdant l'équilibre de temps en temps, s'avançant directement vers lui. Il savait que même la magie ne permettait pas aux autres de voir des personnes visitant ses souvenirs et savait que Filomena ne le voyait pas, mais la voir ainsi se lever et faire ses premiers pas vers lui, sans le savoir, lui fit un baume au cœur. Il la sentit traverser son corps brumeux et prendre un objet sur la table du salon._

 _\- Filomena! Par Merlin! Tu marches! s'écria la blonde qui était revenue avec un objet qu'il ne reconnut pas._

 _Luna prit sa fille dans ses bras et la fit pivoter, alors que la petite gloussait de voir sa mère si heureuse. C'est alors qu'elle vit que la bambine tenait quelque chose dans ses petites mains. C'était une lettre du Ministère de la Magie. Elle déposa l'enfant au sol et lui prit le papier des mains, lui expliquant tendrement que ce n'était pas un jouet et qu'il ne fallait pas toucher. Elle la déposa sur la table de la cuisine, puis mit sa fille près de ses jouets._

 _Il quitta Filomena des yeux, curieux de voir s'il pouvait voir ce que contenait la lettre, puisque c'était un souvenir de sa fille, mais lorsqu'il vit à nouveau la feuille, celle-ci était bien lisible, mais plus du tout comme elle l'était dans les mains de Luna. Filomena avait dû voir cette lettre bien des années plus tard et le souvenir s'était arrangé._

 _« Miss Luna Lovegood,_

 _Nous avons le regret de vous annoncer que la demande de changement de nom de votre fille s'est vue refusée. Puisque vous nous avez fait part de votre refus que le père soit au courant et que son nom ne soit affiché sur aucun dossier magique, il nous ait impossible d'ajouter un nom de famille à votre enfant, sans un accord de son géniteur._

 _Veuillez s'il vous plaît prendre connaissance de nos sentiments les plus distingués_

 _Martha Allen,_

 _Directrice du département de la natalité magique »_

 _Ainsi, Luna avait-elle changé d'idée à ce que sa fille soit une Lovegood? Pourquoi cette démarche? Il fronça les sourcils et tenta de comprendre, mais un voile se forma devant lui et le souvenir se dissipa, en faisant apparaître un autre._

 _Cette fois-ci, il se trouvait à la plage et Filomena avait maintenant presque trois ans et jouait dans le sable, alors que Luna était assise sur une chaise accompagnée de Londubat qui regardait le ciel à travers ses lunettes de soleil._

 _\- Je te jure Neville! Quand j'ai entendu ce mot sortir de sa bouche, je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles! Je n'ai aucune idée où elle a entendu ce nom et surtout que ce soit son premier mot me rend complètement folle! chuchotait Luna à son ami, alors qu'elle faisait des sourires à sa fille en même temps._

 _Londubat enleva ses lunettes pour regarder la blonde et soupira._

 _\- Ce n'est pas moi qui lui ai dit si ça t'inquiète. Peut-être que tu l'as dit sans t'en rendre compte et qu'elle l'a gardé en mémoire je ne sais pas Luna, mais arrête d'y penser et profite de la journée. Moins tu vas penser à Rogue, mieux ce sera pour toi et pour Effie. Soupira le jeune homme, ce qui fit bouillir Severus. Non, mais il se prenait pour qui de lui dire ça? Sachant ce qu'il avait sur la conscience!_

 _\- C'est Filomena et non Effie, tu le sais très bien Neville! Et ne dis pas son nom par merlin! Tu veux vraiment qu'elle le répète ou quoi? s'offusqua la blonde, paniquée, tout en regardant si sa fille avait entendu son « oncle » parler._

 _Le jeune homme roula des yeux et remit ses lunettes de soleil. Severus ne comprit pas pourquoi il n'avait pas eu accès directement au souvenir des premiers mots de sa fille. Luna avait bien mis un souvenir de ses premières dents! Soudain, des bruits se firent entendre et il vit les Potter arrivés, ainsi qu'une plus petite version qu'il reconnut comme étant Ted Lupin. Ginny prit Filomena dans ses bras en lui faisant des bisous, alors que Neville saluait Harry, puis Teddy qui avait près de cinq ou six ans._

 _\- Tatie Ginny! Moi aussi je veux voir Effie! s'écria la petite tête qui vira au bleu._

 _Dans un cri de surprise, Harry se dépêcha à prendre un chapeau et le mettre sur la tête de Teddy, ce qui fit rire Severus, alors que Luna roulait des yeux, agacée que les gens appelle sa fille "Effie"._

 _\- Il commence à avoir des changements de métamorphomage, comme Tonks, depuis quelques semaines, c'est assez imprévisible. C'est surtout difficile à camoufler auprès des moldus. Soupira Harry alors que Ginny installait les enfants ensemble et que Ted était obnubilé par Filomena._

 _Severus fut surpris de constater que depuis le début de sa scolarité, Ted et Effie ne s'étaient presque pas adressé la parole, sauf lors de l'organisation du bal. Était-ce possible que ce soit après ce moment que les Potter se fussent distancés de la jeune blonde? Teddy a-t-il encore des souvenirs de son amie d'enfance?_

 _\- Verus! Verus! cria une petite voix qu'il reconnut comme étant celle de sa fille_

 _Sous le choc, il se retourna vers elle, alors que Luna prenait prestement sa fille dans ses bras, tentant de la faire taire. Ainsi, c'est son nom à lui que sa fille tentait de dire et ce fut son premier mot! Comment avait-elle pu l'entendre?_

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit? demanda Harry, tentant de comprendre la bambine_

 _\- Rien d'important. Elle a simplement entendu cette annonce moldue de rasoir pour femme et l'a retenu, tu sais, les enfants. Un peu comme Ted et son mot « cornichon ». Répondit Luna qui tentait de ne pas perdre la face devant ses amis. Bon, nous allons aller nous promener, n'est-ce pas Filomena? Ginny, tu viens? Laissons les garçons ensemble._

 _Surprise, la rousse regarda son mari et haussa les épaules, suivant sa meilleure amie, curieuse de l'agissement de celle-ci. Quelque chose clochait._

 _Alors qu'elles marchaient tranquillement, laissant la petite tremper ses pieds dans l'eau et glousser d'amusement, Ginny stoppa la blonde et elles s'arrêtèrent, prirent place sur le bord de la mer, Filomena près d'elles, jouant avec les mini vagues qui se terminaient à leur pied._

 _\- Une annonce moldue? Harry peut bien gober cette connerie, mais moi pas. « Verus ». Le seul mot qui me vient en tête c'est « Severus » comme Severus Rogue. Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi ta fille dit le nom de cet atroce personnage que je ne peux pas enlever de ma tête? jugea la rousse_

 _Étrange. Harry ne lui avait pas encore parlé ou le jugeait-elle encore après ces découvertes? Il vit que Luna était tout aussi surprise que lui._

 _\- Rogue n'était pas comme tu le pensais. Ce n'était pas un monstre. Harry ne t'a pas parlé de ce qui s'est passé durant la Grande Guerre? lui demanda Luna, alors que Ginny croisait les bras sur sa poitrine en hochant la tête_

 _\- Bien sûr que si et même si ces actes pouvaient passés comme étant bonne, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à comment il te traitait durant cette année de travaux forcés dans son bureau. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu n'y avais pas mis un stop, sachant qu'on avait toutes les informations pour aider Harry. Tu avais déjà réussi l'antidote dans les toilettes de l'école, pourquoi tu voulais tant la refaire dans son bureau et prendre le risque de te faire prendre? Quelque chose a changé après cette soirée-là et je ne sais pas quoi. Grommela la femme Potter_

 _Severus n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle continuait de venir dans son bureau de façon volontaire, sachant qu'elle aurait pu faire en sorte de rester cacher dans la Salle sur Demande comme les autres. Elle ne savait encore rien à ce moment-là, elle aurait pu tout laisser tomber, mais elle venait le voir quand même._

 _\- C'est compliqué. Quelque chose clochait avec Rogue et je voulais savoir quoi. Cette soirée-là, j'ai sursauté quand il est revenu dans son bureau et j'ai échappé un ingrédient en trop grande quantité dans la potion, ce qui a causé une explosion. Il n'y a rien à savoir de plus. Indiqua la blonde tout en caressant les cheveux de sa fille qui s'amusait toujours les pieds dans l'eau_

 _\- Attends… « revenu »? Comment ça « revenu »? Tu étais seule dans son bureau et au lieu de fouiller tu as préparé une potion? sursauta la rousse se rendant compte que Luna avait dévoilé quelque chose d'important._

 _\- Il aurait deviné. Bref, c'est du passé de toute façon, n'en parlons plus. S'il te plait._

 _Voyant sa meilleure amie mal à l'aise, Ginny ne posa plus de question, s'amusant avec Effie. Malgré tout, une question restait et elle devait la poser. La dernière._

 _\- Luna? Ça ne me dit pas pourquoi ta fille a dit « Severus » comme premier mot._

 _La blonde soupira. Elle avait menti à Neville, tentant de lui faire cracher le morceau à propos de Rogue, mais il n'avait rien dit, pourtant elle le savait très bien et il n'avait pas voulu lui en parler. Oui, elle avait prononcé son nom, lorsqu'elle eut une visite improbable._

* * *

 _Pour la première fois qu'il utilisait la pensine, Severus rentra dans un souvenir, dans un souvenir. C'était beaucoup plus flou qu'un souvenir habituel, mais il distingua deux têtes blondes assises sur une table de cuisine qu'il reconnut comme étant celle de chez Luna. Il reconnut la jeune femme immédiatement et après un moment, il se rendit compte que la deuxième tête était celle de Drago Malefoy. Que lui voulait-il?_

 _\- Elle lui ressemble. Annonça Malefoy en tournant sa tête vers Filomena qui dormait dans un petit lit dans le salon. Voyant Luna surprise, il ricana. Franchement Lovegood. Tu peux berner Potter comme tu veux, je sais que cette enfant n'est pas de Londubat ni d'un inconnu. J'ai croisé ce visage un million de fois. Je sais reconnaître l'enfant de Severus Rogue._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malefoy? grinça-t-elle. Elle grinçait des dents seulement lorsqu'elle était énervée, mais beaucoup plus effrayée qu'énervée._

 _Il déposa sa tasse de thé et soupira._

 _\- Je ne suis pas venu te faire des emmerdes. Ce n'est pas mon but et je ne pensais même pas que tu avais un enfant de lui avant d'arriver dans cette piaule. Je suis venu, car j'ai découvert dans mes dossiers que tu étais censé être cité à son procès, mais que tu n'es jamais venue. Je me demandais pourquoi, mais je crois que j'ai eu ma réponse. Expliqua-t-il en lançant à nouveau un regard vers la bambine qui dormait._

 _\- Ce n'est pas que pour cela. Disons qu'il n'était pas au courant pour l'enfant et je ne pouvais pas y faire face. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te réponds, tu as ta réponse de toute façon, maintenant tu vas pouvoir mettre le monde au courant et détruire ma vie._

 _Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte de l'animosité qu'aurait pu Régnier entre Luna et Drago. Il ne savait même pas qu'il se connaissait réellement. Cette découverte le surprit. Il ricana et secoua la tête._

 _\- Je n'en ai rien à cirer de ta gosse Lovegood. Ce n'est pas mon problème et je ne vais certainement pas aller ébruiter cela partout. Je sais ce que ça peut faire une enfance hors de l'ordinaire et je ne souhaite pas ça à aucun enfant. En fait, la deuxième raison pour laquelle je suis venu te voir, c'est que je passais voir ceux qui connaissaient Rogue pour leur annoncer que sa sentence était terminée. Il est sorti un peu en avance, puisqu'il était un prisonnier exemplaire. Il passait son temps à écrire. Sur les écrits confisqués, ton nom revenait souvent, donc je me suis dit que tu devais être importante et que tu voudrais le savoir. Expliqua l'ancien Serpentard, mais il fut surpris de voir la blonde baisser la tête et essuyer une larme._

 _\- Cette sentence, il ne la méritait pas. C'est à cause de moi qu'il a fait autant de temps à Azkaban. Tant mieux s'il est sorti, mais je ne veux plus faire affaire avec Severus Rogue. Pas pour l'instant. Si c'est tout, je te demanderais de partir, je dois préparer le repas pour ma fille. Annonça Luna en se levant et en présentant la porte_

 _Drago soupira, mais hocha la tête. Alors qu'il allait sortir, il se retourna vers la blonde._

 _\- Cet enfant aura besoin de son père un jour. On a tous besoin d'un père un jour. Lança-t-il avant de transplaner. Malgré tout, les paroles de l'ancien Serpentard avaient fait réfléchir la blonde_

 _Le souvenir s'effaça rapidement pour retourner à celui de la plage._

* * *

 _Alors que Luna terminait son récit, Ginny avait la bouche au sol._

 _\- Filomena est la fille de Rogue? Tu as eu un enfant avec Severus Rogue? Mais… Pourquoi? Comment? Par Merlin, Luna! C'est dégueulasse ! Comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareille ? Avec lui ! Franchement de toutes les personnes qui existe sur cette Terre, tu t'es dit que coucher avec Rogue serait une bonne idée ? s'écria la rousse en se levant prestement._

 _La blonde prit sa fille dans ses bras et paniqua. Elle n'aurait pas dû dévoiler son secret. Elle aurait dû le garder pour elle. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que sa meilleure amie réagirait ainsi, mais maintenant que Ginny savait, elle le dirait à Harry qui le dirait à Ron et à Hermione et tout le monde finirait par savoir._

 _\- Je suis désolé Gin' ._

 _Avant que la rousse réagisse, Luna avait sorti sa baguette, prenant soin de la cacher des moldus et pointa son amie._

 _\- Oubliettes. Lança-t-elle, alors que des larmes se formaient dans ses yeux._

 _À partir de ce moment-là, alors que Ginny tentait d'expliquer à Harry qu'elle avait un blanc sur leur discussion de « femme », Luna se promit de prendre un vrai recul. Elle n'était pas prête à ce que les gens sachent pour le père de Filomena._

 _Le souvenir s'effaça complètement cette fois-ci, alors que l'homme avait le cœur lourd. Il n'avait jamais cru que sa vie et son choix était aussi difficile à vivre pour elle. En prenant le choix de s'éloigner, elle perdait son ancienne vie. Tout ça, car elle avait peur de lui._

 _Lorsqu'un autre souvenir se matérialisa, il se rendit compte qu'il était toujours en France, mais sur une énorme plaine où plusieurs enfants, adolescents et leurs parents attendaient. Filomena était beaucoup plus âgée, elle devait avoir 11 ans et cela devait être sa rentrée scolaire. Luna avait également un peu vieilli, légèrement, mais tout de même. Sa fille semblait particulièrement stressée._

 _\- Maman? Pourquoi je ne vais pas à Poudlard comme toi? lui demanda Filomena, alors qu'elle regardait autour d'elle, inquiète._

 _\- Parce que nous sommes en France ma puce et que l'école la plus proche est Beauxbâtons et que c'est une excellente école. J'ai connu deux élèves de cette école et une a même marié le frère d'un de mes amis. Tu verras, tout va bien aller. Tenta Luna de rassurer sa fille, tout en la prenant dans ses bras._

 _\- J'aurais aimé aller à Serdaigle, comme toi. Être une vraie Lovegood, comme toi, puis comme grand-maman Pandora avant toi et sa mère avant elle. Dit-elle déçue de savoir qu'il n'y avait pas de répartitions à Beauxbâtons, du moins pas à proprement parlé. Des maisons existaient, mais ce n'était pas comme à Poudlard._

 _Lorsque les calèches apparurent dans le ciel, Filomena prit sa mère dans ses bras._

 _\- Tu vas me manquer maman. Dit-elle entre deux sanglots_

 _\- Tu vas me manquer aussi ma puce. Lui répondit sa mère, tentant de ne pas pleurer. Elle voyait les autres parents sangloter, mais elle savait que si elle pleurait, sa fille ne partirait jamais._

 _Elle avait toujours cru que sa fille serait excitée de partir et de la laisser derrière, mais plus le temps avançait, bien que solitaire, elle n'avait jamais porter d'attention ni d'excitation pour partir dans une école de magie, bien qu'elle aurait préféré Poudlard._

 _Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers une calèche, Filomena se retourna vers Luna, et vers Severus également, se tenant non loin observant le souvenir._

 _\- N'oublie pas d'envoyer un message à Ben lui disant que je ne pourrais pas le contacter. Il va me manquer… demanda la jeune fille avant de disparaître._

 _Ben? Qui était Ben? En voyant le sourire de Luna en coin, il comprit rapidement que Ben devait être un « amoureux » de Filomena et qu'il devait être moldu. Il devait savoir ce qui était arrivé à ce « Ben »._

 _Le souvenir s'effaça et lorsque tout changea, il se trouvait dans la chambre de sa fille qui devait avoir fini sa première année de scolarité. Elle pleurait dans les bras de Luna qui tentait de la réconforter._

 _\- Je ne comprends pas! Comment a-t-il pu m'oublier aussi rapidement? Je lui avais envoyé un message toutes les fois où je rentrais à la maison! sanglotait Filomena_

 _En comprenant que sa fille vivait une peine de cœur, il comprit qu'il eut sa réponse à propos de Ben bien plus rapidement que prévu. Il vit Luna prendre sa fille par les épaules pour qu'elle regarde sa mère dans les yeux._

 _\- Ma puce, des garçons tu vas en rencontrer d'autres et certains vont te faire de la peine, certains vont te rendre heureuse, certains vont te faire voyager, juste là, dans ta tête et dans ton cœur. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver avec l'amour, mais des fois, surtout lorsqu'on est jeune, l'amour est éphémère, il vient et il part, c'est des choses qui font mal, mais qui peuvent arriver. Tu grandiras et trouveras un autre garçon de ton goût, tu l'aimeras également et peut-être que ce ne sera pas le bon non plus, mais tu sais le plus important? C'est les bons souvenirs. Tant que tu te sens en sécurité et que tu te sens bien, tu peux aimer à volonté, mais même si ça se termine, tu gardes des souvenirs pour la vie, de bons moments. Expliqua Luna à sa fille_

 _\- Comme toi avec mon père?_

 _La question dérouta la blonde qui ne s'attendait pas à ça. Severus, qui se demandait pourquoi son ancienne amante lui montrait ce souvenir, se rendit compte que Luna lui montrait une astuce pour la relation que Filomena vivait avec Archibald. Également, un souvenir de comment elle réagissait lorsqu'elle parlait de lui à leur fille._

 _\- Tu sais que je n'aime pas parler de ton père. Oui, j'ai de bons souvenirs avec lui, mais j'en ai également de mauvais qui me font plus de peine que de bien, c'est pour cela que je ne veux pas en parler. Répondit Luna de façon froide._

 _C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait répondre sur ce ton. Elle avait créé un champ magique qui la protégeait mentalement. Elle se protégeait simplement. Filomena soupira, pour ensuite reprendre sa tirade à propos de Ben, la tristesse se transformant en colère._

 _Oui, il connaissait les étapes du « deuil » amoureux. Sauf que comparé à sa fille, lui ça lui prenait en moyenne 15 ans pour traverser cette épreuve. Il ne souhaitait pas ça à sa fille._

 _Le souvenir se dissipa et il se retrouva à nouveau dans le bureau de McGonagall_

* * *

Alors qu'il eut l'impression qu'une éternité s'était passée, Harry qui lisait un livre semblait surpris de le voir de nouveau de retour. Il ne semblait ne s'être passé que quelques minutes.

\- Alors? lui demanda le jeune homme

\- C'était une enfant magnifique et spéciale. Luna a beaucoup souffert de l'élever seule et de vous avoir éloigné. Elle avait peur simplement. Je crois également qu'elle m'a offert des conseils. Lui répondit Severus, toujours troublé par les souvenirs qu'il venait de voir. Il venait de voir sa fille grandir en quelques minutes.

\- C'est Luna. Dis Harry en haussant les épaules et fermant son livre.

« C'est Luna », répéta Severus dans un murmure. Voyant que son ancien enseignant allait bien, il décida de retourner chez lui pour se coucher, le soleil commençant déjà à se lever.

Rogue quant à lui ne retourna pas directement dans sa chambre, il passa par sa classe de potion. Il avait besoin de se changer les idées et travailler sur quelque chose l'aidait. Luna ne lui avait pas tout dit et il avait besoin d'en savoir plus. Il voulait tout savoir, mais une chose qu'il voulait savoir, c'est si Harry avait raison et qu'il devait tenter de récupérer le cœur de la jeune femme. Alors qu'il allait y entrer, il entendit des voix. Il y avait encore des élèves dans le château? Et surtout à cette heure? Il s'approcha discrètement et reconnut Cassandra Grey, l'une des organisatrices, toujours habillée de sa robe blanche, discutant avec une autre fille qu'il reconnut comme étant Erin Blackwood.

\- De quoi parles-tu Cassie? chuchotait la brune, pendant que la rousse, soit Cassandra, regardait autour d'elle, inquiète qu'on les entende

\- Je te dis ce que j'ai entendu, mais il y a une rumeur comme quoi Effie et Archie se seraient embrassés près du Lac. J'ai toujours cru qu'Archie était avec Ambrose moi. Lui répondit la jeune Poufsouffle

\- Aux dernières nouvelles il se passait quelque chose entre eux, oui, mais Archie nous a dit à Amber et moi qu'il devait absolument aller au bal avec Effie, car c'était une obligation entre organisateurs. Cafouilla Erin surprise

Il vit la rouquine secouer la tête et expliquer que c'était un gros bobard. Soudain, deux autres voix vinrent s'incruster à la discussion.

\- Je ne veux pas m'incruster, mais j'ai entendu le nom de ma très bonne amie Effie. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda la première fois

\- Cassandra? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? questionna la deuxième

Il reconnut rapidement Victoire Weasley et Teddy Lupin.

\- Rien qui ne vous regarde. Retournez faire vos cochonneries. Répliqua la rouquine en tirant la langue à Ted qui haussa un sourcil non impressionné.

\- Vous parlez de quelqu'un qui n'est même pas là et en plus de ragots. Véridique, certes, mais de ragots quand même, donc cela concerne tout le monde. Contesta Victoire

\- Tu les as vus? s'écria Erin plus fort que prévu, laissant entendre un « sshhhh » commun, ce qui fit lever les yeux en l'air à Severus toujours caché

Il vit Ted Lupin hocher la tête.

\- On était près du ponton lorsqu'on a vu du mouvement en bas et on a reconnu Effie. On ne les entendait pas, mais elle avait l'air bouleversée. C'est alors qu'on les a vus s'embrasser et pas qu'une fois. Raconta-t-il

Severus vit rouge. Greengrass avait-il utilisé la vulnérabilité de sa fille pour la séduire? De plus, à ce qu'il entendait, il était déjà en relation avec Rosier. Ce garçon, il allait lui faire voir les bonnes manières. Lorsqu'il en eut assez, il s'approcha assez pour que les élèves le voient, ce qui fit sursauter Cassandra et fit lâcher un cri à Erin, alors que Victoire et Teddy fermèrent les yeux, sachant qu'ils étaient dans la boue d'Hippogriffe.

\- Miss Weasley. Miss Grey. Miss Blackwood. Monsieur Lupin. Comme vous semblez adorer les discussions nocturnes et les sorties non autorisées, je crois qu'une retenue de nuit pour préparer la rentrée la veille serait une excellente opportunité pour que vous discutiez, n'est-ce pas? Retournez dans vos dortoirs si vous restez au château ou rentrez via les cheminées attribuées pour rentrer dans vos familles qui doivent être mortes d'inquiétudes. Siffla-t-il, mais ne les voyant pas bouger, il rajouta : Immédiatement

Il les vit enfin bouger, lorsqu'il entendit Erin dire à Victoire :

\- Il ne nous enlève pas de points?

Il se retourna, les bras croisés, et lui répliqua qu'il pouvait toujours changer d'idée, ce qui les fit accélérer le pas. Il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.

Il laissa finalement tomber le travail pour cette nuit, savoir que Greengrass avait embrassé sa fille le faisait bouillir et il ne serait pas capable de faire quoi que ce soit. Malgré tout, il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Il entra dans sa chambre, pris un parchemin et une plume et écrivit.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, après que Severus ait quitté son appartement et que l'émotion était retombée, Luna avait tenté de rejoindre Filomena, mais elle reçut un message par Cheminette pour l'avertir qu'elle dormirait au château. La peur la gagna, s'inquiétant qu'elle soit au courant de quelque chose. Incapable de dormir, elle se rendit au Ministère.

Travailler l'aidait à oublier et à se changer les idées. Elle avait la même manie que Severus et lorsqu'ils avaient découvert ce point commun, ils en avaient ri longtemps.

Lorsque la fatigue se remit à la gagner, elle se rendit compte que le matin était arrivé et que ses collègues qui n'étaient pas en vacances allaient arriver bientôt.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on cogna à sa porte. Elle reconnut la tête brune qui passa avec un sourire encore endormi au visage.

\- Tu n'es pas censé être en vacance Luna? lui demanda-t-il, entrant dans son bureau, une tasse de café à la main.

Elle secoua la tête et fit un sourire à son collègue qu'elle connaissait depuis des années.

\- Il n'y a personne pour faire mon travail quand je ne suis pas là Michael. Lui répondit-elle dans un rire franc

Michael Corner était un élève de Serdaigle en même temps qu'elle. Il était sorti avec Ginny un bon moment, mais ils s'étaient séparés quelques années avant la Grande Guerre auquel il a participé. Il fut l'un des rescapés de Greyback et s'était réfugié dans un job de bureau, préférant cela à l'action, ce que Luna comprenait parfaitement. Il avait perdu son visage d'enfant et était devenu un très bel homme. Il était divorcé depuis trois ans et n'avait pas d'enfant et la blonde savait qu'il avait des vues sur elle depuis qu'elle avait pris le job, mais cela ne la dérangeait pas, au contraire, elle se voyait flatter.

Alors qu'elle ramassait ses choses et que son collègue lui souhaitait une bonne journée, elle le vit s'arrêter à sa porte, comme il le faisait à chaque fois, avant de continuer, mais cette fois-ci il se retourna.

\- Hum… Luna?

Elle le regarda, inquiète. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être aussi stressé et surtout de revenir sur ses pas. Elle lui fit signe qu'elle l'écoutait et il prit une grande inspiration.

\- Je me demandais si ça te dirait un repas… avec moi… enfin un dîner de préférence, un peu comme… une sortie hors du travail, mais… pas en tant que collègue, tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? Par Merlin… Je sais que ce n'est pas très professionnel, mais voilà je te trouve magnifique et j'aimerais bien te connaître hors du travail. Voilà. Débita-t-il rapidement dû au stress

Surprise, mais pas totalement, Luna éclata de rire de le voir aussi stressé, ce qui le vexa, mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire autre chose, elle le coupa.

\- Mais ne fais pas cette tête et détends-toi! Cela me ferait plaisir d'aller dîner avec toi, sans être collègue comme tu le dis. Envoie-moi un hibou quand tu veux! lui répondit la blonde, pendant que le brun se remettait à respirer, ce qui la fit rire à nouveau, ce qui lui fit du bien.

Lorsqu'elle quitta le Ministère, elle eut une petite pensée pour Severus qu'elle chassa rapidement. Michael était un homme très gentil qu'elle appréciait. Elle devait aller de l'avant.

* * *

Houla! Severus apprend des choses dans les souvenirs de Luna et un aperçu de la relation entre Harry et son ancien bourreau. Vous avez trouvé cela comment?

Luna qui veut refaire sa vie, avec un autre homme. Aoutche. Si tout se passe bien à leur rendez-vous, comment croyez-vous que vont réagir Filomena et Severus?

Puis, quelles seront les conséquences du baiser d'Archibald et de Filomena ?

On se voit au prochain chapitre ! Merci d'avoir lu !


	15. Chapitre 14 : Crise d'adolescence

**Bonjour à tous!**

 **Alors, ce dernier chapitre? Il vous a plût?**

 **Il s'est encore passé plus d'une semaine et j'en suis navré. Une chose que vous ne savez pas de moi c'est que je suis une énorme Geek. Je game, je game et je game encore. Ainsi, lorsque la EA 2018 a eu lieu, je me suis fait dessus. Je crois que je vais passer mon été à l'intérieur!**

 **Puis, je suis une grande fan des Sims et avec l'arrivée du nouvel EP dans moins de 10 jours, alors que je dois réparer mon jeu, bah je passais tout mon temps dessus. Avec la fin des rénos et les vacances qui ont commencé à mon boulot, je ne prends pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire. Vilaine moi!**

 **Bref, je reviens avec un petit chapitre. J'espère que vous allez apprécier.**

 **Bisous,**

 **Mione**

 **PS : J'ai corrigé une erreur dans le chapitre 5 pour la suite de mon histoire. En effet, dans ma chronologie, Victoire est née quelques heures après la Grande Guerre, soit le 2 mai 1998. Ainsi, Victoire n'est pas en quatrième année, mais bel et bien en sixième année, puisqu'elle a une année de plus qu'Effie.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : Crise d'adolescence**

 **29 DÉCEMBRE 2014**

Assise sur sa terrasse, une tasse de thé brulante dans une main, une lettre dans l'autre, Luna ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Elle déposa la missive sur la table et prit une gorgée de son thé. En secouant la tête. Il commençait déjà.

Elle scruta la neige qui parsemait légèrement le sol de la région. La fraicheur de l'extérieur lui faisait du bien et la matinée ne venait que de commencer.

Elle était revenue du ministère qu'une heure plus tôt et il y avait déjà trois lettres qui l'attendait au pied de sa porte, l'une d'Effie lui indiquant qu'elle allait revenir vers le début d'après-midi, une de Michael pour lui présenter une date et une heure pour leur « rendez-vous » et la dernière à sa grande surprise portait le nom de Severus.

Elle porta à nouveau son regard sur le papier qui jonchait sa table et ne put s'empêcher de la relire.

« _Luna._

 _Je peux comprendre que mon rôle de père ne soit pas encore bel et bien établi, mais je crois que tu devrais avoir une excellente conversation avec Filomena concernant Greengrass. Ce petit énergumène, sans cerveau, sans aucune forme d'intelligence, d'une beauté qu'on pourrait comparer à un troll des marais et qui n'a comme seule préoccupation sa petite personne et le membre qu'il a dans le pantalon._

 _Je refuse que notre fille puisse entrer dans une quelconque relation avec cet imbécile de première. Ce baiser près du lac fut le premier et le dernier, j'en dépose ma baguette sur la tombe de Voldemort!_

 _Sache que ce ne sont pas des menaces, pas envers toi du moins. Quant à Greengrass, je ne peux pas en dire autant. Par sa faute, le nom de notre fille est sur toutes les lèvres de Poudlard! Il ne perd rien pour attendre!_

 _Severus_ »

À nouveau, elle éclata de rire. Pauvre Filomena. Si elle savait que l'enseignant qu'elle détestait le plus se retrouvait à être celui qui la protégerait et l'aimerait le plus.

Malgré tout, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en sachant que sa fille et le jeune Archibald s'étaient embrassés près du lac. C'était un endroit dont elle avait de nombreux souvenirs, plusieurs étant ses préférés.

En entendant la cheminée crépitée, elle ferma la lettre se Severus rapidement et rentra à l'intérieur pour voir sa fille sortir de celle-ci. Surprise Luna envoya valsé la lettre d'un mouvement de baguette sans pouvoir enlever la moue étrange qu'elle avait au visage.

\- Moi aussi je suis ravie de te voir maman. Lui répondit sa fille, alors qu'elle enlevait la suie qui s'était collée sur sa robe.

\- Excuse-moi ma chérie, je suis simplement surprise de te voir arriver aussi tôt, ta lettre m'indiquait un début d'après-midi. Se défendit la blonde avant de prendre sa fille dans ses bras

Celle-ci se laissa tomber sur leur divan et lâcha un râle de fatigue.

\- Je pensais dormir un peu dans le dortoir avant de revenir, mais les gens continuaient à faire la fête et le bruit m'était insupportable, j'ai donc préféré rentré. Expliqua Filomena en lâchant un bâillement au passage

Luna hocha la tête, un sourire en coin. Bien sûr, elle, elle était née au temps de Merlin. Elle alla près de sa fille et ne put s'empêcher de ricaner, ce qui surprit sa fille qui se retourna vers elle, curieuse de savoir ce qui lui prenait.

\- Une fête hein? Tu n'aurais pas passé la nuit et le début de la matinée dans les bras d'un certain blond se nommant Archibald Greengrass par hasard? Il semblerait que ce baiser près du lac fut, comment dire, particulièrement romantique. Gloussa la blonde pendant que sa fille perdait toutes ses couleurs, sauf ses joues qui étaient aussi roses qu'un Boursouflet

Filomena se leva prestement en pesta. Comment pouvait-elle être au courant si vite? Bien sûr… Neville. Elle claqua sa langue sur son palais en pestant contre son oncle qui ne pouvait jamais se la fermer. En voyant sa fille, Luna ne put s'empêcher de sourire en reconnaissant les mimiques et habitudes que Severus a données à sa fille. Elle lui ressemblait plus qu'elle ne l'imaginait.

\- Comment? Non, je ne veux même pas savoir! Neville doit vraiment à apprendre à garder des secrets! grinça Filomena en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, mécontente

Luna ne put s'empêcher de rire, pendant que sa fille embarquait dans un monologue de mécontentement, ce qui créait un cercle vicieux de rire de la part de la blonde et de cri de la part de l'adolescente. Alors que celle-ci lâchait un cri et se précipitait dans sa chambre, Luna se rendit compte que sa fille était vraiment en colère, ce qui lui fit lâcher un soupir. Oui, elle était bel et bien la fille de son père.

Elle secoua la tête et retourna sur la terrasse, laissant Filomena reprendre ses esprits.

* * *

Assise dans sa chambre, elle ne put s'empêcher de frapper dans son oreiller. Ce moment lui appartenait et voir sa mère en rire la fâchait encore plus. Ce qui se passait entre elle et Archie ne concernait qu'Archibald et elle, un point c'est tout. Oui, ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble, mais ils n'avaient pas couché ensemble. Ils avaient discuté, s'étaient pris la main, s'étaient collés un peu et il lui avait caressé les cheveux. Il ne s'était rien passé d'autre, même pas un autre baiser. Elle voulait prendre son temps et il lui avait offert un rencard à Pré-au-lard ce qui lui avait plût. Malgré tout, à leurs yeux ils étaient officiellement un « couple », ce qui la fit sourire.

Soudain, elle entendit sa mère l'appeler d'en bas. Ce remue-méninge avait déjà fait passé une heure, comment était-ce possible? Elle refusa de descendre, toujours aussi en colère, mais sa mère ne pensait pas de la même manière, puisqu'un instant plus tard, elle cognait à sa porte.

\- Filomena. Le hibou est passé avec la poste de la semaine, il y a des choses pour toi. Entendit-elle de l'autre côté de la porte

Elle soupira et se résigna à ouvrir la porte, prendre une boîte et quelques lettres et referma la porte aux nez de Luna qui ne se plaignit pas. Elle ne pensait pas avoir autant blessé sa fille, mais c'était le cas, donc elle préférait lui donner de l'espace.

Assise sur son lit, l'adolescente fut surprise de la tonne de lettres qu'elle eût reçues et fût curieuse de la boîte qui ne portait aucun nom, aucune indication, ce n'était qu'une boîte brune de la grosseur d'un livre. Elle la déposa à ses côtés, la gardant pour la fin. La première lettre qu'elle ouvrit fut celle de Neville.

« _Effie,_

 _Excuse-moi de t'avoir parlé de cette façon hier. J'étais aussi agité qu'un hippogriffe et j'ai mis ma colère sur toi. S'il te plait, ne juge pas les gens pour ce que tu peux entendre, tu pourrais être surprise de qui ils pourraient être._

 _Aussi, ne dis pas à ta mère pour Hannah, je veux lui dire moi-même. J'espère que vous viendrez toujours dîner chez moi pour le Nouvel An comme chaque année, même si ta mère est en colère. Elle t'expliquera un jour et j'espère que vous me pardonnerez._

 _Ton oncle Neville_ »

Elle fut surprise de cette missive, elle n'en comprenait pas la moitié. Depuis quand sa mère et Neville étaient en froid? Elle ne savait pas! Lui pardonner quoi? Qu'avait-il fait? Elle secoua la tête et repoussa la lettre, se promettant de la faire lire à sa mère plus tard.

La deuxième venait d'Ambrose.

« _Effie._

 _Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle toutes les deux. Ne fais pas confiance à Archie, c'est un grand parleur._ »

Encore une fois, la surprise la gagna. Qu'avaient les gens avec les secrets et leurs problèmes? Elle envoya la lettre d'Ambrose à la poubelle, elle n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête avec les problèmes de son amie.

Finalement, elle prit la lettre d'Archibald, ce qui la fit sourire.

« _Salut Fi._

 _Je sais que ça fait moins de trois heures que tu es parti, mais tu me manques déjà. Je ne savais pas que c'était possible de s'ennuyer de la présence de quelqu'un à ce point. Savoir que tu ressens ce que je ressens me rend vivant et c'est difficile pour moi de vivre ce genre de sentiment._

 _Bref, cette lettre n'est pas pour te montrer que je suis un petit-ami dépendant, simplement pour te dire que ma mère t'invite pour le Nouvel An si tu en as envie. Je leur casse les oreilles avec toi depuis le début de l'année et ils trouvent que ce serait une bonne idée de t'avoir avec nous._

 _Réponds-moi le plus vite possible, Mère a besoin de savoir pour indiquer aux elfes si nous avons une personne de plus._

 _Avec toute mon affection,_

 _Archibald H.G_. »

« Mère »? Elle fut surprise de voir que malgré tout, il n'appelait pas sa mère, « maman ». Daphné Greengrass ne semblait pas la plus portée sur le protocole et la vie stricte. De plus, elle remarqua le « H » dans le nom de son nouveau petit-ami, elle se promit de lui demander ce qu'il signifiait.

Il ne restait plus que la boîte. Elle l'ouvrit et trouva dans ses mains une version du Manuel avancé de préparation des Potions qui semblait usé. Il avait de l'âge, aucun doute là-dessus.

Elle le retourna, curieuse de savoir pourquoi elle tenait ce livre dans ses mains et finit par l'ouvrir, lâchant un cri de surprise. Il était recouvert de notes en tout genre, de dessins, de commentaires et de recommandations, encore plus avancé que ceux qu'elle avait pu écrire dans sa propre version. Qu'est-ce que c'était ce livre? Elle regarda la première page et lut « Ce livre appartient au Prince de Sang-Mêlé » ce qui lui fit arquer un sourcil. Cela ne devait être qu'une mauvaise blague.

Elle se leva pour le déposer tout de même dans sa bibliothèque, lorsqu'un bout de parchemin glissa du livre et atterrit au sol. Elle se pencha pour le prendre et le lu.

« _Filomena. Comme moi, tu sais ce qui peut être vrai et ce qui peut être faux. Malgré tout dans la vie, il faut tomber sur des mensonges et des secrets avant de tenir la vérité. Fait confiance à ta mère, un jour tu sauras tout et j'espère du plus profond de mon âme que tu ne lui en voudras pas._

 _PS: Tu ne me déçois pas. J'aurais simplement voulu savoir ton existence plus tôt._ »

Elle n'avait pas respiré du début jusqu'à la fin de sa lecture. Aucun nom n'accompagnait le mot, mais au fond d'elle elle savait qu'entre les mains, elle tenait l'écriture et les mots de son père, elle tenait le livre de son père. Son père était le Prince de Sang-Mêlé.

Elle relut le mot plusieurs fois, des larmes coulant sur le papier. Ainsi, son père n'avait jamais été au courant qu'elle existait. Cela expliquait beaucoup de choses, mais surtout, cela demandait une conversation avec sa mère.

Maintenant.

* * *

Alors que Luna se reprenait une tasse de thé, la lettre de Neville dans ses mains, elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Elle était toujours en colère contre lui, mais ils avaient des traditions qui vivaient depuis plus de 15 ans. Pouvait-elle les rejeter d'un revers de la main comme ça? Elle l'aimait malgré tout et il était toujours à ses yeux son meilleur ami, mais elle lui en voulait et elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait lui pardonner pour l'instant.

\- Maman!

La voix de Filomena la prit par surprise, lui faisant faire le saut, renversant son thé sur le plancher. Elle soupira et d'un coup de Recurvite, le tout disparut, laissant une tasse vide et une déception dans le regard de la blonde.

\- Maman, il faut qu'on parle.

Luna se retourna pour faire face à sa fille qui portait dans ses mains deux lettres et son livre de Manuel avancé de préparation de Potions. Elle lui indiqua la table et elles s'y installèrent. Sa fille avait besoin de lui parler et elle devait également lui parler de plusieurs choses.

\- Avant toute chose Filomena, je suis désolée d'avoir ri de ta colère tout à l'heure, je ne voulais que t'agacer. Je suis vraiment navré que cela t'ait vexée. Commença Luna en déposant sa main sur celles de sa fille qui les enleva

\- Je vais voir si j'accepte tes excuses selon comment cette conversation va avoir lieu, je crois qu'on a beaucoup à discuter. Lui répondit froidement l'adolescente. Durant un moment, Luna vit Severus devant elle, ce qui la fit frissonner

La blonde fronça les sourcils, inquiète. Sa fille déposa une première lettre devant elle. Elle reconnut tout de suite l'écriture de Neville. Après une lecture rapide, et une surprise de sa part en voyant le nom de Hannah, se promettant d'en parler à Neville, elle la rendit à Filomena qui croisait les bras.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi toi et Neville êtes en froid et que je ne suis même pas au courant? lui demanda-t-elle

\- Cela nous regarde, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'avais à t'en parler, comme tu dis, c'est un froid entre ton oncle et moi-même. Lui répondit la jeune femme sur le même ton, un peu fâchée et assez déçue que sa fille lui parle de cette façon.

Filomena poussa à nouveau la lettre devant sa mère et pointa une phrase en particulier.

\- « Elle t'expliquera un jour et j'espère que vous me pardonnerez ». Il a dit « Vous » pas que Luna Lovegood. Alors? Il me semble que je suis concernée. Grogna l'adolescente

Luna secoua la tête et repoussa la lettre, répliquant à sa fille que ce sont des choses qu'elle n'est pas prête à entendre.

\- Pas prête? Sérieusement maman? Nom d'une gargouille maman! J'ai 16 ans! s'écria Filomena, alors que sa mère fermait les yeux. Je suis certaine que cela a un rapport avec ça!

L'adolescente poussa le livre vers sa mère, ainsi que le mot qui l'accompagnait. De plus près, Luna sut immédiatement que le livre n'était pas celui de sa fille et dès qu'elle vit le mot, elle reconnut son écriture. Il n'avait pas osé?

\- Aucun nom, outre ce « Prince de Sang-Mêlé », juste un mot, un mot qui m'explique que mon père ne savait pas que j'existais, parce que oui, je suis certaine que cette missive viens de mon père. Est-ce que c'est vrai? Maman? Est-ce que c'est vrai que mon père ne savait pas que j'existais? s'écria-t-elle dans un étrange chuchotement et sanglot. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle posait la question, car elle savait la réponse

Luna baissa la tête et se mit à pleurer, ce qui fit reculer Filomena. Sa mère n'avait jamais pleuré devant elle. Elle avait peur que sa fille la juge et qu'elle croie qu'elle n'était pas assez forte pour soutenir sa fille. Aujourd'hui c'était différent, c'était trop pour elle.

\- Dire que pendant des années, je pensais que Neville était mon père. Rajouta Filomena, ce qui fit lever la tête à sa mère qui éclata dans un rire sans joie.

\- Neville? répliqua-t-elle entre les rires et les pleurs. Tu… tu croyais que Neville était ton père? Par Merlin. Non, il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre moi et ton oncle, même s'il a été amoureux de moi sur un long moment, crois-moi, ses sentiments ont changé quand il a su pour ton père.

D'un coup, elle se tut. Il ne fallait que sa fille ne le découvre par elle-même ni elle ni Neville ne pouvait lui dire. C'est une chose que même Severus ne savait pas. Malgré tout, devant elle, sa fille était impatiente.

\- Cela ne me dit rien de plus maman et je crois que j'ai assez attendu. Je veux la vérité et je la veux maintenant.

La jeune femme soupira. Comment allait-elle faire? Elle caressa son poignet droit et passa ses mains sur son visage, tentant de trouver une solution et les mots à employer. Il n'y avait pas de solution outre le franc direct. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire.

\- Filomena. Sais-tu ce qu'est un serment inviolable? lui demanda la blonde, ce qui surprit sa fille qui hocha la tête. Sur un coup de tête, lorsque tu étais jeune, triste et en colère, j'ai fait un serment avec ton oncle Neville. Il était le seul à savoir qui était ton père. Je me suis juré qu'un jour tu le saurais, mais que ce ne serait ni moi ni lui qui te le dirions, qu'il faudrait que tu le découvres par toi-même. Nous avons donc fait un serment inviolable, promettant que ni moi et ton oncle allait dévoiler le nom de ton père. Tu lui ressembles tellement. Ton physique, tes goûts, tes passions et ton caractère, tu es son portrait craché, même si tu ne me croisais pas si je te le disais. Si tu ne l'as pas compris encore, c'est parce que tu n'es pas prête à le voir.

\- Comment… mais… pourquoi? Comment je peux trouver quelqu'un, alors que je n'ai aucune idée de qui il est? C'est… complètement insensé! Ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais devant moi tout le temps! s'écria l'adolescente en se levant, faisant renverser sa chaise, regardant sa mère complètement démunie. Soudainement, elle perdit sa respiration. À moins… à moins que je l'aie déjà croisé? Je l'ai déjà croisé et tu n'as rien dit c'est ça?

Sa mère ne répondit pas. Filomena reprit place sur sa chaise. C'était un véritable cauchemar. Elle ferma les yeux et Luna décida de continuer son histoire.

\- Oui, ton père n'a appris que ton existence que très récemment. Il en a été choqué aussi et c'est à cause de ton oncle Neville. C'est pour cela que nous sommes en froid. Tenta d'expliquer la blonde

L'adolescente leva les yeux. En quoi Neville avait-il rapport là-dedans? C'était elle qui avait gardé le secret, lui il n'était que la victime de sa meilleure amie qui était apparue à sa porte enceinte à 18 ans!

\- Neville a dit à ton père, il y a 16 ans, que j'étais enceinte, mais que j'avais avorté. Ton père lorsqu'il a su que j'étais enceinte a dit à ton oncle qu'il allait tout faire pour me récupérer, puisqu'il m'avait mise à la porte quelques semaines plus tôt, ne sachant pas encore pour ma grossesse, mais apeuré sur ce que j'allais faire, il lui a menti et ton père à toujours cru que… tu n'avais jamais vu le jour. Termina-t-elle dans un chuchotement, la douleur de cette révélation avait sur elle.

Devant elle, Filomena avait la bouche ouverte, le souffle court. Elle secoua la tête, se levant et reculant.

\- Non. Non c'est impossible. Oncle Neville n'aurait jamais fait ça. Tu mens. Tu essaies de te déculpabiliser. Tu me mens, ce n'est pas possible. Hurla la brune. Sa mère se tut, incapable de ne rien dire. Filomena tentait tant bien que mal de comprendre, lorsque la veille rejoua dans sa tête, lui faisant perdre le souffle. Ce… Ce n'est pas Rogue qui a attaqué Neville hier. C'est mon père n'est-ce pas? C'est mon père qui a l'a confronté lorsqu'il a su qu'il avait menti? Par Merlin… tout s'explique… Mais… comment a-t-il pu savoir pour les lettres? Et le manuel?

Effie leva la tête vers sa mère qui soupira.

\- J'ai tout gardé. De ta naissance à aujourd'hui, j'ai tout gardé dans une boîte et… il est venu hier soir, pendant que tu étais encore au bal. Il m'a demandé des explications et je lui ai donné la boîte. Il a lu tes lettres, il a pleuré sur tes lettres. Il a vu ta chambre, il a vu tes passions, tes souvenirs. Si tu savais… Il ne demande qu'à te connaître et à t'aimer… révéla Luna, alors que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

Ce fut trop pour Filomena. Son père était venu ici, il était ici, sa mère l'avait vu et elle l'avait manqué. Sa mère ne lui dirait jamais. C'était fini. Si elle ne le découvrait pas par elle-même, elle ne le saurait jamais.

Elle se leva et se mit à partir, alors que sa mère la hélait, mais elle ne voulait plus rien entendre. C'était trop. Malgré tout, elle revint dans la pièce, alors que Luna pleurait entre ses bras.

\- Juste pour te dire que je vais demander à Victoire si je peux passer le reste de mes vacances à la Chaumière. Aussi, je passe le Nouvel An chez les Greengrass. J'ai besoin de partir d'ici.

Sans que Luna puisse dire quoi que ce soit, elle vit et entendit sa fille monter les marches deux par deux et disparaître de sa vision.

* * *

 **31 DÉCEMBRE 2014 – 11 am**

\- Louis! Dominique! Victoire! Effie! Teddy! Le repas est prêt! s'écria une voix à l'étage inférieur que la brune reconnu comme étant celle de Bill Weasley

Devant elle, elle vit et entendit Victoire soupirer, pendant que Ted la mettait en Échec et mat.

\- Ce n'est pas juste! Mon oncle t'a montré tous ses trucs… C'est moi sa nièce! grommela la blonde en tirant la langue vers son petit-ami qui ricanait, heureux de sa victoire.

Soudainement, la tête de Louis passa l'embrasure de la porte, seul roux des trois enfants Delacour/Weasley.

\- Allez, tout le monde vous attends pour commencer à manger et je meurs de faim! bouda-t-il

\- Tu as toujours faim face de crapaud! répliqua Victoire, se mettant à courir après son petit frère, faisant rire Effie et Teddy qui les suivirent au pas.

À l'étage inférieur se trouvait déjà attablé Bill, sa femme Fleur une vélane française qu'Effie appréciait énormément, car ils passaient beaucoup de temps à parler de Beauxbâtons, Harry, sa femme Ginny, leurs enfants James, qu'elle connaissait déjà, ainsi qu'Albus et Lily qu'elle avait vue de très rares fois, puis Dominique.

\- Pas trop tôt! Vous pourriez épargnez les câlins à trois! maugréa James qui reçu une claque en arrière de la tête par sa mère, pendant que Victoire l'envoyait valser dans de la bouse de dragon.

\- Et de toute façon, Filomena a déjà une petit-amie, espèce de crapule pleine de poux! rouspéta Victoire avant de prendre place.

Bill et Ginny levèrent les yeux au ciel, alors que Fleur reprochait à son mari que sa fille passait trop de temps avec Ron, prenant ses expressions au passage. Harry par contre, fut curieux.

\- Un petit-ami? Eh bien Effie! C'est ton père qui doit être ravi. Dit-il, avant de lâcher un « ouille », en même temps que sa femme lui donnait un coup de coude sur le flanc. Il se rendit rapidement compte qu'il avait trop parlé, lorsque l'adolescente ouvrit sa bouche, regardant l'homme devant elle. M'enfin, tu vois, comme n'importe quel père peut être inquiet lorsque sa fille rencontre des garçons, enfin tu comprends?

\- Non, non je ne comprends pas. Ce que je comprends, c'est que vous savez qui est mon père. Répliqua-t-elle, alors qu'un silence de mort s'était répandu dans la pièce.

Ginny se racla la gorge, lança un regard meurtrier à son mari qui avait le teint aussi blanc que lors de sa première confrontation avec Voldemort.

\- Ma puce, ce que Harry a voulu dire, de façon non délicate, c'est qu'il croyait qu'après tout ce temps, tu voyais ton père et qu'il devait être inquiet, comme n'importe quel père, de voir sa fille avec un garçon. Tenta-t-elle d'expliquer Ginny avec le pire mensonge du monde.

\- Ou tout le monde croit que j'ai l'intelligence d'un troll et je suis la seule à ne pas savoir qui est mon propre père. Bill. Fleur. Veuillez m'excuser. Le repas semble délicieux, mais j'ai perdu l'appétit. Je vais aller me préparer pour rejoindre mon portoloin. Excusez-moi. Articula-t-elle, tentant de retenir ses larmes.

Elle se leva et quitta la pièce, alors que Victoire l'appelait et que Fleur lançait un « Bravo Harry! » et que Ginny engueulait son mari. L'adolescente secoua la tête. Il n'avait rien fait de mal, au contraire, ils avaient raison. Depuis tout ce temps, elle devait savoir qui était son père.

* * *

Après une heure à faire et refaire sa valise, elle entendit toquer à la porte et vit ensuite Fleur rentrer dans la pièce. Elle lui fit un sourire triste, avant de s'installer sur le lit.

( **NDA : Le texte est en français, mais garder en tête que l'histoire d'Harry Potter se déroule en Angleterre et que donc les personnages sont censés parlés anglais. La discussion entre Fleur et Filomena sera en italique, car ils vont parler français, alors que normalement elles sont censées parler anglais même si la fanfiction est en français. Je ne sais pas si c'est clair, mais bon haha** )

 _\- Je vais te parler en français, pour que cette conversation reste entre toi et moi. Victoire, Dominique et Louis en connaissent les bases, mais pas assez pour comprendre ce qui va se dire entre toi et moi, cela te va?_ lui dit la blonde. La brune acquiesça, soulagée que la mère de son amie soit aussi attentionnée envers elle. _N'en veux pas à Harry, à Ginny ou même à ta mère. Ce genre de secret est difficile à garder. Je crois, au fond de moi, que ta mère a peur du jugement des gens sur l'identité de ton père._

 _\- Je suis simplement en colère que tout le monde soit au courant, mais pas moi. C'est mon père, n'aurais-je pas le droit de savoir?_ répliqua l'adolescente

Fleur acquiesça à son tour et se mit à caresser les cheveux de la jeune fille, un sourire triste sur le visage.

 _\- Tu sais, lorsque c'était la guerre, j'étais enceinte de Victoire. C'était si effrayant! Je ne pouvais le dire à personne, nous avions peur d'être attaqués. Je venais d'épouser un_ _Weasley et à cette époque, ils étaient menacés, étant des traitres à leur sang aux yeux du ministère corrompu. Avoir un enfant durant la guerre, c'était dangereux. Nous étions heureux de la venue de Victoire, mais nous ne pouvions pas en profiter, tout comme les parents de Teddy, nous étions tenus au secret et c'était difficile. Nous n'avons pu présenter Victoire et Teddy au monde qu'après deux ans après la guerre, lorsque les mangemorts étaient emprisonnés. Des fois, les secrets ça blesse, mais c'est nécessaire, me comprends-tu?_ expliqua Fleur du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Effie fut surprise d'entendre ces révélations sur son amie, elle n'avait jamais pensé que son enfance avait pu être menacée de la sorte.

 _\- Mais ma mère garde ce secret depuis 16 ans et elle a fait un serment inviolable, donc elle ne peut pas me dire qui il est._ Avoua l'adolescente, ce qui fit soupirer de surprise Fleur, se demandant bien ce qui avait pu arriver à Luna pour qu'elle refuse de tout dire à sa fille, lorsqu'un souvenir lui revint.

 _\- Filomena._ _Je ne connais pas l'identité de ton père, mais j'ai connu ta mère et je crois que si elle ne t'a rien dit, c'est plus par peur que par non-volonté. À l'époque, lorsqu'elle est partie en France, elle était passée au Terrier, nous étions tous-là, soulager de l'avoir retrouvée, après plus de huit mois à se demander où elle était passé, car oui, ta mère avait disparu après la guerre. Elle était enceinte de toi à cette époque._ Commença Fleur qui avait un long souvenir à raconter. _Lorsque Ron et Hermione lui ont demandé qui était ton père, elle a répondu que même si elle leur disait, ils ne la croiraient pas et qu'elle serait jugée pour ça. Molly a rajouter que si c'était quelqu'un qui l'avait influencé ou avait de l'autorité, elle devait le dénoncer, mais elle avait dit qu'elle était assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle faisait et qu'elle croyait que ton père l'aimait autant qu'elle l'aimait. C'est à ce moment-là qu'Harry a commencé à lui poser des questions sur ce qu'elle savait de la Grande Guerre, car elle avait disparu en même temps que Severus Rogue, un ancien membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Elle lui avait répliqué qu'elle lui avait sauvé la vie à Poudlard et que cela se terminait là, qu'elle n'en savait pas plus. Beaucoup de gens avaient disparu à cette époque. Pour être honnête, à cette époque, même si l'idée était complètement saugrenue, Harry avait cru que Severus était ton père._

La révélation de Fleur choqua Filomena, qui après un moment, éclata de rire. Harry Potter avait cru que son père était Severus Rogue? Mais il avait pris quoi comme potion avant de sortir une absurdité de la sorte? Non seulement elle ne lui ressemblait pas, mais… par Merlin, Severus Rogue! S'il y avait bien une seule personne qui n'aimait personne et qui ne serait jamais capable d'être père, c'était bien lui!

 _\- Rogue? Vraiment? C'est complètement débile. Il a dû être soulagé malgré tout de savoir que son idée farfelue était restée une idée farfelue._ Tenta-t-elle de dire entre les rires?

 _\- En fait, la raison pour laquelle Harry y a cru pendant un moment, avant de lâcher l'idée, c'est que ta mère avait été citée au procès de ton enseignant en 2000._ _Elle ne s'est jamais présentée et tout le monde a cru à une erreur lorsque Neville a dit que ta mère avait été traumatisée des sévices que lui avait causés Severus lors de sa dernière année à Poudlard et qu'elle n'avait rien à ajouter au Magenmagot._ Ajouta la blonde avant de voir la porte ouvrir et y voit Bill traverser la porte.

\- Filomena, ton portoloin part dans 15 minutes, es-tu prête? lui demanda-t-il

L'adolescente, surprise de la dernière révélation de la vélane dû prendre un moment avant de répondre à Bill qui parti accompagné de sa femme.

Elle savait que Rogue avait eu un procès, mais elle ne savait pas que lui et sa mère avaient eu une dite « relation », qu'ils se connaissaient et qu'il avait été monstrueux avec elle. Neville ne lui en avait pas parler et sa mère non plus. C'était un autre secret qu'elle lui avait caché. Était-elle si traumatisée? Avait-elle peur de son père à ce point?

Elle secoua la tête, prit sa valise et descendit, disant au revoir aux Weasley et aux Potter. Même si elle était en colère contre Harry, elle savait que ce n'était pas de sa faute.

Elle prit Victoire dans ses bras et elle en profitant pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

\- Fais attention à toi chez les Greengrass, il y a beaucoup de choses qui se disent sur Archibald. Je lui botte le cul à coup de Nimbus 3000 s'il te fait quelque chose et Teddy est d'accord.

Filomena recula après l'accolade en soupirant. C'était la deuxième qui l'avertissait. Savaient-elles des choses qu'elle ne savait pas? Victoire lui fit un clin d'œil, pendant que James faisait des mimiques suggestives, lui faisant recevoir une deuxième claque par Ginny, ce qui fit rire Effie.

Elle prit le portoloin et après quelques secondes la Chaumière disparut et devant elle apparut un énorme manoir.

Elle se tenait devant un énorme portail en fer et crut à une erreur de temps, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était seule et qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de passer le portail.

Après un moment, elle entendit des pas et devant elle, un homme du même âge que sa mère apparut devant elle. Il était blond et avait un air sévère, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il lui fasse un sourire.

\- Tu dois être Filomena. Bienvenue au manoir Malefoy.

* * *

Alors? Filomena ne sait encore rien, mais la vérité approche. Luna a enfin dit à sa fille pourquoi elle ne peut pas lui dire qui est son père, mais elle et Fleur lui ont donné d'énormes indices.

D'ici deux chapitres, notre brune préférée devrait apprendre la vérité, et pas qu'une seule ;)

On se voit au prochain chapitre, chez les Malefoy!


	16. Chapitre 15 : Il y a longtemps

**Bonjour à tous!**

 **Quatre mois se sont espacés entre le chapitre 14 et le chapitre 15 pour une simple et unique raison : j'ai une maladie mentale qu'on appelle Trouble d'Anxiété Généralisé. Depuis juillet, je suis surveillée sur médication pour gérer mon anxiété et dépression qui en a découlé. Je ne pouvais rien faire ni lire, écrire, même prendre une douche était devenue un calvaire.**

 **Après plusieurs semaines de traitement, je recommence à vivre et donc à écrire. J'ose espérer que vous ne serez pas déçu de ce chapitre longuement attendu.**

 **Bisous et bonne lecture,**

 **Mione.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : Il y a bien longtemps**

Lorsqu'elle entendit le mot « Malefoy », Effie n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Il devait y avoir une erreur. Elle ne put s'empêcher de fixer les yeux gris de l'homme devant elle, qui malgré qu'elle savait, avait le même âge que sa mère, semblait bien plus âgée. Il lui fit un sourire confiant et tendit sa main vers son bagage.

\- Viens, laisse-moi t'aider. Je me présente, Drago Malefoy, propriétaire de la demeure. Lui dit-il d'un ton accueillant, alors qu'il commençait à avancer en direction de la « demeure » qui devait bien faire 20 fois la maison de sa mère

En prenant conscience qu'elle n'avait toujours pas piper mot ni mit un pied devant, elle secoua sa tête et rattrapa le blond d'un pas rapide.

\- Effie. S'il vous plaît, appelez-moi Effie… Filomena c'est… commença-t-elle

\- Étrange? Il n'y a pas de noms étranges s'ils correspondent à notre personnalité. Je m'appelle bien Drago et mon fils Scorpius. Le coupa-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Aux dires des amies à sa mère, Ginny et Hermione, Drago Malefoy était un être vil, imbu de lui-même, colérique et avec un ego surdimensionné. Étrangement, elle avait devant lui un homme qui lui semblait aimable et bien normal. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait la même faculté de sa mère, soit ne pas juger les gens parce que les gens peuvent bien dire d'eux.

La marche vers le manoir était bien plus longue qu'elle ne se l'imaginait, le silence était pesant, ce que Drago sembla penser également, puisqu'il le coupa.

\- Cela fait des années que je n'ai pas croisé ta mère. Nous n'étions pas réellement amis, mais après la guerre, beaucoup de choses ont changé. Elle va bien? lui demanda-t-il, ce qui prit l'adolescente par surprise. Elle qui voulait ne pas penser à sa mère, c'était raté. Elle hocha la tête.

\- Oui, très bien. Elle travaille au ministère et… en fait je ne sais pas trop, moi et ma mère ne sommes pas autant proches que plusieurs se l'imaginent. Lança-t-elle en haussant les épaules

Le silence repris. Drago savait qu'il n'y avait pas de père dans le décor aux dires de son neveu, alors il ne posa pas plus de questions. Malgré tout, il fut surpris d'entendre que l'ancienne Loufoca travaillait maintenant au même endroit que lui. Il lui ferait peut-être une visite prochainement, enterrez la hache de guerre.

\- Les amies à ma mère ne vous aiment pas vraiment. S'entendit-elle dire. Elle ferma les yeux, se traitant de tous les noms imaginables, dans deux langues différentes. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être idiote!

Malgré tout, elle entendit un rire parsemer le vent et les arbres qui se froissaient dû au vent. Elle se retourna vers Drago qui avait éclaté de rire en secouant la tête.

\- Excuse-moi, de la façon dont tu l'as dit, c'était hilarant. C'est normal qu'ils me détestent. Je n'étais pas la meilleure personne à Poudlard et ça, beaucoup de monde le sait. On finit tous par grandir et prendre en maturité. On change nos valeurs, nos idéaux et on se rend compte des erreurs qu'on fait. Moi, j'en ai fait beaucoup, surtout envers Potter, les Weasley et Granger, car je présume qu'elles sont toujours amies avec ta mère. Reconnut-il en haussant les épaules à son tour. En voyant le regard interloqué de l'adolescente, il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir changé.C'est vrai… j'avais oublié. Ginny que toi tu connais comme étant une Potter était une Weasley et Hermione que tu connais comme étant une Weasley est née Granger.

Filomena hocha la tête par respect. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi répondre à Drago Malefoy. Il l'intimidait malgré ses tentatives de gentillesses. Ils finirent par, enfin, arrivés au manoir où un petit elfe de maison, habillée d'une robe fleurie, des souliers et aillant un ruban à la tête, pressait son maître pour prendre les bagages que le blond avait apportés à la main, malgré qu'il pouvait utilisé la magie.

\- Fil… Effie, je te présente Lexie, c'est notre elfe de maison. Si tu as besoin de quelques choses, tu lui demandes. Lexie, si mademoiselle Lovegood a besoin de tes services, tu lui dois obéissance. Indiqua-t-il à l'elfe d'un ton sec et autoritaire qu'elle reconnut comme celui qu'Hermione et Ginny avaient tant décrit.

L'elfe hocha la tête, un sourire au visage et disparu dans le manoir. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait un vrai elfe de maison. Sa mère lui en avait parlé, mais depuis qu'Hermione avait fait valider la loi de la S.A.L.E, ils étaient sortis de l'esclavage. Avant qu'elle puisse poser une quelconque question, il répondit aussitôt.

\- Lexie est une employée, pas une esclave. Nous l'avons affranchi avant que Gr… Hermione impose la loi sur les elfes de maisons, mais elle voulait rester à notre service. Ainsi, nous lui offrons logis, nourriture, deux congés par semaine et elle nous aide avec le manoir.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, surprise par cette nouvelle, qu'elle allait partager à Hermione en revenant à Poudlard, il lui indiqua une pièce où elle rentra rapidement, le sentant pressé de lui montrer la demeure.

Elle rentra dans un énorme salon où un feu de cheminée semblait être allumé depuis déjà plusieurs heures. Une énorme bibliothèque ornait les murs, entre les fenêtres. La pièce était chaude, mais accueillante. Elle lui faisait un peu pensé à la Grande Salle, mais en plus petit.

Il lui indiqua la salle à manger, où aurait lieu le repas du soir, puis les salles de bains au rez-de-chaussée, quelques autres pièces dont elle ne trouvait pas l'utilité, pour enfin monter à l'étage.

\- Du côté droit, c'est notre chambre, à ma femme et moi, ainsi que celle de notre fils. Par respect, j'apprécierais que tu ne t'y aventures pas. À gauche, c'est les chambres des invités, je vais t'indiquer la tienne. Expliqua-t-il, avant de reprendre sa marche.

« Combien de chambres comporte ce manoir bon sang? » se demanda l'adolescente. Avant d'atteindre la porte qui, selon elle, cachait sa chambre temporaire, elle avait pu compter près de 11 portes. Qui a besoin d'autant de chambres? Il ouvrit la porte et elle eut le souffle coupé. La chambre comportait un lit modeste de deux places avec un édredon gris et vert qui lui plaisait énormément. Au-dessous d'une fenêtre se tenait un bureau avec l'outillage pour écrire des lettres, puis à gauche de celle-ci, au fond de la pièce, se tenait une commode et un miroir. La chambre était magnifique.

\- La salle de bain se trouve en diagonale, juste là, lui indiqua-t-il en pointant une porte portant un écusson en losange gris.

L'horloge à l'étage du bas résonna, puis il entendit un « pop » bien sonore. Il lui fit un sourire aimable et l'invita à descendre.

\- Lexie va placer tes bagages dans ta chambre, tu pourras t'y préparer tout à l'heure. Pour l'instant, je vais te présenter à ma femme et mon fils.

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire un autre mot, une tête blonde fonça vers Drago et lui sauta dans les bras, alors qu'une autre femme se tenait près de la porte, fixant son mari en soupirant.

\- Papa! Papa! Maman a encore acheté une robe sur le Chemin de Traverse! soupira l'enfant, alors que son père le déposait au sol.

Il lança un regard à sa femme qui haussa les épaules, ce qui le fit rire. Filomena qui se tenait en retrait sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit son nom. Elle baissa la tête et croisa le regard du jeune blond qui avait de magnifiques yeux verts, les mêmes que ceux d'Archibald, un héritage Greengrass se dit-elle. Il lui tendit une main, un sourire plein de trous, lui manquant des dents, ce qui la fit sourire.

\- Bonjour. Je suis Scorpius Narcisse Malefoy, héritier de la lignée Malefoy et futur propriétaire de ce manoir!

Elle entendit Drago soupirer, alors que sa femme secouait sa tête, une main devant le visage.

\- Scorpius… Sermonna doucement son père, alors que l'enfant soupirait.

\- Mais… Rah… Salut, je suis Scorpius. Se représenta-t-il de façon plus humble, ce qui fit éclater de rire Filomena

Finalement, elle vit la femme Malefoy s'avancer vers elle et lui faire la bise, ce qui l'étonna, les Anglais n'en avaient pas autant l'habitude que les Français. Elle se douta qu'Archibald avait dû leur parler d'elle, ce qui la fit rougir.

\- Effie, je te présente ma femme, Astoria Greengrass Malefoy, chérie, voici Filomena « Effie » Lovegood, la petite amie d'Archibald. Indiqua-t-il, alors qu'Astoria lui faisait un sourire aimant.

Effie ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la beauté de la femme de Drago. Malgré sa mi-trentaine, elle semblait à peine plus âgée qu'elle. Ses cheveux bruns tombaient en cascade dans un dégradé sur ses épaules et sa posture imposait la royauté.

\- Bonjour Effie. N'écoute pas Drago et Scorpius, ce sont des hommes et il ne faut pas écouter les hommes. Mon mari t'a montré notre humble demeure? lui demanda-t-elle, alors que l'adolescente confirmait d'un hochement de tête. Bien sûr qu'il l'a fait, il en ait bien trop fier.

Elle entendit un « Hey » résonné de la bouche de son mari, ce qui fit rire Scorpius qui sans un autre mot envers Effie, se précipita vers une des 77 pièces de la demeure. Soudainement, elle vit Astoria chercher quelque chose et soupirer avant de s'adresser à son époux.

\- Daphné et Archie ne sont toujours pas là? s'insurgea-t-elle en regardant l'heure sur l'horloge magique

\- Ma chérie, depuis quand ta sœur est ponctuelle? Elle ne l'était même pas à notre mariage, ne t'attends pas à la voir avant que le repas soit commencé. C'est pour ça que je lui ai dit de venir une heure avant qu'il commence. Lui répondit-il en lui faisant une bise sur la joue et de s'excuser, ayant encore un peu de travail à faire.

Sa femme hocha la tête et Filomena se rendit bien compte qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait pouvoir faire avant 20 heures. Il lui restait encore trois heures à passer. Elle tenta de trouver quelque chose à faire, lorsque soudain, Lexie se pointa.

\- Miss Lovegood, une lettre est arrivée pour vous à l'instant. Lui dit-elle en lui tendant ladite lettre.

Surprise, elle la prit et remercia l'elfe qui disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Astoria s'excusa à son tour et l'adolescente se retrouva seule. Elle décida de monter à sa « chambre », afin de voir qui avait pu lui envoyer une lettre au Manoir Malefoy.

Toujours aussi mal à l'aise de se trouver dans une chambre aussi luxueuse, elle fit attention à tout ce qu'elle touchait lorsqu'elle s'installa au bureau. Elle déchiqueta la lettre et reconnut immédiatement l'écriture de sa mère, ce qui l'a fait soupirer. Malgré tout, un détail attira son attention et elle ne put s'empêcher de lire.

« _Effie._

 _Je sais que tu ne veux pas me parler ni penser à moi. Je sais que j'ai fait des choses qui t'ont blessée. Je croyais les faire dans ton propre intérêt, pour que notre famille survive et que tu ne souffres pas autant que j'ai souffert._

 _L'amour pour un enfant nous fait faire des choses qu'on n'imaginerait pas. Je t'ai enlevé un père et je le regrette. À mes yeux, il était et est toujours, l'homme que j'ai aimé, un tabou, un secret, le plus grand de ma vie. J'ai toujours eu peur que tu le voies comme les autres le voient et non pas comme moi je l'ai vu et connu._

 _On juge souvent les gens sans se rendre compte qu'ils sont peut-être autre chose à l'intérieur. Au collège, j'étais Loufoca Lovegood, la folle, mais j'étais aussi Luna Lovegood, jeune sorcière passionnée d'herbologie. Personne ne remarquait Luna, mais tout le monde remarquait Loufoca. C'est la même chose. Ton père porte un masque depuis des années et ce que j'avais craint est arrivé. Tu l'as vu et tu l'as vu comme tous les autres, par ma faute._

 _Tu sais que je ne peux pas te dire la vérité sur son identité et je sais que tu ne me fais plus confiance, mais je veux simplement te dire qu'il est là et qu'il t'aime. Il t'aimait avant ta naissance et il t'a toujours aimé, même s'il ne savait pas. J'ose espérer que tu l'aimeras à ton tour._

 _Je t'aime Filomena. Ma petite Effie… Tu n'es plus une enfant maintenant et je devrais changer beaucoup de choses pour que mes erreurs se réparent et que ma fille me pardonne un jour et me refasse confiance._

 _L'amour d'une mère ne s'efface jamais._

 _Maman_

 _Ps : Le jugement, tu l'as vu pour Drago Malefoy également. Fais ta propre impression et s'il te plait, ne fais pas comme Hermione et ne le frappe pas au visage._ »

La lettre dans ses mains devint lourde en un instant et elle tomba sur le bureau, alors que des larmes se mettaient à couler sur ses joues. C'était la première fois que sa mère l'appelait « Effie », c'était la première fois que sa mère parlait de son père aussi ouvertement. C'était la première fois que sa mère lui parlait de lui comme s'il était là, maintenant.

Elle relut la lettre plusieurs fois, avant de lire le postscriptum qu'elle avait laissé, lui faisant hausser un sourcil, puis la faisant ricaner. Elle devait en parler à Drago, qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire?

Elle vit le parchemin et les plumes à sa disposition, mais elle n'avait pas de mot à mettre sur le papier. Elle était encore en colère contre sa mère et elle en avait le droit, alors elle ne savait pas comment étaler ses sentiments par écrit. Elle attendrait.

Des coups à la porte la firent sursauter. Tellement prise dans sa lecture, elle n'avait pas vu le temps avancer. Elle alla ouvrir et tomba nez à nez avec Astoria qui fut surprise de la voir dans le même accoutrement.

\- Si tu as besoin d'aide avec tes cheveux et ton maquillage, tu peux appeler Lexie, je ne sais pas si Drago te l'avait dit ? expliqua-t-elle

L'adolescente hocha la tête et jeta un coup d'œil à sa valise ouverte sur le lit. Elle soupira. Au jour de l'an, c'était sa mère qui l'aidait à choisir sa tenue, cela lui faisait étrange de choisir elle-même. Elle sentit une main sur son bras et elle reporta son regard sur la femme Malefoy.

\- As-tu besoin d'aide pour ta tenue? dit-elle d'un ton compatissant.

Effie hocha la tête. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que les Malefoy étaient si gentils. Elle avait entendu des histoires horribles sur leur compte et elle avait devant elle une mère aimante au cœur pur.

Astoria s'avança vers sa valise et d'un coup de baguette, le tout se rangea, afin de voir ses tenues de soirée. Il y avait un maigre choix. Filomena vit bien le regard de la matriarche Malefoy qui passait entre elle et ses tenues. Brusquement, elle lâcha un « Attends-moi ici » et elle quitta la pièce prestement. Que ce passait-il? Elle s'approcha de ses tenues de soirée et grimaça. En effet on aurait plus dit des robes de cocktail que des robes de soirée. Elle s'était tellement mise en tête de faire sa valise rapidement, qu'elle n'avait pas fait attention.

D'un coup, elle entendit Astoria revenir, mais pas avec les mains vides. Elle tenait un sac avec une robe à l'intérieur. Elle le déposa sur le lit et l'ouvrit, laissant Effie sans voix. Elle avait devant elle une robe bleue scintillante avec une seule bretelle. Elle était magnifique.

\- J'ai toujours gardé cette robe, dans le cas où nous allions avoir une fille dans la famille, mais ce n'est pas arrivé et je crois qu'elle t'irait à ravir. À ce que j'ai entendu dire, le bleu te va à merveille. Gloussa-t-elle, alors que l'adolescente se mettait à ricaner dans sa main. Bon. Je te laisse te préparer, sois en bas d'ici une heure.

La femme quitta la pièce dans un sourire et Effie ferma la porte derrière elle. Elle eut une pensée pour sa mère et pour Archibald. Comment allait-il la trouver dans cette robe? Elle s'attela à la tâche ardue de s'occuper d'elle.

Pour le maquillage, elle mit en pratique les conseils d'Ambrose et se fit un ombré scintillant blanc et noir sur les yeux et une touche de gloss sur ses lèvres.

Lorsqu'elle regarda ses cheveux, elle ne put s'empêcher de trouver la couleur magnifique. Elle avait toujours adoré ses cheveux noirs et son teint pâle. Neville lui avait dit un jour qu'elle ressemblait à une princesse d'un conte moldu. Blanche-Neige. Ils lui arrivaient à la taille lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas attachés et en se regardant, elle prit une grande inspiration et appela Lexie.

\- Miss a appelé Lexie? balbutia l'elfe qui portait également une robe de soirée, ce qui fit sourire l'adolescente.

Elle hocha la tête et pointa quelque chose sur sa tête, ce qui fit hoqueter l'elfe.

\- Mais… miss! Vous êtes certaine? balbutia à nouveau Lexie

D'un énième hochement de tête, Effie affirma sa demande et elle ferma les yeux. D'un coup de magie, elle sentit immédiatement que c'était terminé. Elle se retourna sans se regarder et remercia l'elfe qui disparut choquer.

Après un moment et plusieurs inspirations, l'adolescente tourna la tête vers le miroir de la vanité et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était parfait.

L'horloge à l'étage inférieur sonna, l'indiquant qu'elle était déjà en retard.

* * *

Au rez-de-chaussée, Astoria empêchait Scorpius de tout manger ce qui avait dans les assiettes, pendant que Drago accueillait quelques invités, comme à chaque année, soit Blaise Zabini et son époux. Il avait surpris le clan des Serpentards en sortant du placard, mais ils n'avaient été que plus heureux pour leur ami. Ensuite ce fut Théodore Nott et sa femme, une moldue, puis finalement ce fut Pansy Parkinson, toujours célibataire.

\- Toujours pas de nouvelles de Daphné? demanda Astoria à son mari, tout en souriant à leurs invités qui prenaient cocktails dans le salon, pendant que Scorpius leur racontait 151 histoires.

À peine eut-elle le temps de terminer sa phrase, qu'une blonde rentra dans le manoir, pestant contre la neige. Puis, ce fut son fils qui entra par la suite.

\- Tu étais censée être là depuis une heure, tu le sais? grogna Drago, croyant qu'il avait fait un bon coup

\- Oui, bon, je suis là, c'est mieux que rien. Alors, il est où mon neveu préféré? chantonna Daphné, alors que Scorpius courait en sa direction.

Lexie s'affaira à prendre les manteaux des derniers invités, pendant que Drago accueillait également son neveu et qu'Astoria réprimandait Scorpius sur sa course dans la maison.

Malgré tout, Drago vit bien que l'adolescent cherchait sa bien-aimée.

\- Elle est encore en train de se préparer, je crois, elle ne devrait plus tarder. Le rassura-t-il, une main sur l'épaule.

En effet, au moment où l'homme Malefoy eu terminé sa phrase, Filomena fit son apparition dans l'escalier. Tout de suite, elle vit le regard choqué d'Archibald et des Malefoy, pendant que Daphné semblait s'extasier sur sa nouvelle « bru ». Lorsqu'elle arriva devant son petit-ami, tout sourire, il fut incapable de prononcer quoi que ce soit.

\- Tu… tu as changé tes cheveux. Bégaya-t-il finalement

Machinalement, elle les toucha du bout des doigts et fit un plus grand sourire. Ses cheveux qui se trouvaient à sa taille se trouvaient maintenant en haut de ses épaules. Elle trouvait cela magnifique et elle trouvait que cela faisait changement.

Elle se présenta à Daphné Greengrass qui n'avait que d'éloge sur sa beauté, ce qui la fit rougir. Elle n'était pas habituée à ce genre de compliment.

Alors que les adultes allaient au salon, Archibald et Filomena restèrent dans l'entrée un moment, ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis le Bal et cela leur faisait étrange d'être « ensemble », mais séparé en même temps.

\- Tu as passé un bon reste de vacance? lui demanda-t-il, coupant le silence gênant qui s'était placé entre eux deux, ce qui fit sursauter l'adolescente.

Elle secoua la tête en soupirant, lui faisant signe qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'en parler. La lettre à l'étage du haut lui tourmentait encore l'esprit. Malgré tout, le jeune homme comprit et n'imposa pas sa curiosité, puis prit la main d'Effie dans la sienne, montrant ainsi tout son support, ce qui fit un bien fou à la jeune fille.

\- L'important, c'est qu'on passe une bonne soirée, non? ajouta-t-il, un sourire aux lèvres.

Les adultes étaient déjà à la fête depuis que Daphné mettait l'ambiance, sous l'œil désapprobateur de sa sœur qui tentait, à travers des coups d'œil, de chercher de l'aide via son mari. Ce fut un lamentable échec.

\- C'est nous! résonna derrière les adolescents qui sursautèrent, surpris d'entendre la porte ouvrir, puisqu'Archie et Daphné semblaient les derniers invités.

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise lorsque les adolescents virent Ambrose dans une somptueuse robe argentée et ses cheveux roses entrés dans le hall, suivis par son grand-père qui ne semblaient pas du tout ravis de sa présence à la soirée. Archibald, bien que choqué, salua son amie qui fut médusée de voir Filomena à la fête. Elle l'a salua, mais d'un ton froid, ce qui déstabilisa la jeune Lovegood qui ne comprenait pas l'attitude de son amie depuis le Bal quelques jours plus tôt.

\- Ne vous méprenez pas, mais… que fais-tu ici Effie? demanda la fille Rosier, alors qu'Archibald passait ses yeux d'une fille à une autre, les mains moites.

\- Moi et… enfin… Effie et moi on… on a commencé à sortir ensemble tu vois… officiellement… bredouilla le blond dans un raclement de gorge

\- Oh. Je vois. Et bien… tant mieux pour vous. Je vais rejoindre les invités, excusez-moi. Répondit la jeune femme sans autre manière.

Effie le vit tout de suite que cette annonce l'avait percuté de plein fouet, ce qui l'étonna, puisqu'elle sortait avec Erin, aux dires d'Archibald du moins. Il se racla encore la gorge et tenta de dire quelque chose, mais la vue de Drago Malefoy venant à leur rencontre termina leur discussion sur le champ.

\- Venez, c'est l'heure du repas. Annonça-t-il, avant de faire demi-tour, vers la salle à manger particulièrement immense.

* * *

Elle n'en pouvait plus. Son estomac était plein depuis déjà les trois dernières assiettes, mais on lui en donnait encore et encore. Quel était-ce donc que ce repas? Cela ne finira-t-il jamais? Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Archibald devant elle qui se moquait discrètement dans sa barbe, alors qu'Ambrose lui jetait des regards noirs qu'Effie avait bien remarqués.

Assise à côté de Daphné, elle ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un soupir de désespoir lorsqu'une autre assiette se plaça devant elle, ce qui n'échappa pas à la femme Greengrass qui se mit à glousser.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, il n'en reste que six, incluant le dessert. Lui dit-elle dans un clin d'œil, laissant l'adolescente ahurie par la quantité de nourriture qui lui était servie.

Comment allait-elle pouvoir manger tout ça? C'était bien trop impoli de ne pas manger ce qu'on lui servait! Elle prit une inspiration et piqua sa nourriture du bout de la fourchette, tentant de trouver le courage de continuer à manger.

Soudainement, elle entendit son nom, ce qui la déconcerta, puisqu'elle ne connaissait personne et que personne ne semblait vouloir lui adresser la parole.

Elle chercha un moment qui avait dit son nom et tomba sur le regard de Pansy Parkinson.

\- Oui? Navré, je n'ai pas entendu ce que vous avez dit… avoua la jeune fille, alors que Pansy jetait un regard à Drago.

\- Je disais que Filomena est un nom sacrément rare, même dans le monde magique. C'est ton père ou ta mère qui t'a nommé ainsi? Honnêtement, je serais prête à parier un dragon que c'est ta mère. L'interrogea-t-elle avec un sourire qu'elle ne pouvait pas décrire.

Pansy était quelqu'un qu'elle ne cernait pas très bien. Sa question, bien qu'innocente, sonnait comme une pique envers elle et sa famille, malgré la sincérité que son ton pouvait donner. Malgré tout, elle secoua la tête.

\- En fait, aux dires de ma mère, c'est mon père qui m'a donné ce prénom, bien qu'inconsciemment. Elle l'a entendu dire qu'il était tombé amoureux de la Lune, d'où la version étrangère de « Filomena ». Expliqua-t-elle, tout en prenant une gorgée d'un liquide non alcoolisé, espérant faire diluer la nourriture de son estomac.

\- En toute sincérité, je n'aurais jamais cru voir ta mère avec un autre homme que Londubat. Gloussa-t-elle avant d'elle aussi, prendre une gorgée de vin.

\- Les gens changent Pansy et ce n'est pas parce que certaines personnes font des choses durant leur adolescence qu'ils le font toute leur vie. La sermonna Drago, alors que son amie arrêtait ses gloussements.

\- Comme frapper quelqu'un au visage par exemple.

Les regards se tournèrent vers elle, sans exception, alors qu'elle fermait les yeux. Mais quelle bouse de dragon elle était! Ne pouvait-elle pas tenir sa langue pour une fois? Le rouge lui montant aux joues, elle bégeailla des excuses, alors que Blaise, Théodore et Daphné éclatèrent de rire, suivi de Drago.

\- Ainsi, Granger s'est venté de ce petit exploit. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris? soupira Drago, alors que Scorpius regardait tout le monde, voulant savoir ce qui se passait et pourquoi tout le monde rigolait.

\- Ton père était un imbécile adolescent, voilà tout. Lui répondit sa mère sous le regard choqué de Drago, alors que tout le monde riait à nouveau, sauf Effie.

Tout le monde semblait si proche et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à sa mère et son père. Vivrait-elle un repas comme cela avec ses deux parents un jour? Elle en doutait fortement.

Les discussions reprirent et elle s'effaça à nouveau, espérant que ce repas termine bientôt. Archibald se rendit bien compte que sa nouvelle petite-amie était mal à l'aise, mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour le moment, pas autour de tout ce monde.

\- Oncle Drago? Je pourrais montrer le jardin à Effie après le repas? J'ai toujours préféré la vue du manoir en Hiver. Demanda Archibald à son oncle, alors qu'Ambrose ouvrait la bouche médusée, puis la referma visiblement fâché.

\- Cela devrait être possible. Lui répondit son oncle, alors qu'Astoria tentait de calmer Scorpius qui criait un « Moi aussi je veux y aller! ».

Filomena jeta un regard à son petit ami, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il avait fait cela et ne sachant pas si elle en était heureuse ou pas. Il semblait préoccupé par quelque chose et le regard froid d'Ambrose dans sa direction n'aidait pas sa cause. Elle n'avait pas eu son mot à dire et cela la dérangeait.

* * *

Après six autres assiettes, des conversations allant d'anecdotes jusqu'au travail, Effie n'avait qu'une seule envie : dormir. Elle avait également peur de déchirer la magnifique robe d'Astoria, puisqu'elle devait avoir pris 50 kilos en une soirée!

Les adultes s'effacèrent à nouveau, il était déjà 23 heures passées et le décompte du Nouvel An se faisait attendre.

Scorpius, lui, s'amusait avec sa « tatie Pansy » à faire de petits tours de magie avec l'horloge.

Finalement, ce fut Archibald qui la dirigea, perdue dans sa tête et où se diriger dans cette marre d'inconnus.

\- Tu aurais pu me prévenir, tu sais… lui réprimanda l'adolescente

Il lui fit une moue désolée et ensemble se dirigèrent vers l'extérieur. Manteau mit, sortilège installé par Drago pour qu'ils soient au chaud, elle put constater la véracité des propos d'Archie.

La vue était magnifique. Les arbres enneigés, la fontaine au centre glacé, la neige sur le sentier. On aurait dit un décor de conte de fées moldu.

\- C'est magnifique Arch'! s'exclama la jeune fille

Son petit ami lui fit un sourire, ravi d'avoir réussi à lui avoir fait plaisir. Une petite victoire pour lui, mais il y avait une raison pour laquelle il l'avait amené dehors, loin de tous. Cette raison était moins victorieuse et surtout plus sombre. Effie se rendit compte que l'énergie que dégageait son petit-ami venait de drastiquement changer. Quelque chose était dans sa tête. D'un coup de coude, elle le fit sortir de ses pensées et le poussa à parler. Il soupira.

\- Effie, il y a des rumeurs, selon moi absurde, mais je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que ce soit moi qui t'en parle que tu l'entendes dans les couloirs de l'école. Déclara-t-il, la voix tremblante.

Lorsqu'il en avait entendu parler, il n'y avait aucunement cru, c'était plus qu'absurde, c'était improbable, mais les rumeurs peuvent grandir, se déformer et elle devait être au courant. Filomena le poussa à continuer, inquiète sur ce qui pouvait se dire à son sujet.

\- C'est à propos de ton père. Commença-t-il. Après le bal à Poudlard, des élèves ont entendu des choses se dire entre les professeurs, lorsque Rogue est parti précipitamment. Également après ton altercation avec ton oncle.

\- Je sais, ma mère m'a dit que Neville était au courant de l'identité de mon père depuis le début et qu'il est en Angleterre. Tu imagines? Elle a fait un serment inviolable avec mon oncle pour qu'ils gardent le secret… Avoua Effie, se rendant compte qu'elle n'en avait encore parlé à personne. Surpris, Archibald avala difficilement sa salive. La suite était encore plus intense.

\- Effie. Écoute… L'attaque de ton oncle, c'est Rogue. Rogue est allé le trouver dans la Serre et ils se seraient disputés sur un… secret. Secret qu'il aurait découvert au bal.

Ne voyant pas le lien entre les rumeurs et ce que lui disait Archibald, l'adolescente commença à s'impatienter. C'était quoi cette histoire encore? Qu'est-ce qu'on lui avait encore caché? Elle vit son petit-ami prendre une respiration et s'accrocher à la rambarde, prenant du courage.

\- Je… Je suis certain que c'est dû n'importe quoi, mais… merde… Filomena. Je crois que Rogue est ton père.


End file.
